Poder Ninja
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Hace siglos en Japon, un maligno imperio de sombras demoniacas intento llevar a la raza humana a la perdicion, pero valientes maestros ninja los derrotaron con el poder de animales legendarios, ahora, el maligno imperio ha vuelto y busca venganza
1. El camino ninja primera parte

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, un arte ninja que ha existido desde hace siglos, protegiendo a la Tierra de las fuerzas malignas de Gaiark, ahora el momento de luchar y de un nuevo equipo de ninjas ha llegado._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Cursivas narrador_

**Negritas cambio de tiempo y escenario**

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 El camino ninja.**

**Primera parte.**

_Hace siglos en Japón, las sombras demoniacas del imperio de las sombras Gaiark aparecieron y trataron de enviar a la raza humana al oscuro reino de las sombras, pero valientes guerreros ninja los derrotaron con el poder de animales legendarios que pasaban de generación en generación._

_Ahora, los malvados gaiarknos se levantaron de nuevo y planean invadir la Tierra nuevamente, es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza._

En un parque de la gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón, un niño jugaba con su balón, cuando este comenzó a alejarse hacia un callejón oscuro.

-Vuelve-dijo el niño, mientras iba detrás de su balón.

_Cuidado cuando se acerquen a los rincones oscuros, porque cada rincón donde hay oscuridad es un portal hacia el oscuro reino de Gaiark._

Cuando el niño iba a tomar su balón, un grupo de 10 sujetos apareció, llevaba puesto un traje de guerrero ninja, de color negro por completo, sus ojos eran rojos y se podía ver que no tenían piedad por nada, las sombras comenzaron a acercarse al niño, quien trato de protegerse con su balón, pero entonces alguien apareció y alejo a las sombras.

-Aléjense de este niño sombras del mal-se trataba de un joven de unos 14 años, cabello castaño y una mirada muy dura, llevaba un conjunto de entrenamiento negro, con detalles rojos y el dibujo de un dragón en su pecho, mientras el chico encaraba a las sombras, un anciano se acerco al niño.

-Vete, de prisa-dijo el anciano, el cual iba vestido con una toga negra, con detalles rojos, su barba era larga y blanca, así como su cabellos, así como un bigote-ya esta Ulrich, puedes encargarte de estas sombras-.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras-Ulrich saco una estrella ninja, en cuyo centro estaba el mismo dragón-¡Maestro ninja, forma ranger!-el cuerpo de Ulrich brillo y obtuvo un nuevo traje de color rojo, con tonos negros, su casco tenía la forma de un dragón y como arma una espada.

-¡Observen bien sombras malignas, este chicos es el heredero del poder del maestro dragón, uno de los antiguos guerreros ninja que derrotaron a sus amos hace mucho tiempo, así que si quieren huir, es mejor que lo hagan ahora!-declaro el anciano, pero por el contrario, las sombras sacaron unas cuchillas y se lanzaron contra Ulrich, quien debajo del casco sonreía.

-Como quieran-Ulrich desenfundo su espada y comenzó a pelear contra las sombras, las malignas sombras atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero Ulrich no tenía problemas para encargarse de ellos, finalmente, con un rápido golpe, Ulrich acabo con la última sombra-se lo merecen-dijo, mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Gracias maestro Shifu-.

-Estoy orgulloso y complacido de ver que tu entrenamiento ha sido todo un éxito, creo que estas listo para guiar a tu equipo-.

-¿Se refiere a que los 5 nuevos guerreros debemos unirnos?-.

-Así es, como sabes, hace tiempo que algunos maestros enviamos a los otros guerreros ninja a entrenar por separado, pero ya es hora de que vuelvan a unirse para poder derrotar a Gaiark-.

-No es necesario maestro, yo puedo hacerme cargo de las sombras-.

-Las sombras son solo los soldados débiles, no subestimes el poder del emperador de Gaiark, después de todo, hace años estuvo a punto de destruir toda la Tierra, un guerrero es fuerte, pero un equipo es invencible-.

-Entiendo-.

-Eso espero-.

De esa forma, Ulrich y Shifu se retiraron al templo ninja, sin saber que mientras Ulrich peleaba con las sombras, otras 6 sombras robaron una joyería y una tienda de ropa, llevándose las joyas más finas y las mejores ropas de diseñadores.

**Gaiark…..**

El oscuro mundo de las sombras era tal lo que su nombre decía, un mundo lleno de oscuridad, en donde había un lago, pero en vez de agua, este tenía un líquido de color negro, en la orilla estaban reunidos 6 chicos, los cuales no aparentaban tener más de 15 años.

El primero era un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, se podía ver que era el mayor del grupo, llevaba un traje de batalla negro con detalles rojos y como arma una espada gigante, respondiendo al nombre de William.

La segunda era una chica de cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, llevaba un traje de guerrera ninja de color rosa con detalles rojos, en su mirada se veía una gran soberbia, mientras se colocaba las joyas y ropa que las sombras habían llevado, llamándose Sissy.

El tercero era otro chico, el cual tenía el cabello negro y en punta, llevaba puesto un par de lentes, así como un traje de batalla verde, pero en su rostro se apreciaba que sufría de acné, responde a Herb.

Una segunda chica y la cuarta miembro estaba probándose las joyas y ropa, su cabello era negro y corto, con una línea roja en el fleco, su piel era morena y su traje era negro, con detalles rojos, conocida como Sam.

El quito era un chico rubio, con una mirada muy perdida, su traje era celeste y solo se quedaba viendo el lago con una mirada perdida, llamado Nicolás.

El sexto era otro chico de cabello rubio, al igual que Herb, usaba lentes, pero él tenía la cara limpia y a diferencia de sus compañeros, este no vestía como guerrero, sino como hechicero, su nombre es Jeremy.

-Es bueno ver que esas sombras sirven para algo-dijo Sissy, mientras se probaba la ropa y las joyas.

-Tienes razón, usarlas para robar estas cosas fue una buena idea, aunque tenga que decirlo yo-dijo Sam.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Fue idea mía-dijo Sissy.

-Sigue soñando, la idea fue mía-Sissy iba a responder, cuando William intervino clavando su espada con furia en el suelo.

-¡Silencio! Esto es ridículo, no somos vulgares ladrones, somos miembros del imperio de las sombras Gaiark, somos conquistadores, los guerreros más poderosos que jamás existieron, no puedo creer que gasten su tiempo y el de las sombras con solo robos-.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagan? ¿Qué envíen sombras a ataques patéticos como lo has hecho tu?-pregunto Herb con burla.

-Al menos hago algo que al emperador le habría agradado, después de todo, soy su mejor guerrero-.

-Pelear no hará que el emperador vuelva-dijo Jeremy-tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar que la familia imperial vuelva a…..-Jeremy se vio interrumpido cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Miren el lago!-grito Nicolás.

El lago parecía estar hirviendo, pues varias burbujas comenzaron a cubrirlo, finalmente, un gigantesco castillo negro hizo su aparición, el castillo tenía varias puntas y símbolos muy extraños, pero algunos tomaban la forma de la maldad, cuando el castillo estuvo por completo en la superficie, un puente bajo, permitiéndoles a los 6 chicos entrar.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo William lleno de emoción-la familia imperial se levanto de nuevo-.

William y los otros entraron al castillo, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del trono, el cual era iluminado por algunas antorchas, al fondo se encontraban seis escalones, en la parte de arriba se encontraban dos almohadones sumamente elegantes, los cuales servían como tronos, en el segundo escalón había un tercer almohadón, mientras en la pared había una sobra con el símbolo imperial.

-Es increíble, todo está tal como lo recuerdo-dijo Herb.

-Es agradable estar de nuevo en el palacio, ya extrañaba un poco de lujo-dijo Sissy.

-Los sirvientes no merecen lujos-dijo una voz, la cual sonaba muy infantil, por otro pasillo, apareció una niña de 7 a 10 años de edad, vestía un vestido blanco, con dos colas amarradas por dos largos listones, tenía tres diamantes sobre su frente y sonreía divertida, llevaba zapatillas blancas y sus ojos eran celestes.

-¿Qué dijiste niña?-pregunto Sissy molesta.

-Lo que escuchaste, estos lujos no son para la servidumbre-.

-Mira niña, cuida lo que dices o tendré que darte una lección-.

-¿Es una amenaza?-.

-Me alegra ver que comprendes lo que digo-.

-¿Acaso estas amenazando a mi hija, Sissy?-pregunto una voz, una mujer apareció, parecía tener de 30 a 40 años, su cuerpo era delgado, llevaba un vestido negro y largo, con una abertura que mostraba su pierna derecha, iba descalza, su cabello negro caía hasta el suelo, sus ojos era azules, pero llenos de maldad.

-¿Emperatriz Evelyn?-grito Sissy asustada-¿Dijo que esta niña es…?-.

-Sí, es mi hija, la princesa Sing Lu-la niña sonrió de manera divertida

-¿Princesa?-.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a mi hija-dijo una tercerea voz, la cual sonaba de hombre, más imponente y aterradora, finalmente, el emperador hizo acto de aparición.

(Nota: para la apariencia del emperador, vean en Imágenes Google y pongan Shredder, es la segunda imagen de la primera fila, solo que además usa una capa negra y larga).

-¡Emperador Darkseid!-grito William emocionado, mientras se inclinaba, seguido por sus compañeros.

Darkseid avanzo con maldad hacia Sissy, quien mantuvo la cabeza baja en todo momento, pero el emperador solo paso de largo y sacudió el cabello de Sing Lu, quien sonrió divertida, Evelyn se acerco a su esposo y lo beso, luego los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Darkseid y Evelyn se sentaron en los almohadones que estaban en la cima de las escaleras, Sing Lu, por su parte, lo hizo en el almohadón del segundo escalón.

Tras un breve silencio, Darkseid miro a sus siervos-¿Dónde habían estado todo este tiempo?-.

-Aquí mi señor, esperando el día en que por fin volvieran a nuestro lado-dijo William con total sumisión.

-Es bueno ver que su apariencia no ha cambiado desde la batalla con los maestros ninja-dijo Nicolás.

-No menciones a esos débiles, me dieron muchas molestias en el pasado, incluso me encerraron en esta forma restringida y a toda mi familia en mi reino, me alegra haber acabado con todos-.

Al escuchar eso, los 6 guerreros se miraron entre sí con mucha preocupación, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, siendo Jeremy el valiente.

-Bueno….emperador….no sé cómo decirle esto, pero…-Jeremy trago saliva-pensábamos que sabía que…aunque los maestros ninja murieron, nuevos tomaron su lugar hasta hoy-tras esa confesión, los emperadores tuvieron sus reacciones rápidas.

-¿Es una broma?-exclamo Evelyn.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Darkseid estaba temblando por la inminente furia que sentía y finalmente se levanto furioso-¡Esos maestros no solo sobrevivieron, sino que además me derrotaron y humillaron!-.

-Lo sentimos excelencia-dijo Jeremy.

-¡Sentirlo no basta!-exclamo Darkseid furioso-¡No solo fui derrotado, sino que además me atraparon en esta maldita forma restringida, la cual no solo impide que use todo mi poder, sino que además me impide dejar mi propio reino para invadir la Tierra!-.

-Esos maestros sí que fueron unos genios-dijo Nicolás y Herb le cerró la boca.

Darkseid miro a Nicolás con rabia, pero después su mirada se dirigió a William, quien tembló un poco-Y tú, mi supuesta mano derecha ¿Dónde estabas cuando esos maestros me hicieron esto?-.

-Amo, le juro que yo estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, si hubiera sabido que…..-.

-¡El hubiera no existe William!-grito Darkseid furioso-¡Te puse al mando de mis generales porque confiaba en que podrías hacer algo, pero veo que me equivoque, no hiciste nada para evitar que me pasara esto!-.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor, yo…-William se vio silenciado cuando de un salto, Darkseid se coloco frente a él y le dio un golpe, el cual hizo que se chocara contra la pared.

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas William, he has dado muchas razones para desconfiar de ti!-.

Evelyn sonreía, le encantaba ver como su esposo torturaba a sus sirvientes, era lo que más le agradaba, pero aunque eso le encantaba, Evelyn también era astuta y sabía una cosa…

-Querido, no creo que tengas que extralimitarte-.

-¿Qué quieres decir querida?-.

-Ahora que sabemos que los maestros ninja no solo lograron vencernos, sino que lograron que su legado continuara por todos estos años, debemos ser inteligentes, necesitamos de todos nuestros sirvientes, incluyendo a William-.

Darkseid miro a su esposa y luego a William-Tienes razón cariño, pero aun así creo que mereces ser degradado-.

-¡No! ¡Amo, se lo suplico, deme una oportunidad de demostrarle que aun soy su mejor guerrero, haré lo que usted quiera!-.

-Muy bien, te daré una oportunidad, solo una, si me fallas entonces serás degradado y alguien más tomara tu lugar como mi segundo al mando-con esas declaraciones, Sissy, Sam, Herb y Nicolás sonrieron emocionados, cada uno deseando ser el nuevo segundo del emperador-¿fui claro?-.

-Por supuesto amo-.

-Bien-.

-¿Qué desea que haga?-.

-Ahora que he regresado, necesito saber cómo es la Tierra ahora-Darkseid creó una pantalla con energía oscura y miro el mundo moderno-las ciudades se han vuelto más grandes, los imperios más poderosos, las armas son mucho mejores que antes, pero este mundo sigue siendo habitado por esas asquerosas criaturas llamadas seres humanos, patético-.

-Será divertido causarles sufrimiento ¿verdad papi?-pregunto Sing Lu divertida.

-Por supuesto, muy bien William, ha llegado tu oportunidad de demostrarme que aun mereces ser mi segundo, ve y tráeme sufrimiento humano-.

-Se lo traeré mi señor y le demostrare que sigo siendo su mejor guerrero ¡Muévanse!-le ordeno a sus compañeros, el único que se quedo fue Jeremy, ya que él era un hechicero.

-En cuanto a ti William, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es investigar qué fue lo que sucedió en el momento en que nos encerraron-ordeno Evelyn.

-Como ordene su excelencia-y Jeremy se retiro.

Cuando los tres miembros de la familia imperial se quedaron solos, Sing Lu saco una muñeca, la cual era de trapo y sus ojos tenían una expresión diabólica.

-Papi, Circe se pregunta qué harás con el guerrero que trajo mami si William vuelve a ser tu segundo al mando-.

-Todo depende de que tan bueno sea el resultado que obtenga William, si me falla, entonces no solo será degradado, sino que además será castigado-.

-Me encanta cuando te vuelves tan duro con los sirvientes-dijo Evelyn a su esposo-y creo que Sing Lu necesita nuevos juguetes-.

-Sí y ya se a quienes quiero-.

**Mientras….**

En un templo que estaba oculto en las montañas más cercanas a Tokio, solo aquellos que lo merecían llegaban a ese lugar sagrado, el templo parecía muy antiguo, pero se conservaba perfectamente, en el patio había varias estatuas de distintos animales, pero los más importantes se encontraban en el interior, en la sala de entrenamiento, los animales más importantes de todos eran el dragón, la serpiente, el lobo, la garza y el tigre.

Ulrich entrenaba arduamente, lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo, ya que había hecho una promesa a alguien que era muy importante para él, fue cuando el maestro Shifu apareció.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-.

-No entiendo porque tendrías dudas, sabes que entrenar es mi pasatiempo favorito-.

-No es un pasatiempo Ulrich, te exiges demasiado y entiendo porque, pero debes recordar que sigues siendo un joven que debe divertirse-.

-No hay tiempo para divertirme con los ataques de las sombras-.

-Lo sé, quieres acabar con ellos a como dé lugar, pero no lo tienes que hacerlo solo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Shifu sonrió orgulloso-Tu equipo ha llegado, sígueme-Ulrich siguió a su maestro hasta el patio, donde se encontró con 4 chicos que estaban esperando la aparición del mentor.

La primera era una chica japonesa, su cabello era negro y corto, llevaba una blusa negra, así como un pantalón vaquero negro, se veía dura y se podía ver que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, llamada Yumi Ishiyama.

El segundo era un chico, el cual parecía ser el más pequeño del grupo, su cabello era castaño, veía una playera azul, junto con un short blanco, en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran picardía, su nombre es Kenneth Azakura.

Una segunda chica estaba en el grupo, solo que a diferencia de la japonesa, tenía una mirada más tierna y dulce, su cabello era rosa, vestía una blusa del mismo color con una falda café, respondiendo al nombre de Aelita Sheafer.

Finalmente, el último era otro chico, de cabello rubio, con un tono morado en el centro y parado en punta, tenía una mirada demasiado pícara, señal de que disfrutaba de las buenas bromas y de relajarse, conocido como Odd Della Robbia.

-Ulrich, ellos son tus compañeros, Yumi Ishiyama, entrenada para convertirse en la nueva maestra serpiente-.

-Tranquilas al principio, pero mortales cuando atacan-advirtió Yumi, mientras sonreía divertida.

-Él es Kenneth Azakura, recibió el entrenamiento para ser el maestro lobo-.

-El animal más ágil y noble que pueda existir, así como el más astuto-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Ella es Aelita Sheafer, entrenada para ser la maestra garza-.

-Un ave sumamente elegante y ágil-dijo Aelita, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Finalmente, él es Odd Della Robbia, fue entrenado para ser el maestro tigre-.

-El felino más fuerte, feroz y poderoso-dijo Odd, mientras endurecía los músculos de sus brazos, beso primero el derecho-y tú no te pongas celoso, para ti también tengo-dijo Odd besando el izquierdo, mientras Ulrich veía a su equipo algo confundido.

-Bien y él es s líder, Ulrich Stern, fue escogido para convertirse en el maestro dragón y ser el ranger rojo-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ulrich y sus nuevos compañeros correspondieron el saludo.

-Ahora entremos al templo, es hora de darles sus estrellas de ninja, las cuales usaran para convertirse en power rangers y poder enfrentarse al imperio Gaiark-Shifu entro al templo, seguido por sus 5 discípulos.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, ahora que el equipo está reunido ha llegado el momento de su primera batalla, la cual será en el próximo capítulo._

_**Bienvenidos todos los nuevos OC a este nuevo fic de aventuras ninja y poderes ranger.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…..**_


	2. El camino ninja segunda parte

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ha llegado el momento de que el nuevo equipo tenga su primera lucha contra el terrible imperio de las sombras, pero las sombras también son fuertes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 El camino ninja.**

**Segunda parte.**

Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones, el maestro llevo al los chicos a través de los pasillos del templo hacia una habitación, donde estaban las estatuas más importantes de todas, aquellas que representaban a los maestros ninja originales.

-Vaya, este lugar sí que es impresionante-dijo Odd.

-Debe serlo, aquí fue donde los maestros ninja revelaron los poderes de los antiguos animales y lucharon contra las fuerzas malignas de Gaiark, pero aunque los maestros consiguieron triunfar, el poder del emperador es demasiado grande y por eso puede despertar de nuevo, es por eso que los necesitamos, a todos-esto último lo dijo mirando a Ulrich-pero para derrotar a Gaiark van a necesitar no solo el poder ninja, sino además, el poder ranger-el maestro saco 4 estrellas más, solo que estas tenían la imagen de una serpiente, un lobo, una garza y un tigre respectivamente-Ulrich es el maestro dragón y el ranger rojo, Yumi es la maestra serpiente y la ranger negro, Kenneth es el maestro lobo y el ranger azul, Aelita es la maestra garza y la ranger rosa, finalmente, Odd es el maestro tigre y el ranger blanco, a partir de hoy serán conocidos como power rangers maestros ninja-.

-Genial-dijo Odd.

-Opino igual que tú-dijo Kenneth, Yumi solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Aelita se reía, Ulrich, por su parte miro a su maestro, quien comprendió en seguida lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Se que tienes tus dudas, pero confía en mí, serán un gran equipo-en ese momento, los ojos de las estatuas comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aelita.

-Un ataque de Gaiark-el maestro se acerco a la estatua del dragón y con un movimiento, descubrió donde era el ataque-se dirigen al centro de la ciudad, esta será su primera misión como equipo ¿están preparados?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Yumi sonriendo, mientras Ulrich solo suspiro.

-Muy bien maestro, confío en sus instintos ¿Listos?-.

- ¡Listos! ¡Maestros ninja, forma ranger!-.

Los 5 chicos comenzaron a brillar y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los ejércitos de Gaiark.

**Centro…**

William y sus compañeros avanzaban por la ciudad, mientras la gente escapaba aterrorizada, algo que divertía a los siervos de Darkseid.

-Siguen siendo unos cobardes, extrañaba mucho hacer esto-dijo Sam.

-Así es como un verdadero guerrero tiene que actuar, como un conquistador, no como un pobre ladrón-dijo William, mientras blandía su espada y lanzaba un rayo, el cual destruyo varios árboles-¡Que la conquista inicie, todos se inclinaran ante el emperador Darkseid!-justo en esos momentos, 5 rayos de distintos colores aparecieron y un gran obstáculo hizo su aparición-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-¡Maestro dragón, ranger rojo!-.

-¡Maestra serpiente, ranger negro!-el traje de Yumi era en su totalidad negro, con una falda en la cintura y unos detalles rosas, su casco tenía la forma de una serpiente.

-¡Maestro lobo, ranger azul!-el de Kenneth era azul con detalles grises y su casco tenía la forma de un lobo.

-¡Maestra garza, ranger rosa!-el de Aelita era rosa con detalles violetas, como el de Yumi, tenía una falda en su cintura y su casco la forma de una garza.

-¡Maestro tigre, ranger blanco!-el de Odd era blanco con líneas negras y su casco tenía la forma de un tigre.

Ulrich avanzo hacia el frente y miro a los generales de Gaiark-Vayan a decirle al emperador Darkseid que si quiere conquistar la Tierra tendrá que vérselas con nosotros ¡Power rangers maestros ninja!-.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos maestros ninja ¿eh?-cuestiono William.

-Y tú debes ser William, los archivos ninja no hablan muy bien de ti-dijo Yumi y William apretó los dientes.

-Tontos insolentes-.

-Al menos hay uno para cada uno-dijo Herb sonriendo.

-Cierto y cuando lo derrote el emperador verá que sigo siendo su mejor guerrero ¡Ataquen!-William y sus cómplices se lanzaron contra los rangers.

-¡Ahora!-indico William y cada uno se separo en su propia batalla:

Ulrich vs William

Yumi vs Sissy

Kenneth vs Herb

Aelita vs Sam

Odd vs Nicolás

Nicolás atacaba con fuerza a Odd, quien esquivo su ataque y Nicolás termino golpeando una pared y rompiéndola.

-Vas a tener que pagar eso-dijo Odd sonriendo y Nicolás se molesto aun más, se lanzo contra Odd y trataba de golpearlo repetidamente.

-¡Deja de esquivar mi golpes!-.

-Si eso quiero-con un movimiento, Odd derribo a Nicolás y dando un salto convoco sus armas-¡Garras de tigre!-Odd obtuvo unas cuchillas que estaban unidas como garras, lo que aumentaba su parecido con el feroz felino-¡Y ahora, Odd el magnífico usara las garras de tigre!-con un gran giro, Odd lanzo dos golpes contra Nicolás y el villano salió disparado contra una pared-¡Y así es como Odd el magnífico lo hace!-.

Aelita estaba en su batalla con Sam, la guerrera de Gaiark lanzaba una serie de cuchillas, que Aelita esquivaba con un gran equilibrio y gracia, Sam comenzaba a perder la paciencia y se lanzo contra Aelita dando un salto, al ver que su rival se lanzaba contra ella, Aelita espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y le lanzo una feroz patada, la cual hizo que Sam cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Creo que te falta algo de entrenamiento ¡Arco garza!-el arma de Aelita era un arco con la forma de una grulla, sus flechas eran de energía y aparecían cuando tensaba el arco-¡Flechas de energía!-Aelita disparo varias flechas y Sam rodo por el suelo.

Kenneth y Herb corrían, al tiempo que se atacaban, pero Herb lo hacía con más rabia y desesperación, ya que Kenneth eludía sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-.

-¡No te burles de mí!-Herb lanzo un rayo y Kenneth se detuvo….

-¡Dagas lobo!-Kenneth obtuvo sus armas y con ellas detuvo el ataque de Herb.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te lo devuelvo!-Kenneth regreso el ataque hacia Herb, quien apenas lo esquivo, pero quedo vulnerable para un ataque más de Kenneth y con eso fue vencido-creo que debes entrenar más amigo-.

Yumi se encontraba luchando con Sissy, la general de Gaiark no paraba de hablar de su superioridad sobre Yumi, que la japonesa estaba acabada, entre otras cosas.

-¿No te callas nunca?-.

-¡Nadie me insulta de esa forma!-Sissy comenzó a disparar varios dardos contra Yumi, quien…..

-¡Látigo serpiente!-el arma de Yumi era un látigo y haciéndolo girar sobre ella, desvió los dardos de Sissy, la chica continuo disparando sus dardos y Yumi repeliéndolos, la general de Gaiark no comprendía que pasaba y siguió atacando hasta que-¿se te terminaron los dardos?-pregunto Yumi con ironía y Sissy sonrió nerviosa, fue cuando Yumi la sujeto con el látigo y blandiéndolo, la lanzo contra el suelo.

Ulrich y William estaban enfrascados en una lucha de espadas, la de Ulrich parecía insignificante en comparación con el arma de William, pero al ranger rojo eso no parecía importarle mucho, pero William estaba seguro de que estaba ganando.

-¡Eres débil, no mereces tener el poder del dragón, te venceré y cuando lo haga el emperador verá que sigo siendo su mano derecha!-.

Lo que nadie noto, fue una silueta que estaba oculta detrás de unos árboles y viendo la batalla-Interesante, se ve que Ulrich mejoro mucho-.

William continuaba atacando a Ulrich a diestra y siniestra, el ranger bloqueaba los ataques y retrocedía más, acercándose más a una pared, donde William podría arrinconarlo y darle el golpe final.

El momento llego y Ulrich se vio entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, William sonrió aun más al ver eso.

-Vaya, parece que te encerraste solo-dijo triunfal, Ulrich solo se mantuvo callado, finalmente, William lanzo un golpe con su espada y en el último momento, Ulrich lo esquivo y la espada de William quedo clavada en la pared-eres rápido, lo admito, pero yo…. ¿Qué?-William trato de sacar su espada, pero esta estaba muy enterrada y desde su casco, Ulrich sonrió, al igual que la silueta que veía todo.

-Muy astuto-dijo, mientras analizaba todo-se dejo acorralar a propósito para que su oponente se confiara, cuando William lanzo el ataque que creyó definitivo, Ulrich ya tenía su escape y sabía que por el tamaño de la espada, y la fuerza que William empleaba esta quedaría atascada, y William nunca se lo espero, un tonto como él no merece ser el segundo del emperador-dijo retirándose.

William seguía tratando de sacar su espada y Ulrich dijo divertido-Parece que te quedaste atorado, que curioso ¿verdad?-.

Fue cuando William lo comprendió todo-¡Tú, lo planeaste!-.

-Adivinaste-Ulrich se lanzo contra William y le dio una feroz patada y el guerrero de Gaiark cayó al suelo, fue cuando los rangers se reagruparon, al igual que los generales, solo que estos últimos estaban muy impresionados con lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo William-¡No podemos ser vencidos!-.

-Creo que acaban de ser vencidos-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero aun tenemos que enviarlos de vuelta a su reino-dijo Yumi y Ulrich capto el mensaje.

Rápidamente, los rangers se prepararon para su siguiente movimiento, Ulrich subió sobre los hombres de Kenneth y Odd, mientras Yumi y Aelita lo hacían sobre los hombros de Ulrich, formando una estrella, mientras cada uno sostenía sus respectivas armas.

-¡Maestros ninja formación estrella!-.

-¿Formación que?-exclamo William.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Fuego!-usando los poderes de sus animales legendarios, los rangers dispararon un potente rayo contra William y sus compañeros, los cuales salieron disparados y cayeron al suelo.

-Esto es demasiado para mí-dijo Herb levantándose-yo me largo-.

-Espérame-dijo Nicolás.

Sam y Sissy también emprendieron la retirada, mientras William miraba a los rangers con odio-No han ganado ¡Sombras gigantes!-5 sombras hicieron su aparición, solo que como William dijo, estas eran gigantes, más robustas y con su traje roto en algunas partes-veamos como enfrentan esto-dijo antes de irse.

Las sombras gigantes comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, sin que los rangers supieran que hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos enfrentar a estas sombras de súper tamaño!-grito Odd.

-¿Qué hacemos Ulrich?-pregunto Aelita mirando a su líder.

Ulrich no supo que decir, esta era la primera vez que veía algo así, fue cuando la voz de su maestro se escucho.

-_"Ustedes pueden hacerlo, recuerden que el poder de los animales legendarios es más grande de lo que piensan, invoquen su verdadero poder, el verdadero poder ninja"-._

-Como diga maestro-Ulrich y los otros comenzaron a hacer algunos movimientos de artes marciales-feroz, invencible y señor de las llamas, el dragón-.

-Ágil, sigilosa y letal cuando ataca, la serpiente-.

-Noble, valiente y leal, el lobo-.

-Rápida, elegante y maestra del equilibrio, la garza-.

-Fuerte, astuto y rápido, el tigre-los 5 rangers comenzaron a brillar de sus colores respectivos y lo siguiente que sucedió era que estaban sobre versiones robóticas de sus animales.

El dragón tenía la forma de uno chino, rojo y con algunas llamas alrededor, la serpiente era negra y con líneas rosas, el lobo era de color azul en su espalda y cola, su cara, pecho y punta de la cola eran grises, la garza era rosa y con detalles violetas en todo su cuerpo, finalmente, el tigre era blanco y con líneas negras, pero lo que los hacía únicos, era que a pesar de ser robóticos, se veían sumamente reales, como si fueran verdaderos animales.

En cada cabina, los rangers estaban de pie y controlaban a sus zords con movimientos propios, Ulrich guiaba a su equipo, el cual estaba listo para terminar la batalla.

-Bien, hay que hacer esto rápido, las sombras están atacando sin piedad, lo justo es que nosotros lo hagamos también con ellos-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Al ver a los zords, las sombras comenzaron a disparar varios rayos, pero los zords los esquivaban sin problemas-¡A ver si les gusta un zarpazo de tigre!-grito Odd, mientras su tigre rugía y se lanzaba contra las sombras golpeándolas con sus garras, para luego darles una colosal mordida a cada una-¡No se metan con el tigre!-.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!-dijo Aelita desde su zord garza, la cual se lanzo en picada contra las sombras y comenzó a golpearlas con su pico, las sombras hacían un esfuerzo para atacar, pero era inútil.

-¡Si eso les gusto, esto les fascinara!-grito Kenneth, mientras su lobo lanzaba un aullido y atacaba a las sombras dando un giro en el aire convirtiéndose en una sierra, la cual golpeo a todas las sombras-ay….ya me maree-.

-¡Esto aun no termina, porque si hay algo que las serpientes hacen es atacar cuando menos te lo esperas!-dijo Yumi, mientras su zord retrocedía y lanzaba una feroz mordida, la cual fue muy letal para todas las sombras, ya que se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Aelita.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-declaro Ulrich, mientras el dragón rugía con ferocidad-¡Ataque de fuego!-el dragón lanzo una potente llamarada y las sombras fueron derribadas fácilmente-¡Terminemos con esto juntos!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los rangers sacaron sus armas y dispararon sus más poderosos rayos contra las sombras, con ese ataque, los temibles gigantes finalmente fueron destruidos.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd contentos.

Ulrich se quedo en silencio, después de todo, su maestro tenía razón, esos nuevos chicos eran verdaderos guerreros ninja.

**Más tarde…**

Una vez que regresaron al templo, el maestro los recibió con una gran sonrisa-Los felicito, realmente hicieron un gran trabajo el día de hoy, estoy muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Debo admitirlo, me preocupe cuando las sombras crecieron, pero al final consiguieron vencerlas y salvar la ciudad, bien hecho, pero recuerden que esta fue solo la primera batalla, vendrán muchas más terribles, el emperador es poderoso y cruel, jamás se detendrá hasta tener el control total de la Tierra, depende de ustedes evitar que la Tierra caiga en sus manos-.

-Entendido-.

-Por el momento vayan a descansar, lo necesitan mucho-.

-Si-Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se retiraron, Ulrich iba a hacerlo, pero…

-Ulrich espera, creo que debemos hablar ¿no crees?-.

-¿Qué quiere que diga? Tuvo razón, como siempre-.

Shifu se rio y explico-No se trata de tener razón, se trata de que hiciste mucho el día de hoy, derrotaste a las sombras y aprendiste la importancia del trabajo en equipo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Pero aun tienes mucho que aprender, recuerda que el imperio Gaiark es poderoso y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-.

-No tiene que decírmelo, haré todo lo posible para evitar que Gaiark triunfe-.

-Lo sé y sé que no me fallaras, ni a mí ni al mundo-.

-Tampoco le fallare a ella-dijo Ulrich con misterio y se retiro.

**Gaiark…..**

Darkseid se encontraba torturando sus siervos, los cuales gritaban llenos de dolor-Me fallaron, especialmente tú William-.

-Por favor emperador, si me da otra oportunidad…-.

-No, ya probaste que no puedes, ni mereces ser mi segundo al mando, por fortuna, ya tengo alguien que si lo merece-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Conozcan a su nuevo jefe-.

Un relámpago ilumino el pasillo que salía de la habitación del trono y un nuevo personaje apareció.

Tenía el pelo negro y corto con el traje ninja es negro totalmente con 2 cabezas de dragones en los hombros y en el pecho el dibujo de un dragón japonés estos 2 plateados.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Sam, cuando el desconocido avanzo por el pasillo hasta estar frente a la familia imperial de Gaiark.

-Quiero presentarles a su nuevo líder, mi nuevo general y nueva mano derecha Seta Soujiro-anuncio Darkseid.

-Estoy a sus órdenes-dijo Seta.

-Hola-saludo Sing Lu sonriendo.

-Un momento-intervino William-no puede hacerme esto ¿Cómo me va a reemplazar como su segundo al mando después de tantos años de leal servicio?-.

-Simplemente porque soy el emperador y porque yo así lo deseo-.

-Pero…..-.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio, el emperador ya tomo su decisión, así que mejor no hagas que se enfade más de lo que ya esta-.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-.

-Tu superior William-dijo Evelyn, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, para luego mirar a su esposo-un guerrero que demostró que nos puede ser más útil que tú ¿cierto querido?-.

-Por supuesto-Sissy, Herb, Nicolás y Sam se rieron al ver la cara de furia que William tenía, pero entonces Darkseid volvió a hablar-yo no me reiría tanto, porque ya que ustedes probaron ser guerreros patéticos serán degradados-.

-¿Qué?-.

-A partir de ahora serán los nuevos juguetes de Sing Lu-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Vamos a ser grandes amigos-dijo Sing Lu con una sonrisa siniestra, antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Jeremy apareció.

-¿Qué sucede Jeremy?-pregunto Evelyn.

-Mi señor, le tengo algo sumamente interesante-.

-Te escucho-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, ahora que el equipo se reunió, Darkseid está a punto de descubrir cómo lograr librarse de su forma restringida y poder invadir la Tierra con toda su maldad._

**Escarlata: **_vaya y no te regañaron tus papás, porque eso es algo muy diferente a cualquier cosa, por lo que me cuentas eres una chica ruda, eso me gusta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por cierto, el nombre del Megazord es Megazord Maestro Ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es divertirse y más en estos tiempos, bueno, el capítulo ya lo tienes y espero te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que el fic se centrara mucho en los 6 guerreros, si, aun queda un ranger más oculto, por el momento ya tuvieron su primera batalla como equipo, pero aun les falta muchas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya veo, por cierto, ya hiciste tu primera aparición, aunque William no está nada complacido con lo que acaba de sucederle, fue degradado y de la peor manera, en fin, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que hay que hacer para que Darkseid incremente su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_me alegra que pienses eso y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso no es del todo cierto, ya que en el último episodio de la liga de la justicia, Darkseid y Lex Luthor mueren juntos, y le di el nombre de ese villano al de mi fic porque me pareció el más indicado, teniendo en cuenta de quién es emperador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no tengo inconvenientes en lo que me pides, pero te tengo una sugerencia, mira, honestamente a cual prefieres, a Taelia o a Lena, porque puedo anexar a Lena como la asistente personal de Evelyn, así que ambos, es decir, Tobi y Lena se harían buenos al final ¿Qué opinas? Aunque yo también ya quiero ver avances de Blazer War, el mundo se va a acabar en Diciembre y quiero ver al gran Piccolo, al menos, eso fue lo que dijeron los mayas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ese tipo de apellidos me confunden, pero gracias por la aclaración, en fin, el fic continua avanzando y espero que bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Anónimo, Raf-lyli y Princesoftheshadowsyumi98, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Ocnarf, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	3. Megazord Maestro Ninja

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que el equipo esta reunido es el momento de que aprendan el siguiente nivel de guerreros ninja, sus zords están activados y listos para el siguiente nivel, mientras que Darkseid descubre la forma de librarse de su forma restringida._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Megazord Maestro Ninja.**

**Gaiark…..**

-Entonces-dijo Darkseid-lo que dices es que para poder salir de mi forma restringida tengo que alimentarme del miedo y sufrimiento de los débiles humanos ¿correcto Jeremy?-.

-Así es mi señor-.

-Eso será fácil-dijo Sing Lu-los humanos son cobardes por naturaleza-.

-Tienes razón hija, pero creo que necesitamos ser un poco más listos ahora que conocemos a nuestros enemigos, Lena, trae mi libro de hechizos-ordeno Evelyn y entonces una chica de cabello azul y amarrado con una cola, piel gris, cuernos amarillos, vestida con una blusa y falda celestes, en conjunto con mallas azules y zapatillas celestes apareció.

-Aquí tiene emperatriz-dijo Lena (Nota: supongo que ya saben quien es ¿verdad?).

-Buen trabajo-Evelyn hojeo el libro, el cual no solo estaba lleno de magia oscura, sino además de imágenes de monstruos muy terribles-este me gusta, el kraken, terror de los mares ¿Qué opinas cielo?-.

-Me parece la elección perfecta-.

Evelyn sonrió e hizo que Lena sujetara el libro, mientras ella invocaba el hechizo, lanzo un rayo morado y un monstruo apareció, su cara parecía de calamar, los tentáculos caían como barbas, así como poseía dos más de brazos.

-Estoy a sus órdenes-dijo Kraken.

-¿Qué te parece querido?-.

-Como siempre haces que me sienta muy feliz de haberte escogido como esposa-con esas palabras, Evelyn se sonrojo-ahora ve y tráeme sufrimiento humano, necesito incrementar mi poder lo más pronto posible-.

-Si emperador-y Kraken se marcho a la Tierra.

**Templo….**

Los rangers se encontraban entrenando en una nueva técnica, los 5 estaban en posición de meditación, sus ojos estaban cerrados y escuchaban la voz de su maestro.

-Vuelvan sus mentes una sola y una vez que lo logren, podrán ser uno solo en fuerza, inteligencia, velocidad, espíritu y corazón-.

Cuando parecía que estaban lográndolo, un rugido llamo la atención de todos y se desconcentraron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Aelita asustada.

-Se oyó como si un león estuviera cerca-dijo Kenneth.

-No, solo fue mi estomago, tengo hambre-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de desayunar-dijo Yumi indignada por el fracaso del entrenamiento.

-No es cierto, desayunamos hace-Odd miro su reloj-una hora, debo ir por mi bocadillo previo almuerzo-Odd se levanto y se retiro, mientras Ulrich suspiraba.

-Se que te sientes confundido-dijo Shifu-pero aunque sean ninjas, siguen siendo humanos y todos los humanos son diferentes, no les exijas a tu equipo que piensen como tú-.

-Entiendo maestro-.

-Aun así deberíamos continuar entrenando-dijo Yumi-los gaiarknos podrían atacar en cualquier momento y….-en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, justo cuando Odd regresaba con un chocolate.

-Increíble, ahora di "ojala caiga dinero del cielo"-Odd espero, pero Yumi no dijo nada-dilo ¡Dilo!-suplico.

-Oye, ese es mi chocolate-dijo Kenneth molesto.

-No es cierto-.

-Que si-.

-Que no-.

-Que si-.

-Ya basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Yumi y los dos se callaron, para luego ingresar al templo.

-Creí que Ulrich era el líder-dijo Odd.

-Yo también-.

En el salón, el maestro Shifu ya había localizado al gaiarkno-Se mueve cerca del muelle-.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich, pero antes de poderse ir…..

-Tenga cuidado-dijo Shifu-el gaiarkno que ataca es diferente a las sombras, no se vayan a confiar-.

-Si maestro ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Maestros ninja forma ranger!-.

-Sospecho que tendrán que usar esa nueva técnica muy pronto, solo espero que estén listos-dijo Shifu cuando se vio solo.

**Muelle….**

Kraken avanzaba por el lugar ahuyentando a los humanos, los cuales gritaban llenos de terror-Huyan humanos patéticos y griten más, su temor hace que el poder del emperador crezca más y más-fue cuando descubrió un marisco a la venta muy interesante, eran calamares-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Tío Jacinto? ¡Venganza!-Kraken comenzó a disparar tinta negra, la cual estallaba cuando hacia contacto y el pánico aumento aun más-que divertido es esto-.

En ese momento, 5 ráfagas de colores aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a Kraken derribándolo, pero el monstruo se levanto rápidamente.

-Cielos, que cosa tan fea-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero siempre me gustaron los calamares fritos-dijo Odd, mientras el resto hacia caras de asco.

-Vaya, así que ustedes son los nuevos maestros ninja, he escuchado hablar de ustedes de parte de los perdedores de Gaiark-.

-¿Perdedores de Gaiark?-pregunto Aelita con inocencia.

-Deben referirse a William y a sus amigos ¿Qué podemos decir? Somos geniales-dijo Odd presumiendo.

-Veamos que tan geniales con esto-Kraken lanzo varias bolas de tinta contra los rangers, quienes apenas pudieron esquivarlas.

-No sabía que podían hacer eso-dijo Yumi.

-Tengan cuidado, he oído que los monstruos de Gaiark se especializan en ataques espirituales-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres listo niño, que lastima que eso no te servirá de mucho-Kraken alargo sus tentáculos, siendo detenido por Kenneth y Odd.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Ataque!-.

Yumi y Aelita se lanzaron contra Kraken, pero los tentáculos de su cara se lanzaron contra ellas y las chicas tuvieron que hacerse a un lado.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Aelita, mientras Kraken levantaba a Kenneth y Odd para lanzarlos contra el suelo-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Descuida princesa, esto no significa nada para mí-dijo Odd con altanería, mientras Kenneth solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que atacar de otro modo-dijo Ulrich, mientras se lanzaba contra el Kraken que solo se rio divertido.

-¿Atacarme solo es tu nueva estrategia? Que tonto-los tentáculos de su rostro se lanzaron contra Ulrich, quien en el último momento dio un salto y Yumi aprovecho la distracción para amarrar los tentáculos con su látigo-¿Qué? ¡Oye, esto es trampa!-.

-Claro que no, simplemente es estrategia-dijo Yumi sonriendo detrás del casco.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡No hasta que nosotros ataquemos!-Kenneth y Odd se lanzaron contra el Kraken, golpeándolo con sus armas y cortando sus tentáculos, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Mis tentáculos, mis hermosos tentáculos! ¡Pagaran por eso rangers!-.

-¡No lo creo!-Ulrich se lanzo contra Kraken y comenzó a golpearlo con su espada, el Kraken trataba de defenderse, pero Ulrich era sumamente rápido-¡Aelita!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Flechas de energía!-Aelita disparo sus flechas y Kraken rodo por el suelo.

-Bien hecho-felicito Ulrich.

-Pero aun tenemos que acabar con ese pulpo-dijo Yumi golpeando su palma con su puño.

-Ya saben que hacer-los rangers se colocaron en posición.

-¡Maestros ninja formación estrella!-.

-¿Formación que?-.

-¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon y Kraken fue destruido.

-Eso es lo que llamo freír al calamar-dijo Odd riéndose de su propio chiste, Aelita también se rio-¿lo ves? A ella le parezco gracioso-le dijo a Kenneth.

-En todo este ancho mundo alguien debía pensarlo-dijo Kenneth y los cuatro se rieron, mientras Odd ponía mala cara.

**Gaiark…..**

-Creo que hicieron calamar frito-dijo Sing Lu, mientras jugaba a tomar el té con su muñeca Circe, Sissy, Herb, Sam y Nicolás, estos últimos vestidos con ropas de muñecas.

-Pero aun no es el final-dijo Evelyn, mientras Lena le daba una botella con un líquido azul-después de todo, nuestros monstruos tienen más que dar-con esas palabras, Evelyn derramo el líquido en el piso, mientras conjuraba un hechizo-¡Velorus Megavalorus!-.

**Tierra…**

Los restos de Kraken comenzaron a llenarse de un líquido azul, el mismo que Evelyn había derramado en el palacio y de la nada, Kraken reapareció de un mega tamaño.

-¡Ahora enfrentaran al calamar gigante!-.

-¡Cielos!-grito Kenneth cuando se dieron cuenta.

-¡Eso no es justo, le inyectaron esteroides!-se quejo Odd.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que nosotros también tenemos una forma de ser gigantes-dijo Ulrich-es hora de llamar a los zords-.

-Entendido-.

-¡Zord dragón!-.

-¡Zord serpiente!-.

-¡Zord lobo!-.

-¡Zord garza!-.

-¡Zord tigre!-.

Los 5 zords hicieron su aparición y cada uno subió al que le correspondía, una vez en las cabinas se lanzaron contra Kraken.

-¡No les temo a sus juguetitos!-declaro mientras les disparaba, el tigre dio un salto y mordió el tentáculo derecho de Kraken-¡Suéltame, suéltame, gato súper desarrollado!-

Mientras el tigre mordía a Kraken, la garza se lanzo en picada y le dio un feroz picotazo, para que después el lobo diera su letal giro, la serpiente mordió a Kraken y el dragón le disparo sus bolas de fuego.

-¿Ya le ganamos?-pregunto Odd cuando Kraken desapareció en medio del humo, para luego reaparecer.

-Tenía que preguntar-.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se-dijo Ulrich, pero entonces…

_-"Si lo sabes Ulrich, los 5 lo saben"-._

-Eso es, es hora de ver si podemos volvernos uno solo ¡El dragón esta listo!-.

-¡Al igual que la serpiente!-.

-¡Supongo que el lobo también!-.

-¡La garza quiere intentarlo!-.

-¡El tigre ya no quiere seguir hablando!-.

-¡Zords combinados!-.

El tigre comenzó a levantarse sobre sus patas traseras, las cuales se convirtieron en piernas, mientras el dragón se volvía pecho y cintura, la cabeza se volvió parte del pecho, la serpiente y el lobo se volvieron dos brazos, y de sus bocas surgieron las manos, finalmente, la garza se transformo en una cabeza blanca con detalles violetas, su boca estaba cubierta con una máscara ninja.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja formación completa!-.

La cabina del megazord, los rangers se encontraban parados frente a sus tableros de control, aunque ellos controlaban el megazord con movimientos propios.

-Cielos, esto si que es genial-dijo Odd.

-Hay que reconocerlo, para ser guerreros ninja tenemos muy buena tecnología-dijo Kenneth.

-Di más bien que es tecnología ranger-corrigió Aelita.

-No es el momento para eso, tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico Yumi.

-Yumi tiene razón, prepárense para terminar con ese calamar-dijo Ulrich.

Kraken al ver al megazord, todo lo que hizo fue reírse-¡Ni crean que le temo a su robot tan patético!-Kraken lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos, el megazord dio un giro y los sujeto con sus manos-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame!-.

-¡Hagan lo que el pide!-.

El megazord comenzó a girar, llevándose consigo a Kraken, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero el calamar volvió a levantarse y esta vez, sumamente molesto.

-¡Van a pagar por eso!-grito, mientras les disparaba bolas de tinta.

-¡Hora de dar un salto!-el megazord dio un salto y golpeo a Kraken, el maligno gaiarkno se veía en serias dificultades.

-¡Miserables y repugnantes humanos!-grito Kraken furioso.

-Ya es tiempo de enviar a este calamar a casa-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Invocamos la espada maestro!-una espada apareció frente al megazord, la espada era de plata, mientras el mango era de color negro y con el dibujo de los distintos animales de los maestros ninja en el centro.

-¿Una espada? ¡Que miedo!-Kraken trato de atacarlos con sus tentáculos, pero el megazord le corto sus últimos dos tentáculos-¡Oigan, no es justo!-.

Los rangers sacaron sus distintas armas-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja, corte maestro!-el megazord alzo la espada y formando un círculo, lanzo 5 golpes contra el Kraken-¡Estas acabado!-.

-¡Me hicieron brocheta de calamar!-grito Kraken antes de desaparecer en una gran explosión.

-¡Si, lo logramos!-gritaron Kenneth, Aelita y Odd, mientras Yumi cruzaba los brazos.

-Buen trabajo de equipo rangers-dijo Ulrich, mientras el megazord posaba frente al sol, que se estaba ocultando.

**Gaiark…**

William se encontraba limpiando los pisos con un trapo, mientras sus compañeros eran obligados a jugar con Sing Lu a ponle la cola a los siervos.

-¿Por qué me castiga a mí maestro? Si Kraken fue quien fallo-.

-Pero él ya no esta, así que no puedo castigarlo y considéralo el principio de tus castigos por todas tus fallas pasadas-dijo Darkseid con maldad.

-Lamento mucho su derrota, mis señores-dijo Lena, mientras les servía una copa de sake a los emperadores.

-No es de mucha importancia-dijo Evelyn-después de todo, ahora sabemos como podremos sacarte de tu forma restringida querido-.

-Cierto y cuando eso suceda, me encargare personalmente de esos molestos rangers, no volverán a humillarme, acabare con todos los humanos de la Tierra así sea lo último que haga-.

**Templo…..**

En cuanto regresaron, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Odd arrasó con todo lo que encontró, mientras el resto comía con más tranquilidad.

-Este día fue agitado-dijo Kenneth-pero realmente sorprendente, esos zords y esa combinación son fantásticas-.

-Pero no podemos confiarnos, los gaiarknos son poderosos y por lo vimos hoy aun podemos tener problemas mucho más serios-dijo Yumi.

-Eso es cierto, por suerte, nosotros juntos somos un poderoso equipo-dijo Ulrich sonriendo, sus palabras llegaron a ciertos oídos.

-Me da gusto que ahora se consideren un verdadero equipo-dijo Shifu, quien sonreía muy orgulloso.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Debo felicitarlos y admitir que estaba preocupado, ya que no estaba seguro si la combinación megazord funcionaria, después de todo, el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido por un sonido muy desagradable-.

-No es mi culpa, tenía hambre-.

-Pero deben recordar que la batalla con Gaiark apenas esta comenzando, el emperador y su familia son poderosos, así que no deben bajar la guardia por ningún motivo, ni deben confiarse por nada del mundo-.

-Descuide maestro-.

-No tiene que preocuparse, somos los guerreros más nobles, humildes, guapos, sexis, valientes….-.

-¿Eso es ser todo eso?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd se quedo callado.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-.

El maestro Shifu se rio por lo que veía y Yumi se quedo mirándolo-¿Ocurre algo maestro?-.

-No, nada, es que me divierte las similitudes que tienen con los maestros ninja originales-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Aelita.

-Bueno, el maestro dragón era un gran líder, pero también muy serio y dedicado a su lucha contra Gaiark más que con cualquier otra cosa, la maestra serpiente era un poco dura, pero de un gran corazón, el maestro lobo era ingenioso, inteligente y algo pícaro, la maestra garza era dulce, a veces inocente y amaba la naturaleza, el maestro tigre era muy hablador, así como algo ególatra y se dice que a veces volvía loco al maestro lobo, pero que ambos eran los mejores amigos-con esas palabras, el maestro se retiro, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

-¿De que estaba hablando el maestro?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza, Aelita se rio al ver que lo que Shifu había dicho tenía verdad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, finalmente el megazord ha hecho aparición, pero ahora que Darkseid y su familia saben que deben hacer para lograr liberarlo de su forma restringida, el peligro será mucho mayor, pero aun quedan zords ocultos y en el próximo capítulo el primero hará su aparición, así como se dará una de las lecciones más importantes de todas, especialmente porque yo se lo que se siente eso, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y el primero de los zords auxiliares que hará su aparición._

**Suteichi-Kazami y Juanito: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y no hay problema por que hayas tardado en comentar, lo importante es que lo hagan, no te preocupes, aun estas a tiempo, aunque ahora te debo aclarar que el fénix será más que un simple símbolo, ya que aun falta otros 5 zords auxiliares, por cierto, si te gusto ver la humillación de Sissy en el capítulo anterior, entonces solo espera el que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a que significa el hecho de ser los juguetes, significa que se convertirán en los compañeros de juego de Sing Lu, solo que la princesa los tratara más como juguetes que como amigos y sus juegos son muy extremistas, en cuanto a la sombra, se trataba del nuevo segundo al mando del emperador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, entonces Lena será tu pareja en el fic, como viste ya tuvo su primera aparición, la otra cuestión ¿prefieres llamarte Tobi o Zero? Porque a mí me gusta más el nombre de Zero y ojala continúes pronto el de Blazer War o por lo menos el Omake donde aparece el gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y ten por seguro que Yubel volverá a hacer su reaparición, pero será hasta más adelante, pero te aseguro que te gustaran sus nuevos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias por la aclaración, respecto a tu encuentro con Ulrich, será más adelante, ya que primero aparecerán los zords auxiliares y tu duelo con Ulrich será cuando surja el suyo, respecto a los juguetes de Sing Lu, se refiere a que ahora serán sus compañeros de juegos, pero Sing Lu los tratara más como sus juguetes que como sus compañeros, es algo así como una tortura, ya que los juegos de Sing Lu son sumamente peligrosos y uno de sus juguetes además de su muñeca Circe, es un reactor nuclear, aunque no juega mucho con ella, ya que la princesita disfruta más de torturar a los sirvientes, algo que heredo de sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te gusto, entonces el próximo capítulo te encantara, porque hará su aparición cierto monstruo que tiene una gran boca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_la sombra no era Yubel, sino la nueva mano derecha de Darkseid, el guerrero Seta Soujirio, no es que me caiga mal, solo que lo encuentro algo presumido a veces y pensé que los villanos necesitaban a alguien listo en su ejército, bueno, Eragon y tú harán su aparición más adelante, se paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, voy a ser lo mejor posible para que te agrade tu participación, eso lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te quedes perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo, Princessofthesahdowsyumi98 y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	4. A palos y piedras

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de la aparición del primer zord auxiliar, aunque este capítulo también tendrá una gran lección en él, después de todo, hay muchos casos como el que a continuación se va a narrar, aunque no exactamente tal cual._

_Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que alguna vez hayan sufrido algo del terrible Bullying, nunca se den por vencidos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 A palos y piedras.**

**Gaiark…**

Evelyn conjuro un nuevo monstruo, el cual parecía una mezcla de perico y cuervo, su plumaje era verde con detalles negros, su pico era alargado y puntiagudo.

-Querido, te presento a Negatrón-.

Darkseid miro al monstruo algo confundido, pero Sissy se echo a reír-¿Un pájaro? Con el debido respeto emperatriz, pero en serio piensa enviar a un pajarraco contra esos rangers, que absurdo-.

Negatrón miro a Sissy y se acerco-¿De quien te burlas? Crees que eres una guerrera, pero la verdad es que eres un chiste-.

-¿Qué?-antes de poder decir algo más, Sissy salió despedida contra la pared y Sing Lu comenzó a reírse como loca.

-¡Eso fue divertido, me agrada ese monstruo mami!-.

Darkseid también estaba impresionado y Evelyn sonrió-Como pudiste ver querido, Negatrón convierte el dolor psicológico en dolor físico, de esa forma podremos herir al doble a los humanos, lo que acelerara el proceso para tu regreso-.

-Una idea brillante Evelyn, como siempre me complace haberte escogido como esposa, ahora ve Negatrón-.

-En seguida emperador-.

**Tierra…..**

Negatrón avanzaba por el centro de la ciudad, insultando a cuantos se le cruzara en su camino, lo que hacía que el centro se llenara de llanto y sufrimiento.

-No cabe duda que soy el mejor-.

-¡Oye!-un grito llamo la atención de Negatrón, quien al voltear se topo con…

-Vaya, los nuevos maestros ninja, ya lo estaba esperando, esto será muy divertido-.

-Es hora de que regreses a Gaiark, no permitiremos que sigas haciendo daño-dijo Aelita.

-¿En serio? Vengan por mí entonces-con esas palabras, los rangers se lanzaron contra Negatrón, quien se acerco a Odd-ranger blanco, eres un mujeriego que le teme a una relación de verdad-.

-¿Qué?-como Sissy, Odd salió disparado contra una pared.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita preocupada.

-¡Oye, nadie hace volar a mi amigo más que yo!-declaro Kenneth y se lanzo contra Negatrón, quien esquivo su ataque.

-Ranger azul eres un enano-.

-¿Eh?-Kenneth también salió volando.

-¡Kenneth! ¡Pagaras por eso!-Yumi se lanzo contra Negatrón, quien la esperaba listo para la batalla.

-Y tú ranger negro eres mandona-Yumi también salió disparada.

-¡Yumi!-grito Ulrich.

-No entiendo, como hace que vuelen así, solo dice cosas terribles-dijo Aelita indignada.

-Ten cuidado, este tipo tiene trucos muy sucios-advirtió Ulrich.

-Por favor ¿Qué trucos? Solo les digo la verdad y si esta duele pues mejor-con esas palabras, Negatrón se acerco a Ulrich-ranger rojo-Ulrich espero el golpe-nunca serás tan bueno como tu hermana-y Ulrich salió volando.

-¡Ulrich!-ahora solo quedaba Aelita.

Negatrón se rio-Y tú sigues rosita-.

-Ya veremos-Aelita se lanzo contra Negatrón, quien ya la esperaba.

-Eres la ayudante de los rangers-pero al contrario de los demás, Aelita no salió volando, sino que golpeo a Negatrón, quien rodo por el suelo-tal vez no lo dije lo suficiente fuerte-Aelita volvió al ataque-¡Torpe, boba, zoquete, inútil!-pero nada funcionaba y Aelita continuaba atacando a Negatrón-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-¿Por qué no la lanza volando?-se pregunto Odd.

-¡Arco garza!-Aelita obtuvo su arma-¡Flechas de energía!-Aelita disparo sus flechas y Negatrón cayó.

-Mejor me voy-y Negatrón huyó, mientras el resto de los rangers se quedaba impresionado con lo que acababan de ver.

**Templo….**

El maestro Shifu les dio a cada uno una taza de té, pero los 5 rangers estaban en un total silencio, ninguno sabía que hacer ni que decir, siendo Odd el primero en hacerlo.

-Oigan, tal vez sea un mujeriego, pero no es porque le tema a una relación de verdad, solo estoy esperando a la chica indicada-.

-Y yo no soy un enano ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Te falta por crecer-aseguro Aelita sonriéndole a su amigo, quien se animo.

-¿Soy mandona?-pregunto Yumi, tanto Kenneth como Odd comenzaron a silbar para evitar responder, Yumi puso mala cara por eso.

-Eres muy disciplinada, esa es una cualidad de un guerrero ninja-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y Yumi se sonrojo.

-Pero ¿Qué quiso decirte a ti? ¿Nunca serás tan bueno como tu hermana? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Odd y Ulrich se quedo callado, fue cuando el maestro Shifu decidió intervenir.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso, al parecer, Aelita fue la única inmune a los efectos del monstruo, debe tener algún poder especial-.

Aelita se rio-No es algo tan grandioso como eso, cuando era niña me molestaban mucho, se burlaban de mí y me ponían muchos nombres, mi mamá me dijo que fingiera que el que me estaba molestando no me decía nada y poco a poco me dejarían en paz, así que cuando el monstruo me dijo esas cosas simplemente fingí que no me decía nada, todo gracias a mi mamá-Aelita se quedo en silencio y derramo algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?-pregunto Odd y Aelita se levanto-¿Qué dije?-.

-No se trata de algo que dijiste Odd, se trata de algo más triste, verán, los padres de Aelita fallecieron hace unos años en un terrible accidente, fue poco después de que Aelita se uniera a la academia ninja-.

-Entiendo, debe ser muy duro para ella hablar de eso-dijo Yumi, mientras Ulrich solo agachaba la cabeza y el maestro Shifu lo noto.

-Por lo pronto vayan a animarla, necesitan estar todos en perfectas condiciones para derrotar a Negatrón-los rangers asintieron y fueron a buscar a Aelita, mientras Shifu se acerco a la estatua de la maestra garza, le dio un golpe y de la boca salió una pequeña caja-tal vez ya sea tiempo de que Aelita tenga su nuevo zord-.

**Gaiark…**

En el palacio de Gaiark, Negatrón se encargaba de probar si sus poderes aun funcionaban-¡Tocas música horrible!-Sam se estrello contra la pared-¡Cara de queso!-Herb se estrello-¡Bobo!-Nicolás-¡Lamebotas!-William.

Sing Lu se retorcía de la risa por lo que veían sus ojos-¡Este monstruo me agrada mucho!-.

-Fuera de eso-dijo Lena-parece que el poder de Negatrón no se ha perdido-.

-Sabía que no lo había perdido ¿entonces porque no pude dañar a esa ranger rosa?-cuestiono Negatrón, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tal vez tu poder no afecte a algunos humanos-sugirió Lena.

-No lo creo, debe ser otra cosa-dijo Evelyn.

-Que pruebe de nuevo con Sissy y Jeremy-sugirió Sing Lu emocionada y los dos aludidos se prepararon para escapar.

-¡Alto ahí!-intervino Darkseid-Negatrón, haz lo que dice Sing Lu-.

Negatrón asintió y se acerco a los dos chicos-¡Nerd, niña chillona!-ambos chicos se estrellaron contra la pared-todo esta en orden-.

-Bien, entonces vuelve a la Tierra y dame más sufrimiento o tú serás quien sea clavado en la pared-advirtió Darkseid.

-Me asegurare de que todos los humanos sufran, en especial esa rangers rosa-declaro Negatrón, mientras se retiraba.

**Tierra….**

Aelita se encontraba muy pensativa, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Odd llego y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa?-.

-Si Odd, solo recordé cosas muy lindas que pase con mis padres-dijo Aelita derramando unas cuantas lágrimas-se que no es el momento para llorar, que tenemos que detener a los gaiarknos, pero….-.

-Oye, no importa que tan buenos guerreros seamos, seguimos siendo humanos y tenemos emociones, es natural que extrañes a tus padres, no te sientas mal por eso, pero recuerda que tienes un amigo con quien puedes hablar cuando lo necesites-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Aelita sonriendo, pero entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar-creo que Negatrón volvió-.

-Que bueno, tengo deseos de una revancha-dijo Odd y Aelita se rio.

**Japón….**

Negatrón avanzaba y la gente huía aterrada, mientras el maligno gaiarkno insultaba a diestra y siniestra-Sigo siendo el rey-.

-¡Pero te vamos a destronar!-grito Odd y en ese momento, los rangers hicieron su aparición.

-Vaya, veo que han vuelto por más-dijo Negatrón divertido.

-Si y esta vez no caeremos en tus trucos-declaro Ulrich.

-¿En serio?-Negatrón se acerco a Odd-ranger blanco comes como cerdo-.

-¿Qué?-Odd salió despedido hacia la pared.

-¡Odd, no dejes que te afecte!-grito Aelita, mientras Negatrón se reía.

-¿Lo ven? No pueden conmigo, váyanse debiluchos, tengo una cuenta pendiente con la ranger rosa-.

-¿Conmigo?-.

-Las sombras los mantendrán ocupados-de cada rincón oscuro, las sombras comenzaron a aparecer y se lanzaron contra los rangers, mientras Negatrón atacaba a Aelita-¡Boba, inútil, zoquete!-pero Aelita no era afectada y atacaba a Negatrón con mucha maestría.

-¡Ya cállate!-.

-¿Por qué no puedo herirte?-.

-¡A palos y piedras pueden romperte los huesos, pero a palabras necias oídos sordos!-declaro Aelita, mientras atacaba de nuevo a Negatrón.

-¡No podrás ignorar mis insultos para siempre! ¡Boba, inocente, torpe, llorona, perdedora…huérfana!-con ese último insulto, Aelita se quedo quieta y afectada-ah, creo que halle tu debilidad-Aelita se lanzo contra Negatrón-¿Qué se siente ser una huérfana?-Aelita intento atacarlo, pero sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos-te estas debilitando, pronto serás…-Negatrón se vio silenciado cuando un látigo se enredo en su pico, el resto de los rangers ya había acabado con las sombras.

-Bien hecho Yumi, le cerraste el pico a este pajarraco-dijo Kenneth.

-Ahora cerrémoselo para siempre-dijo Yumi.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ulrich y los 5 rangers se colocaron en posición.

-¡Maestros ninja formación estrella! ¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon su rayo y Negatrón se convirtió en polvo.

**Gaiark….**

-Ay, ese monstruo me agradaba-dijo Sing Lu.

-Descuida hija, esto aun no ha terminado ¡Velorus Megavalorus!-.

**Tierra…..**

El líquido azul apareció y Negatrón hizo su gran reaparición-¡Ahora soy un mega abusivo!-.

-Es hora de llamar la ayuda-dijo Ulrich y los demás asintieron, juntos convocaron a los zords y los combinaron.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja formación completa!-.

-¡No les temo!-Negatrón se lanzo contra el Megazord y ambos iniciaron una feroz batalla-¡Ven y pelea chatarra súper desarrollada!-Negatrón le dio una patada-¡Luchas como un tostador!-.

En la cabina, los rangers trataban de mantener el control, pero los insultos de Negatrón los estaba afectando.

-¡Ignórenlo, finjan que no esta diciendo absolutamente nada!-indico Aelita y los demás trataron de hacerlo.

**Templo….**

La caja que Shifu había sacado comenzó a emitir un resplandor verde, el maestro corrió a tomarla y abrirla-Ya esta listo, debo enviárselo a Aelita-.

**Japón…**

El Megazord sujeto a Negatrón y lo lanzo al aire, pero el maligno monstruo se levanto rápidamente y girando comenzó a golpear al Megazord, el cual hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caer, fue cuando la voz del maestro Shifu se escucho en la mente de Aelita.

_-"Aelita ¿me escuchas?"-._

-Maestro Shifu ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_"Escucha, me haz probado que estas lista para despertar al zord Mantis"-._

-¿Zord Mantis?-.

_-"Además de los animales que representan a cada uno de los maestros ninja, existen otros 5 más, los cuales ayudaban a incrementar sus poderes y sus habilidades al doble, la maestra grulla dominaba el poder de la grulla y de la mantis, es hora de que la mantis despierte ¿estas lista?"-._

-Por supuesto-.

_-"Recibe el poder del Zord Mantis"-_Shifu abrió la caja y un destello de luz verde salió de la caja, dirigiéndose hacia el Megazord.

El rayo se introdujo al Megazord y luego a Aelita, para sorpresa del resto de los rangers-¿Qué ocurre?-exclamo Odd.

-Ha obtenido su zord auxiliar-dijo Ulrich impresionado.

-¡Invoco al zord mantis!-un robot con la forma de una mantis religiosa, de color verde esmeralda hizo su aparición, sus ojos eran violetas y sus navajas plateadas, pero Negatrón no se impresiono en lo más mínimo.

-No le temo a un insecto gigante-dijo y comenzó a dispararle varios rayos, pero la mantis los desvió con sus navajas.

-Nuestro turno ¡Hoz dobles!-la mantis lanzo varios golpes con sus navajas y Negatrón cayó al suelo, para volverse a levantar rápidamente-este poder es genial-.

_-"Escuchen rangers, el zord mantis puede fusionarse con el Megazord para obtener más poder"-._

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Lo hacemos?-pregunto Aelita emocionada.

-Por supuesto, toma el mando Aelita-dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias ¡Zord Mantis combinación!-la mantis emitió un extraño sonido y su cuerpo comenzó a separarse, para luego unirse al Megazord.

Sus navajas se conectaron en los brazos del Megazord, mientras la cabeza se volvía un casco, las alas se conectaron en la espalda del Megazord y el resto del cuerpo se combino en el pecho, abdomen, espalda, piernas, etc. Del Megazord como si fueran una poderosa armadura.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja formación navaja!-.

-¡Más bien formación perdedora!-grito Negatrón, mientras se lanzaba contra el Megazord, el cual se elevo gracias a las alas de la mantis y luego le dio una potente patada a Negatrón-¡Eso no es justo, vuelvan aquí y peleen como chatarra!-.

-Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto-dijo Aelita-démosle su merecido a este pajarraco abusivo-.

-Tú guías Aelita-dijo Yumi.

Aelita asintió y los 5 rangers sacaron sus armas, mientras las navajas comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color verde.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora?-.

-¡Ataque hojas gemelas!-el Megazord lanzo tres golpes letales con las navajas, para finalizar todo con un golpe en forma de cruz.

-¡Me cerraron el pico!-grito Negatrón antes de desaparecer en una explosión.

-¡Estas acabado!-declararon los rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡Lo hicimos, lo….!-Aelita cayó desmayada y Odd la sostuvo, mientras el resto se acercaba para ver si se encontraba bien.

Después de esa batalla, los rangers caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, habían llegado al puerto de Japón y Odd llevaba a Aelita sobre su espalda.

-Pobre Aelita, creo que al final lo que le dijo Negatrón si le afecto-dijo Yumi.

-Pero lo escondió muy bien-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-Sea como sea, Aelita fue la heroína hoy, ella nos salvo y con su ayuda destruimos a Negatrón, realmente es una gran guerrera ninja-dijo Odd, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en los labios de Aelita.

Fue en ese momento que una musiquita comenzó a escucharse por el lugar y Kenneth fue el primero en escucharla-Reconocería esa música en donde fuera ¡Son los helados!-.

-¿Alguien dijo helados?-pregunto Aelita despertando de pronto.

-Oye ¿ya te encuentras bien?-pregunto Odd sonriendo aliviado.

-Si, pero me sentiré mejor cuando coma un rico helado-.

-Pues no esperemos más por ese gusto-dijo Kenneth y los 5 comenzaron a correr para alcanzar al camión de los helados-¡Oiga espere, queremos helados!-.

**Gaiark….**

Sing Lu se encontraba con una mirada muy seria y enojada, mientras sus padres la observaban algo confundidos.

-No te sientas mal hija, aunque los rangers hayan destruido a nuestro monstruo, aun tenemos cientos más-dijo Evelyn.

-Y pronto sentirán nuestra furia caer sobre ellos-aseguro Darkseid.

-No es eso, es que Negatrón era el monstruo más divertido que pude haber tenido, me encantaba como lanzaba a los sirvientes contra la pared-.

William y los otros, por su parte, estaban felices por la caída de Negatrón, a ellos no les hacía la menor gracia todo lo que les hizo, fue cuando Sing Lu se recupero de repente.

-Bueno, la vida continúa y aun tengo mis juguetes, Sissy, Herb, Sam y Nicolás vengan conmigo, hoy tengo deseos de jugar a la explosión nuclear-con esas palabras, Sing Lu salió corriendo, al principio, los aludidos no tuvieron intención de seguirla, pero la mirada del emperador les hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No me gusta como suena ese juego que dijo la princesa-dijo Herb.

-Sospecho que necesitaremos bloqueador solar-dijo Sam con tristeza y resignación.

Cuando ellos se marcharon, William se acerco al emperador-Mi señor, permítame poner en marcha un plan que tengo para poder sacarlo de su forma restringida-.

-Adelante y más te vale que resulte-.

-Le prometo que así será-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, Aelita ha obtenido su zord auxiliar, una poderosa mantis religiosa, en el próximo capítulo será el turno de Kenneth para obtener su nuevo zord auxiliar, así como el plan de William para tratar de recuperar sus lugar como el segundo al mando._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes en eso último, Kenneth y Odd son buenos amigos, pero a Kenneth lo vuelve sumamente loco, especialmente por las tonterías que dice y hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_eso se sabrá más adelante, ya que por el momento deben prepararse para obtener su zord auxiliar, ahora es el turno de Kenneth y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el nuevo zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra que ya comprendas mejor lo de los ser los juguetes de Sing Lu, respecto a la mano derecha del emperador, él es el líder de los generales de Darkseid, pero Evelyn también tiene un segundo al mando, Lena es su asistente, pero aun queda otro guerrero oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_si eso te gusto a ver que te parece lo que ocurrió en este capítulo, luchando con un monstruo como Negatrón, en fin, la batalla contra ese monstruo fue intensa, pero ahora va a comenzar otra y es el turno de Kenneth para obtener su zord auxiliar, respecto a tu pregunta no le veo nada de malo, siempre y cuando no intentes hacer otra cosa con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no realmente, eso fue solo por ser el primer monstruo que apareció, ahora que apareció Negatrón no dijo ni hizo nada al ver la formación estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_te agradezco mucho que leas y comentes este fic, aunque me hayas dejado claro que no es una de las series que ves, me alegra ver que aun puedo contar contigo, ya que muchos han dejado de comentar algunos fics desde que comencé a escribir de otras series, eso me da tristeza, pero aunque este fic es de Code Lyoko, aun tengo otros tres fics de Bakugan en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, no creo que Hikaru aparezca, ya que ella era un OC, pero hay otra fanática que quiere aparecer como prima de Yumi, respecto a la frialdad, ten en cuenta que ellos han dedicado sus vidas a su entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Princessoftheshadowsyumi98, Anónimo, Raf-lyli y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….**_


	5. Lluvia de terror

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el turno de Kenneth para obtener su zord auxiliar, pero primero deberá superar un pequeño conflicto que tiene en su interior, todo con ayuda del maestro Shifu._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Lluvia de terror.**

En una fábrica abandonada había mucho movimiento, las sombras trabajaban duramente llevando envases con líquido tóxico, el cual era derramado sobre carbones que iban a parar a un horno.

-¡Dense prisa inútiles!-grito el nuevo monstruo de Evelyn, una rata humanoide, vestía ropas negras y rotas, junto con una capucha roja.

-¿Cómo vamos Escoria?-pregunto William, quien apareció de repente.

-Muy bien general, dentro de muy poco tiempo tendremos una lluvia de tóxicos cayendo del cielo, el dolor de esa lluvia hará que el gran emperador salga de su forma restringida-.

-Eso espero, tengo que volver a ser su segundo al mando aunque sea lo último que haga, no dejare que ese usurpador se quede con el lugar que por derecho me corresponde-.

**Gaiark….**

La familia imperial observaba lo que William y Escoria hacían, mientras Lena les servía a los emperadores unas copas de sake.

-Parece que William esta más interesado en recuperar su lugar como el segundo al mando que en destruir el mundo y a los rangers para ustedes, mis señores-dijo Lena.

-Mientras me ayude a salir de mi forma restringida puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Darkseid.

Evelyn le dio un sorbo a su sake y miro a Lena-Dime querida ¿has sabido algo de mi segundo al mano?-las palabras de la emperatriz por poco hacen que a Lena se le caiga la charola.

-No, por el momento emperatriz-.

-Supongo que en algún momento se reportara ¿verdad papi?-pregunto Sing Lu.

-Más le vale-.

**Templo…..**

Los rangers se encontraban entrenando en la pista de obstáculos, todos eran pesados y llenos de dificultad para guerreros ninja, peor había uno que tenía un poco más de dificultad, Kenneth, ya que el entrenamiento era físico y no debían usar sus habilidades ninja.

-¡Estos obstáculos son demasiado pesado para alguien tan pequeño como yo!-finalmente, Kenneth llego frente a una barda, la cual estaba del otro lado de un pozo de lodo, con un gran esfuerzo, Kenneth dio un salto y llego hasta el muro, comenzando a treparlo, mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero entonces se resbalo y cayó al charco de lodo, quedando muy sucio y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Sabes Kenneth? Con una cuantas fresas parecerías un rico pastel-dijo Odd riéndose, fue cuando Aelita se acerco a Kenneth.

-Anda, toma mi mano, te sacare de ahí-pero Kenneth solo desvió la mirada molesto-¿Kenneth?-.

-Todo el mundo tiene que ayudarme porque soy muy pequeño, solamente les estorbo, creo que estarían mejor sin mí-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Kenneth espera! Creo que realmente le afecto-dijo Ulrich.

-Tal vez no debimos reírnos de él-dijo Yumi avergonzada y el resto asintió, pero entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar y se dirigieron al templo-¿Qué ocurre maestro?-.

-Gaiark esta atacando, se encuentran en esta fábrica abandonada, no se que planean pero no será nada bueno, vayan y deténganlos-Shifu entonces noto algo-esperen ¿Dónde esta Kenneth?-.

-Pesamos que estaría aquí-dijo Odd y Ulrich le conto a Shifu lo que sucedió.

El maestro suspiro-Vayan, Kenneth ira en seguida-aseguro Shifu y sus estudiantes se retiraron, mientras él iba a buscar a Kenneth.

**Fábrica…..**

William y Escoria observaban el fruto de su trabajo, las nubes de lluvia ácida estaban comenzando a formarse en el cielo, mientras ambos villanos sonreían.

-Debo admitirlo, los humanos saben como causar destrucción, lograremos que el emperador regrese gracias a sus propios medios de contaminación-dijo William sonriendo.

-Lo que digas-un ruido llamo la atención de Escoria-tenemos compañía-William volteo y se topo con los rangers.

-Vaya, me preguntaba cuando aparecerían-.

-Y veo que tú estas ansioso por otra paliza ¿verdad?-dijo Odd sonriendo detrás del casco.

-Lo siento, pero eso no sucederá esta vez, permítanme presentarle a mi nuevo amigo, roedor Escoria-el aludido dio un paso hacia adelante y tanto Yumi como Aelita sintieron escalofríos.

-Una rata….que asco…-.

-Gracias señoritas, es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho-.

-No le tememos a una rata-dijo Odd con desafío.

-No lo subestimes, algo no me gusta en todo esto-dijo Ulrich preocupado.

-Tienes razón, Escoria, no perdamos el tiempo peleando cuando la lluvia ácida ya casi esta lista, muéstrales tu truco especial-.

-Con todo gusto ¡Neblina de peste negra!-Escoria lanzo una niebla oscura contra los rangers, de inmediato, los 4 comenzaron a sentirse muy débiles y mareados.

-¿Qué….sucede…? No puedo…mantenerme…..en pie…-decía Yumi tambaleándose.

-Nos han…..envenenado…..-dijo Ulrich en las mismas condiciones.

-Y pronto se irán para siempre-dijo Escoria riéndose.

**Templo…..**

Kenneth se encontraba tirando piedras al lago, aun pensaba en lo que había pasado y en lo que había dicho, él era el más pequeño, no solo en estatura, también en edad, solo era un estorbo, el resto de los rangers estarían mucho mejor sin él.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, se topo con su maestro-no digas nada, se todo lo que sucedió, pero no tienes que sentirte mal-.

-¿Por qué no maestro?-.

-El que seas el menor o el más bajito del grupo, no te hace el más insignificante o el menos importante del equipo, no eres un estorbo, eres un miembro más del los maestros ninja-.

-Pero…-.

-Déjame decirte un secreto-Shifu se sentó al lado de Kenneth-el maestro lobo original también era el miembro más pequeño de su equipo, tanto en edad como en estatura, pero eso nunca lo detuvo, él siempre peleo con valor y con honor, porque sabía que el verdadero valor de un guerrero esta en su corazón, no en su tamaño-Kenneth se quedo pensando en las palabras de su maestro-sino me crees, mira este retrato que le hicieron a los maestros ninja hace años-Shifu saco un pergamino y Kenneth lo miro-el de en medio es el maestro lobo-.

Tal como Shifu le dijo, en esa pintura estaban los 5 maestros ninja originales, donde se podía ver que el maestro lobo era el más bajito, aunque los 5 usaban máscara, tenían la imagen de su animal representativo y Kenneth sonrió más.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Eres un gran ninja Kenneth y una muy valiosa persona, sin importar tu tamaño-Kenneth miro lleno de gratitud a su maestro-ahora, creo que debes irte-.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué?-.

-Tus amigos fueron a luchar contra un nuevo monstruos de Gaiark, pero algo en el viento me esta diciendo que están en peligro, te necesitan-.

De un salto, Kenneth se levanto-Gracias por todo maestro-Shifu solo asintió-¡Maestro ninja forma ranger!-.

Cuando Kenneth se fue, un destello de color plateado apareció en el templo, ese destello provenía de la estatua del maestro lobo.

-Kenneth esta listo-.

**Fábrica…**

Los rangers ahora estaban en el suelo, mientras las nubes ya casi estaban listas para lanzar la letal lluvia ácida, siendo Japón la primera víctima de ese letal veneno.

-Falta poco para que comience la diversión-dijo William riéndose.

Ulrich escucho las palabras de William y trato de levantarse-No…voy a…permitirlo…-dijo, pero volvió a caerse.

-Tú voluntad es fuerte, igual que la del maestro dragón original, que pena que no seas ni la mitad de bueno de lo que él era, Escoria, creo que ya debes matarlos-.

-Como digas-Escoria saco un sable y se acerco peligrosamente a los rangers, quienes trataban de levantarse, la maligna rata alzo su espada y en ese momento, fue derribado por un destello azul-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Hola ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto Kenneth apareciendo frente a sus amigos.

-Kenneth…llegaste a tiempo….-dijo Aelita.

-Un par…..de minutos…..antes…habría sido…mejor-dijo Odd.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya estoy listo para encargarme de esos tipos-.

William se echo a reír, mientras Escoria se levantaba-No digas tonterías, eres el más insignificante de los rangers, no podrás con nosotros, pero para que pelear, cuando Escoria puede hacerte lo mismo que a tus amigos-.

-Será un placer-dijo Escoria, mientras Kenneth se colocaba en guardia-¡Neblina de peste negra!-Escoria lanzo su letal ataque, pero Kenneth la esquivo sin ningún problema-¿Qué?-.

-El lobo es rápido-.

-Veamos si eso es cierto-Escoria volvió a lanzar su niebla, pero Kenneth la esquivaba sin ningún problema, mientras William le gritaba a Escoria que no sea estúpido y acabara con el ranger azul-¿Crees que es fácil? ¡No se queda quieto!-.

-Aquí esto-dijo Kenneth apareciendo en medio de ambos villanos.

-¡Ya te tengo!-grito Escoria.

-¡No tonto!-grito William, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Escoria lanzo su neblina, pero Kenneth la esquivo y le dio a William, dejándolo inmóvil-eres….un…estúpido….-.

-Veamos si te gusta una probada de tu propia medicina-dijo Kenneth-y ahora es tu turno rata ¡Luna llena!-usando su dagas, Kenneth las hizo girar, formando una luna llena, mientras se escuchaba el aullido de un lobo y Kenneth se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Escoria, golpeándolo repetidamente, hasta que la rata cayó y exploto-y eso que no soy un gato-.

En cuanto Escoria desapareció, la neblina que tanto molestaba también lo hizo y los rangers se recuperaron para acercarse a su amigo.

-Kenneth, eso fue genial-dijo Aelita.

-Supongo que el tamaño no siempre importa-dijo Kenneth orgulloso.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!-se trataba de Escoria, quien ya había vuelto como una mega rata y estaba completamente furioso-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto!-.

-Creo que ya saben que hacer-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron-¡Zord dragón!-.

-¡Zord serpiente!-.

-¡Zord lobo!-.

-¡Zord garza!-.

-¡Zord tigre!-.

Los 5 zords aparecieron y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja formación completa!-el Megazord sacó su espada, al igual que Escoria.

-Veremos si su robot puede hacer algo contra esta rata-dijo Escoria, mientras daba un salto y pateaba al Megazord, quien contraataco con un golpe de su espada, el cual Escoria bloqueo con su sable-no podrán vencerme y tampoco impedir que mi lluvia ácida comience a caer, lo que será…ahora-.

Tal como Escoria lo dijo, la letal lluvia ácida comenzó a caer del cielo, la letal agua comenzó a matar las plantas, mientras el aire la llevaba hacia la ciudad, el Megazord también se veía afectado por la terrible lluvia.

-¡Así se hace!-grito William contento-¡La lluvia ya ha comenzado!-.

Desde el Megazord, los rangers comenzaron a sentir que estaba fallando por la lluvia-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Odd.

-Hay que pensar en como salir de esta, si algo aprendí hoy es que todo es posible-dijo Kenneth.

_-"Tienes razón Kenneth, ya que tú puedes solucionar esto, ha llegado el momento de que recibas a tu zord auxiliar, el cocodrilo, cuyos poderes les ayudaran a resistir la lluvia y vencer a Escoria, una vez que lo hagan, la lluvia desaparecerá con él, pero dime ¿estas listo?"-._

-Por supuesto maestro-.

**Templo….**

El maestro Shifu saco la caja que contenía el poder del zord cocodrilo, salió del templo y vio las nubes que se formaban.

-Kenneth, recibe el poder del zord cocodrilo-dijo abriendo la caja y una luz plateada salió.

**Fábrica…**

La luz llego al Megazord y se introdujo en Kenneth, quien también comenzó a brillar con el color plateado.

-Vaya, Kenneth también recibió su zord auxiliar-dijo Odd impresionado.

-Muy bien Kenneth, creo que es tu turno de tomar el mando-dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias amigo ¡Zord cocodrilo despierta!-el zord cocodrilo hizo su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, su color era plateado con detalles verdes, mientras sus ojos eran amarillos.

-¿Qué? ¡Un cocodrilo no les servirá de nada!-grito Escoria, mientras le disparaba rayos, pero el cocodrilo no sufrió ningún daño y atrapo a Escoria en sus poderosas mandíbulas, para luego usar el giro mortal de los cocodrilos y Escoria salió disparado contra el suelo.

-Esto es genial, pero creo que aun podemos obtener más poder-dijo Yumi-después de todo, recuerden que cada zord auxiliar puede combinarse con el Megazord-.

-Es cierto, bien ¡Cocodrilo combinación!-el cocodrilo lanzo un rugido y comenzó la combinación con el Megazord.

La cola del cocodrilo se convirtió en un potente taladro, mientras la cabeza se volvió una armadura para el pecho y cabeza del Megazord, mientras el resto del cuerpo se unía en los brazos del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Depredador!-.

-¡No les temo a su nuevo juguete!-declaro Escoria, mientras lanzaba un golpe con su sable, el Megazord contraataco con su taladro y destruyo el sable-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-¡Ya deberías saber que nada es imposible!-declaro Kenneth.

-Muy bien Kenneth, creo que te corresponde a ti terminar con él-dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias-los 5 rangers sacaron sus armas, mientras el taladro comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad-¡Hasta nunca rata de dos patas!-.

-¡Ola depredador!-.

El Megazord se lanzo contra Escoria a una gran velocidad, mientras el taladro giraba cada vez más y más rápido, mientras Escoria miraba aterrado, finalmente recibió el golpe directo del Megazord.

-¡Esta rata se fue al agujero!-grito Escoria y cayó para luego explotar.

-¡Estas acabado!-.

William se quedo estático al ver lo que había pasado con Escoria y la lluvia, ya que en cuanto la rata desapareció, la lluvia dejo de caer.

-¡No! ¡Maldición, pagaran por esto rangers, aunque sea lo último que haga, me vengare!-grito, antes de marcharse a Gaiark.

-Una victoria más y esta vez cortesía de Kenneth-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Bien hecho amigo-felicito Aelita.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-pregunto Yumi y Kenneth se quedo pensando.

**Templo…**

Habían vuelto a la pista de obstáculos, Kenneth hacía exactamente el mismo recorrido que había fallado, ya tenía la confianza en si mismo.

-¡Vamos Kenneth!-grito Odd.

-¡Tú puedes amigo!-grito Aelita.

Kenneth llego hasta el muro y dio un salto, esquivando el charco de lodo, luego comenzó a trepar el muro, esta vez había más confianza y determinación en su mirada, finalmente llego a la cima y de un salto bajo, completando el circuito.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Odd emocionado, mientras Ulrich y Yumi aplaudían.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de él!-admitió Aelita.

No eran los únicos, ya que el maestro Shifu observo todo a lo lejos, vio como Kenneth había logrado pasar por todos los obstáculos con éxito-El verdadero valor de un guerrero esta en el corazón, no en su estatura-.

Las palabras de Shifu, aunque no llegaron a oídos de Kenneth ni de los demás, provocaron una enorme sonrisa en el ranger azul, heredero del maestro lobo.

**Gaiark…..**

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el castillo, mientras varios destellos oscuros aparecían, Darkseid estaba castigando a William con mucha crueldad, le lanzaba varios rayos y luego hacía que las sombras lo golpearan, William cayó al suelo por sexta vez.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo William?-cuestiono Darkseid con maldad, mientras Evelyn miraba a su esposo con deseo-te castigo, te degrado y aun así me fallas miserablemente-.

-Su majestad…..le pido me disculpe…..deme otra oportunidad y….-.

-¡No!-Darkseid lanzo un rayo más contra William-ya probaste que no puedes ni mereces ser mi segundo al mando-.

-Pero…..he sido leal…siempre….-.

-No me importa, ya que no puedes hacerte cargo de las tareas más simples, creo que te mereces una degradación más-.

-¿Qué?-.

-A partir de ahora, tendrás el mismo rango que Sissy, Herb, Sam y Nicolás, en pocas palabras, serás un nuevo juguete de Sing Lu-.

-¡No! ¡Por piedad amo, le suplico que me de otra oportunidad, permítame demostrarle que….!-William se arrastro hacia Darkseid, solo para recibir una patada del emperador.

-Eres patético-.

Sing Lu se acerco muy contenta a William-Ven nuevo juguete, Circe y yo estamos jugando a torturar al prisionero y aun quedan cadenas para ti-.

William miro a Sing Lu y miro al emperador con suplica, pero Darkseid solo-¡Largo!-y William se fue tambaleante con Sing Lu, quien tarareaba una canción, mientras jugaba con Circe.

Cuando todos se fueron, Evelyn se acerco a Darkseid, mientras contoneaba su cuerpo, abrazo a su esposo y lo miro con una cara llena de deseo.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo en estos momentos-.

-Ah Evelyn, tan encantadora como siempre, eres la única que me hace olvidar la incompetencia que hay por aquí-.

-Lo se-Evelyn beso a su esposo con mucha lujuria, mientras ambos esperaban su siguiente oportunidad para atacar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, el segundo zord auxiliar ha hecho su aparición y evitaron una gran tragedia, en el siguiente capítulo será el turno de Yumi de obtener su zord auxiliar, así como la visita de algunos viejos amigos suyos._

**Anónimo: **_estas muy cerca, verás, lo que sucede realmente entre Ulrich y su hermana lo sabrás más adelante, cuando sea el turno de Ulrich para obtener su zord auxiliar, si Negatrón te gusto, espero que también Escoria haya sido de tu agrado, aunque haya sido una rata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_no tienes que agradecer, mientras respetes eso, en fin, ya cayó un monstruo más de Gaiark, uno que definitivamente era una rata, me alegra que digas eso, respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo la menor idea, lo que yo hago es darle aunque sea un dialogo a los personajes, para no quitarles protagonismo a los principales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_si vieras la serie y conocieras a Sissy bien, te caería mucho peor, es una chica que cree que por solo ser la hija del director es la dueña de toda la escuela, además de que siempre hace un montón de cosas como toda niña caprichosa, el capítulo si esta basado en power rangers samurái, ya que me gusto la lección de ese capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, respecto a tu pregunta, el capítulo si esta basado en ese capítulo de power rangers samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, aunque es cierto que lo de Aelita fue triste, pero al final todo salió bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que vas a continuar el fic y espero lo continúes hasta el final, porque quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, al menos, eso espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Raf-lyli y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes….**_


	6. Relajacion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el turno de Yumi para obtener su nuevo zord auxiliar, el cual será muy diferente a todo lo que la chica gótica es, así como aprenderá algunas cosas sobre la vida y como disfrutarla._

_Un aviso antes de pasar al capítulo, los OC aparecerán una vez que los 5 rangers hayan obtenido sus zords auxiliares, así que les pido paciencia, ya que solo faltan Yumi, Ulrich y Odd._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Relajación.**

En el templo, cuatro de los rangers se encontraban jugando un divertido juego de video, se trataba de clásico juego Mortal Kombat, en el cual, los cuatro podían jugar, siendo Ulrich Scorpio, Kenneth Sub Zero, Odd Johnny Cage y Aelita Kitana, los cuatro se estaban divirtiendo, algo que molestaba a Yumi.

-En lugar de perder el tiempo con tontos juegos deberíamos estar entrenando, no sabemos cuando Gaiark atacara-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos Yumi, hemos estado entrenando mucho, nos merecemos un descanso-dijo Kenneth-además, ya casi les gano-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Odd y Yumi solo bufo molesta, al ver eso, Ulrich decidió perder a propósito para hablar con ella.

-Yumi, se que tienes razón, pero Shifu me enseño que mucho entrenar sin descansar ni divertirse puede ser muy perjudicial, debe haber equilibrio-.

-Si Yumi, no seas tan rígida-dijo Odd y Yumi lo miro aun más molesta.

-¿Rígida? Yo no soy rígida, soy la persona menos rígida que conozco-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Yumi ya estaba lista para contestar, pero esta vez, el maestro Shifu hizo acto de presencia-Hay problemas rangers, Gaiark ha lanzado un nuevo ataque-.

-El deber llama-dijo Aelita levantándose.

-Ahora que estaba tan cerca de ganar-dijo Odd con pesar.

-Ya supéralo-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Maestros Ninja Forma Ranger!-.

**Centro…**

El nuevo monstruo de Gaiark era muy extraño, parecía una mezcla de chicle con lagarto, su color era rosa con detalles cafés, sus ojos eran saltones y tenía una larga cola, el nombre de este monstruo es Glue.

-¡Corran humanos patéticos, su temor hace que el gran emperador Darkseid incremente su poder y se acerque más a librarse de su forma restringida!-.

-¡Oye!-.

Glue volteo y se topo con-Ah, los power rangers, me preguntaba cuando aparecerían-.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Soy el último monstruo que verán-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-declaro Yumi, mientras se lanzaba contra Glue.

-¡Yumi espera!-.

Yumi lanzo un golpe con su látigo, pero este solo atravesó el cuerpo chicloso de Glue-¿Qué fue eso? Ni siquiera me hiciste cosquillas-dijo, mientras contraatacaba.

-¡Yumi!-Ulrich y los otros se lanzaron contra Glue, lo atacaron con sus armas, pero como sucedió con el látigo de Yumi, estas solo atravesaban el cuerpo sin causarle el menor daño.

-Que tontos, sus armas no pueden dañar mi gran estructura de chicle, pero yo si a ustedes-declaro Glue, mientras le lanzaba un golpe a cada ranger, los cuales rodaron por el suelo-y esto para divertirme un rato-Glue les disparo varios relámpagos y los rangers salieron disparados-¿y ustedes son los poderosos power rangers? Son patéticos-.

-Te mostrare quien es patético-Yumi se lanzo contra Glue, pero su látigo y sus golpes no tenían efecto en él y el resultado fue el mismo, Yumi recibió una paliza.

-Esto es muy aburrido, perdí mi tiempo-dijo Glue, mientras se retiraba a Gaiark para informarle al emperador.

-¡Rayos!-grito Yumi, mientras golpeaba el suelo molesta.

**Gaiark…**

Glue le reportaba lo que había sucedido a la emperatriz y a Sing Lu, ya que Darkseid estaba en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Debió veré excelencia, esos rangers patéticos no fueron rivales para mí-.

-Me complace ver que eres más poderoso de lo que tu apariencia muestra-dijo Evelyn.

-¿En serio?-intervino William-mi señora, con el debido respeto, Glue pudo acabar con los rangers y no lo hizo, eso amerita un castigo-.

-Palabras mayores para un guerrero cuyos fracasos se han vuelto legendarios en todo Gaiark-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-William saco su espada y se preparo para atacar a Glue, cuando…..

-¡William!-Darkseid había llegado-dejemos que Glue disfrute de su triunfo, la forma en que hizo que esos humanos lloraran y sufrieran fue delicioso, y lo que es mejor, no hay nada que esos molestos rangers puedan hacer para detenerlos-.

**Templo….**

Los rangers estaban pensando en como derrotar a Glue, mientras Shifu trataba de animarlos-No se sientan mal, recuerden que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, pero deben creer en ustedes mismos-.

-Pero ¿Cómo derrotaremos a ese tipo cuando nuestras armas no sirvieron contra él?-dijo Odd.

-Entonces deben hallar otra forma de atacarlo-.

-Debemos entrenar más, esa es la solución-dijo Yumi.

-A veces no-dijo Shifu-Yumi, eres una gran guerrera, pero incluso los más grandes guerreros deben tener una mente relajada y tranquila, no debes presionarte con el entrenamiento, tampoco esa es la solución para todo, si sus armas no funcionan, entonces deben relajar sus mentes para descubrir como derrotar a ese monstruo-.

-Entiendo maestro-dijo Ulrich.

-Pues yo no, lo siento maestro-dijo Yumi.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento lo harás-entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Espero que ese momento sea ahora-dijo Yumi-porque estoy deseosa de una revancha contra ese chicle ambulante-y con esas palabras, los rangers se retiraron, mientras Shifu observaba en silencio.

-Ojala todo salga bien, después de todo, sospecho que Yumi es la siguiente en despertar a su zord auxiliar-.

**Muelle….**

Glue destruía varias tiendas y camiones, mientras la gente huía aterrada-¡Nunca me cansare de hacer esto!-.

-¡Creo que es tiempo de que alguien te detenga!-grito Yumi.

-Rangers, veo que vinieron por otra paliza, que divertido-.

-Esta vez será diferente-.

-¡Yumi!-.

-Hasta ahora es igual que la última vez-dijo Kenneth, mientras los 5 se lanzaban contra Glue.

Los resultados no cambiaban para nada, sus armas simplemente atravesaban el cuerpo chicloso de Glue, mientras el monstruo se reía de forma burlona y contraatacaba con feroces golpes y rayos.

-No me hacen ni cosquillas, así quieren vencerme, que divertido-.

Yumi apretó los puños al ver que sus armas no eran para nada efectivas, tampoco los golpes ni patadas, todo simplemente atravesaba el cuerpo de Glue.

-Como dije, debimos haber entrenado más en lugar de perder el tiempo-Yumi ya iba a lanzarse contra Glue, cuando su vista se detuvo en el mar-un momento….-.

-FLASHBACK-

-No seas tan rígida Yumi-.

-Yumi, eres una gran guerrera, pero incluso los más grandes guerreros deben tener una mente relajada y tranquila, no debes presionarte con el entrenamiento, tampoco esa es la solución para todo, si sus armas no funcionan, entonces deben relajar sus mentes para descubrir como derrotar a ese monstruo-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Tal vez si soy rígida, pero…..el agua, hay algo en ella que…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Shifu llevaba a una Yumi más pequeña de la mano, ambos caminaban cerca de un lago, mientras Yumi sostenía su muñeca favorita, fue cuando el maestro decidió detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?-.

-Yumi, podrías prestarme tu muñeca un rato-.

-Claro-apenas Yumi le dio la muñeca, el maestro la arrojo al arroyo, justo donde el agua era más turbia-¡Oiga! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-Yumi corrió hacia el arroyo y trato de buscar su muñeca, pero por más que trataba, el constante movimiento del agua no se lo permitía.

-¿Puedes verla?-.

-No, el agua se mueve mucho-.

-Que tal ahora-Shifu toco el agua con su bastón y esta se calmo, mostrando el fondo y donde estaba la muñeca.

-Ya la veo-.

-¿Ya comprendiste?-Yumi miro confundida a su maestro-la mente de los humanos es como este arroyo, fluye constantemente y en ocasiones es tranquila o turbia, cuando la mente esta turbia no podemos pensar con claridad y podemos ser derrotados, por eso tu mente siempre de ser tranquila como el agua, de esa forma, las respuestas a los enigmas más difíciles se revelaran-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Al recordar eso, Yumi comprendió de que se trataba-¡Eso es! ¡Oye, cara de chicle!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo osas llamarme así?-.

-Te tengo un pequeño regalito-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si-Yumi comenzó a hacer girar el látigo sobre ella y luego lo lanzo hacía el agua de mar, del cual lanzo un potente chorro de agua contra Glue, el ataque fue efectivo y Glue termino empapado.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-.

-Ya veras-dijo Yumi sonriendo, ya que el sol comenzó a hacer lo suyo, gracias al agua de mar y a los rayos del sol, el cuerpo de Glue comenzaba a endurecerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me esta pasando?-.

-Te estas convirtiendo en roca solida amigo-.

-¡No!-.

-Bien hecho Yumi-felicito Ulrich-es hora de darle su merecido a este tipo-.

-¡Formación estrella! ¡Fuego!-los rangers lanzaron su poderoso ataque contra Glue, quien esta vez, si lo recibió por completo, explotando en miles de pedazos.

-Hasta nunca lagarto feo-dijo Odd riéndose de su propio chiste, Aelita también comenzó a reírse.

-¿Le entendiste?-.

-No mucho-.

-¡Velorus Megavalorus!-.

El líquido azul hizo acto de aparición y Glue reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora si les llego su hora rangers!-.

-Muy bien, el trabajo no ha terminado-dijo Yumi chocando sus puños.

El dragón, la serpiente, el lobo, la garza y el tigre hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando la poderosa combinación.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja!-.

El Megazord encaro a Glue, quien comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro y a una gran velocidad, mientras golpeaba al Megazord con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ustedes?-pregunto con burla, el Megazord intento darle un golpe con su espada, pero como ocurrió antes, la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Glue sin hacerle el menor rasguño-que tontos, mi turno-Glue lanzo un feroz golpe con su cola y el Megazord cayó al suelo.

La cabina se sacudió violentamente y los rangers tuvieron que aferrarse con fuerza para no caer, aunque estaban preocupados por estaban en la misma situación.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Creo que yo lo se-dijo Yumi-_"es el momento ¿verdad maestro Shifu?"-._

_-"Así es Yumi, haz aprendido muy bien, es hora de que recibas tu zord auxiliar"-_Shifu abrió la caja y un rayo celeste salió y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Glue estaba festejando su futura victoria, mientras se reía-Su patético robot no fue rival para mi, ya es tiempo de convertirlos en polvo ¿eh?-fue cuando la energía celeste llego y tomo la forma de….

-¿Un delfín? ¿El zord auxiliar de Yumi es un delfín?-exclamo Odd sorprendido.

Efectivamente, el nuevo zord auxiliar era un delfín de color celeste, con detalles plateados, el delfín cayó en el agua y espero las indicaciones de Yumi.

-Mejor cállate Odd, a mí me gusta-.

Glue, por su parte, se rio lleno de burla-¡Les da tanto miedo que convocan a un pez súper desarrollado, miren como tiemblo les voy a ganar!-.

-¡Eso esta por verse y por cierto, es un mamífero! ¡Delfín al ataque!-el delfín se lanzo contra Glue, golpeándolo con su nariz de botella, para luego levantar a Glue y hacerlo rebotar como una pelota, para después darle un colazo y Glue cayó al suelo-¡El baile del delfín victorioso!-declaro Yumi, mientras el delfín hacía piruetas y aplaudía con sus aletas.

-¡Ese pescado me las va a pagar!-.

-Creo que ya sabes que sigue Yumi-dijo Ulrich.

-Por supuesto ¡Delfín combinación!-.

El delfín comenzó a separarse para fusionarse con el Megazord, su cabeza se unió al brazo derecho del Megazord, mientras la cola al brazo izquierdo, las aletas se unieron a los hombros y el resto del cuerpo al pecho y espalda del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Tsunami!-.

-No le temo a su nueva combinación, igual los voy a exterminar-Glue se lanzo contra el Megazord, quien se quedo quieto y esquivo un ataque de Glue, para luego lanzarle un feroz golpe con la cola del delfín-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo dañarme con eso?-.

-El delfín es una criatura del agua y esa es tu debilidad-dijo Yumi.

-Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto-.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Chorro de agua!-del espiráculo del delfín salió un potente chorro de agua, el cual tuvo el mismo efecto en Glue que antes.

-¡No otra vez!-.

-¡Terminemos con esto chicos!-declaro Yumi y los 5 tomaron sus armas.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-.

-¡Olas gigantes!-.

La aleta del delfín comenzó a girar y lanzo un feroz golpe con ella, así como otro golpe con la cabeza del delfín, ambos ataques fueron certeros y completamente efectivos sobre Glue.

-¡La próxima vez sería mejor que no me dejaras tan inútil!-grito Glue antes de desaparecer en una explosión.

-¡Estas acabado!-declararon los rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Esta fue otra victoria, pero creo que Yumi tiene razón, quizás deberíamos entrenar más en lugar de jugar tanto-dijo Aelita.

-De hecho, hay algo que quiero hacer en vez de eso-reconoció Yumi.

**Templo….**

Nuevamente, los rangers estaban enfrascados en su juego de video, esta vez, con Yumi incluida, Yumi tomo a Kitana y Aelita a Sonia, mientras el resto de mantenía.

-¡Vamos, vamos…..!-gritaba Odd antes de ser el primer eliminado-¡No!-.

-¡Me lleva!-grito Kenneth cuando el suyo fue el siguiente.

Llego el turno de Aelita, quien simplemente se encogió en hombros en señal de aceptación, solo quedaban Ulrich y Yumi.

-Esto se esta poniendo bueno-dijo Kenneth, ya que ambos estaban muy igualados y cualquiera podría ganar, finalmente la victoria fue de Yumi, quien logro usar el fatallity de Kitana.

-¡Gane!-grito emocionada-no puedo creerlo, de verdad gane-.

-Así se hace Yumi-felicito Ulrich sonriendo.

-¡Yumi manda!-grito Odd-pero creo que ya nos debe la revancha-.

-Cuando quieran-dijo Yumi sonriendo decidida.

Nuevamente comenzaron a jugar, mientras Shifu los observaba en silencio y con una gran sonrisa, ahora solo quedaban dos zords más por despertar, pero sospechaba que cuando llegara el turno de Ulrich algo muy serio ocurriría.

**Gaiark…..**

La familia imperial y sus siervos se encontraban reunidos en el salón del trono, donde el emperador probaría las habilidades de su nueva mano derecha, eso era algo que esperaba William con ansias, ya que si lograba hacer quedar mal a Soujirio, volvería a ser el segundo del emperador.

-Comiencen-declaro el emperador.

Los primeros en atacar a Soujirio fueron las sombras, las cuales fueron derrotadas solo con un movimiento de la espada del temible guerrero, para asombro de los guerreros de Darkseid.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Evelyn, mientras veía a los juguetes de Sing Lu, quienes se lanzaron contra Soujirio, quien los derroto igual de fácil que a las sombras, quedando solo William en pie.

William miraba a Soujirio con impresión y miedo, pero más que nada, con odio y rabia, así que se lanzo contra Soujirio en un acto desesperado por derrotarlo, el resultado, William en el suelo con múltiples cortes en el cuerpo.

-Impresionante-dijo Darkseid-realmente mereces ser mi segundo al mando-.

-Muchas gracias emperador-dijo Soujirio, mientras se inclinaba.

-Pero no tenía porque dañar tanto a mis juguetes, creo que ya no podremos jugar a la tortura medieval por hoy-dijo Sing Lu haciendo pucheros, aunque William y sus secuaces sonrieron aliviados, algo que no les duro mucho-bueno, aun queda jugar al ataque de los tiburones asesinos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Vamos!-Sing Lu salió corriendo y los esbirros de Darkseid la siguieron, aunque William le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio a Soujirio.

-Mi señor, humildemente le pido que me deje ir a pelear contra los rangers, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de hacerlo-.

-Muy bien, ve y demuéstrame de que estas hecho-.

-Gracias, gran señor-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, Yumi obtuvo su zord auxiliar, ahora solo quedan dos, el próximo es Ulrich, pero a este le espera una prueba muy dura, así como ir a un lugar al cual no había vuelto en años._

_No olviden que los OC aparecerán una vez que los 5 tengan sus zords auxiliares, así que les pido un poco de paciencia._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tienes razón, ya llegue a los 40 comentarios, cielos, fue muy rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me da gusto que pienses así, realmente quería transmitir ese mensaje, que bueno que pude hacerlo, en fin, espero que el mensaje de este capítulo también te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, no importa cuando ni en que capítulo, por cierto, ese grupo se puso el nombre del faraón de Yugioh, en fin, lo lamento, pero ya explique que la mayoría de los OC y/o todos aparecerían hasta que obtengan sus zords auxiliares, espero no sea inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bien, pues aquí tienes lo que sigue, espero haya sido bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_no te preocupes, al menos pudiste ver el capítulo y el siguiente, es decir, el de Kenneth, en fin, ya pasó el de Yumi y ahora es el turno de Ulrich, a quien le esperan momentos muy desagradables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya lo cheque y me emociono mucho ver al gran Piccolo, muchas gracias por eso, aunque supongo que tiene su apariencia que tenía en Dragon Ball Z, eso lo caracteriza, respecto a tu pregunta, muchos OC aparecerán una vez que tengan los zords auxiliares, aunque creo que tú lo harás antes, en fin, dime que te parece este dialogo para una conversación entre Alice y Piccolo:_

_-Dime algo Piccolo, si tu enfrentaras a Vhennos ¿podrías ganarle?-._

_-Por supuesto-._

_-Entonces porque no lo haces, así terminaríamos la guerra y….-._

_-No, esa no es la solución, aunque derrote a Vhennos, los blazer no lo verán como una manera de terminar la guerra, sino como un guerrero renegado que derrota y asesina al emperador para convertirse en rey, esa no es la solución y solo empeoraría todo-._

_Dime si te gusta y si es así, entonces úsalo en tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, pensé que había contestado todos los comentarios, una enorme disculpa por eso, no se que me pasó, en fin, ya reapareciste y estas listo para ir a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Escarlata y Princessoftheshadowsyumi98, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus (perdón).**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…**_


	7. El vuelo del fenix primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, llego el turno de Ulrich para obtener su zord auxiliar, pero conforme se avanza hacia su zord, se verá envuelto en una situación en la cual no había estado desde hace tiempo, una situación sumamente dolorosa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 El vuelo del fénix.**

**Primera parte.**

**París, Francia….**

Por las oscuras calles de la ciudad del amor, una silueta oscura caminaba, se trataba del nuevo segundo al mando del emperador, quien se dirigió hacia una fábrica que llevaba tiempo cerrada y abandonada.

-Ven pronto Ulrich, para que la diversión pueda empezar-murmuro, mientras se retiraba en la penumbra de la noche.

**Gaiark…**

William estaba de muy mal humor, no podía creer lo que había pasado con su vida, pasó de ser el segundo al mando del emperador, el miembro más importante del ejército a ser un simple juguete, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la aparición de Sing Lu.

-Al fin te encontré William, ven, quiero jugar al agente secreto-.

-Lo siento princesa, pero tengo que pensar en como complacer a su padre-.

-Creo recordar que papi te convirtió en mi nuevo juguete y si no haces lo que digo, se podría molestar y mucho ¿quieres eso?-.

-No….creo que no-.

-Entonces vamos, Sissy y los otros esperan-.

Con una triste resignación, William se fue con la princesa, creyó morirse de angustia cuando descubrió que se dirigían a la cámara de tortura.

**Templo…**

Los rangers se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, mientras Shifu observaba, tenían que dominar los elementos de cada uno de sus animales.

-Recuerden, cada animal representa uno de los 6 elementos que rigen al universo, el dragón es el fuego, la serpiente oscuridad, el lobo agua, la grulla viento y el tigre tierra, para volverse verdaderos maestros deben dominar esta unión-.

Los rangers comenzaron a conjurar sus elementos, pero fue muy complicado y Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd terminaron en el suelo.

-Cielos, este entrenamiento es muy difícil-dijo Odd.

-Con el tiempo lograran dominarlo, solo deben….-.

-Maestro, mire-intervino Yumi.

Shifu devolvió la mirada y observo como Ulrich estaba concentrándose al máximo, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a mostrar algunas llamas, señal de que estaba a punto de conjurar el poder del fuego.

-Vamos amigo, lo estas logrando-dijo Odd emocionado, pero entonces, algo salió mal y Ulrich termino contra la pared, rápidamente corrieron a socorrerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi preocupada, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, solo me desconcentre, es todo-.

-Ulrich, recuerda que este nivel es sumamente avanzado, es muy difícil que lo domines a la primera-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo fallarle a Yubel, yo…..-Ulrich se quedo mudo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién es Yubel?-pregunto Aelita.

-Nadie-dijo Ulrich y antes de que volvieran a preguntarle, abandono el salón de entrenamiento.

-En serio ¿Quién es Yubel?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Su hermana mayor-.

-¿Ulrich tiene una hermana?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Si, es su única familia-Shifu miro a sus estudiantes-no es algo que le guste contar, pero verán, Ulrich y Yubel son los hijos de un empresario muy exitoso de Francia, tal vez fue el éxito lo que hizo que fuera casi un ogro para sus hijos, su padre era muy duro con ellos, los trataba más como adultos que como niños, les exigía cosas que ellos no podían hacer, incluso llego a decirles cientos de veces que eran unos inútiles, un día, no soportaron más y huyeron, viajaron hasta Japón como polisones y por un tiempo se dedicaron el robo, yo los encontré y decidí entrenarlos para convertirlos en ninjas-.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Ulrich se exija demasiado?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si y porque se puso así cuando la menciono-agrego Odd.

-Yubel fue la mejor estudiante que pudimos haber tenido, domino las artes ninja más rápido que cualquier estudiante que haya llegado, debo admitir que por un tiempo, creí que ella se convertiría en el ranger rojo, pero ella prefirió viajar para perfeccionar sus habilidades, fue cuando dejo a Ulrich para que tomara su lugar…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Un Ulrich más pequeño se despedía de una chica de unos 19 años, la cual abrazaba a su hermano y le daba un pequeño collar en forma de dragón.

-¿Estas segura hermana? Tú serías mejor ranger rojo que yo-.

-Puede ser, pero yo confió plenamente en ti hermanito-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto, se que será mucho mejor ranger rojo de lo que yo podría llega a ser, estoy segura de que no me fallaras, algún día guiaras a un buen equipo para luchar contra el emperador Darkseid, yo volveré para ayudarte y me sentiré honrada de pelear ante el gran ranger rojo y se que juntos, obtendremos la victoria-Ulrich abrazo a su hermana y la chica correspondió el abrazo-hasta entonces pórtate bien y obedece al maestro Shifu.

-Haré que te sientas orgullosa, seré el mejor ranger rojo-.

-No lo dudo-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y fue así como Ulrich se convirtió en el ranger rojo, desde entonces entrena arduamente para poder demostrarle a su hermana que es digno de esa confianza que ella le tiene-.

-Cielos, que historia-dijo Kenneth-pero creo que alguien tiene que ir a hablar con él-.

-Lo haré yo-dijo Yumi-entiendo como se siente en parte-la japonesa ya casi se retiraba cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-Gaiark-.

-Así es-dijo Ulrich apareciendo-creo que esos monstruos ya están listos para otro ataque contra la Tierra-.

-Solo que esta vez hay algo muy extraño-dijo el maestro Shifu.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-El ataque se esta llevando a cabo en París, Francia-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué el emperador lanzaría un ataque a esa ciudad?-pregunto Aelita.

-Es obvio, París es considerada la ciudad del amor, es obvio que quiera acabar con ese lugar donde hay amor por todos lados-dijo Odd con un tono teatrero-¿o que no creen eso?-.

-El maestro Shifu tiene razón-dijo Kenneth-el tigre vuelve loco al lobo-y Odd sonrió con inocencia.

-Deberán ir hasta allá y detenerlos, conocen la técnica, solo deben tener cuidado-.

-Si maestro-y los rangers se retiraron, mientras Shifu miraba la estatua del maestro dragón-ojala puedas hacerlo Ulrich, sospecho que en este viaje tendrás que enfrentarte a sucesos muy duros de tu pasado-.

**Gaiark…**

Sing Lu se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes, a los cuales tenía en aparatos de tortura medieval, Sam se encontraba acostada en la guillotina, donde tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar que le cortaran la cabeza, Sissy estaba en una silla que se sumergía en una tina llena de agua hirviendo, donde la dejaban por 5 minutos y cuando salía a tomar aire, solo la dejaba 5 segundos, Herb estaba dentro de la dama de hierro, Nicolás en el potro de tortura, donde sus extremidades eran estiradas sin piedad y William estaba amarrado frente a un aparato que daba latigazos artificiales y aumentaban la fuerza con cada vuelta, el juego de Sing Lu era el agente secreto y Circe era la agente secreto, quien mientras no hablara, torturaría a sus "aliados", tristemente, las muñecas no hablan.

-Y bien agente especial Circe, me dirás lo que quiero o no-haciendo la voz de Circe-"no hablare, jamás" como quieras-Sing Lu aumento la tortura de sus juguetes-"no se preocupen chicos, resistiré"-.

-Pues dinos como…porque yo ya no aguanto…..-dijo Sissy con la cara bien quemada.

-¡Dile lo que quiere Circe, díselo!-grito Nicolás suplicante.

-Es una muñeca-dijo Herb desde el interior de la dama de hierro.

-¿Y eso que?-.

-Olvídalo-.

**París…..**

Con una gran velocidad y maestría de un heredero de los maestros ninja, los rangers llegaron a su destino.

-¡Llegamos a París, Francia!-grito Odd emocionado.

-Ya cállate-.

Ulrich entonces comenzó a actuar muy extraño, algo que noto Yumi-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Este lugar, no me es tan desconocido-Ulrich volteo y quedo helado al ver la misma fábrica que Soujirio había estado viendo horas antes.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa fábrica?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Aquí es donde mi padre trabajaba-dijo Ulrich, él recordaba la fábrica muy limpia, moderna y la mejor de toda la ciudad, pero ahora estaba casi destruida por el tiempo.

-Vaya, el tiempo convirtió este lugar en un basurero-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio un golpe, ya que Ulrich estaba muy afectado y Yumi le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Tengo que asegurarme de algo-Ulrich salió corriendo y entro a la fábrica, seguido por sus amigos, el interior no era tan diferente al exterior, estaba casi en ruinas-mi papá hacía zapatos, eran los mejores de toda Francia, esa de allá era su oficina-Ulrich señalo una ventana en el segundo piso, en la que distinguió una sombra-¡Oiga!-.

-Ahí va otra vez-dijo Kenneth y comenzaron a seguir a su amigo.

Cuando Ulrich entro a la oficina de su padre o mejor dicho, que había sido de su padre, solo encontró a un hombre de cabello, barba y bigote blanco, vestido como un pobre vagabundo, su compañera era una perra callejera (Nota: perra, la hembra del perro, no lo otro, solo por aclaración).

-Quieta Isabel-.

-Disculpe ¿sabe que le paso a esta fábrica?-.

-Pues cerró, como todos los negocios de por aquí-dijo el hombre-hace frío ¿no quieren café o un té?-.

-No gracias ¿Por qué cerrarían zapatos Stern?-.

El hombre suspiro antes de responder-Cuando sus hijos escaparon, Walter lo dio todo tratando de encontrarlos, su dinero, su tiempo, todo. En pocos días dejo de venir a trabajar, nada le importaba. Creo que nadie amo a esos niños tanto como él…solo que nunca supo como expresárselos-.

Las palabras del hombre cayeron sobre Ulrich como un rayo, de pronto, se sintió muy triste, deprimido, entre otras cosas, Yumi y los otros no sabían que hacer ante esto, fue cuando Ulrich se atrevió a lanzar una última pregunta.

-¿Los Stern aun viven por aquí?-.

-Los veo a veces-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Están en-el hombre busco un papel y una pluma, algo maltratadas, pero sirvieron para la anotación-esta dirección-dijo dándole el papel-.

-Gracias-Ulrich y los otros abandonaron la fábrica y se dirigieron a la dirección que el hombre les dio, mientras una silueta oscura los observaba.

-Siempre tan predecible viejo amigo-.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, descubrieron, para pena de Ulrich, que se trataba de un cementerio, después de caminar un poco dieron con las tumbas indicadas:

"Walter Stern 22 Febrero 1970 – 3 Marzo 2012"

"Adelia Stern 3 Julio 1973 – 6 Agosto 2012"

Ulrich miraba las tumbas de sus padres en silencio, mientras se preguntaba si su hermana ya lo sabría también, el resto de sus amigos solo observaban sin decir nada, Odd estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Kenneth le dio un golpe en las costillas y Odd tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular el grito de dolor.

-Vámonos-dijo Ulrich después de un rato, sus amigos asintieron y abandonaron el cementerio, en todo el camino, Ulrich iba muy callado y sus amigos cada vez estaban más preocupados.

-¿No deberíamos animarlo?-pregunto Odd.

-Yo pasé por lo mismo que él y lo único que quería era que me dejaran sola-dijo Aelita-poco a poco comencé a aceptarlos y creo que…..-un grito llamo la atención de todos.

-Creo que eso no será posible-dijo Ulrich, quien había escuchado cada palabra y rápidamente emprendieron la carrera.

Cerca de la torre Eiffel era un caso, varias sombras habían aparecido de la nada y comenzaba a aterrorizar a la gente, fue cuando los rangers llegaron.

-Creo que el maestro Shifu tenía razón-dijo Yumi.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Maestro Ninja Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Espada dragón!-.

-¡Látigo serpiente!-.

-¡Dagas lobo!-.

-¡Arco garza!-.

-¡Garras de tigre!-.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra las sombras, quien al verlos no perdieron el tiempo para lanzarse contra ellos, iniciando una batalla justo frente a la famosa torre.

-Esto es interesante, muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer rangers-dijo Soujirio.

Odd atacaba a las sombras con mucha fuerza, gran característica del tigre, mientras cantaba-¡1, 2, 3 sombras decapitados! ¡4, 5, 6 sombras decapitadas! ¡Y aun me queda un millón por decapitar!-.

Aelita apunto su arco hacia el cielo y disparo varias flechas, las cuales cayeron contra las sombras con las que luchaba, esos soldados encontraron su fin gracias a esa estrategia.

-Eso fue hermoso-.

Kenneth se movía a gran velocidad, mientras luchaba contra las sombras, derrotando a varias, para luego quedar frente a tres sombras y se le ocurrió algo, lo que lo hizo sonreír divertido.

-¿Quieren verme subir y bajar la torre muy rápido?-pregunto ante la confusión de las sombras, quienes lo miraban atento para ver el truco, pero Kenneth no se movió ni un centímetro cuando-¿Quieren verme volver a hacerlo?-las sombras se quedaron sumamente confundidas y Kenneth arremetió contra ellas-tontos-.

Yumi solo se protegía de los ataques de las sombras con su látigo, el cual mantenía girando a su alrededor, las sombras lanzaban estrellas ninja y bombas de humo, pero ningún efecto tenían sobre ella.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? Entonces es mi turno-con un gran giro, Yumi elimino a las sombras que quedaban-se lo merecían cretinos-.

-Increíble, los cuatro son grandes guerreros ninja, ahora entiendo porque le están causando tantos problemas al emperador, pero queda un solo guerrero-dijo Soujirio, mientras miraba a Ulrich.

**Gaiark…..**

Después del juego de Sing Lu, los guerreros eran curados por Jeremy, aunque Sissy tenía que mantener su cara envuelta en una toalla con agua fría, William recibía alcohol sobre sus heridas del látigo, Nicolás tenía brazos y piernas vendados, Sam había corrido suerte y no perdió la cabeza, mientras que Herb tenía varios hoyos en su cuerpo, fue cuando Lena apareció.

-Veo que la asistente de la emperatriz llego, dinos ¿Qué has sabido del usurpador?-cuestiono William.

-No fastidies, no es mi culpa que el emperador te haya cambiado por alguien 100 veces más eficiente que tú-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Lo que escuchaste-William estuvo a punto de lanzársele contra a la chica, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo con tono seductor, algo que llamo la atención de Lena-ya no soy el segundo del emperador, pero puedo ser el segundo de la emperatriz, solo necesito la ayuda de su bella asistente-dijo sujetando la barbilla de Lena-si lo haces, te aseguro que no lo lamentaras ¿Qué dices?-.

-Yo digo….olvídalo-Lena le dio un rodillazo a William en la parte sagrada de todos los hombres y el general cayó al suelo-la emperatriz solo tiene un segundo al mando y ese es a quien amo, cuidado con lo que haces, porque ahora que ya no eres el segundo al mando, yo estoy por encima de ti, hasta Jeremy es más importante que tú-.

-¡Oye!-.

Sin decir nada más, Lena abandono el salón para llevarles a sus amos su comida.

**París….**

Ulrich lanzo varios ataques con una gran velocidad con su espada, los malignos soldados poco a poco comenzaron a caer hasta el último.

-Esto fue muy fácil-dijo Odd-aunque perdí la cuenta cuando llegue a las 30 sombras-.

-Un momento ¿Cómo venciste a 30 sombras cuando yo vi clarito que peleaste con solo 10?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Yo…bueno…-Odd se quedo mudo y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Ulrich olvido lo que había pasado en esos momentos, fue cuando el sonido de un aplauso llego a los oídos de los rangers.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto Yumi.

-Los felicito, realmente son grandes guerreros-dijo Soujirio saliendo de su escondite, solo que como estaba usando una máscara nadie lo identificaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Odd.

-Soy la nueva mano derecha del emperador Darkseid, el nuevo líder de los generales-.

-Vaya, entonces William ya pasó a mejor vida-dijo Kenneth.

-No, aun no, pero si sigue fallando el emperador no tardara en liquidarlo-.

-Mira, no importa quien digas ser, no eres rival para nosotros 5-dijo Odd.

Ulrich no decía nada, solo miraba a ese extraño personaje con mucha preocupación, algo en él le parecía muy familiar.

-No me interesa pelear contra ustedes, solo quiero luchar con el poderoso ranger rojo-.

-¿Por qué razón quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Porque es el momento de que decidamos quien es el mejor guerrero ninja de todos los tiempos-.

-¿Eh?-.

-En este mundo si eres fuerte vives y si eres débil mueres, y eso de no matar y de proteger al débil esta mal-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ulrich abriera los ojos impactado-¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso eres…?-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, se han revelado algunos secretos del pasado de Ulrich, pero aun queda uno más, así como el recibir su poderoso zord auxiliar, en el próximo capítulo el desenlace de esta aventura._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_esta bien, Yumi no estará celosa de Yubel, aunque era algo lógico, en fin, respecto a tu pregunta…la verdad no estoy seguro, digo, si tengo una hermana mayor y que ha demostrado ser toda una luchadora, pero Yubel solo se me vino a la mente de un día para otro, no se si me entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra que el capítulo y la lección te gustaran, después de todo, la mente del ser humano es demasiado complicada y nos cuesta mucho encontrar soluciones a problemas muy sencillos, en fin, como viste es el turno de Ulrich, aunque aun no ha obtenido su zord auxiliar, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo tendrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegro que lo consideres y que hayas vuelto amigo, en fin, tu aparición ocurrirá en el capítulo 8, así que espéralo con ansias, por cierto, aunque el capítulo fue tranquilo, si que fue informativo, sabes captar muy bien los más pequeños detalles, bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me disculpe muchas veces por la forma que me dijiste que no te había contestado, por cierto, perdón de nuevo, en fin, ya ocurrió tu encuentro con Ulrich y su batalla esta a punto de iniciar, respecto a un delfín para Yumi, no iba a ponerle un escorpión o una tarántula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si tienes razón, fue algo estúpido, pero también gracioso, me alegra que el zord de Yumi te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Princessoftheshadowsyumi98 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…**_


	8. El vuelo del fenix segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Ulrich obtenga su poderoso zord auxiliar, uno que les ayudara a alcanzar un alto nivel de poder, así como una habilidad que les será muy útil en el futuro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 El vuelo del fénix.**

**Segunda parte.**

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?-pregunto Odd después de ver la cara de su amigo, Ulrich ahora estaba muy serio y simplemente asintió, mientras Soujirio simplemente se reía.

-¿Conocerme? Digamos que Ulrich y yo tenemos una historia muy interesante, después de todo, ambos deseábamos ser el ranger rojo-.

-Pero no al grado de intentar robar el amuleto del maestro dragón-.

-Si quieres ser el mejor debes hacer lo que sea para lograrlo, pero tú me traicionaste y me delataste-.

-Porque no era lo correcto, ambos queríamos ser ranger rojo, pero nunca habría robado el amuleto, además, el maestro Shifu siempre estuvo molesto con tus métodos y yo siempre te defendía como un tonto, porque eras mi amigo, pero luego trataste de robar el amuleto y…-.

-Se supone que eras mi amigo, debiste defenderme-.

-No podía y lo sabes, lo que intentaste fue la máxima traición del código ninja-.

-Un código sin valor, pero ahora soy mucho mejor de lo que tú solías ser, ya que ahora soy la nueva mano derecha de Darkseid-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tal y como lo escuchaste, ahora soy el mejor guerrero del emperador, lo que me hace 10 veces mejor que tú-.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué razón tienes para haberte unido a Gaiark?-.

-Ser el mejor a cualquier costo-.

Ulrich apretó los puños, mientras temblaba de furia, sus amigos solo miraban a Soujirio con desdén, pero antes de que iniciaran la batalla, un grupo nuevo de sombras hizo su aparición.

-¡Más sombras!-exclamo Odd.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Ustedes ocúpense de las sombras, yo me encargare de Soujirio-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo háganlo-dijo Ulrich, los demás rangers asintieron y se lanzaron contra las sombras, mientras Ulrich y Soujirio sacaban sus espadas-nunca creí que me vería envuelto en una batalla real contigo-.

-Eso es algo en lo que somos diferentes, ya que yo siempre lo desee-Soujirio se lanzo contra Ulrich, quien bloque el ataque del general con su propia espada, ambos comenzaron una feroz lucha a una gran velocidad, mientras el resto de los rangers se encontraba luchando contra las sombras, sin darse cuenta que alguien más observaba la batalla.

-Esto es interesante, muéstrenme lo que saben hacer, ranger rojo y la nueva mano derecha del emperador-.

**Gaiark….**

Lena sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, pero era muy familiar para ella, era la sensación que sentía cuando….

-Zero…..-.

**París….**

Moviéndose a gran velocidad y saltando por los techos de las casas, Ulrich y Soujirio se atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

-¡No podrás vencerme Ulrich, no cuando nunca pudiste hacerlo!-.

-¡Que lastima que he mejorado mucho desde entonces!-.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas nuevamente, mientras se convertían en destellos para los ojos humanos, quienes solo sentían una potente ráfaga de aire salida de la nada, mientras buscaban la causa de eso.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la torre Eiffel y comenzaron a subirla hasta llegar a la cima, donde se detuvieron para tomar aire.

-No lo haces nada mal, realmente has mejorado mucho-.

-He aprendido del mejor maestro ninja de todos-.

-Si hablas del maestro dragón eres más tonto de lo que pensé, ese maestro murió hace mucho tiempo, tal vez hayas heredado su poder, pero no sabes usarlo al 100%, tu hermana podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo-.

-No metas a mi hermana en esto-.

-Siempre has sido muy raro, quieres a tu hermana, pero no te gusta que nadie la mencione, dime ¿acaso sientes celos hacia ella?-Ulrich se lanzo contra Soujirio, quien esquivo su ataque-admítelo, la única razón por la que eres el ranger rojo es porque ella no quiso serlo-.

-Eso lo se-.

-¿En serio? Entonces sabes que solo eres el ranger rojo por compasión de ella-.

Nuevamente, Ulrich se lanzo contra Soujirio, ambos luchaban con mucha ferocidad, mientras el cuerpo de Ulrich comenzaba a liberar un extraño destello rojo, algo que confundió a Soujirio.

**Templo…..**

La caja del zord auxiliar del maestro dragón comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras el maestro Shifu la sujetaba.

-El fénix esta despertando, Ulrich esta invocando el poder del fuego-.

**París…..**

Cuando las espadas de ambos guerreros ninja chocaron, liberaron unas cuantas chispas de fuego, Ulrich lanzo una patada y Soujirio cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente y contraataco, ambos guerreros ninja se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, no parecían ser viejos amigos, más bien, parecían viejos enemigos, fue cuando el resto de los rangers apareció debajo de la torre.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Pues andando-Kenneth, Aelita y Odd estaban listos, pero Yumi los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi?-pregunto Aelita.

-Esta es la batalla de Ulrich y dudo mucho que quiera que lo ayudemos-.

-Pero el código ninja dice que nunca debes abandonar a un miembro del equipo, todos somos uno-dijo Kenneth.

-Y menos si ese miembro es el líder-agrego Odd.

-Lo se, pero el código ninja también dice que todos tenemos nuestros propios viajes, así como nuestras propias batallas, cosas que debemos hacer solos en ocasiones y creo que esto es uno de esos momentos para Ulrich-dijo Yumi y tanto Aelita como Odd miraron a Kenneth.

-Es cierto-.

-Entonces ¿solo nos quedaremos aquí a esperar?-pregunto Odd preocupado y Yumi solo asintió, mientras Aelita se quedaba callada, al igual que Kenneth.

Ulrich y Soujirio estaban alejados uno del otro, mientras recuperaban el aire, ninguno hacía el menor movimiento ni decía nada, fue cuando Soujirio volvió al ataque y Ulrich contraataco también, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar algunas pequeñas llamas, Soujirio también lo hacía, solo que sus llamas eran oscuras, como las sombras de Gaiark.

Aquello era una lucha de fuego, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad, pero ninguno iba a darse por vencido en esa batalla, nunca lo harían.

-¡No podías vencerme de niños!-declaro Soujirio.

-¡No somos niños!-Ulrich sujeto a Soujirio y ambos saltaron hacia el vacio, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, pudieron aterrizar sin ningún problema, pese a la gran altura de la torre.

El resto de los rangers solo observaba la batalla, tal como Ulrich les había pedido, luego los dos guerreros volvieron a lanzarse en contra del otro, chocando sus armas, mientras el misterioso guerrero observaba todo.

-Creo que esta batalla va a durar mucho y aun tengo que investigar algunas cosas para el emperador, creo que va a ser momento de intervenir-declaro, mientras sacaba una espada.

Ulrich lanzo un ataque con su espada y Soujirio lo esquivo, mientras saltaba hacia atrás alejándose de Ulrich, lo siguiente fue que tomo impulso y se lanzo contra Ulrich, tratando de golpearlo con su espada, pero el ranger rojo también lo esquivo.

-Increíble, ambos anticipan los movimientos del otro-dijo Odd impresionado.

-No es de sorprenderse si consideran que se conocen desde hace años-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero es muy triste que dos grandes amigos ahora sean enemigos, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos para que ocurriera eso-dijo Aelita, mientras Yumi solo observaba en silencio la batalla.

Ulrich y Soujirio seguían enfrascados en su lucha, ninguno cedía terreno en la batalla, ambos se daban con todo.

-¡Nunca me vas a vencer Ulrich!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-.

La batalla seguía con la misma intensidad, mucha gente escapo del lugar para evitar ser heridos por las espadas o por las llamas que aparecían aparentemente de la nada, ninguno de los dos guerreros parecía notarlo debido a estar enfrascados en su duelo, el cual, si uno lo veía, parecía ser a muerte.

-¿Qué sucede Ulrich? ¿Acaso quieres acabar conmigo? ¿Eliminarme?-.

-¡Te equivocas, no soy un asesino!-.

-Por eso nunca serás el mejor, porque no estas dispuesto a matar para lograrlo-.

Ulrich apretó el puño donde sostenía su espada y se lanzo contra Soujirio, justo cuando iba a retomar su duelo, un tercer guerrero hizo su aparición entre ambos.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Ahora que?-exclamo Odd.

Un misterioso guerrero de mirada dura, cabello negro y algo largo, vistiendo una armadura de batalla con detalles de un lagarto de fuego como armas dos espadas gemelas, el guerrero también estaba envuelto en unas llamas de oscuridad.

-¿Quién es ese?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Ay no! ¡No más generales malos!-grito Odd molesto.

Ulrich no comprendía bien que pasaba, pero no retrocedió-No importa quien seas, luchare con ambos si es necesario-.

-Eres valiente, pero no vine a pelear contigo, al menos, no por el momento-.

-¿Entonces a que viniste Zero?-cuestiono Soujirio-esta es mi batalla-.

-Te equivocas, es la batalla de nuestros amos, los emperadores de Gaiark, a ellos no les importa tu batalla personal, así que debemos volver a Gaiark ahora mismo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque hay que hacerlo ¡Sombras voladoras!-grito Zero y de los rincones oscuros un nuevo grupo de 6 sombras hizo su aparición, pero estas eran diferentes.

Eran gigantes, pero su cuerpo era largo como de serpientes, carecían de piernas, pero poseían dos pinzas como manos y unas alas de murciélago, su rostro oculto por la máscara se asemejaba a un águila.

-¡Ay, ahora hasta sombras voladoras! ¡No es justo!-volvió a gritar Odd.

-Las sombras destruirán la ciudad, a menos que tomen una decisión-dijo Zero, los rangers miraron a Ulrich, quien aunque deseaba terminar su batalla con Soujirio, sabía cual era la prioridad.

-Necesitamos al Megazord-.

-Entendido-cuando los rangers se fueron, Zero miro a Soujirio.

-Volvamos a Gaiark-.

-Bien-.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja activado! ¡Espada ninja!-el Megazord obtuvo su espada y trato de atacar a las sombras, pero estas se elevaban más alejándose del alcance del Megazord, para luego atacarlo en conjunto.

En la cabina, los rangers hacían esfuerzos para no caer-¡Nos están atacando por todas direcciones!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Debemos seguir luchando, no podemos dejar que Gaiark destruya la ciudad del amor, además, aun no he comprado mi pan francés!-declaro Odd.

-¡Hay que pensar en algo y pronto, no podemos atacarlos desde aquí, cada vez que lanzamos un ataque se alejan volando!-grito Yumi.

-¿Qué hacemos Ulrich?-pregunto Aelita.

-Estoy pensando-Ulrich trato de encontrar una solución y finalmente dio con ella, así que se puso en contacto con su mentor-maestro Shifu ¿puede escucharme?-.

**Templo…**

-Te puedo escuchar a la perfección Ulrich ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_"Hay un nuevo grupo de sombras y estas tienen la capacidad de volar, necesitamos del zord auxiliar del maestro dragón original para vencerlas"-._

-Entiendo, pero dime ¿te sientes preparado?-.

_-"No lo se, pero haré lo que pueda"-._

-Es por eso que eres el ranger rojo Ulrich, porque mantienes el legado del maestro dragón, nunca rendirse sin dejar de pelear-dijo Shifu orgulloso, mientras alzaba la caja-recibe al zord auxiliar del maestro dragón, el zord fénix-.

Shifu abrió la caja y un resplandor de color blanco con detalles rojos surgió, para dirigirse hacia la ciudad del amor.

**París…**

Las sombras habían sujetado al Megazord con sus pinzas, de hecho, 5 lo tenían sujetado, mientras otra preparaba su ataque final.

-¡Nos van a matar!-grito Odd preocupado, justo en ese momento, el resplandor llego y golpeo a las sombras alejándolas.

-¡Es el zord auxiliar, justo a tiempo!-grito Yumi aliviada.

-No es cualquier zord auxiliar ¡Zord fénix!-el destello blanco se convirtió en un fénix de color blanco, excepto por su cabeza que era roja con ojos amarillos, sus alas estaban envueltas en llamas, al igual que su cola.

-¿Un fénix? ¿Ese es tu zord auxiliar?-exclamo Kenneth impresionado.

-El maestro dragón si que tenía buenos gustos-dijo Odd.

-¡Ya es hora de darles a las sombras lo que se merecen! ¡Zord fénix ataca!-el fénix comenzó a lanzar varias llamaradas, las sombras intentaron contestar los ataques, pero todo fue inútil para ellas, fue cuando decidieron emprender la huída.

-¡Están escapando!-exclamo Aelita.

-No irán muy lejos ¡Zord fénix combinación!-.

El fénix comenzó a fusionarse con el Megazord, sus alas se conectaron a la espalda del poderoso Megazord, mientras su cabeza se unía en el brazo derecho y la cola en el brazo izquierdo, el resto del cuerpo se conecto en el pecho y piernas del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Solar!-.

-¡Vamos por las sombras!-declaro Ulrich, mientras el Megazord emprendía el vuelo en persecución de las sombras, las cuales al ver al Megazord detrás de ellas, trataron de destruir al Megazord, pero este esquivo los ataques y contraataco.

Golpeando con la cola de fuego, acabo con dos de las sombras y con la cabeza del fénix acabo con otras dos, quedando solo dos más, las cuales se dieron cuenta que escapar ya no era opción y comenzaron el contraataque.

-¡Guau, eso estuvo cerca!-dijo Odd, cuando dos rayos pasaron muy cerca de las alas del Megazord.

-No importa que sean gigantes o que habilidades tengan, siguen siendo solo sombras-dijo Ulrich.

-Y como todas van a caer-declaro Yumi.

El Megazord saco su espada y acercándose lo suficiente, corto las alas a las dos últimas sombras, las cuales cayeron al suelo, pero ese no fue su fin.

-Creo que debemos terminar con esto líder-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Bien-.

Los rangers sacaron sus armas-¡Tempestad de fuego!-.

La cabeza y la cola comenzaron a darle poder a la espada, la cual se vio envuelta en un poderoso fuego, las sombras miraron sorprendidas eso y más cuando el Megazord descendió en picada y les dio un feroz golpe a las dos con su espada de fuego, las sombras comenzaron a quemarse y finalmente explotaron.

-¡Están acabados!-.

-Bien hecho rangers, este fue otro punto para los buenos-declaro Ulrich, mientras el Megazord bajaba la espada en señal de triunfo.

**Más tarde…**

Después de su victoria, los rangers decidieron cumplir el deseo de Odd de comprar pan francés, aunque el tigre le compro unas rosas a Aelita, del mismo modo que Ulrich a Yumi, mientras Kenneth solo buscaba un buen lugar donde comer.

-Me lleva el chanfle, no veo ningún sitio bueno para comer-.

-¿Qué les parece ese?-pregunto Aelita señalando un lugar llamado "Ratatouille".

-No se, eso me suena a rata-dijo Odd.

-No, de hecho es un platillo exquisito de Francia-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso espero, lo último que quiero es comer rata después de pelear con las sombras-dijo Kenneth-¿no crees Odd? ¿Odd?-.

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o no?-grito Odd, que ya estaba en una mesa del restaurant.

-A veces quisiera partirle la…olvídenlo-dijo Kenneth resignado, mientras Aelita se reía, al igual que Yumi, Ulrich también se rio, pero….

_-"¿Quién era el guerrero que apareció de la nada?"-._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Si, estoy bien, vamos, ya no están esperando-.

-Si y no quiero llegar después de Odd haya arrasado con todo-dijo Yumi y ambos se rieron por ese comentario.

**Mientras….**

En un bosque, la luz de la luna alumbraba, mientras los lobos le aullaban como siempre lo habían hecho, justo en lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, había dos guerreros sentados frente a una fogata.

-Creí que querías regresar a Gaiark ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Soujirio.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, ya que eres el nuevo segundo al mando del emperador y tienes ciertos conocimientos de los maestros ninja-.

-Entiendo, pero creo que alguien en Gaiark esta ansiosa por verte-.

-¿Lena?-la expresión de Zero cambio a ansiedad y luego a serie muy rápido-yo también deseo verla, pero primero debo completar la tarea que la emperatriz me encomendó-.

-¿De que se trata si puedo saber?-.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió en la última batalla entre los maestros ninja y Gaiark-.

-Todos saben que ocurrió-.

-Solo sabemos que ellos vencieron, pero hay algo más oculto y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el maestro dragón original-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Ulrich ha obtenido su zord auxiliar y el segundo al mando de la emperatriz ha mostrado su rostro, pero aun queda un zord más por descubrir y solo queda Odd, además del misterio de lo que ocurrió en la última batalla entre los maestros y Gaiark._

**Escarlata: **_no te preocupes, me da gusto que se den su tiempo para leer y comentar, respecto a lo de Kenneth, si, esta inspirado en un capítulo de Bob Esponja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, ya hubo acción y Ulrich obtuvo su poderoso zord auxiliar, ahora solo falta Odd, respecto al segundo al mando de Darkseid, antes eran buenos amigos, pero como leíste, Soujirio quería ser el mejor a cualquier costo y el segundo al mando de la emperatriz ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_antes que nada dime ¿eres algo de Raf-lyli? Solo tengo esa curiosidad, de que puedes participar en el fic puedes, pero no creo que puedan hacerlo como rangers, a lo mucho como estudiantes, ya que tenía pensado usar solo 6, espero lo entiendan ambas y no les moleste, por cierto, en seguida anoto los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_a mí también me gusto, de hecho, esas dos son mis partes favoritas, especialmente la de William. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que comprendieras, has demostrado tus habilidades, pero esto es solo el principio, ya que aun falta mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_solo un poco, al que más odio es a William, finalmente ya apareciste y tienes un mensaje muy interesante para el emperador, algo que tiene relación con su última batalla con los maestros ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Anónimo y Nipijilguera, junto con mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…..**_


	9. Alma de niño

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado finalmente el turno del miembro más payaso del equipo por obtener su poderoso zord, pero al mismo tiempo tendrán que salvar las almas más alegres de la Tierra antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Aprovecho este momento para decirles que si les gusta Bakugan, entonces les recomiendo leer el fic de mi buen amigo Toaneo07, Blazer War, una gran historia que nos muestra muchos sentimientos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Alma de niño.**

Una fiesta de cumpleaños se estaba llevando a cabo, los niños corrían felices, jugando, saltando, comiendo, etc. Fue cuando un payaso apareció, solo que este no era cualquier payaso, se trataba de un nuevo monstruo de Gaiark.

Parecía una mezcla entre payaso y bufón, ya que vestía como todo un bufón, mientras su cara estaba pintada como payaso, con la nariz roja, labios pintados, pero una sonrisa muy demoniaca, su nombre, Joker.

-Vaya, que niños tan felices, denme esa alegría-Joker saco un bastón y comenzó a absorber algo de los niños, mientras los padres gritaba, cuando Joker termino, los niños se quedaron muy serios y tristes-perfecto, la princesa estará más que feliz-dijo retirándose.

**Gaiark…..**

El emperador estaba caminando por los pasillos de su castillo, buscando a su hija-¡Sing Lu, Sing Lu!-Darkseid llego al salón del trono, donde estaba Evelyn, mientras Lena le hacia una manicure, pedicura, etc.-¿Dónde esta Sing Lu?-.

-Fue a la Tierra, dijo que tenía un plan para poderte sacar de tu forma restringida-explico Evelyn, mientras Lena le lavaba los pies.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?-.

-No me dio detalles, solo me dijo que tiene que ver con robar la alegría de los niños-.

-Ya veo, es un plan muy cruel, realmente me encanta-.

-Nuestra pequeña esta creciendo-dijo Evelyn, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

**Tierra…**

En un bosque cercano a la ciudad, Sing Lu estaba observando una esfera donde había energía blanca.

-¿Qué te parece Circe? Aquí tenemos la alegría de todos los niños, pronto solo habrá niños tristes y miserables, lo que hará que papi salga de su forma restringida ¿Qué dices?-Sing Lu acerco su oído a Circe-¿los rangers? No me preocupan, estamos muy bien ocultos-.

En ese momento Joker apareció-Yo traje toda esa alegría para usted princesa, lo hice para que su padre este contento ¿usted esta contenta?-.

-La princesa esta a punto de arrancarte esa sonrisa y voltearla hacia abajo-dijo Sing Lu con tono peligroso-aun no es suficiente energía, necesitamos más alegría y niños miserables para que papi salga de su forma restringida y solo hay una forma, robando más alegría ¡Entonces tráeme más!-.

-Más alegría, lo haré con mucho gusto-con esas palabras, Joker se retiro.

**Templo….**

El maestro Shifu y los rangers se encontraban hablando sobre los resientes ataques que estaban ocurriendo en la ciudad, cada uno muy pensativo, pero Odd más que nada.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a esos niños?-pregunto Aelita.

-El nuevo monstruo de Gaiark se especializa en robar aquello que hace especiales a los niños, la alegría, lo que los deja solo tristes, algo que fortalecerá el poder de Gaiark-.

-Es monstruoso-dijo Odd indignado-hasta para un gaiarkno-.

-Creo que es algo común entre ellos-dijo Kenneth con pesar.

-¿Qué sugiere maestro?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Yumi tiene una idea, adelante-.

-Gracias maestro, ya que los niños parecen ser atacados principalmente en las fiestas de cumpleaños, he obtenido una lista de los niños que cumplirán años mañana, afortunadamente, solo se trata de uno-.

-Entonces hay que ir y detener a ese gaiarkno antes de que haga algo terrible-dijo Odd.

-Esa no es la solución, porque no sabemos que tipo de monstruo sea, ni tampoco donde esta guardada la alegría que robo, tenemos que dejar que se lleve la alegría de esos niños-.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?-exclamo Odd, pero Ulrich lo detuvo.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, una vez que tenga la alegría volverá al lugar donde esta la demás energía-.

-Así es, solo esperemos que no sea llevada a Gaiark-.

-Es arriesgado-dijo Aelita.

-Pero no tenemos alternativa-dijo Kenneth pensativo y el resto de los rangers asintió, aunque Odd estaba muy preocupado.

**Al día siguiente…**

Ocultos en las sombras, los rangers observaban como la fiesta estaba comenzando, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento, mientras Odd temblaba lleno de ansiedad, algo que noto Aelita.

-Parece que esto te preocupa mucho-.

-Los niños son los mejores seres del mundo, nadie disfruta la vida como ellos, es por eso que me indigna tanto que los gaiarknos se metan con ellos, voy a detener al monstruo que aparezca-.

-Serías un buen padre-dijo Aelita y Odd se sonrojo.

-Silencio, creo que llegó el momento-dijo Kenneth, cuando una sombra apareció y tomo la forma de Joker.

-Hola niños, espero que disfruten de la visita del payaso y que el payaso les quite su alegría-Joker comenzó a absorber la alegría de los niños y como con los anteriores, estos se quedaron muy serios, los rangers tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse contra el payaso, ya que debían ver a donde llevaba la energía-ya tengo más, la princesa estará más que contenta-Joker se retiro y los rangers comenzaron la persecución, siempre con precaución.

**Bosque….**

Joker llego al lugar de reunión y le dio la energía a Sing Lu, quien comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, fue cuando acerco a Circe a sus oídos.

-Si, tienes razón Circe, aun necesitamos más energía, así que ve y tráeme más alegría de niños-.

-Pero ya no hay más fiestas de cumpleaños-.

-Entonces ve a parques, escuelas o lo que sea, pero tráeme más-.

-Comprendido-.

-Lamento decirles que eso ya no pasara-dijo una voz y los rangers aparecieron.

-Hemos encontrado su escondite-dijo Odd listo para la batalla.

-Vaya, veo que los rangers te siguieron hasta aquí-dijo Sing Lu molesta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Yo soy Sing Lu, la pequeña princesa de Gaiark, hija del gran emperador Darkseid y de la emperatriz Evelyn, y la mente maestra de este plan-.

-Vaya, eres una niña que merece un castigo ejemplar-dijo Odd.

-Que lastima que no se va a poder ¡Joker!-.

Joker se coloco frente a la princesa listo para la batalla-¡Espero no les importe que les lance unos pasteles explosivos!-declaro, mientras los arrojaba, Yumi hizo girar su látigo y se los devolvió, explotándoles en la cara.

-Me hace daño tanto dulce, pero gracias-dijo en broma.

-Oye, yo soy el payaso aquí, no ustedes-se quejo Joker-ahora verán lo que es ser chistoso-Joker disparo varios pollos de hule de su bastón, los cuales golpearon a los rangers como si fueran dardos.

-Este es peor que Eso-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-No importa que tan fuerte sea, no dejare que se quede con la alegría de los niños, eso es sagrado-dijo Odd levantándose.

-¿Por qué crees que las estamos robando?-pregunto Joker riéndose-pero eso es lo que hace divertido el trabajo de ser tan malo-.

-Yo te enseñare payaso feo-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Odd se lanzo contra Joker y viceversa, ambos comenzaron una batalla en la cual Odd trataba de liberar a los niños, al menos su alegría, pero Joker revotaba de un lado a otro esquivando sus ataques sin ningún trabajo.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Odd-dijo Aelita.

-Eso haremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Oh no, no lo harán-intervino Sing Lu-Circe quiere llamar a las sombras-un grupo de 10 sombras aparecieron-¡Ataquen! ¡Si!-.

Sin tener opción, el resto de los rangers se vio enfrascado en una nueva lucha contra las sombras, las cuales trataban de impedir que se acercaran a la princesa, mientras dos guerreros observaban a lo lejos.

-Interesante-.

Odd y Joker rodaron hasta caer cerca de un río, para luego volverse a lanzar uno contra el otro, cuando estuvieron cerca, Joker aprovecho para mostrar sus talentos de payaso.

-¿Sabes que haré después de matarte? Te quitare la billetera-.

-¡Jamás! Fue un regalo de Marceline-.

-¿Quién es Marceline?-.

-No lo se, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió-dijo Odd, para luego lanzar a Joker contra el suelo.

-Eso es trampa-.

-Es la única forma de tratar con los monstruos que se meten con niños inocentes-Odd se lanzo contra Joker, quien solo sonrió.

-¡Banana resbalosa!-Joker lanzo una cascara de banana al suelo y Odd se resbalo, mientras Joker se reía-¡Te lo merecías!-.

-¡Toma!-grito Odd dándole una patada en la rodilla.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió!-Joker se lanzo contra Odd, pero este lo esquivo de un salto y Odd le enterró sus garras en el trasero-¡Ataque gaseoso!-(Nota: no es necesario describir este ataque.

-¡Asco!-grito Odd tapándose la nariz.

-Te lo merecías-.

-Ya me estas cansado-Odd dio un salto y comenzó a patear a Joker, quien no podía defenderse de los rápidos movimientos del tigre-ahora te mostrare porque nunca debes hacer enojar a un tigre y menos metiéndote con niños ¡Garras de tigre!-las garras comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

-¡Oh oh, esto no me agrada!-.

-¡Y esto te agradara menos!-con dos poderosos golpes de sus garras, Joker cayó al suelo y exploto, pero antes….

-¡Tienes razón, esto me desagrado mucho más!-grito antes de explotar.

-Te lo merecías-dijo Odd sonriendo detrás de su casco.

-¡Oye, ese era mi monstruo!-grito Sing Lu molesta-¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡Mami, ayúdame!-.

La ayuda de su madre llego de inmediato, ya que el líquido azul cubrió el cuerpo de Joker y al instante, reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Ahora soy un bufón emperador!-.

-¡Cielos!-en el momento en que Odd grito, el resto de los rangers se reunieron con él.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, las sombras no nos dejaban en paz-explico Kenneth.

-No se preocupen, por ahora creo que es el momento de llamar a los zords-.

-Hagámoslo ¡Zord Dragón!-.

-¡Zord Serpiente!-.

-¡Zord Lobo!-.

-¡Zord Garza!-.

-¡Zord Tigre!-.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Completo!-.

Joker se rió al ver el Megazord-Su robot gigante no me asusta, hay les va un poco de gas de la risa-de su bastón, lanzo un gas verde, el cual era tóxico, el Megazord hizo esfuerzo para no caer, pero ese momento, Joker lo aprovecho en darle una colosal patada-¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo, ahora les daré un poco de pastel!-les lanzo varios pasteles, los cuales comenzaron a explotar contra el Megazord.

-¡Resistan!-grito Odd, mientras la cabina se tambaleaba con violencia.

-Necesitamos ayuda y pronto, hay que usar los zords auxiliares-dijo Yumi.

-Creo que solo falta el de Odd-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces Odd tomara el mando, si te sientes listo-dijo Ulrich.

-Por supuesto, hay que rescatar la alegría de los niños y darle su merecido a ese payaso feo-dijo Odd riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

Odd ignoro el comentario de su amigo y comenzó a meditar-_"Maestro Shifu ¿cree que estoy listo?"-._

_-"Eso depende de ti Odd, dime si estas listo y enviare tu poderoso zord auxiliar"-._

_-"No se si estoy listo, pero si no lo intento, esos niños nunca volverán a ser felices"-._

_-"Entonces recibe tu zord auxiliar"-._

Un destello negro llego de la nada y golpeo a Joker-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¡Zord Toro!-el zord auxiliar de Odd era un toro de color negro con detalles verdes y cuernos amarillos, sus ojos eran rojos, sus pezuñas eran plateadas y su cola era como una espada.

-¿Un toro? Te queda-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Que es igual de cabeza dura que tú-.

-¡Oye!-.

-Concéntrense en la batalla-dijo Ulrich.

-Tienes razón ¡Zord toro ataca!-el toro se lanzo contra Joker dándole una feroz embestida y el payaso rodo por el suelo.

-No se que fue eso, pero me dolió-.

-¡Zord toro combinación!-el toro comenzó a fusionarse con el Megazord, su cabeza y cuernos se conectaron en la cabeza, su cola en el brazo derecho del Megazord, el resto del cuerpo se unió al pecho, espalda, piernas y brazos-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja formación estampida!-.

-Esto me gusta-dijo Odd-ahora si estamos en iguales condiciones-.

-¡Entre más grandes más torpes!-grito Joker, mientras atacaba con su bastón, el cual apenas golpeo la armadura de toro se rompió-¡Rompieron mi bastón!-.

-No llores-dijo Kenneth.

-Tu mami te comprara otro-dijo Odd.

El Megazord lanzo un feroz golpe a Joker y este quedo sumamente herido, de un solo golpe, había recibió un daño considerable.

-Ya es hora de terminar esto-dijo Ulrich-Odd, guíanos-.

-Será un placer-dijo Odd y los 5 rangers sacaron sus armas.

-¡Oigan esperen solo estaba bromeando!-grito Joker.

-¡Impacto de poder!-el Megazord se lanzo contra Joker, golpeándolo con los cuernos y la espada, de inmediato, Joker comenzó a sufrir explosiones y a caer.

-¡No es chistoso!-grito antes de explotar, en cuando Joker desapareció, la energía fue liberada y los niños que habían sido victimas suyas, comenzaron a recuperar sus alegría.

-¡Estas acabado!-.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Ahora los niños volverán a ser alegres como siempre!-grito Odd.

-¡No es justo!-grito Sing Lu desde abajo, lo que llamo la atención del Megazord.

-¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo?-pregunto Odd.

Sing Lu se asusto-Eh…me llama mi papi-Sing Lu se preparo para escapar cuando los misteriosos guerreros aparecieron-¿Qué?-.

-¡Son ellos de nuevo!-exclamo Yumi al reconocerlos.

-Zero, Soujiro, que gusto me da verlos-.

-La llevaremos de vuelta a Gaiark alteza-dijo Soujiro.

-Además, tengo que darle mi reporte al emperador-dijo Zero y los tres villanos volvieron a Gaiark.

-Escaparon-dijo Odd.

-Descuiden, volverán-dijo Ulrich preocupado por eso.

**Gaiark….**

En cuanto regresaron, la princesa fue la primera en presentarse ante sus padres, los cuales estaban en sus respectivos lugares.

-Mi plan era perfecto, pero esos horribles rangers lo arruinaron todo, lo siento papi, mami, les falle-.

Mientras Sing Lu se disculpaba, William, Sissy, Herb, Sam y Nicolás solo pensaban, mientras cruzaban los dedos-Que la castigue, que la castiguen, que la castigue…-pero para su decepción.

-Pudiste fallar, pero al menos tu plan fue realmente perverso-dijo Darkseid impresionado.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Sing Lu-dijo Evelyn, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-no puedo creer lo rápido que estas creciendo-.

-Ay mami-dijo Sing Lu apenada-por cierto, me encontré con algunos viejos amigos-.

Soujiro y Zero entraron al salón, al ver a Zero, Lena tuvo la intención de correr a sus brazos, pero lo pensó mejor, después de todo, para el emperador esa sería una muestra de debilidad y él tenía 0 tolerancia a la debilidad.

-Emperatriz, me presento con el informe que me pidió-dijo Zero inclinándose respetuosamente ante sus amos, aunque antes le dedico una mirada cómplice a Lena, quien comprendió de inmediato y sonrió feliz de que hubiera vuelto al castillo.

-Muy bien hecho Zero-.

-¿De que informe habla?-.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa amorcito, verás, envié a Zero a investigar que fue lo que pasó el día en que los maestros ninja nos derrotaron-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque necesitamos estár al 100% seguros de que ocurrió en el momento en que esos molestos guerreros nos desafiaron, así como que fue lo que hicieron para sellarte en esa forma restringida-.

-Eso es cierto, tengo que saber todo si es que quiero tener éxito, bien pensado querida Evelyn, si que sabes como complacerme-.

-Gracias querido, ahora habla Zero, dinos que es lo que averiguaste-.

-Muy bien, lo que sucedió en ese momento….-y así, Zero comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había averiguado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Odd obtuvo su zord auxiliar y ahora aparecerán los demás OC, pero aunque ahora tienen los zords auxiliares, aun quedan otros 7 ocultos, pero esos aparecerán más adelante, eso se los aseguro._

_Nuevamente les recuerdo que si disfrutan de la serie bakugan, entonces les recomiendo el fic de Toaneo07, Blzaer War, una gran historia con temporadas muy emocionantes, no se pierdan esta gran obra suya._

**Escarlata: **_dile a Joe que puede hacerlo, vaya, debiste haber tenido un día muy agitado, pero todo sea por ver la cara de alegría de esos pequeñitos y dulces demonios/angelitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_Yubel aparecerá, pero será mucho más adelante, poco después de los OC, respecto al zord auxiliar, el único que falta es el de Odd, no el de Kenneth, el simpático ya tiene su zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princessoftheshadowsyumi98: **_eso ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, se conocerá que sucedió en la batalla final entre los guerreros ninja y los gaiarknos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_además de eso, recuerda que Ulrich sigue el verdadero camino ninja, como todo un guerrero honorable, siendo Soujiro quien corrompió su camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jerome Clark: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, lamento mucho lo de tu hermanita, pero todo se solucionara, además, recuerda que hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_ya veo y lamento mucho que no puedan ser rangers, pero ya lo tenía todo decidido desde que pensé en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_de hecho, el único que falta para obtener su zord auxiliar es Odd, él fue el último en obtenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_creo que te refieres a Halakthy ¿verdad? Bueno, no tengo pensado hacer una secuela de ese fic, pero si voy a hacer otro fic de los titanes, "invasión de demonios", a propósito, si puedes participar en el fic, aunque tu personaje me parece muy al estilo de Harry Potter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_eso espero, porque realmente lo mantienes muy emocionante, ya quiero ver que sigue, por cierto, ya están las recomendaciones de tu fic y una pregunta ¿el bakugan de Piccolo siempre va a ser Shadow Dharak, el original? Porque eso si que sería genial, pero la decisión final es tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_efectivamente, además, le daban una intensidad mucho mayor a la batalla de ambos ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar y espero que el zord toro también te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Raf-lyli, Princessoftheshadowsyumi98, Anónimo y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Jerome Clark, Nanashi No Gombee, Darth Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…..**_


	10. El poder del dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como se descubrirá el secreto de lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo entre los maestros ninja originales y el terrible emperador Darkseid, es hora de que se descubra el gran secreto._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 El poder del dragón.**

**Gaiark…**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué soy débil?-cuestiono Darkseid levantándose furioso de su trono, justo después de que Zero le conto lo que había descubierto.

-Lamento mucho que me haya malinterpretado señor-dijo Zero rápidamente, mientras Lena sentía una enorme presión en su pecho, una de preocupación-nunca quise insinuar que era débil, solo le dije que aunque los maestros ninja tuvieron que ver con su derrota, el mayor culpable fue el maestro dragón, él lo atrapo en su forma restringida y encerró a la familia imperial aquí-.

-¿El maestro dragón hizo esto?-exclamo Evelyn indignada.

-Creí que ese tonto estaba acabado-dijo Sing Lu.

-El maestro dragón uso sus últimas fuerzas para sellarlo, no se como lo hizo exactamente, pero por lo que he descubierto, el ranger rojo puede hacer lo mismo, ya que él heredo el poder del dragón-.

-El ranger rojo ¿eh?-Darkseid se acerco a una ventana, mientras apretaba los puños y comenzaba a temblar lleno de rabia, sus siervos comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, con excepción de los dos generales más importantes-¡Sombras, lamentos, destruyan al ranger rojo!-.

Tras el grito de Darkseid, una gran cantidad de sombras, desde las normales hasta gigantes y voladoras comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la Tierra.

**Tierra…..**

En cuanto las sombras llegaron, comenzaron a causar un gran caos, destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada, fue cuando los rangers aparecieron.

-Cielos-dijo Kenneth.

-Parece que hay una convención de sombras-dijo Odd preocupado.

Las sombras gigantes destruían sin parar, mientras las normales comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia los rangers.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Aelita.

-Este es, Kenneth, Odd y yo nos encargaremos de las sombras pequeñas, Yumi y Aelita usen sus zords y encárguense de las gigantes-indico Ulrich.

-Entendido ¿lista Aelita?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Zord Serpiente! ¡Zord delfín!-.

-¡Zord Garza! ¡Zord Mantis!-.

Los 4 zords aparecieron y las dos rangers subieron a la serpiente y a la garza, los 4 zords comenzaron a atacar a las sombras gigantes y voladoras, mientras los otros 3 rangers luchaban contra las sombras pequeñas.

-¡Espada dragón!-.

-¡Dagas de lobo!-.

-¡Garras de tigre!-.

Los tres rangers atacaron a las sombras, mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo, aunque se veían superados, luchaban con valor.

-¡Mordida venenosa! ¡Ola gigante!-.

-¡Pico taladro! ¡Doble navajas!-.

Los 4 zords atacaron al mismo tiempo y las sombras gigantes y voladoras cayeron vencidas, para alivio de las chicas.

-¡Lo logramos Yumi!-.

-Si, ahora tenemos que ayudar a los chicos-.

Yumi y Aelita bajaron de los zords, comenzando una batalla contra las sombras pequeñas, pero cada vez que destruían a un grupo, uno nuevo tomaba su lugar.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?-exclamo Odd.

-¡Nunca había sucedido esto!-grito Kenneth.

De pronto, las sombras comenzaron a brillar, mientras una siniestra voz ordenaba-_"Ranger rojo, ranger rojo, ranger rojo…"-._

Obedeciendo esa voz, las sombras comenzaron a avanzar hacia Ulrich, ignorando a los demás rangers.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Me siento ignorado-dijo Odd.

Ulrich se defendía de las sombras como podía, pero cada vez lo rodeaban más y más, mientras la voz se escuchaba más fuerte.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Ulrich volteo hacia el hueco de un árbol y ahí vio al responsable, que no paraba de decir ranger rojo-emperador Darkseid-.

-¡Ulrich cuidado!-grito Yumi, mientras golpeaba a dos sombras con su látigo, el resto del equipo se unió de inmediato.

-¡No tiene caso, siguen llegando más y más!-grito Kenneth.

-Entonces hay que detenerlos definitivamente ¡Formación estrella!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Maestros Ninja Formación Estrella! ¡Fuego!-los rangers usaron su técnica y acabaron con todas las sombras, pero la voz de Darkseid se escucho una última vez.

-Ranger rojo, tu final se acerca-dijo riéndose.

-Eso no me agrado-dijo Aelita-era una voz muy tenebrosa-.

-No era cualquier gaiarkno ¿verdad Ulrich?-pregunto Odd.

-No, creo que era el emperador Darkseid-dijo Ulrich con tono sombrío.

-¿Darkseid?-exclamo Kenneth asombrado y asustado-es el amo de toda Gaiark, el peor guerrero ninja de la historia-.

-¿Crees que ha vuelto?-pregunto Yumi asustada y Ulrich solo pudo asentir.

-Muy bien, ahora sabemos de quien era la voz, pero porque solo decía ranger rojo, porque solo te llamaba a ti-dijo Odd-no lo entiendo-.

-Yo…..no lo se, pero creo que Shifu si.

**Templo…**

En cuanto llegaron al templo, Ulrich no perdió el tiempo-Maestro, sus temores se han confirmado, Darkseid ha vuelto-Shifu dejo su meditación, quedándose muy preocupado-pero hay algo más, cuando envió sus sombras los mando a atacarme solo a mí-.

-Hizo que nos ignoraran a los demás-dijo Odd muy indignado.

Si Shifu estaba sorprendido antes, ahora su rostro era más que sorpresa-Entonces…..el emperador ya lo sabe-dijo y los rangers se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Saber que? ¿No esta ocultando algo maestro?-pregunto Kenneth con delicadeza.

Shifu miro a los rangers y suspiro-Díganme ¿Qué tanto saben de la última batalla entre los maestros ninja originales y el emperador?-.

-Los maestros ninja lucharon y triunfaron-respondió Odd a su muy carismático estilo.

-Esa es la versión corta, lo que muy pocos saben es que fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Shifu POV**

En la última invasión de Gaiark, la cual era liderada por el emperador en persona, los maestros ninja lucharon con valor, pero muy pronto se vieron superados tanto en número como en poder y uno por uno comenzaron a sucumbir, excepto uno…..

**Fin POV…**

El maestro dragón original era el único que quedaba en pie, pero se podía ver que estaba sumamente débil y apenas se sostenía con su espada, las sombras comenzaron a rodearlo, mientras alzaba su arma y veía los cuerpos de sus amigos.

-3 o 300 no me vencerán-declaro respirando agitadamente, de pronto, las sombras comenzaron a separarse, para dar paso al emperador Darkseid, quien en ese entonces, tenía todos sus poderes y su verdadera forma.

-Maestro dragón, realmente has sido una verdadera peste en mi camino, que pena que estas muy lejos de ser mi oponente, ahora ve y reúnete con tus amigos-Darkseid le lanzo un terrible rayo al maestro dragón, quien cayó al suelo-la victoria es nuestra-.

**Shifu POV…**

Pero antes de sucumbir por completo, el maestro dragón uso sus últimas fuerzas para atrapar a Darkseid en una forma restringida, luego lo encerró, junto con toda su familia en la parte más baja de Gaiark, sin embargo, debido a que estaba muy débil no pudo completar el sello y cayó muerto.

**Fin POV….**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Fue por eso que el emperador Darkseid y su familia pudieron volver a levantarse-.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi.

-Aquellos que heredan el poder del dragón, que es la energía que uso el maestro para derrotar a Darkseid, pueden volver a hacerlo y esta vez para siempre-.

-Genial, entonces Ulrich solo tiene que usar su ultra súper mega híper tremendo sello y Darkseid será historia-dijo Odd.

-No es tan simple, nadie sabe que hizo exactamente el maestro dragón, ya que lo perfecciono en secreto, nadie, ni siquiera la maestra serpiente sabían de él y como el maestro dragón murió antes de poder completarlo, ese secreto murió con él-.

-Ya veo-dijo Ulrich con pesar.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo-dijo Odd-¿Por qué dijo que ni siquiera la maestra serpiente lo conocía?-.

-El maestro dragón y la maestra serpiente eran algo más que amigos, nunca lo dijeron, pero lo demostraban, desafortunadamente, el maestro dragón estaba enfocado en derrotar a Darkseid, pero cuando vio como sus amigos y la maestra serpiente eran asesinados, fue cuando decidió usar el poderoso sello que agoto su vida-.

-Ya veo, es muy triste-dijo Aelita, mientras Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron después de escuchar que entre los maestros dragón y serpiente había algo más que una amistad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora maestro?-pregunto Kenneth.

Shifu se quedo pensando y tomo una decisión-Es hora de llamar a nuestros demás aliados, ya no podemos seguir separados y menos después de que el emperador se entero de la verdad-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que….?-Ulrich no pudo completar la pregunta.

-No lo se, solo tendremos que esperar-dijo Shifu y se marcho para hacer un llamado.

**Gaiark…..**

Lena estaba arreglando a la emperatriz, mientras Sing Lu jugaba con Circe cerca de ellas-Parce que papi se enojo mucho hoy-.

-Yo entiendo su enojo-dijo Evelyn-los rangers han arruinado cada uno de nuestros planes para sacarlo de su forma restringida y ahora es peor sabiendo que el ranger rojo puede hacer lo mismo, date prisa Lena, tengo que ir a consolar a mi esposo-.

-Si señora, pero…disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿no sería mejor concentrarnos en destruir al ranger rojo antes de que use de nuevo el sello?-.

-No, nadie sabe que fue exactamente lo que hizo ese molesto ninja para atraparnos aquí y aunque así fuera, el ranger rojo no es lo bastante fuerte para usarlo-.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura, mi lady?-.

-Simplemente pregúntate querida si estaríamos aquí si fuera así-.

-Entiendo-.

-Bueno, dame el espejo-Lena le mostro el espejo y Evelyn se observo-me gusta, como siempre me dejaste hermosa, deslumbrante-Evelyn se levanto-bueno, Sing Lu, ve a jugar con tus juguetes, yo iré con tu padre a relajarlo un poco-.

-Si mami-Sing Lu se fue, mientras tarareaba una canción.

-En cuanto a ti Lena, ve y busca el libro de las bestias del inframundo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya es tiempo de usar a las criaturas más poderosas de todas, trámelo después de que mi amorcito y yo salgamos de nuestros aposentos-con esas palabras, Evelyn se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Darkseid, dejando a Lena muy asombrada.

-Las bestias del inframundo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-son las criaturas más diabólicas de todo Gaiark, apenas obedecen a la familia imperial-.

-Zero-Lena corrió a los brazos de su amado y este no dudo en abrazarla-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, pero debía cumplir con las órdenes-.

-Lo se, me preocupe mucho cuando vi que el emperador se estaba poniendo furioso con la información que le diste-.

-Yo también, pero mientras estuve fuera, también me preocupo que te pudieran hacer algo, me alegra ver que me equivoque-.

-Oh Zero-Lena beso al general y este correspondió el beso, pero en las mazmorras, otros 5 guerreros no estaban felices.

-No creo que los piratas hicieran esto-dijo Herb asustado.

-Claro que si, los piratas hacían caminar a sus enemigos por una plancha-dijo Sing Lu con un sombrero de pirata y una espada.

-Si, pero era sobre agua, no sobre aceite hirviendo-.

-Menos charla y más caída-dijo Sing Lu empujando a Herb, quien grito de dolor cuando tuvo contacto con el aceite-eso fue divertido, ahora ¿Quién sigue teniente Circe?-Sing Lu movió la cabeza de la muñeca y señalo a William-excelente elección teniente-.

-Ay no-dijo el exmano derecha del emperador.

**Templo….**

Los rangers se encontraban entrenando, mientras esperaban que el maestro Shifu les dijera algo más o peor aun, que Gaiark volviera a lanzar un ataque, fue cuando el maestro apareció, pero no venía solo, lo acompañaba un joven que no parecía tener más de 21 años, pero vestía una túnica azul con tonos blancos, tal como la de su maestro, señal que era maestro ninja.

-Rangers, permítanme presentarles al maestro Isis, un viejo amigo mío-.

-¿Maestro? Peor si se ve muy joven-dijo Odd.

-Me veo joven, pero realmente tengo 81 años-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El maestro Isis fue un antiguo alumno de los maestros lobo y garza, él aprendió de ellos las técnicas del hielo-.

-Debo decir que es un honor conocer a los herederos de ambos maestros-dijo inclinándose respetuosamente ante Kenneth y Aelita, los cuales respondieron el saludo-he venido a ayudarlos en su entrenamiento, junto con algunos alumnos míos-y los nuevos alumnos hicieron su aparición.

Megan Kresehert, tiene el cabello rubio con copete negro acomodado de lado arriba de sus hombros, con su tez blanca, sus ojos negros, viste una blusa de color rosa de manga corta con una chaqueta blanca, un short de mezclilla azul, unas sandalias blancas, con una diadema rosa, un collar plateado y ella tiene gran shuriken amarrado en la cintura.

Maya Miziyu, tiene el cabello negro hasta la cintura agarrado de dos colas bajas, piel pálida, sus ojos son negros, ella viste una blusa negra de manga larga que deja ver su estomago y con detalles blanco, con un chaleco blanco, unos jeans negro apretados, unas sandalias negras, un collar plateado con un reloj de arena negro y tiene unos kunais guardados en una bolsa negra.

Takako, cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda color castaño claro con un mechón blanco y lacio atado en una cola alta, piel pálida y ojos dorados; lleva dos tantõ y un hankyo consigo, y está vestida como Ayame de Tenchu Shadow Assassins. Se especializa en el arte ninja y tiene buena puntería al utilizar el hankyo y los ya.

Koshiku, un guerrero con una armadura samurái azul y dorada con ligeros toques de hielo, tres espadas y un sombrero hexagonal, su cabello blanco y largo y ojos celestes y fríos solo dejan ver experiencia y confianza.

Arya Adragon, Aspecto fiero y de duro carácter tiene el pelo bastante largo y atado en una larga trenza, ojos verdes-marrones como los de los gatos, su vestimenta si puede ser es verde (como las de camuflaje) remarcados los bordes de la ropa en amarillo de manga hasta el codo, en los brazos lleva dos muñequeras amarillas, pantalones a juego mas oscuros, de zapatos botas grises casi negras de montaña. Tiene dos mascotas un gato y un perro llamados Bastet y Anubis respectivamente.

Jerome Clark, tiene el cabello castaño claro casi rubio sus ojos son azules, con la piel pálida, viste una camiseta azul oscuro con rayas negras, unos jeans negros y unos mocasines negros.

Sakura Ishiyama (Nota: como la Sakura que apareció en Venganza del Inframundo, solo que de ojos dorados), su mascota un pequeño zorro llamado Kina.

Finalmente Eragon Adragon, el hermano de Arya, como su hermana tiene ojos verdes-marrones, su vestimenta es azul, su cabello rubio y llena de decisión.

Yumi saludo a Maya y a Sakura, ya que Maya era una gran amiga suya y Sakura su prima, las dos japonesas habían sido entrenadas por distintos maestros, mientras que Ulrich saludo a Takako, ya que ella era una vieja amiga suya, también a Eragon, otro viejo amigo suyo y a Arya, los tres habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, además de con Takako.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto Kenneth confundido después de ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Creo que nos perdimos de mucho-dijo Odd también confundido, mientras Aelita se reía quedamente.

-Muy bien-interrumpió Shifu cuando terminaron las presentaciones-los hemos reunido junto con los 5 rangers, herederos del poder de los maestros ninja originales para que nos ayuden en esta situación tan crítica-.

-El maestro Shifu-intervino Isis-me ha explicado que el temor que por siglos habíamos tenido se ha vuelto realidad, el emperador Darkseid y su familia han regresado, es por eso que hoy más que nunca necesitamos que los ninja se unan para luchar contra esta terrible amenaza-.

-Hace siglos, los maestros ninja trataron de derrotar al emperador y uno por uno fueron vencidos, el maestro dragón consiguió vencer a Darkseid encerrándolo junto con su familia en Gaiark, ahora ha regresado y sabe que aquel que heredo el poder del dragón puede volver a sellarlo, es por eso que los necesitamos a todos, debemos averiguar de que se trataba el sello que el maestro dragón uso para vencer a Darkseid, si descubrimos de que se trata, podremos detenerlo-.

-¿Cómo investigaremos si el maestro dragón falleció hace tiempo?-pregunto Eragon.

-Me suena como algo imposible-dijo Jerome.

-Para un ninja no hay imposibles, estoy seguro que el maestro dragón debió haber dejado alguna clave sobre la técnica de ese sello y tanto Isis como yo nos dedicaremos a buscarla-.

-Mientras tanto, el resto de ustedes se encargara de enseñarles a los rangers lo que han aprendido en sus distintos entrenamientos-.

-Al igual que los rangers les enseñaran algunas cosas-.

-Todos son guerreros ninja formidables, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a Darkseid-.

-Por eso es que se necesitan mutuamente, una vez que logren dominar las artes ninja, así como los rangers dominen las artes de los maestros ninja originales, serán guerreros invencibles-.

-Disculpe-intervino Eragon-pero falta alguien ¿Dónde esta Yubel?-en cuanto se menciono ese nombre, comenzaron las platicas.

-¿Yubel? He escuchado que es la mejor guerrera ninja que ha existido-dijo Maya.

-Escuche que aprendió las técnicas elementales más rápido que cualquier otro alumno-dijo Koshiku.

-Por el momento no lo sabemos, pero esperamos que esta en camino-dijo Shifu, mientras que Ulrich también tenía esa esperanza de que su hermana llegaría en cualquier instante.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se ha descubierto que fue lo que ocurrió en la última batalla entre los maestros ninja originales y el terrible emperador, pero dentro de muy poco, el sexto y más poderoso miembro del equipo ranger hará su aparición, no se lo pierdan._

**Nilpijiguera: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el capítulo 10, respecto a los malos, son villanos, tienen que ser malvados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_lo se, pero tristemente es una realidad, si hay monstruos que se dedican a robarle la alegría a los niños por un montón de papeles, lo que no saben es que todo el que la hace la paga y hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_entonces debo suponer que ambas se conocen en el mundo real ¿verdad? Ya veo, entonces también es fanática de Eragon, a mí no me gusto la película, siento que le falto algo más, en fin, ya aparecieron los OC, así como ya se revelo el secreto de lo que sucedió hace siglos cuando los maestros ninja lucharon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_nunca dije que iba a ser un caballo, ya que el toro es como él, un cabeza dura, en fin, tristemente si hay monstruos que se dedican a robar la alegría de los niños por un puñado de billetes, esa gente me da asco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo, respecto a Bakugan, aun tengo varios proyectos para esa serie, entre ellos están:_

_Legado de los peleadores._

_Power Rangers Infinito._

_Alma de pirata._

_Cuento de navidad._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muchas gracias por la confianza, pero supongo que también sabes que al no cambiarte de bando vas a terminar destruido ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no te preocupes, yo confío en ti y se que no me quedaras mal, por cierto, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nilpijiguera, Anónimo y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	11. Ranger dorado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el secreto revelado, el emperador comenzara a concentrar sus ataques en el Ulrich, pero muy pronto los rangers recibirán una ayuda muy especial y de gran poder._

_Un aviso, aunque los OC ya aparecieron, este capítulo estará más enfocado al ranger dorado, así que les pido que no se molesten por si no aparecen los OC, téngame un poco de paciencia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Ranger dorado.**

**Gaiark…..**

Lena le entrego a la emperatriz un libro de color negro, en cuanto la emperatriz lo abrió, un viento fantasmal se sintió, aumentando la sonrisa de Darkseid y Evelyn.

-Ahora que sabemos a quien debemos destruir, creo que lo mejor es emplear a las criaturas más oscuras que jamás existieron, las bestias del inframundo-.

-Me encanta tu forma de pensar, querida-.

-Gracias cielo, veamos-Evelyn hojeo el libro y encontró el indicado-perfecto, Skelletor, el caballero cráneo-con un hechizo, Evelyn convoco a la nueva bestia de Gaiark.

Esta se veía más malvada que las anteriores, como su nombre lo decía, era un esqueleto con armadura de caballero, portaba una hoz como arma y sus ojos brillaban de un malévolo color rojo.

-A su servicio-.

-Me agrada-dijo Darkseid-tengo un problema con un guerrero vestido de rojo, ve y hazte cargo de él-.

-Como diga emperador-Skelletor abandono el palacio, mientras Sing Lu aplaudía emocionada.

-Ese si que es un monstruo, será divertido ver a esos power rangers luchar contra él-.

-Si, especialmente cuando acabe con el molesto ranger rojo-.

Soujiro escucho todo y simplemente apretó los puños-Si alguien va a destruir a Ulrich, seré yo-declaro furioso, pero con el cuidado de evitar que los emperadores lo escucharan.

**Tierra…..**

En cuanto Skelletor apareció, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada, mientras el maligno monstruo se reía por eso-Humanos patético, esto atraerá la atención de los rangers-dijo disparando un rayo contra un edificio-veamos cuanto tardan en llegar-.

-Más pronto de lo que crees-dijo una voz y los power rangers hicieron su aparición.

-Cielos, veo que Gaiark se esta esforzando más con los monstruos que envía-dijo Odd como broma.

-Tonto, yo seré el último monstruo que verán-dijo Skelletor riéndose con maldad-pero por ahora no me interesa más que el ranger rojo, por alguna razón el gran emperador quiere verte muerto, así que con mucho gusto le cumpliré su deseo-.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por nosotros-dijo Yumi.

-Como quieran-Skelletor lanzo cuatro rayos, los cuales le dieron a Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd respectivamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Ulrich.

-No soy como los otros monstruos, soy mucho peor-.

-Aun así no te tengo miedo-Ulrich se lanzo contra Skelletor, intento golpearlo con su espada, pero el maligno monstruo detuvo el ataque con su hoz y luego le dio una patada, Ulrich regreso al ataque, pero parecía un novato comparado con esa bestia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Derrotarte será fácil-dijo dándole un feroz golpe con la hoz, para luego dispararle un letal rayo, por suerte sus amigos llegaron justo a tiempo-si que son molestos-.

-Somos más que un equipo y si uno peligra, el resto interviene-dijo Yumi.

-Así somos los guerreros ninja-dijo Kenneth.

-Y los power rangers-dijo Aelita.

-Si, si, todo es muy lindo, pero quiero darle su merecido a esa calaca-dijo Odd.

-Arruina momentos-dijo Kenneth.

Skelletor se rio al ver a los rangers tan unidos-Adelante, muéstrenme lo que su patética unión puede hacer contra un monstruo como yo-.

-¡Ahora verás!-declaro Ulrich y los 5 rangers se lanzaron contra Skelletor.

Los rangers lo rodearon y comenzaron a atacarlo, pero Skelletor bloqueaba los ataque de los 5 sin ningún problema, mientras se reía de manera burlona y maligna, con un gran golpe de su hoz, lanzo por los aires a Kenneth y Odd, Yumi y Aelita trataron de atacarlo con sus armas, pero Skelletor se protegió y contraataco con dos rayos, las chicas salieron disparadas contra el suelo, siendo Ulrich quien atacara al final.

-¡Deja a mis amigos!-.

-Que buena amistad tienes con ellos, que lastima que sean tan débiles-dijo dándole una patada y luego un golpe con su hoz, para terminar con un rayo.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Ulrich levantándose.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Skelletor, mientras le disparaba varios rayos a los 5 rangers, los cuales cayeron al suelo y sus poderes se desactivaron.

-Eso fue brutal-dijo Odd herido.

-Nunca sentí algo tan poderoso-dijo Kenneth en iguales condiciones.

Ulrich miro a Skelletor, quien se rio de manera maligna y comenzó a acercarse al ranger rojo-¿Y ustedes son los herederos del poder de los antiguos maestros ninja? Son patéticos, ya es hora de acabar con ustedes y con su miseria, empezando con el ranger rojo-Skelletor levanto su hoz y preparo el golpe final.

-¡Ulrich!-.

-¡Cuidado!-.

-¡No!-.

Los que gritaron fueron Yumi, Kenneth y Odd, mientras Aelita llevaba ambas manos a su boca en señal de espanto, pero justo en ese momento un rayo dorado golpeo a Skelletor, quien rodo por el suelo totalmente asombrado y confundido.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?-.

Los rangers también estaban en iguales condiciones-¿De donde vino eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Creo que del tipo que esta ahí-dijo Odd y al voltear, descubrieron una silueta, la cual iba con una capucha negra, mientras avanzaba con paso decidido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto con una voz que al parecer, era de mujer.

-Si…gracias-dijo Ulrich confundido-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Una amiga-dijo dándoles la espalda y encarando a Skelletor.

-¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Piensa pelear con ese monstruo tan poderoso?-cuestiono Yumi.

Skelletor se rio al ver el valor de esa chica-¿Acaso me piensas desafiar? Que valiente o que tonta eres-.

-Creo que el tonto eres tú-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-.

-Me alegra que preguntes-la mujer se quito su capucha y revelo su identidad, dejando azorados a los rangers, ya que era otro ranger, solo que de color dorado con detalles negros, su casco también parecía una dragón, mientras una larga capa negra caía por sus hombros, terminando en picos-¡Maestra dragón dorado! ¡Ranger dorado!-.

-¿Otro ranger?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Un ranger dorado?-exclamo Yumi en iguales condiciones.

-He venido para ponerle fin al diabólico reinado de Darkseid-declaro aquella ranger dorado.

-¿Qué más da? 5 o 6 no hacen diferencia-declaro Skelletor, mientras disparaba un rayo, pero la ranger dorado dio un salto y le dio una poderosa patada, la cual hizo que Skelletor cayera al suelo de nuevo-¿Qué? Imposible, nadie me derriba-.

-Que curioso que yo lo haya hecho dos veces seguidas-.

-¡Silencio!-Skelletor se lanzo contra la ranger dorado y trato de dar un golpe con su hoz, pero…

-¡Sables gemelos!-la ranger dorado saco dos sables, bloqueando el ataque de la hoz de con uno y contraatacando con el otro.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Pagaras por eso!-Skelletor se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, la ranger dorado bloqueaba sus ataques al mismo tiempo que atacaba.

-No se quien sea, pero me gusta su estilo-dijo Yumi impresionada.

-Defiende al mismo tiempo que ataca, esa es una técnica muy avanzada-dijo Aelita.

-Creo que hasta es mejor que tú Ulrich-dijo Kenneth impresionado, Ulrich también pensaba lo mismo y se le vino una idea a la mente, solo había una persona capaz de lograr eso.

-No puede ser-.

Skelletor volvió a caer al suelo, pero se levanto de nuevo furioso-¡Estas comenzando a molestarme!-.

-Creí que eso ya estaba hecho, pero si quieres puedo hacerte enojar más-.

-¡Miserable!-Skelletor se lanzo contra la ranger dorado y lanzo un golpe con su hoz, pero la ranger dorado lo esquivo agachándose y le dio un feroz golpe con sus sables formando una cruz en el pecho del gaiarkno y el monstruo cayó de nuevo.

-Aun tengo más para ti si quieres-.

-¡Cállate!-Skelletor le disparo un rayo con su hoz y la ranger dorado dio un salto esquivándolo y elevándose-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto! ¡Sables dragón formación halcón!-la ranger dorado formo una cruz con sus sables y la lanzo contra Skelletor, la cruz comenzó a girar, mientras se convertía en un halcón, el ataque dio en el blanco y Skelletor lanzo un grito de dolor, para luego caer y explotar-te lo merecías-.

-Increíble-dijo Odd con la boca muy abierta.

-Acabo con esa calavera muy fácilmente y nosotros ni cosquillas le pudimos hacer-dijo Kenneth en iguales condiciones, Yumi y Aelita también estaban impresionadas, pero era agradable ver que fue una mujer quien venció a ese monstruos, mientras que Ulrich ahora estaba cada vez más seguro de saber de quien se trataba.

**Gaiark…..**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-exclamo Darkseid molesto-¿Quién ese esa ranger que interviene con mi victoria?-.

-No lo se, pero si que hizo pedazos a Skelletor-dijo Nicolás y Darkseid le disparo un rayo.

-Tranquilo querido, esta batalla esta muy lejos de terminar ¡Velorius Megavalorius!-.

**Tierra…**

El líquido azul cubrió el cuerpo de Skelletor y reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora si que estoy más que enojado, estoy furioso!-.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo-dijo la ranger dorado.

-Bien chicos, es hora de los zords-dijo Ulrich, pero antes de transformarse, la ranger dorado los detuvo.

-Ustedes descanse, yo terminare con esto ¡Zord dragón dorado! ¡Zord halcón negro!-dos nuevos zords hicieron su aparición, el dragón dorado parecía más un dragón medieval que chino, mientras que el halcón era negro con detalles dorados.

-¿También tiene zords?-exclamo Odd.

-Ahora si que estoy asustado-dijo Kenneth.

La ranger dorado subió al dragón-Muy bien calaca súper desarrollada, es hora de que desaparezcas-.

El dragón dorado lanzo una poderosa llamarada dorada, la cual golpeo con mucha fuerza al maligno monstruo, mientras el halcón le dio un golpe con sus alas.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Sombras gigantes, sombras voladoras!-un grupo de 6 sombras gigantes y 6 sombras voladoras hicieron su aparición, comenzando a atacar a los dos zords, los cuales esquivaban sus ataques sin problemas.

-Si esto es lo mejor que tienen, entonces terminaremos rápido-declaro el ranger dorado, mientras el dragón dorado desafiaba a las sombras voladoras y el halcón a las sombras gigantes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-.

-Ya verás ¡Ventisca de fuego! ¡Misiles aéreos!-el dragón dorado rugió y lanzo una poderosa descarga de energía contras las sombras voladoras acabando con todas, mientras el halcón comenzó a agitar sus alas, lanzando pequeños misiles de fuego, los cuales tenían un gran poder de impacto y las sombras gigantes corrieron la misma suerte.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-Y aun tengo más para ti-declaro la ranger dorado-¡Formación Drago Falconzord!-.

El dragón dorado y el halcón comenzaron a combinarse, el dragón se convirtió en un robot alto, delgado, con hombreras en pico, su rostro parecía una máscara ninja, con ojos rojos, mientras sus manos eran negras, tenía una estrella ninja en la frente, mientras el halcón se convirtió en las alas, las cuales se guardaron y le dieron la apariencia de usar capa, la cabeza se conecto en el pecho y las garras en las rodillas.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-grito Odd.

-¿También tiene un Megazord?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Esa chica me agrada cada vez más-dijo Yumi sonriendo divertida.

-Yo opino igual-dijo Aelita.

Si Ulrich tenía sospechas, ahora estaba 100% seguro de saber quien es la misteriosa ranger dorada.

-¡Drago Falconzord activado!-.

-¡Que miedo tengo!-dijo Skelletor con sarcasmo, mientras lanzaba un rayo, pero como sucedió antes, el Drago Falconzord dio un salto, para luego darle una patada-¡No de nuevo!-.

-Realmente debes ser muy tonto para caer dos veces en el mismo truco-dijo la ranger dorado.

-¡Ya me estas comenzando a hartar, voy a acabar contigo!-.

-Las acciones hablan más que las palabras-.

-¡Pues ahora te daré mi opinión!-Skelletor se lanzo contra el Drago Falconzord, tratando de golpearlo con su hoz, pero el Drago Falconzord lo bloqueaba y lo atacaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya te rindes?-.

-¡Jamás!-.

-Como quieras-el Drago Falconzord dio un poderoso salto y comenzó a darle una poderosa ráfaga de patadas y Skelletor cayó agotado-¡Espadas gemelas!-obteniendo dos espadas, el Drago Falconzord destruyo la hoz de Skelletor.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-Ya es hora de terminar contigo-la capa del Drago Falconzord se separo en las dos alas del halcón, mientras comenzaba a brillar, para luego lanzarse contra el maligno Skelletor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-¡Drago Falconzord a girar!-el Drago Falconzord comenzó a girar, al mismo tiempo que duplicaba en 6 poderosos clones.

-¡Oh no!-.

Los 6 clones golpearon a Skelletor con sus espadas gemelas, siendo un total de 12 golpes letales.

-¡Eres comida para perros amigo!-.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Skelletor y cayó para explotar en su final.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Aelita emocionada.

-Increíble, pero ¿Quién será?-pregunto Yumi.

-Creo saber quien es-dijo Ulrich sumamente pensativo al creer saber quien es-debemos alcanzarla cuanto antes-.

-Entendido-.

**Gaiark…..**

William, Sissy, Herb, Sam y Nicolás fueron lanzados contra la pared, mientras el gran emperador gritaba furioso por su nueva derrota y para empeorar todo, por la existencia del nuevo ranger que llego de la nada.

-¡Esa nueva ranger puede convertirse en una gran molestia, quiero que la encuentre y se encarguen de que esta sea su última misión! ¿Me entendieron?-.

-Si emperador-dijo Zero.

Evelyn miro a su esposo y al libro-Tal parece que los rangers se fortalecen cada vez más, nuestros únicos guerreros útiles son Soujiro y Zero, necesitamos más poder contra ellos, especialmente ahora que tienen un nuevo integrante-.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-.

-Creo que tenemos que llamarlo, querido, cuando nos liberamos los enviaste a entrenar, pero creo que ya es tiempo que toda la familia imperial se reúna de nuevo-.

-Mami tiene razón y Circe esta de acuerdo-dijo Sing Lu.

-Supongo que si ¡Lena!-.

-¿Si emperador?-.

-Envía un mensaje, ya es hora que mi hijo vuela a casa-.

-Como diga-.

Al escuchar eso, Sissy y Sam comenzaron a murmurar entre si-¿Escuchaste eso?-.

-Si, el príncipe vuelve a casa-ambas se emocionaron, ya que no era secreto que el príncipe debía contraer matrimonio en cualquier momento y quien fuera la afortunada formaría parte de la poderosa familia imperial.

**Tierra…..**

Tras derrotar a Skelletor, la ranger dorado se encontraba en una colina, observando una playa, fue cuando el resto de los rangers llegaron.

-Hola-saludo.

-Quisiéramos agradecerte por habernos ayudado-dijo Yumi.

-Si, realmente fuiste de muchísima ayuda-agrego Aelita.

-Eres increíble-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero nos preguntamos ¿Quién eres?-dijo Odd.

La ranger dorado se rio-Creo que Ulrich lo sabe-los demás vieron a Ulrich, quien se acerco a la ranger dorado.

-Solo tenía sospechas, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro-dijo, mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro-como dijiste eres una amiga, pero más que eso para mí-.

-Te has vuelto muy sabio, eso me gusta-con esas palabras, la ranger dorado desactivo su poder y se revelo quien era, su cabello era castaño y corto, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento ninja dorado, sus ojos eran negros y le sonreía a Ulrich de manera muy cálida.

-Hermana-dijo Ulrich abrazándola.

-¿Hermana?-.

-Si-dijo Ulrich separándose-ella es mi hermana, Yubel Stern, la más grande guerrera ninja y ahora la ranger dorado-.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, ahora eres el poderoso ranger rojo, como siempre espere que fueras-.

-Todo gracias a que siempre tuviste fe en mí-.

-Si, pero sabes, quiero ver que tan hábil te haz vuelto ¿crees poder con tu hermana mayor?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron y comenzaron a luchar, mientras sonreían divertidos.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, el ranger dorado ha aparecido y el equipo se ha completado, pero Gaiark esta a punto de recibir una nueva ayuda, así como el entrenamiento comenzara y dentro de muy poco, los rangers obtendrán nuevos y poderosos poderes._

_Subí el capítulo hoy porque mañana voy a estar algo ocupado y no se si tenga tiempo para subirlo, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán el viernes, solo una cosa antes que nada, el sábado voy a estar ocupado también, ya que se celebran 10 años del fallecimiento de mi abuelo y se hará una ceremonia en su honor, es por eso que los capítulos se subirán en este orden por ahora:_

_Hoy capítulo 11_

_Viernes capítulo 12_

_Lunes capítulo 13_

_Por su comprensión, muchas gracias, les prometo continuar el fic hasta el final como siempre he hecho._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, todo resulto bien en tu comentario, si apareció completamente bien y aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_me alegra que los villanos sea de tu agrado, ya que un villano debe ser sumamente despiadado y la familia imperial lo es, y como acabas de leer, dentro de muy poco llegara otro miembro de esta terrible familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_ya veo, pero no creo que lea los libros de Eragon, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con Harry Potter, emocionarme hasta el final y para que, por un final tan aburrido como ese, que decepción tan grande lleve, muy bien, anotare los datos, pero ¿ya es todo? Porque son demasiadas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes que esperar, ya que el capítulo acaba de ser subido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_entiendo, aunque Harry Potter me decepciono muchísimo con ese final tan aburrido y tan chafa, yo esperaba algo mejor de la autora, pero no, creo que su inspiración acabo después de 7 libros, ya que a partir del cuarto fueron muchas muertes:_

_Cedric._

_Sirius._

_Dumblendore._

_Y muchos más. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo siento, pero no conozco ese tipo de bakugan ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Piensas usarlos en tu fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no todos son amigos de Soujirio realmente, solo aquellos que también estuvieron con Ulrich al principio de su vida como ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tienes razón, en fin, ya leí el capítulo y como siempre estuvo genial, pero después de ver lo que le sucedió a Mira en el capítulo 9, yo esperaba ver lo siguiente hoy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Nipiljiguera y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Darth Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….**_


	12. Entrenamiento

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en estos momentos no habrá mucha acción, ya que se centrara en el entrenamiento de los rangers y sus aliados, así como de la llegada del primogénito de Darkseid y Evelyn._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 Entrenamiento.**

En el templo ninja, se llevaba a cabo una celebración, no exactamente una fiesta, pero se le daba la bienvenida a un miembro sumamente valioso del equipo, alguien que había aprendido los secretos de los maestros ninja.

-Es con gran placer que le damos la bienvenida a la poderosa ranger dorado, Yubel-dijo Shifu, mientras Yubel permanecía de rodillas.

-Se lo agradezco maestro-dijo Yubel.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido-dijo Isis-realmente aprendiste los secretos del poder del dragón dorado, algo que no creí posible-.

-Cuando me fui de viaje fue para perfeccionar mis habilidades y lograr aprender las técnicas del poder del dragón dorado, ya estoy lista, soy la ranger dorado y quiero luchar al lado de los power rangers contra Gaiark-.

-Sería un verdadero honor tenerte en el equipo-dijo Ulrich.

-El honor es mío-.

-¿Qué opinas Isis?-pregunto Shifu.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Esta chica demostró ser la mejor estudiante que jamás pudimos tener, aunque no se convirtió en el ranger rojo, se convirtió en la ranger dorado, ese si que es un gran logro-.

-Disculpe maestros-intervino Megan-pero tengo una sugerencia-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shifu.

-Bueno….todos pensamos que ya que Yubel tiene fama de ser la más grande estudiante que haya venido a esta escuela, así como ahora es la ranger dorado, quisiéramos aprender de ella, saber que fue lo que logro-dijo Megan y todos, hasta los rangers asintieron.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, pero por más buena que sea, no soy maestra….-.

-Ahora lo eres-dijo Shifu dándole una túnica de maestro y Yubel por poco se desmaya de la impresión-Isis y yo lo habíamos discutido hace algún tiempo-.

-Siempre demostraste una gran dedicación al entrenamiento, así como un alto nivel de poder, es por eso que ahora que eres la ranger dorado, nos honra llamarte maestra Yubel-.

Yubel estaba impactada y miro a su hermano, quien solo sonrió e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto, del mismo modo, el resto de los rangers y estudiantes lo hicieron, aunque…..

-¿Por qué nos inclinamos?-pregunto Odd.

-Para saludar a la nueva maestra-respondió Kenneth.

-Oh, entiendo y ¿Quién es?-.

Aelita se rio quedamente, mientras Kenneth-Perdónalo señor-.

-Muy bien maestra Yubel, ya escucho a sus estudiantes, quieren aprender de la mejor, adelante-dijo Shifu animándola.

-Muy bien, pero les advierto que el entrenamiento será sumamente duro-dijo Yubel y los guerreros salieron al patio-antes que nada quiero decirles que en mis viajes aprendí muchas cosas, no solo en artes marciales, sino que aprendí que cualquier cosa puede ayudarte a ser un extraordinario poder-.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Maya.

-Para demostrarlo necesito un voluntario-.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Odd y se levanto.

-Muy bien, quiero que me lances un golpe y hazlo con todas tus fuerzas-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Yubel y Odd lanzo un golpe, pero la chica lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra el suelo tras darle una voltereta-¿Qué tal?-.

-Me dolió la espalda-.

-Exacto ¿se fijaron como fue el movimiento y en que se parece?-.

Los rangers se quedaron pensando, siendo Takako la que comprendió-Ya se, es como cuando yo me saco mi chaqueta y simplemente la arrojo al suelo-.

-Exacto, uno puede aprender nuevos movimientos y emplearlos en la lucha haciendo las tareas más simples, fue una de las cosas que aprendí-.

-¿Qué más aprendió?-pregunto Koshiku muy interesado.

-Que a los cocodrilos no les gusta que les trabes la mandíbula con un palo de madera-dijo Yubel riéndose-fue una gran lección-.

-¿Podríamos practicar combates?-pregunto Arya.

-Creo que si, muy bien, levántense y traten de atacarme-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Yumi-digo, somos 13 vs ti-.

-No te preocupes, ahora soy maestra y para hacerlo interesante, ustedes pueden usar su poder ranger-.

-Definitivamente sabe lo que quiere-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Maestros Ninja forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder maestra dorada!-los 6 rangers se transformaron, mientras el resto de los estudiantes sacaba sus respectivas armas.

La de Megan era una gran shuriken, Maya poseía unos kunais, Takako un hankyo y unos ya, Koshiku un sable, Arya una espada, al igual que Jerome, Sakura poseía un kanto y Eragon una espada.

-Muéstrenme que pueden hacer-dijo Yubel colocándose en guardia, mientras sacaba sus espadas gemelas, al mismo tiempo que los otros 5 rangers.

-¡Ahora!-indico Ulrich y los 12 se lanzaron contra Yubel.

Arya y Eragon lanzaron dos golpes con sus armas, pero Yubel no solo detuvo el ataque de ambos, sino que de un salto y dando un giro, los pateó y ambos hermanos rodaron por el suelo.

-¿De donde vino eso?-exclamo Eragon.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Arya.

Jerome y Maya se lanzaron juntos contra Yubel también, los dos trataron de atacarla, pero la hábil ranger solo comenzó a dar saltos esquivando sus ataques, luego desapareció.

-¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo Maya.

-Sus ojos los engañaran, deben aprender a sentir la presencia de su oponente-dijo Yubel apareciendo detrás de ellos y golpeándolos-sientan cualquier movimiento que haga su adversario, incluso-Yubel se quedo quieta y dio un salto, esquivando un ataque combinado de Megan y Koshiku-la más ligera brisa de aire que hagan-.

-Cielos, eso fue increíble-dijo Megan.

-Pero aun no hemos terminado-dijo Koshiku volviendo al ataque, pero Yubel esquivo el ataque arrastrándose en el suelo y derribándolos.

-Eso me pareció una barrida de fútbol-dijo Kenneth.

-Es porque eso fue, se puede aprender mucho de los deportes también-.

-¡Nuestro turno!-gritaron Takako y Sakura, mientras se lanzaban juntas contra Yubel.

-Veamos que pueden hacer las chicas ninja-dijo Yubel, mientras bloqueaba los ataques de ambas guerreras sin ningún esfuerzo, ambos maestros observaban la batalla muy impresionados por las habilidades de esa joven.

-Siempre dijiste que esa joven tenía un gran potencial-dijo Isis-me cuesta creer que no quisiera ser el ranger rojo-.

-Ella tenía fe en su hermano, es por eso que lo dejo bajo mi vigilancia y por eso nunca le dijo nada sobre sus padres-.

-¿Estas diciendo que ella lo sabía?-.

-Si te refieres a si sabía que su padre siempre los amo y que nunca supo como demostrarlo, no, ella lo descubrió cuando fue a su primera parada, Parí, al igual que Ulrich, se entero de la peor manera, es muy triste que muchos padres no sepan ser realmente padres-.

-Lo se-.

-Pero todo tiene su recompensa y ahora la estamos presenciando, en lugar de dejarse consumir por la culpa, la tristeza, la pena, etc. Ambos hermanos han entrenado duramente y ahora son los mejores guerreros ninja, uno el ranger rojo y otro el ranger dorado-.

-¿Crees que superen a los maestros ninja originales?-.

-No estoy seguro, pero se que lo lograran si siguen así-.

Yubel bloqueo el ataque de Takako y Sakura, para luego lanzarlas por los aires-No esta mal, pero necesitan más coordinación-.

-¡Como esta!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd atacándola al mismo tiempo, cuando parecía que lo habían logrado, en su lugar quedo solo la ropa de Yubel.

-¿Qué? ¿La matamos?-exclamo Odd asustado.

-No lo creo, quizás se trata de….-Kenneth no pudo continuar, porque Yubel apareció de la nada y los derribo a ambos-la técnica de sustitución-completo la frase en el suelo.

-¿Técnica de sustitución? ¿Qué es eso?-.

Kenneth miro a Odd-¿Ya leíste los pergaminos de las técnicas ninja?-Odd se quedo callado, mientras le daba un tic en el ojo-¿siquiera los hojeas?-el tic-¿ves los dibujitos?-tic-bueno, te digo…-.

**Kenneth POV…**

La técnica de sustitución es una forma para evadir ataques, confundir al enemigo y atacarlo desde otro ángulo, consiste en tres pasos:

1 Recibir el ataque del enemigo.

2 Dejar un señuelo en el suelo.

3 Atacar desde otro lado.

**Fin POV…**

-¿Entendiste?-pregunto Kenneth, mientras Odd solo…

-¿Eh? Perdón, no te preste atención, estaba viendo la batalla con Yubel-.

-Ok, se acabo mi paciencia ¡Pequeño demonio!-Kenneth comenzó a estrangular a Odd al estilo Simpson, mientras Yumi y Aelita atacaban a Yubel.

-Muy bien, puedo ver que son dignas de ser herederas del poder de los maestros ninja-.

-Gracias maestra-dijo Aelita, mientras disparaba sus flechas, al mismo tiempo que Yumi lanzaba un golpe con su látigo, pero Yubel sujeto el látigo, se lo arrebato a Yumi y haciéndolo girar a su alrededor creo un escudo contra las flechas de Aelita, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Yumi y Aelita terminaron amarradas por el látigo.

-No vi venir eso-dijo Yumi impresionada.

Ulrich se había quedado quieto todo ese tiempo y Yubel lo encaro-¿Por qué no los ayudaste?-.

-Aunque quería hacerlo, una parte de mí quería tener la oportunidad de ser el único en enfrentarse a ti, de esa forma podrías evaluarme completamente, ya que fuiste tú quien me permitió ser el ranger rojo-.

-Cierto, muy bien, creo que es hora de que compruebe si hice lo correcto al dejar que tu tomaras ese lugar como ranger rojo-.

-Estoy esperando-dijo Ulrich.

-Ya veo, dejaras que lo lance el primer ataque-.

-Las damas primero-.

-Muy bien, siempre fuiste muy caballeroso, con gusto seré tu oponente-con estas palabras, Yubel se lanzo contra su hermano, Ulrich desenfundo su espada y Yubel saco las suyas, ambos hermanos comenzaron una gran lucha, mientras los espíritus de sus animales, el dragón rojo y dorado aparecían rugiendo.

-Súper-dijo Kenneth sin dejar de estrangular a Odd, aunque él también estaba impresionado.

Ulrich y Yubel comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, chocando sus armas, ninguno cedía terreno, más que entrenamiento, parecía un verdadero combate, ya que aunque ambos hermanos se quería, también habían sido muy competitivos y Ulrich quería demostrarle a su hermana que es digno de ser el ranger rojo.

-No esta mal hermanito, haz mejorado mucho-.

-No tanto como tú, pero me defiendo-.

-Caballeroso y modesto, dime algo ¿Yumi es tu novia?-.

-¿Qué? ¡No, solo somos amigos!-declaro Ulrich muy rojo, por suerte, el casco cubría todo su rostro.

-Te sonrojaste ¿verdad hermanito?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-.

-Finge lo que quieras, yo te conozco muy bien-Ulrich se lanzo contra Yubel, quien bloque el golpe de la espada de Ulrich con una de las suyas-sigues siendo muy fácil de molestar, un gran error-dijo pateando a su hermano-Ay hermanito ¿no lo viste venir?-.

-Siempre supiste como hacerme caer-dijo Ulrich derrotado, ya que Yubel había colocado sus espadas alrededor del cuello de Ulrich como si fueran tijeras.

-Cierto, por suerte el enemigo no conoce ese secreto-dijo ayudándole a levantarse y ambos desactivaron sus poderes-estoy orgullosa, se ve que has mejorado mucho y que eres digno de ser el ranger rojo, y aunque ahora soy maestra, me honrara seguir a tan grandioso guerrero-.

-El honor será mío-.

-¡No empecemos!-grito Odd ya libre de las manos de Kenneth.

-No arruines este momento entre hermanos-dijo Yumi dándole un zape.

-Oye, se supone que el maestro lobo era el que se volvía loco con el maestro tigre-se quejo Odd.

-No en estos casos-dijo Shifu-cuando el maestro tigre se metía con el maestro dragón, la maestra serpiente lo castigaba-.

-Así que para la próxima mejor piensa lo que dices-dijo Kenneth y todos se rieron.

-No le veo la gracia-se quejo Odd molesto, incluso los maestros se rieron, pero entonces Shifu se paro de pronto y miro al cielo con expresión preocupada, aunque solo Isis lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Siento un escalofrío en el cielo, algo se acerca, algo poderoso y malvado, sospecho que dentro de poco enfrentaremos un terrible problema, algo que quizás nos haga recurrir a nuestra última alternativa-.

-¿Se refiera a….?-.

-No lo digas, por el momento dejemos que disfruten de este momento de diversión, porque veo que muy pronto una nube oscura caerá sobre nosotros-.

**Gaiark….**

Dos figuras llegaron a las puertas del castillo, mientras el puente bajaba para permitirles el paso, mientras en el salón del trono, había algo de conmoción, Sissy y Sam se habían arreglado demasiado, mientras Darkseid, Evelyn y Sing Lu estaban en sus respectivos lugares, al mismo tiempo que Lena colocaba dos cojines más, entonces las dos figuras entraron.

-Bienvenido hijo mío, te estaba esperando-dijo Darkseid.

El primero en entrar era un joven de unos 23 años, cabello rojo y largo, el cual llegaba hasta la espalda, vestía una túnica negra, con mangas cafés, sus ojos eran negros y como arma un bastón, cuya punta terminaba en una filosa cuchilla.

La segunda era una chica, pero más bien era una demonesa, su piel era azul claro, sus ojos negros, llevaba como vestimenta un leotardo, botas y guantes negros, su cabello negro era corto, al igual que su labial, tenía dos alas y una cola de demonio.

Al ver a los recién llegados, a Sissy, Sam y William por poco les cae baba, pero también cambiaron a miradas de furia.

-Mi hermano mayor, el príncipe Blackmoon, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Sing Lu.

-Lo mismo digo hermanita-Blackmoon se acerco ante sus padres, seguido por la demonesa y ambos se inclinaron-padres, hemos vuelto-.

-Así lo veo, Blackmoon, príncipe de Gaiark-dijo Darkseid.

-Y Lilim, nuestra más letal asesina-dijo Evelyn.

-Disculpen altezas-intervino Jeremy-pero ¿Dónde habían estado?-.

-Los enviamos a entrenar en cuanto fuimos liberados, para así tener más oportunidad de controlar el mundo mortal-dijo Darkseid.

-Pero no entiendo-dijo Sam-¿Por qué envio a esa zorra con el príncipe?-.

-Cuida tu lengua-advirtió Lilim con una mirada muy agresiva.

-Oblígame-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Sing Lu se acerco a Lilim, mientras Sissy y Sam sonreían divertidas, ya que Lilim era una sirvienta más, lo que significaba que sería un nuevo juguete de la princesa.

-¿Cómo haz estado Lilim?-pregunto Sing Lu con educación, ante el asombro de todos, excepto de Soujirio, Zero, Lena y obviamente, los emperadores-¿mi hermano te ha dado problemas?-.

-Todo lo contrario diría yo-dijo Lilim sonriéndole coquetamente a Blackmoon-pero mírate Sin Lu, has crecido mucho-Sing Lu sonrió divertida.

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan igualada, ten en cuenta que es la princesa y tu solo una vulgar sirvienta-declaro Sissy.

-Ya no más-dijo Blackmoon-ahora es princesa de Gaiark, mi esposa-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo William, mientras las dos chicas se quedaban calladas-¿es eso cierto amo?-.

Darkseid se rio-Por supuesto que lo es, Lilim ahora forma parte de la familia imperial-.

-Lilim demostró una gran obediencia hacia el trono, es decir, hacia nosotros-dijo Evelyn-así como también demostró ser nuestra más eficiente asesina, lo que la hizo la indicada para ser la esposa de nuestro hijo-.

-Me honra que piensen así, mis queridos suegros-dijo Lilim inclinándose y lanzándole una mirada de burla a Sissy y Sam, quienes estaban cada vez más enojadas.

-Cambiando de tema, espero que el entrenamiento haya valido la pena-dijo Darkseid.

-Puedo asegurarte que si padre, Lilim y yo nos sometimos a un duro entrenamiento para poder servirte, a ti y a mi madre-.

-También hicimos otro tipo de entrenamiento, pero no para ser guerreros precisamente-dijo Lilim coquetamente-más bien, para darle más descendencia al imperio-.

William, Sissy y Sam estaban al borde de un colapso, mientras Evelyn se reía de forma divertida, al igual que Sing Lu.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Lilim, porque ya tengo nuevos juguetes, ellos-dijo señalando a William y sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, pero jugaremos luego, primero tenemos que saber de que se trata el plan de mi querido maestro y suegro-.

-Se trata de esto, hay una pesadilla que tiene 12 piernas y viene en diferentes colores, se hacen llamar power rangers y son los herederos de los maestros ninja originales-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es y han arruinado cada plan que hemos ideado para liberar a tu padre de su forma restringida, por eso los llamamos-dijo Evelyn.

-Para que ustedes no solo destruyan a esos molestos insectos, sino para que me saquen de esta maldita forma débil-.

-Entiendo padre y no te preocupes, te aseguro que lograremos tu resurgimiento muy pronto-aseguro Blackmoon.

-Así lo espero-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, la familia imperial se ha reunido por completo, lo que hará que la batalla contra Gaiark sea cada vez más difícil, pero los rangers muy pronto descubrirán un nuevo nivel de poder._

_Dos avisos antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_Como ya explique, el siguiente capítulo no estará sino hasta el lunes, debido a que mañana, sábado, voy a estar ocupado con mi familia._

_El segundo aviso es que a este fic no creo que le quede mucho, por lo que ya voy a empezar a recibir OC para mi próximo fic de bakugan, el legado de los peleadores, pero una aclaración con este fic:_

_El fic será de las aventuras de solo 7 hijos de los peleadores, los cuales ya los tengo, así como solo de sus 7 bakugan, también ya los tengo, ustedes pueden participar como refugiados, guerreros que luchan contra la tiranía de la villana principal, pero no tendrán bakugan ni podrán ser hijos de los peleadores, lamento cualquier inconveniente que esto pueda ocasionar, pero es que no puedo hacer más para ese fic, el legado de los peleadores._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, al menos te tomas tu tiempo para comentar, en fin, si, ya vi la película y debo decir que me emociono mucho, realmente valió la pena los 64 pesos que pague y las largas horas de espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_algo así, ten en cuenta que Yubel abandono la escuela para irse a entrenar por su cuenta y mejorar su nivel, respecto a tu duda, creo que quedo aclarada con el capítulo y de no ser así, no dudes en decirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_me alegra que no haya problemas por tener que esperar hasta el lunes para el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, ya entraste en acción, aunque fue solo para entrenamiento, pero aun le falta algo al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿Qué? ¡Nunca me hagas esto! Yo creo que este fic será algo muy corto, ya que siento que ya casi conté todo lo que necesitaba contar de este gran fic, así que por favor, continúalo aunque el mío se termine, por favor, por favor, por favor, ya que luego continuare el de el legado de los peleadores, porque no hice primero el de power rangers infinito, ya que ese si va a ser muy largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no te lo preguntes más, porque ya apareció, además de que ahora es maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_perdona que te contradiga, pero nunca dijeron que ambos se amaban, simplemente que eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos, hasta que el otro se dejo cegar por el poder y todo salió mal, por cierto, necesito que me des los datos de tu OC de nuevo, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_a esos si los conozco, pero eso de bakugan submarinos se me hacía muy extraño, por eso no te pude responder, en fin, ya deje claro lo de mi próximo fic de bakugan, por si te interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso tendrás que verlo en el fic, ya que el príncipe llego y con su linda esposa, la cual lo ayudara a quedar muy bien ante su padre, ridiculizando a William. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Anónimo y Nipiljiguera, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…..**_


	13. El poder shogun primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por su paciencia, se que fueron muchos días, pero ahora podemos continuar, en fin, ya llego el momento de que el príncipe y su esposa muestren sus habilidades, así como los rangers se acercan cada vez más al poder más avanzado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 El poder shogun.**

**Primera parte.**

Blackmoon y Lilim aparecieron en la Tierra, listos para causar terror y destrucción, la maligna demonesa miro a su alrededor el nuevo mundo.

-Este es el nuevo mundo de los mortales, sigue siendo patético ¿no crees cielo?-pregunto Lilim abrazándose al brazo de su esposo.

-Cierto, por eso conquistarlo será un juego de niños, pero debemos causar terror para mi padre, prepárate mi bella demonesa-.

-Estoy lista-.

Blackmoon y Lilim comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, la gente al ver lo que sucedía, comenzó a emprender la huida del lugar, pero sin importar a donde fueran, ambos príncipes los atacaban sin piedad alguna.

**Gaiark…..**

Darkseid y Evelyn disfrutaban de una copa de sake, mientras observaban la destrucción causada por su hijo y su yerna.

-Si que son poderosos-dijo Sing Lu.

-Aun no han demostrado lo que pueden hacer-dijo Darkseid-atacar edificios y hacer correr a los humanos no es diferente a la gran cantidad de monstruos que hemos enviado a pelear y han sido destruidos, si quieren demostrarme lo que valen, tendrán que destruir a los rangers-.

-Estoy segura de que lo harán cielo-dijo Evelyn, mientras William miraba molesto la imagen en el techo, nunca lo dijo, pero él estaba muy interesado en Lilim, demasiado, siempre la considero una belleza, pero ahora estaba casada con el príncipe y para colmo, estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Zero y Lena también observaban, al igual que Soujiro, aunque este último quería ser el que derrotara a Ulrich, no podía ir contra los deseos de sus amos y menos del emperador.

**Tierra…..**

Blackmoon continuo su sendero de destrucción, mientras Lilim jugaba con el báculo de su esposo, fue cuando sintió algo en el aire-Creo que ya llegaron-.

Efectivamente, 5 de los 6 rangers hicieron su aparición, ya que Yubel se encontraba trabajando en la preparación de un nuevo poder para sus compañeros y alumnos.

-Cielos, ahora nos mandan dos villanos en vez de uno-dijo Odd impresionado.

-Esperen, hay algo diferente en ellos-dijo Ulrich-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-Yo soy Blackmoon, príncipe de Gaiark, hijo de Darkseid y Evelyn, heredero al trono-.

-Yo soy Lilim, princesa de Gaiark y esposa de Blackmoon-.

-¿Otro hijo de Darkseid?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Así que eres hermano de Sing Lu-dijo Yumi, preparándose para la batalla.

Blackmoon silbo impresionado por la declaración de Yumi-Me sorprende, eso significa que ya conocieron a mi querida hermana-.

-Tuvimos el desagrado-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich no hablaba, sencillamente miraba a los dos villanos, ellos eran muy diferentes a cualquier monstruo que hubieran enfrentado antes y algo le decía que esa batalla iba a terminar muy mal para ellos.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió a sus compañeros-ellos no son como los monstruos que ya hemos enfrentado-.

-Vamos Ulrich, ya hemos pateado traseros gaiarknos, podremos volver a hacerlo-dijo Odd lanzándose contra ellos.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita.

Odd trato de darle un golpe con sus garras a Blackmoon, pero Lilim se interpuso y lanzo a Odd por los aires, para luego darle una feroz patada.

-Que niño tan torpe-.

-¡Oye, nadie le hace eso a mi amigo!-Kenneth se lanzo contra Lilim, siendo desviado esta vez por Blackmoon, quien de un feroz golpe lo lanzo por los aires.

-Son muy fuertes-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Tal vez, pero somos power rangers y herederos de los maestros ninja, no vamos a retroceder-declaro Ulrich y los tres rangers restantes se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras Kenneth y Odd, recuperados, también lo hacían.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Blackmoon sonriendo emocionado, al igual que su esposa.

**Templo….**

Yubel estaba en el salón principal, mientras trataba de usar su poder ninja para abrir una misteriosa caja negra, fue cuando Shifu apareció, aunque algo tranquilo.

-Veo que en tus viajes encontraste la legendaria caja shogun, oculta por los maestros ninja originales hace años-.

-Si, realmente tiene un gran poder, he intentado abrirla, pero es inútil y sospecho que necesitaremos el poder del shogun muy pronto-.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero la caja esta diseñada para abrirse cuando sea el momento justo, ten en cuenta que esa caja contiene el nivel más poderoso que los maestros ninja habían alcanzado-.

-Pero nunca lo usaron en su última batalla con Darkseid ¿Por qué?-.

-Los maestros querían usarlo, pero también temían a lo que podían hacer con ellos, porque aunque el poder shogun pudo haber sido una gran ventaja, también podría haber sido una gran desventaja, es por eso que antes de la batalla final con Darkseid, el maestro dragón las oculto, fuiste muy astuta al encontrarlos-.

-Gracias-.

-¡Maestros!-Maya apareció corriendo y gritando muy angustiada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Shifu.

-Los rangers están en peligro-dijo Maya muy angustiada y Yubel se paro de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Los rangers están en peligro, se están enfrentando a dos guerreros que son extremadamente poderosos, necesitan ayuda-.

Shifu miro a Yubel-Creo que la caja puede esperar-.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Poder dorado!-Yubel se transformo y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo para ayudar a su hermano y a sus amigos.

**Ciudad…..**

La pelea se había dividió, Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd luchaban contra Blackmoon, quien se defendía de los ataques de los tres sin ningún problema, mientras Yumi y Aelita luchaban contra Lilim, quien solo se reía de su manera de atacar.

-Su forma de atacar es excelente, pero les falta mucho para estar a mi alcance-dijo Lilim riéndose.

-Ya verás-Aelita comenzó a disparar sus flechas, pero Lilim solo las detuvo con sus manos, para asombro de la chica pelirosado.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

Yumi lanzo un golpe con su látigo, pero Lilim lo detuvo sin ningún problema y luego lanzo a Yumi contra Aelita, las dos chicas rodaron por el suelo algo heridas.

Los chicos no iban nada bien tampoco, ya que Blackmoon demostraba estar por encima de los tres, aun por encima de Ulrich, quien atacaba con todo lo que tenía, al igual que Kenneth y Odd, pero Blackmoon solo bloqueaba sus ataques.

-Esperaba más de los herederos de los maestros ninja, pero ustedes solo están demostrando ser basura que merece ser eliminada-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Kenneth y Odd se lanzaron juntos contra Blackmoon, quien bloqueo el ataque de ambos, para luego dar un giro y derribarlos, al golpearlos con su báculo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Pagaras por eso!-declaro Ulrich furioso, mientras preparaba su espada, Blackmoon sonrió divertido.

-Oh si, mi padre me hablo de ti, el heredero del poder del maestro dragón, no me imaginaba que ese maestro fue quien nos sello hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿Conociste al maestro dragón?-.

-Por supuesto, siempre era lo mismo con él, siempre hablaba de valor y de honor, algo muy cansado ¿no crees?-.

-Solo un guerrero enfermo pensaría así-.

-Creo que tu amigo piensa así, de lo contrario ¿Por qué se habría unido a mi padre?-.

-Él no es mi amigo-dijo Ulrich apretando con mucha más fuerza el mango de su espada, para luego lanzarse contra Blackmoon, ambos guerreros se atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero era obvio que Blackmoon tenía la ventaja total contra él.

-¡Vamos, el maestro dragón era 100 veces mejor que tú!-esas palabras hicieron que Ulrich atacara con mayor fuerza, pero el resultado no cambiaba y Blackmoon coloco su mano en el pecho del ranger rojo, para luego lanzarse una descarga que hizo que Ulrich saliera despedido contra el suelo.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi, mientras los rangers se reagrupaban.

Blackmoon y Lilim también lo hicieron, mientras Lilim sonreía de manera divertida-Esto es demasiado fácil-.

-Y aun no hemos terminado querida-Blackmoon y Lilim juntaron sus manos, disparando un rayo con la forma de un corazón negro, el ataque fue sumamente efectivo y los rangers no solo salieron volando, sino que además perdieron su transformación, quedando muy heridos.

-Eso fue brutal-dijo Odd agotado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido-dijo Kenneth.

Blackmoon y Lilim se rieron al ver lo que pasaba frente a ellos, para luego comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos, listos para darles el golpe final, fue cuando….

-¡Aléjense de ellos!-grito Yubel apareciendo de la nada y lanzándose contra ambos príncipes, quienes sorprendidos por esa aparición, fueron derribados sin problemas-la próxima vez sería mejor que no bajaran la guardia-.

-¿Quién es esa?-exclamo Lilim.

-Debe ser la nueva ranger, la que nos advirtió mi padre-dijo Blackmoon-escuche cosas muy interesantes de ti, realmente eres una gran guerrera, pero ¿crees poder con ambos?-.

-Sola no, pero dentro de muy poco los haremos pagar-Yubel lanzo una esfera al suelo y creo una cortina de humo, tiempo que aprovecharon para escapar.

-Se escaparon-dijo Lilim molesta.

-No importa, el miedo que ocasionamos seguramente aumento mucho el poder de mi padre, volvamos a Gaiark a descansar, volveremos después-.

-Buena idea, así aprovecho para darte un regalo-dijo Lilim, mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo.

**Gaiark….**

Tal como Blackmoon dijo, el emperador estaba absorbiendo la energía ocasionada por el miedo que su hijo y yerna ocasionaron, su poder se incrementaba, aunque aun no era el suficiente para salir de su forma restringida, ya era un gran avance.

Evelyn y Sing Lu observaban a lo lejos como el gran emperador incrementaba su poder, algo que hizo que Sing Lu silbara llena de admiración.

-Increíble, el poder de papi aumenta cada vez más-.

-Definitivamente tu hermano y cuñada aprovecharon bien este tiempo que estuvieron fuera, ahora no solo los rangers están heridos, sino que el miedo en la Tierra es incontrolable, fue una buena idea haberlos casado a ambos-.

-FLASHBACK-

Aunque la familia imperial estaba encerrada en su propio reino, sin poder invadir la Tierra o hacer surgir el castillo del lago, eso no impedía que ocurrieran algunas cosas, entre ellas estaba el nacimiento de Sing Lu.

-Es una niña, su excelencia-dijo Lena entregándole a Evelyn su nueva hija.

-Una niña que tiene una mirada llena de maldad ¿Qué opinas querido?-.

-Que espero que demuestre ser una digna sucesora de mi imperio, por cierto ¿Dónde están Blackmoon y Lilim?-.

-Preparándose para la boda, disculpe su excelencia, pero ¿esta seguro de que es buena idea que el príncipe se cae con Lilim?-.

-Por supuesto, Lilim ya probó su lealtad, así como ya nos demostró ser digna de formar parte de nuestra familia, es la asesina más letal y cruel que tenemos, es la más indicada-.

-Así como también tiene el toque femenino que caracteriza a las mujeres de la familia imperial-dijo Evelyn, mientras amamantaba a Sing Lu.

**Esa noche…..**

Trompetas se escucharon por todo el castillo, mientras las sombras arrojaban lo que parecía ser arroz negro al suelo por un camino que estaba tapizado con una alfombra roja, mientras Blackmoon y Lilim caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser un altar, Lilim tenía un velo de novia, solo que en vez de blanco, era negro.

Una vez que llegaron al altar, se hizo un silencio y los amos de toda Gaiark hicieron su aparición, mientras Evelyn llevaba en brazos a Sing Lu, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca…..

-Príncipe Blackmoon-dijo Darkseid y el aludido se inclino con respeto.

-Princesa Lilim-dijo Evelyn y ocurrió lo mismo.

-Hoy es el día en que forman parte de la familia imperial, especialmente tú Lilim, ambos han demostrado una gran lealtad al trono, y aunque me agrada el matrimonio que ustedes van a contraer no deben olvidar que su lealtad es hacia mí y que solo viven para servirme-.

-Si padre-.

-Entendido emperador-.

-Hemos permanecido sellados mucho tiempo, pero muy pronto seremos libres, cuando eso ocurra, ustedes se irán del castillo a entrenar, no volverán hasta que yo los llame ¿entendieron?-.

-Si-.

-Y mientras entrenan también deben dedicarse a la creación de nuestra próxima descendencia, es decir, deben comenzar a engendrar un nieto para nosotros-dijo Evelyn-ya que mientras más aumente la familia imperial, más poderosa será Gaiark-.

Las sombras estallaron en aplausos, mientras Blackmoon y Lilim asentía, fue cuando Lena pudo iniciar la ceremonia-Por el poder que se me ha invertido hoy, los declaro marido y mujer, así como también damos la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros de la poderosa familia imperial, la princesa Sing Lu, hija del emperador Darkseid y de la emperatriz Evelyn, hermana menor del príncipe Blackmoon, y a la princesa Lilim, la más letal asesina de Gaiark y ahora la esposa del príncipe Blackmoon-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ahora hemos comprobado que todo salió muy bien, ya es tiempo de comenzar nuestra siguiente jugada, muy pronto nos desharemos de esos molestos rangers-.

**Templo…..**

Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd eran atendidos, ya que sus cuerpos recibieron muchas heridas por los ataques de ambos príncipes.

-Y yo creía que era fuerte, esos tipos son muy rudos-dijo Odd adolorido.

-Ni siquiera pudimos ponerles un dedo encima-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

Yubel miro a Shifu, quien suspiro profundamente y miro a sus discípulos-Hay una posibilidad de derrotarlos-.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Yumi.

Yubel solo les indico que la siguieran y así, los 5 rangers comenzaron a seguir a su compañera y maestra, llegaron al salón principal y Yubel saco la caja.

-Esta es la caja shogun-dijo y los rangers pusieron cara de asombro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ulrich.

-Pensé que solo era una leyenda-dijo Yumi.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kenneth.

-Es increíble-dijo Aelita.

-Cielos, oigan ¿Qué es la caja shogun?-pregunto Odd y todos, menos Shifu y Yubel se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Odd, me pregunto que haces con los pergaminos que debemos estudiar-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno…..-Odd se quedo pensando en una torre hecha con los pergaminos, un pergamino convertido en pisapapeles, otro hecho un lindo adorno en la venta, otro usado para limpiar las aspas de un ventilador en su cuarto, uno lleno de dibujos de Odd, otro con canciones inventadas por él y el peor de todos, uno usado como rollo de papel higiénico-no se-.

-Ni creo que quiera saberlo-dijo Kenneth.

-En fin-intervino Yubel-la caja fue oculto hace muchos años por el maestro dragón original, lo escondió para evitar que cayera en malas manos, en mis viajes tuve la suerte de encontrarlo-.

-He oído que el poder shogun es el arte ninja más avanzado y poderosos, solo 5 guerreros pudieron usarlo-dijo Kenneth admirado.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto Odd.

-Ay dame fuerzas-suplico Kenneth al cielo.

-Fueron los maestros ninja, Odd-dijo Aelita.

-Ah si, rayos, que mala memoria tengo-.

-¿Te tiro tu madre de chiquito?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Suficiente-dijo Ulrich-entiendo a donde quieres llegar hermana, pero este es un nivel ninja sumamente avanzado ¿crees que podremos manejarlo?-.

-No lo se, pero primero debemos abrir la caja, solo que hay un problema-.

-¿Otro?-exclamo Odd.

-La caja solo se abrirá cuando sea el momento justo-dijo Shifu.

-Pero la necesitamos ahora, esos dos son enemigos terribles, si no los detenemos algo muy serio ocurrirá-dijo Yumi alarmada.

-Lo sabemos, pero no estamos seguro de cómo funciona esto-dijo Yubel-he intentado abrirla, pero esta muy bien sellada, además, creo que solo se abrirá cuando realmente sea necesario el poder shogun-.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, Shifu activo la pantalla y pudieron ver que se trataban de Blackmoon y Lilim de nuevo.

-Ay no, ellos no-dijo Kenneth ahora muy preocupado.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Ulrich, quien tras pensarlo solo 3 segundos-Ir a luchar, ya que de lo contrario, esos dos destruirán la ciudad y no dejare que eso pase-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Yubel orgullosa de su hermano-mientras ustedes luchan, yo seguiré tratando de abrir la caja-.

-Entendido-y así, los 5 rangers se dirigieron a pelear, mientras una se quedaba a tratar de abrir el único poder que los podría ayudar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su paciencia, en fin, el poder shogun esta a punto de ser revelado, así como el poder de los más poderosos zords ninja esta a punto de ser liberado._

_Recuerden que ya estoy aceptando OC para el legado de los peleadores, por si les interesa, solo recuerden que lamentablemente aunque serán refugiados, no podrán tener bakugan ni ser hijos de los peleadores._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_lamentablemente si voy a tener que pedirte que los cambies, ya que los hijos de los peleadores tendrán entre 13-16 años y la villana principal acabo con todos los bakugan que había en la Tierra, menos los suyos, pero aunque no puedas ser peleadora ni tener bakugan, puedes ser neathiana y poseer algún arma o habilidad, incluso ambas, esa es la compensación, lamento si esto te molesta, pero el trama ya lo tenía pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, no me ofendo, después de todo, es tal como el maestro Shifu antes, el maestro tigre constantemente volvía loco al maestro lobo, es por eso que Odd vuelve loco a Kenneth, aunque ambos son los mejores amigos, de eso no hay duda, no tengo problemas en explicarte de las armas, pero dime con cuales tienes dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_me da gusto saber eso, ya que no son muchos personajes en este fic, me alegra que te gustara la parte cómica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_realmente debí haber hecho primero el fic de power rangers infinito, ya que ese si que va a ser muy largo, pero aunque este fic va a ser corto, si van a ser más de 20 capítulos, aunque no se cuantos realmente, el del legado de los peleadores estará basado en la película "los próximos vengadores", aunque tampoco se cuantos capítulos van a ser, por cierto ¿ya viste la película los vengadores? Esta genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_ya tengo los datos, aunque me parecen más para un fic de Harry Potter que para uno de ninjas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo siento, pero desde un principio sabía que este fic no iba a ser muy largo, tampoco el del legado de los peleadores, aunque desconozco por completo cuantos capítulos serán en total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el capítulo, aunque después de dos días del último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, pero aunque va a ser corto el fic, aun no se cuantos capítulos va a tener, de hecho, nunca lo se. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo y Escarlata, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Darth Ocnarf, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	14. El poder shogun segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de revelar el gran poder shogun, es hora de que los rangers adquieran su nuevo poder y nuevos zords, es el momento de revelar sus nuevos poderes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 El poder shogun.**

**Segunda parte.**

Blackmoon y Lilim habían vuelto, recomenzando su sendero de destrucción, la gente huía aterrada sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir, aquello era un total caos, en ese momento…

-¡Oigan!-grito la voz de Ulrich.

-Vaya, hasta que se deciden a aparecer de nuevo, esto ya se estaba volviendo muy aburrido-dijo Lilim.

-Esta vez nos aseguraremos de acabar con ustedes ¿lista mi amor?-.

-Por supuesto mi príncipe-.

Ulrich y los otros se colocaron en guardia, solo esperaban que al fina Yubel lograra abrir la caja y revelar el gran poder shogun, porque sin el sospechaban que iban a terminar muy mal, finalmente, la batalla recomenzó y tal como había ocurrido antes, los rangers llevaban la peor parte.

**Templo…..**

Yubel continuaba con su trabajo, ahora estaba tratando de abrir la caja usando su poder de maestra ninja, al principio parecía inútil, pero poco a poco comenzó a notar que la caja comenzaba a abrirse.

-Eso es, debo seguir así-.

-Ten cuidado Yubel-advirtió Shifu-no estamos seguros se usar la energía ninja funcionara completamente-.

-Debo intentarlo, porque no solo soy una maestra, soy la ranger dorado y un ranger nunca se rinde, así como tampoco un ninja-.

Shifu solo sonrió ante las palabras de Yubel, realmente había sido muy sabia su decisión, así como con los demás rangers.

**Ciudad….**

Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd luchaban contra Blackmoon, mientras Yumi y Aelita contra Lilim, pero estaban en gran desventaja ante los poderes de ambos príncipes, se notaba que ellos se habían sometido a un entrenamiento sumamente intenso.

-Miren a los ojos-dijo Lilim para dispararles un rayo a las dos rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo, mientras Blackmoon golpeaba a sus tres rivales con su báculo y pronto se unieron a sus amigas.

-Esto es brutal-dijo Kenneth.

-Vamos chicos, no podemos darnos por vencidos-dijo Ulrich.

Blackmoon y Lilim se juntaron y lanzaron un rayo juntos, el cual lanzo a los rangers contra el suelo.

-Este será su fin ranger, lo mejor será que se rindan ahora mismo o morir-dijo Blackmoon sonriendo malignamente.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta-dijo Yumi.

-Nunca nos vamos a rendir-dijo Ulrich.

-Como quieran, de todos modos mi padre quiere verlos muertos, prepárate Lilim-.

-Estoy contigo amor mío-ambos villanos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia los rangers, quienes trataban de levantarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, justo cuando creyeron que su fin había llegado, cinco rayos de sus colores aparecieron y golpearon a los príncipes.

-¡Lilim!-.

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-.

Los 5 rayos se introdujeron en el cuerpo de los rangers y estos comenzaron a brillar, mientras sentían una gran energía fluir por todo su cuerpo.

-Este poder es increíble-dijo Odd.

-Muy bien, creo que saben lo que sigue-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron-entonces ¡Maestros Ninja forma shogun!-los rangers brillaron y sus trajes se transformaron, sus cascos se volvieron metálicos, así como ahora tenían hombreras con forma de puntas y cada uno llevaba puesto una capa del color de su elemento, así mismo, sus armas se volvieron metálicas al igual que sus casos y en su cintura obtuvieron dos placas en forma de punta-¡Maestro Shogun Dragón!-.

-¡Maestra Shogun Serpiente!-.

-¡Maestro Shogun Lobo!-.

-¡Maestra Shogun Garza!-.

-¡Maestro Shogun Tigre!-.

-¡Power Rangers Maestros Ninja Forma Shogun!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Blackmoon.

**Templo….**

Yubel cayó exhausta y Shifu la sostuvo, mientras ambos contemplaban la caja del poder shogun abierta.

-Lo hiciste, realmente lo lograste-.

-No fui solo yo, supongo que el momento correcto era este-dijo Yubel sonriendo, aunque algo cansada.

**Ciudad…**

Blackmoon y Lilim se colocaron en guardia, mientras los rangers no solo adquirieron un nuevo poder, sino que además, habían sanado de sus heridas.

-Es hora de que paguen por lo que hicieron-dijo Ulrich, siendo Odd el primero en atacar.

-¡Elemento de la Tierra: Fuerza de tigre!-Odd golpeo el suelo con sus garras y levanto varias rocas que golpearon a ambos príncipes, los cuales rodaron por el suelo para volverse a levantar.

-¡Elemento del Viento: Tornado garza!-Aelita lanzo una flecha, la cual se transformo en un poderoso tornado, el cual atrapo a los príncipes de Gaiark, elevándolos en el cielo y luego somatándolos contra el suelo.

-¡Elemento del Agua: Tsunami de lobo!-usando sus dagas, Kenneth creo una gigantesca ola, la cual tomo la forma de toda una manada de lobos, los cuales rodearon a los príncipes y los atraparon en un tsunami, el cual los volvió a tirar.

-¡Elemento de la Oscuridad: Sombra de la serpiente!-Yumi blandió su látigo, el cual se transformo en la más letal de todas las serpientes, la cobra real, la cual abrió su boca para atrapar a los príncipes como si fueran sus presas, para luego lanzarlos al aire y golpearlos con su cola.

-¡Elemento del Fuego: Llamarada dragón!-finalmente, Ulrich uso el poder de su espada para crear una poderosa llamarada, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón, el cual ataco ferozmente a Blackmoon y a su esposa, los cuales volvieron a caer en el suelo-¿quieren más?-.

Blackmoon se levanto furioso-¡Aun no terminan con nosotros!-.

-Muy bien, entonces atacaremos juntos-de esa forma, los rangers volvieron a lanzar sus poderosos ataques, esta vez unidos, lo que aumento la fuerza de impacto y ambos príncipe aparecieron sumamente heridos.

-Es bueno ver que los papeles se reinvirtieron-dijo Odd.

-Pues piénsalo de nuevo, porque volverán a reinvertirse ¿lista Lilim?-.

-Claro-.

Blackmoon alzo su báculo al aire-¡Velorus Megavalorus!-un relámpago descendió del cielo, convirtiendo a ambos príncipes en gigantes.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Pueden volverse gigantes sin la ayuda de la emperatriz!-exclamo Yumi.

-No teman, recuerden que el poder shogun también tiene un modo megazord-dijo Ulrich.

-Es cierto, tenemos que usarlo ahora-dijo Aelita y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, llamemos a los poderosos shogunzords-indico Ulrich.

-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder Ninja! ¡Necesitamos Shogunzords Power!-los 5 rayos de sus colores surgieron y 5 nuevos zords, esta vez, de forma humanoide hicieron su aparición.

(Nota: para ver que posiciones usaron para invocar los shogunzords, chequen este video en youtube: .com/watch?v=RyKfp4gYPPo).

-¡Drago Shogun Zord Activado!-el zord de Ulrich era rojo con partes plateadas, su casco tenía la forma de un dragón, así como el dibujo que tenía en el pecho en un área triangular, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una máscara cubriéndole la boca, mientras su manos parecían garras de dragón.

-¡Serpiente Shogun Zord Activado!-el de Yumi era negro con detalles plateados, su casco poseía una larga cola de serpiente, la cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos, como el de Ulrich, tenía una parte triangular en el pecho donde tenía el dibujo de la serpiente, sus ojos eran amarillos y poseía una boca.

-¡Lobo Shogun Zord Activado!-el de Kenneth era azul con detalles plateados, su casco tenía la forma de orejas de lobo, al igual que los otros dos, tenía una forma triangular en el pecho con el dibujo del lobo, sus ojos eran amarillos y poseía el hocico de un lobo como boca.

-¡Garza Shogun Zord Activado!-el de Aelita era rosa con detalles plateados, sus casco parecían dos alas de garza, solo que apuntaban hacia abajo, tenía la forma triangular con el dibujo de la garza, sus ojos eran amarillos y como la serpiente shogun una boca que la hacía más humana.

-¡Tigre Shogun Zord Activado!-finalmente, el de Odd era blanco con detalles plateados, su casco tenía la forma de la cabeza de tigre, así como la parte triangular el dibujo del tigre, sus ojos eran amarillos y aunque tenía boca como la serpiente y garza shogun, de la suya sobresalían dos colmillos de tigre y sus manos parecían garras.

-¡No importa que tengan nuevos zords, eso no cambiara nada!-declaro Blackmoon y junto con Lilim se lanzaron contra los shogunzords, los cuales también se lanzaron a la batalla, como en la etapa pequeña, Blackmoon luchaba contra los shogun dragón, lobo y tigre, mientras Lilim contra los shogun serpiente y garza.

La batalla era colosal, ya que esta vez eran 7 gigantes luchando, aunque 5 protegían la Tierra y 2 querían destruirla.

Lilim emprendió el vuelo y trato de atacar a ambas shogun, pero las dos la derribaron con un golpe combinado y la princesa rodo por el suelo.

-¡Lilim, pagaran por eso rangers!-grito Blackmoon para lanzarse al ataque, pero como sucedió con su esposa, los tres shogun lo derribaron y los 5 se reagruparon.

-¡Mostrémosle lo que hace el trabajo en equipo!-declaro Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

La shogun serpiente y la shogun garza se colocaron al frente, juntando sus brazos en forma de cruz, mientras el shogun lobo y shogun tigre se colocaron detrás y se pusieron firmes, fue cuando el shogun dragón de un salto subió a los hombros del lobo y tigre, para luego volver a saltar y con un impulso de la serpiente y garza, se convirtió en una bola de fuego que golpeo a ambos príncipes, pero estos volvieron a levantarse.

-¡Esto es trabajo en equipo!-declaro Blackmoon y junto con su esposa atacaron de nuevo juntos a los 5 shogun.

-¡Estos tipos me están cansado!-declaro Yumi molesta.

-Entonces terminemos con esto ahora mismo-dijo Ulrich-¡Inicien Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los shogun hicieron un movimiento con sus manos y un rayo ilumino el cielo, mostrando la imagen del megazord más poderoso entre los guerreros ninja.

El Drago Shogun era el centro de formación, mientras la Serpiente Shogun y la Garza Shogun se convirtieron en los brazos y puños, conectándose, los siguientes fueron el Lobo Shogun y Tigre Shogun, los cuales se convirtieron en las piernas y pies, para finaliza, una cabeza de robot surgida del Drago Shogun se conecto, la cabeza era azul con ojos rojos y unas líneas negras pintadas en sus mejillas, su casco tenía la forma de una estrella y a diferencia del Megazord Maestro Ninja y Drago Falconzord, este era más imponente.

-¡Megazord Shogun Activado!-.

La cabina del Megazord Shogun era igual a la del Megazord Maestro Ninja, con la diferencia de que este tenía los dibujos de los 5 shogunes.

-¡Esto es increíble!-grito Odd emocionado.

-A esto llamo un Megazord-dijo Kenneth.

-No se distraigan, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Ulrich y todos asintieron.

-Su Megazord no me atemoriza-dijo Lilim y ambos príncipes se lanzaron al ataque, Blackmoon lanzo un golpe con su báculo, pero el Megazord lo bloqueo y contraataco, mientras que Lilim lanzo un rayo, el cual el Megazord logro resistir-¿Qué?-.

-¡Necesitan más que eso para derrotarnos!-declaro Yumi.

Lilim apretó los dientes y de un salto, comenzó a volar alrededor del Megazord, distrayéndolo, momento que Blackmoon aprovecho para darle un golpe con su báculo, luego Lilim le disparo un rayo sumamente poderoso y el Megazord por poco cae.

-Eso si estuvo bien-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-No se preocupen-dijo Ulrich-que aun no estamos vencidos-.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe a cada príncipe y estos rodaron por el suelo, pero volvieron a levantarse, para después fusionarse y convertirse en un corazón negro que comenzó a atacar al Megazord a gran velocidad.

-¡Ahí vienen de nuevo!-advirtió Aelita y el Megazord dio un giro para detener el corazón con sus manos, por un instante parecía que el corazón tenía ventaja, pero el Megazord consiguió lanzarlo al suelo, donde Blackmoon y Lilim retomaron sus formas.

-¡No es posible que este pasando esto!-exclamo Blackmoon.

-¿Por qué tienen tanto poder?-.

-¡Ya es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Invocamos la espada de fuego!-.

Un mango apareció en la mano derecha del Megazord, para luego formar una poderosa espada de fuego, ante el asombro de los príncipes.

-¿Qué? ¡No, esta iba a ser mi mayor gloria!-grito Blackmoon, mientras Lilim se colocaba detrás de él y Blackmoon la protegía.

-¡Espada de fuego ataque final!-el Megazord hizo girar la espada formando un círculo y lanzo tres golpes letales a los príncipes, los cuales se vieron más que afectados por el poderoso ataque.

-¡Mi hermosa Lilim!-.

-¡Mi guapo príncipe!-Lilim cayo en los brazos de su esposo, ambos estaban muy heridos, pero aun no caían.

-¡No más se tambalean pero no se caen!-grito Kenneth impresionado.

-No me extraña, ya que son miembros de la familia imperial-dijo Yumi y Ulrich asintió.

-¡Tal vez ganaron esta batalla, pero volveremos!-declaro Blackmoon y se teletransporto con su esposa en brazos.

-Se fueron, pero volverán-dijo Aelita.

-Por ahora rangers, la victoria fue nuestra-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron, mientras el Megazord hacia con sus dedos la señal de victoria y bajaba la espada, mientras el ocaso comenzaba.

**Gaiark….**

Se podía ver que el emperador estaba furioso, ya que varios relámpagos iluminaban los cielos de Gaiark, mientras las sombras comenzaban a aparecer sin control.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¡No solo los rangers los vencieron, sino que además ahora tienen más poder que antes!-.

-Lo sentimos padre, esos sujetos son demasiado obstinados-.

-¡Silencio, estoy demasiado furioso como para escuchar excusas, no me importa que hagan, pero quiero que acaben con los rangers! ¿Les quedo claro?-.

-Si señor-.

-¡Ahora largo!-Blackmoon y Lilim asintieron, abandonaron el salón del trono, mientras William sonreía, ya que ver al príncipe humillado si que fue algo divertido, pero su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Lilim, quien de pronto comenzó a idear un plan.

-Tranquilo querido, no debes estresarte, no te hace bien-dijo Evelyn abrazando por la espalda a sus esposo.

-No puedo evitarlo querida-dijo Darkseid, ya que Evelyn era la única que podía tranquilizarlo-esos malditos rangers se fortalecen y yo no logro nada-.

-No dirás eso dentro de muy poco, ya que tengo a Lena y Jeremy investigando algún otro modo de sacarte de tu forma restringida-.

-Espero que sea pronto, antes que esos odiosos rangers averigüen que fue lo que hizo el maestro dragón en el pasado-.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Blackmoon y Lilim, el príncipe se había quitado su túnica, quedando solo con unos pantalones negros y su torso descubierto, mientras Lilim estaba sentada en la cama y con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hoy fue el día más humillante de mi vida, mi padre esta furioso conmigo y esos malditos rangers se volvieron más fuertes, debo hacer algo para compensar este fracaso-.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas amor-dijo Lilim-porque tengo una idea y el estúpido de William nos va a ayudar-.

-¿William? Ese tonto ya no importa nada en el imperio, Soujiro demostró ser mucho mejor que él siendo el segundo al mando de mi padre, William es un inútil y…-.

-Exacto y haría cualquier cosa por volver a ser el segundo al mando de mi querido suegro, también haría cualquier cosa por mí-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-.

-Me refiero a que podemos usar eso en nuestro beneficio, para que quedes muy bien ante tu padre…..-y así, Lilim comenzó a explicarse sus planes a su esposo, conforme hablaba, una sonrisa maligna se formaba en el rostro de Blackmoon.

-Eres despreciable-dijo con tono seductor.

-Lo se-dijo Lilim con el mismo tono.

-Hice la elección correcta al escogerte como mi esposa-.

-De eso no hay duda-Blackmoon y Lilim comenzaron a besarse, al tiempo que se recostaban en la cama y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, solo que en vez de dos amantes enamorados, parecían dos fieras luchando, lo que no sabían era que Sing Lu había escuchado el plan antes de alejarse cuando comenzaron con su momento.

-Vaya, si que es un plan cruel-pensando-podría quedarme sin uno de mis juguetes, pero creo que será más divertido participar ¿no crees Circe? "Por supuesto, será muy divertido ver humillado a William". Lo se-.

Al parecer, algo muy serio estaba a punto de ocurrir en Gaiark y William estaba a punto de encontrarse con su final.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, finalmente los rangers han obtenido su forma shogun, así como sus nuevos zords y nuevo Megazord, pero la batalla contra Gaiark aun continua y esta lejos de terminar, al menos, por ahora._

_En fin, recuerden que ya estoy aceptando OC para el legado de los peleadores y creo que los dejare de aceptar hasta el final de este fic, para que lo tengan en cuenta, como en mi historia anterior, Venganza del Inframundo, también dejare un resumen de mis futuros fics, por si a alguien le interesa participar._

_Aprovecho esto para desearle mis mejores deseos y bendiciones a AkiraKazami97, quien tras un feo accidente se encuentra hospitalizada, espero que te mejores pronto amiga._

**Anahí: **_Jesús, María y José, espero que ya se encuentre mejor, realmente debió ser algo terrible, cielos santos, pero eso le debe dejar una lección de vida, en fin, la ficha es la misma, pero como explique, solamente no podrán tener bakugan ni ser hijo de los peleadores, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_Kenneth es paciente, pero también tiene sus límites el pobre chico, mira, honestamente siempre he sido malo para describir, dar indicaciones, entre otras cosas y me consta, mi hermanita linda me lo recuerda cuando tiene oportunidad, te recomiendo que mejor las busques en google, porque la verdad, para que te miento, no se describir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muy bien, ya tengo tus datos, eres la primera en apuntarse para el legado de los peleadores, bienvenida y vaya, debe gustarte Tonks ¿verdad? Yo creo que era de los mejores personajes de Harry Potter, que mal que la autora la haya matado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Foryu45: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente las aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comentes y si puedes participar en el legado de los peleadores, como una refugiada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿en serio? No te lo creo, después de todo, te gustan los vengadores, te la recomiendo, esta genial, realmente valieron los 64 pesos que pague, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las condiciones, ya que se les ocurrió remodelar el cine justo en ese momento y los baños eran un caos, que horror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que eso habría resultado con su buen amigo Kenneth estrangulándolo hasta casi matarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_oh, es que no te explicas, veamos…un bakugan aquos ¿eh? Porque no te inspiras en los animales marinos que existen, es lo que yo hago cuando no tengo idea de la forma de algún bakugan, también podrías usar un pingüino, en caso de que sea un bakugan simpático, un tiburón si es malo, las posibilidades son infinitas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ese personaje no es de mi agrado, aunque realmente, ninguno de los de Naruto me gustan, excepto Kakashi y Hinata, pero debo protestar, ya que el líder de los refugiados es el hijo de Ace y Julie, ya que él no se crio con los otros, cuando leas el fic entenderás porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anahí y su hermana AkiraKazami97, que te mejores pronto, Anónimo, Suteichi-Kazami, Foryu45 y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes….**_


	15. Juguetes peligrosos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es un tiempo de generosidad, para ayudar a niños que no tienen con que jugar, pero mientras los rangers tienen buenos deseos, hay una pequeña princesa que no va a quedarse atrás._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Juguetes peligrosos.**

En el templo ninja, los rangers estaban acomodando una gran cantidad de juguetes que serían llevados al orfanato de la ciudad, había una gran cantidad de pelotas, osos de peluche, soldaditos, carros, entre otros.

-Es agradable hacer algo por los niños, especialmente después de que Gaiark trato de meterse con ellos-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Si amigo, pero recuerda que los juguetes son para ellos-dijo Kenneth, mientras le quitaba a Odd el control remoto de un carro que estaba jugando.

-Lo siento, me emocione con mi alma de niño-.

-Eso lo comprendemos, solo recuerda para quienes son los regalos-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-No tienen que decírmelo, eso lo tengo muy claro-dijo Odd sonriendo divertido.

**Gaiark…**

Sing Lu entro corriendo a la sala del trono, sus ojos se veían algo cristalinos y apunto de llorar.

-¿Han oído eso? Los niños humanos van a tener juguetes nuevos y yo no voy a tener ninguno, no es justo, quiero uno nuevo ahora-.

-Sing Lu ya destrozaste a una gran cantidad de sombras y has dejado a los juguetes que te di en pésimo estado, no te daré ningún juguete nuevo-dijo Darkseid.

-Cuando te compramos el terrible reactor atómico solo jugaste con la caja-dijo Evelyn.

-Era un juguete aburrido, quiero uno divertido AHORA ¡Dámelo, dámelo!-.

-¡Silencio! Si prometes portarte muy mal de aquí en adelante te daré un nuevo juguete-declaro el emperador.

**Más tarde….**

En la Tierra, Sing Lu se encontraba con su muñeca y el nuevo juguete que Darkseid le dio, parecía una mariposa robótica, sus alas eran metálicas y grises, llevaba dos antenas sobre su cabeza y sus ojos eran verdes, el resto de su cuerpo era azul metálico, pero poseía dos brazos y piernas, el nombre de este juguete era Butterbot.

-No entiendo Circe ¿Por qué papi me habrá mandando a la Tierra con mi nuevo juguete?-.

-Porque tu padre sabe que mi idea de diversión es esta-dijo Butterbot disparando un rayo contra una roca y destruyéndolo, lo que provoco que Sing Lu comenzara a aplaudir emocionada.

-Eso fue muy divertido-.

-Y no es lo único que puedo hacer, mira lo que le hago a esas vacas que están allá-esta vez, disparo un rayo verde hacia una vaca y esta se convirtió en un juguete-como vez puedo convertir a cualquier ser vivo en un juguete-.

-Eso significa que tendrá una dotación ilimitada de juguetes, me agrada eso-en ese momento, el granjero apareció alarmado-hazle lo mismo a ese tipo-.

-Con gusto-pero antes de que le disparara el rayo.

-¡Sing Lu!-los 6 rangers hicieron su aparición.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-exclamo Butterbot.

-Son los power rangers, la peor pesadilla de mi papi-.

-Veo que tienes una nueva mascota-dijo Yumi.

-No es mi mascota, es mi nuevo juguete y tiene una linda sorpresa para ustedes-.

-Si que la tengo-Butterbot disparo su rayo verde y los rangers se hicieron a un lado, provocando que el rayo le diera a un árbol y este se convirtió en un juguete.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Kenneth.

-Tengan cuidado, si ese rayo los atrapa nos convertirá en juguetes-dijo Ulrich.

-Y no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida como una muñeca-dijo Yubel y los rangers sacaron sus armas.

-No es una batalla justa ¡Sombras!-un grupo de 15 sombras hicieron su aparición.

-¿Y 16 vs 6 te parece una batalla justa?-cuestiono Odd.

-Para mí ¡Ataquen!-las sombras se lanzaron contra los rangers, siendo encaradas por Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd, mientras los hermanos Stern se enfrentaban a Butterbot.

**Gaiark….**

William llego a la sala de descanso, donde se encontraban reunidos los otros siervos del emperador.

-¿Dónde esta la princesa?-.

-Se fue a jugar con su nuevo juguete-dijo Sam-ya nos dio un respiro-.

Al escuchar eso, William se quedo pensando-_"Esta es mi oportunidad, iré a ayudar a la princesa en su lucha con los rangers y así le demostrare al emperador que aun soy su mejor guerrero"-_tras pensar eso, William salió corriendo, ante la confusión de sus compañeros, mientras desde un rincón, Lilim observo todo.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan, debo informárselo a Blackmoon-.

**Tierra…..**

Butterbot demostraba ser más que un juguete, un duro rival, ya que pese a los ataques combinados de Ulrich y Yubel, sus armas apenas arañaban el metal del monstruo.

-Tomen esto-Butterbot los golpeo y ambos rodaron por el piso, para luego se capturados por dos rayos grises de las antenas de Butterbot, atrapándolos como si fueran sogas-los tengo-.

-No puedo moverme-dijo Ulrich.

-Yo tampoco-.

Sing Lu comenzó a saltar llena de alegría-¡Así se hace, ya voy a tener dos nuevos juguetes y que mejor que dos rangers para ser mis nuevos juguetes!-Butterbot ya estaba preparando su rayo verde, cuando…..

-¡No se preocupe princesa, yo terminare el trabajo!-de un salto, William apareció y se lanzo contra Ulrich y Yubel.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

Por toda respuesta, William comenzó a atacar a Ulrich y Yubel, quienes atados no podían contraatacar, pero si esquivaban los ataques de William sin muchos problemas, ya que William parecía atacar sin coordinación, algo que confundió a Butterbot.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí ese sujeto?-.

-Arruinando todo-dijo Sing Lu molesta y con mucha razón, ya que en ese momento, los demás rangers se unieron a la batalla, Kenneth y Odd atacaron a Butterbot derribándola, mientras Yumi y Aelita a William-¡No, no es justo!-.

-Resistan-dijo Aelita, mientras destruía las sogas con una de sus flechas.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que necesitamos alcanzar otro nivel para derrotar a ese robot-dijo Ulrich.

-Entendido-.

-¡Modo Shogun!-los 5 rangers entraron al más poderoso modo de guerrero ninja, para asombro de Butterbot.

-¡Oh oh!-.

-¡Ataque de sombras ninja!-indico Ulrich y los 6 rangers se lanzaron contra Butterbot, convirtiéndose en 6 sombras de colores, las cuales golpearon ferozmente a Butterbot, el robot trato de resistir el ataque, pero al final cayó al suelo debilitada.

-Si algo le pasa a mi juguete te acusare con mi papi-dijo Sing Lu enojada y William trago saliva, en un intento por evitar el siguiente ataque de los rangers, se lanzo contra Yumi, para ser derribado por un movimiento de su látigo.

-Lo siento amigo, las serpientes somos difíciles de sorprender-.

-Muy bien, terminemos con ese juguete ahora ¡Llamarada dragón!-.

-¡Sombra de serpiente!-.

-¡Tsunami de lobo!-.

-¡Tornado de garza!-.

-¡Fuerza de tigre!-.

-¡Cruz halcón!-.

Los 6 rangers lanzaron sus ataques contra Butterbot, el ataque fue directo y la maligna criatura comenzó a verse afectada por varias explosiones, para luego caer y explotar.

-¡Mi juguete!-grito Sing Lu-apenas lo estaba estrenando ¡Mami!-.

-¡Velorus Megavalorus!-.

El líquido azul hizo su aparición y al instante, tenían una gigantesca Butterbot lista para vengarse.

-Esto es a lo que yo le llamo vitaminas-.

-Pues nosotros también tenemos nuestras vitaminas, es hora de los shogunzords-.

-¡Entendido!-Los 5 shogunzords hicieron su aparición y comenzaron la combinación en el poderoso-¡Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡Zord Dragón dorado, zord halcón negro!-los zords de Yubel aparecieron y comenzaron la fusión-¡Dragofalconzord activado!-.

Ambos megazords encararon a Butterbot, quien solo se rio-Dos no podrán vencerme-dijo para luego transformarse en una verdadera mariposa, solo que además, poseía un aguijón de avispa y con una gran velocidad, comenzó a atacar a ambos megazords.

-¡Es muy rápida!-grito Odd.

-Necesitamos del poder del Megazord Maestro Ninja, hay que llamar al resto de los zords-indico Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-de su la cabina del Megazord Shogun, los rangers invocaron al dragón, serpiente, lobo, garza y tigre, para luego formar-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja!-.

Ahora eran tres megazords, lo que incrementaba su ventaja, de un salto, el Dragofalconzord derribo a Butterbot, quien antes de caer al suelo, recibió un golpe del Megazord Maestro Ninja y Megazord Shogun, juntos lograron arrancarle el aguijón.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-grito Butterbot, para luego dispararles varios rayos, los cuales fueron bloqueados por el Megazord Shogun, lo que le dio oportunidad a los otros dos para dar un salto y patearla, de esa forma, destruyeron sus alas-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-¡Ya casi no tienes armas!-grito Odd.

-Aun tengo la más importante-dijo Butterbot y disparo su rayo verde.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Yubel y los Megazords se hicieron a un lado.

-Si ese rayo nos toca nos convertirá en juguetes-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-No necesariamente-dijo Yumi-después de todo, hay algo que una serpiente puede hacer, la maestra serpiente aprendió de todas las especies que existían y una de ellas era la cobra que podía escupir el veneno ¡Ahora!-.

El Megazord Maestro Ninja lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha, pero en lugar de impactar su puño, de este surgió un líquido que le dio a los ojos de Butterbot.

-¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! ¡Eso arde mucho!-.

-¿Qué era eso?-pregunto Odd asombrado por el hecho de que dos chorritos dañaran a Butterbot-¿Ácido?-.

-No, solamente es agua, pero ella es un robot y los robots no toleran el agua-.

-Bien pensado, aunque el agua es mi elemento-dijo Kenneth.

-Pensé que te serviría un poco de ayuda-dijo Yumi y los rangers se rieron.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-declaro Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Malditos sean!-.

Cada Megazord saco sus armas, siendo el Megazord Maestro Ninja el primero en atacar con su espada, para continuar con el ataque giratorio del Dragofalconzord, quien se duplico en 6 y cada uno ataco a Butterbot, para finalizar con un golpe de la espada llameante del Megazord Shogun.

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Aelita, ya que Butterbot no parecía vencida aun.

-No…..me han…..derrotado…-.

-Aun no, pero lo estamos logrando-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Ataquemos de nuevo!-indicio Yubel y nuevamente, los tres Megazords lanzaron sus ataques contra Butterbot, quien esta vez si cayó y exploto.

-¡Estas acabada!-declararon los rangers, mientras los tres Megazords posaban frente los rayos del sol.

-¡Mi juguete! ¡No es justo!-.

-Lo lamento princesa, yo…-.

-¡Cállate, esto lo sabrá mi papi!-grito Sing Lu molesta y ambos volvieron a Gaiark.

**Gaiark…..**

-Esos horribles rangers destruyeron mi juguete nuevo, quiero uno nuevo ahora-.

-Solo si prometes cuidarlo mejor Sing Lu-dijo Darkseid.

-Y que no lo acercaras a esos horribles adolescentes-dijo Evelyn.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos no será para jugar-declaro Darkseid con maldad y eso hizo que Sing Lu recordara algo.

-Por cierto papi, tengo que contarte algo que hizo el imbécil de William-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

**Tierra…**

Una vez terminado su deber de rangers, se dedicaron al evento principal, llevar los juguetes al orfanato de la ciudad, en cuanto estuvieron ahí, los niños corrieron emocionados para recibir sus juguetes.

-Este para ti y este para ti-decían Ulrich y Yumi repartiendo los suyos, al igual que sus compañeros.

Aelita miraba encantada como los niños se emocionaban con sus nuevos juguetes, así como disfrutaba de verlos correr y saltar, jugando con ellos, etc. Fue cuando noto que no era la única emocionada.

-¿Estas llorando?-le pregunto a Kenneth.

-No…tengo una basura en el…..bueno, si, un poco, es que me encanta ver la sonrisa de los niños, de hecho, me gusta ver sonrisas en todos los rostros del mundo, en Odd no, me vuelve loco, a veces quisiera partirle la….-.

-No te enojes conmigo, solo soy simpático-dijo Odd.

-Pero tú exageras-.

-Pueden terminar de discutir cuando hayan terminado su acto-dijo Yubel, ya que tanto Kenneth y Odd habían preparado un acto musical para los niños y comenzaron con su rutina.

(Nota: esta es la canción que les cantan a los niños, a ver si logran adivinar quien canta cada parte, es en youtube: .com/watch?v=Gk9W-pTwri8).

Mientras cantaban, Kenneth y Odd no paraban de bailar y hacer movimiento, payasadas, incluso Aelita se les unió en la diversión y los niños aplaudían gustosos, esa era una gran fiesta para ellos, con juguetes, golosinas, pasteles y hasta un show en vivo, aunque también eran lo bastante cautelosos en no usar sus movimientos ninja.

-¡Gracias, gracias público, gracias!-grito Kenneth y Odd.

-Oye Kenneth ¿ya terminamos el acto?-.

-Claro que no, aun tenemos que hacer el truco con las bengalas-.

-Cierto-.

-Bueno, dámelas-.

-¿Qué te de que?-.

-Las bengalas, te dije que tu las ibas a traer-Odd se puso frío al recordarlo y Kenneth adivino lo peor-Odd, trajiste las bengalas ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que las trajiste-.

-No prefieres que te lo diga por escrito-.

-¡Pequeño demonio!-Kenneth comenzó a estrangular a Odd y los niños comenzaron a reírse, mientras bajaban el telón, sin imaginarse que esa última parte no era parte del espectáculo.

-¡Bravo, otra, otra, otra…..!-.

-No niños, no pidan eso-dijo Yubel riéndose.

**Gaiark…**

William caminaba por los pasillos sumamente lastimado, hacía no más de 10 minutos que el emperador lo castigo brutalmente por atreverse a ir a una batalla sin su orden, fue cuando se topo con Lilim.

-¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Muy mal, el emperador esta furioso conmigo-.

-Es solo un contratiempo, pronto le demostraras que eres su mejor guerrero y no solo eso, quizás te conviertas en el nuevo príncipe de Gaiark, recuerda que hay que seguir con el plan-dijo Lilim seductoramente, para besarlo en la mejilla y luego retirarse, dejando a William con una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte, Lilim llego a la habitación que compartía con Blackmoon, cuando entro, observo a su esposo meditando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.

-Todo lo que imaginamos, William esta comenzando a quedar mal ante mi suegro, lo que te dará muchos puntos a ti ante él-.

-¿Y aun cree que lo amas?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lilim, mientras recordaba la trampa que había lanzado contra William.

-FLASHBACK-

William se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, al voltear se topo con la fina figura de Lilim.

-Veo que sigues entrenando arduamente, es algo admirable-.

-¿Qué desea princesa?-.

-No tienes que llamarme así, solo dime Lilim, he venido para hacerte una propuesta, dime ¿te gustaría volver a ser el segundo al mando del emperador?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Entonces yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-.

-Es simple, lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudar a destruir a los rangers, si lo logras, ten por seguro que serás de nuevo el segundo al mando del emperador y quizás algo más-.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-.

-Digamos que siempre te considere sexy, Blackmoon es un gran guerrero, pero después de este fracaso lo ha hecho quedar mal ante el emperador, algo que podrías aprovechas y con él fuera, tú y yo estaremos juntos-dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-William siempre ha sido un estúpido, realmente no sabe que tú maligno corazón solo es mío-.

-Y no solo mi cuerpo-dijo Lilim, mientras se quitaba su leotardo negro de forma seductora, mientras Blackmoon sonreía de manera complacida.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, conforme se avance en el fic, también se acerca el momento en que Darkseid decidirá tomar medidas extremas para poder salir de su forma restringida, mientras que Blackmoon y Lilim continúan su complot._

**AkiraKazami97: **_me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor, pero espero que esto te haya enseñado una valiosa lección, no por ser joven quiere decir que puedas correr riesgos, en fin, bienvenida, es la segunda OC en el legado de los peleadores, estos son los hijos de los peleadores y únicos con bakugan:_

_Dan y Mira: Mia y Emily._

_Keith y Mylene: Anna._

_Shun y Fabia: Yoh y Akari (gemelos)._

_Ace y Julie: Kai._

_Marucho: Hiroki._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando escribo describo lo que hay en mi cabeza y mi imaginación, cuando se trata de describir objetos o dar indicaciones, conmigo es otra historia, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nilpijiguera: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos y bienvenida, eres la tercer OC en ese fic y si se que eres tú, no tienes que aclarármelo, solo si también pusieras anónimo, entonces si. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no importa que sea cortito, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan, ya me imaginaba eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Todos en alguna serie tenemos algún personaje que nos patee el hígado o en otras palabras, que odiemos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_en el siguiente capítulo harás otra aparición para un nuevo plan, aunque como en este, William volverá a intervenir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Power Rangers: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusto ese capítulo por su gran enseñanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir impaciente, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, debido a que la humanidad a sido esclavizada, solo quedan los refugiados, lo que puedo hacer es que seas miembro de los refugiados, pero que trabajes en solitario ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Anónimo, Nilpijiguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Power Rangers, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…**_


	16. Dos rivales enfrentados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, conforme se acerca el momento en que Darkseid se hartara de esperar, Blackmoon y Lilim continuaran con su conspiración, esta vez, William se interpondrá en la batalla de dos rivales._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Dos rivales enfrentados.**

**Gaiark…..**

Soujiro se encontraba escuchando la nueva orden del emperador-El ranger rojo ha sido una verdadera molestia, pero ahora que conocemos el poder del dragón no puedo permitir que sigan con vida, así como la ranger dorado-.

-¿El ranger dorado?-.

-Así es, ya que ella también heredo el poder del maestro dragón, aunque lo hizo en la versión dorada-dijo Evelyn.

-Tu misión será encargarte de tu viejo amigo Ulrich, mientras que Zero se encarga del ranger dorado-explico Darkseid.

-Como diga emperador-dijo Zero.

-Disculpe excelencia-intervino Lena-pero ¿Qué hay de los otros rangers?-.

-Descuida-dijo Evelyn-porque ya tenemos un plan-la emperatriz saco el libro de las bestias del inframundo y convoco una nueva criatura-les presento a Demondor, el guerrero demoniaco-.

-Estoy a sus ordenes-dijo un sujeto que como su nombre decía, parecía un demonio, solo que era de color gris y tenía unos largos cuernos de toro, así como una armadura que cubría su pecho, cintura, brazos y piernas, como arma, sujetaba una filosa espada y llevaba puesta una larga capa negra.

-Demondor se encargara del resto de los rangers, mientras que ustedes se encargan de los herederos del maestro dragón ¿entendido?-.

-Si emperador-con esas palabras, Soujiro y Zero abandonaron Gaiark, aunque Lena le deseo suerte a su amado, mientras que William había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Lilim apareciendo detrás de él-esta es tu oportunidad, si destruyes al ranger rojo antes que Soujiro el emperador no solo te nombrara su segundo al mando, sino que además serás más importante que cualquiera de los dos príncipes-.

-Tienes razón, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad-dijo William sonriendo y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Lilim sonreía de forma triunfal.

-Eres una gran actriz-dijo Blackmoon apareciendo de un rincón-estoy complacido-.

-No necesitas decírmelo, después de todo, William es solo un pobre diablo, inocentemente cree que podrá vencer al ranger rojo-.

-Dejemos que piense lo que quiera, mientras peor quede él, mi padre se olvidara más de nuestro fracaso y cuando llegue el momento acabaremos con los rangers para él-.

-Y entonces el emperador se dará cuenta de que aun valemos mucho-dijo Lilim besando a su esposo.

**Tierra…..**

Los rangers y sus aliados se encontraban entrenando, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer en una pila de carbones encendidos.

-A veces creo que los maestros nos odian-dijo Odd asustado por lo que podría ocurrirle si caían.

-Lo dudo, pero son maestros y deben exigirnos al máximo-dijo Kenneth, aunque estaba sudando.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Esto es solo el calentamiento, una vez que terminemos empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento-dijo Yubel y muchos lanzaron gemidos de dolor.

-No importa cuanto avancen, los ejercicios más simples siempre son los que más les molestan-dijo Shifu.

-Especialmente cuando se corre el peligro de caer en carbones encendidos-agrego Isis y ambos maestros se rieron.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-Problemas-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Salvados por la campana-dijo Odd limpiándose el sudor.

-¡Rangers, vayan de inmediato, el resto quédense aquí por si a Gaiark se le ocurre lanzar un ataque más!-indico Shifu.

-¡Entendido maestro!-.

**Ciudad….**

Demondor avanzaba con paso firme y al tener una apariencia más demoniaca que los anteriores monstruos, el terror era mayor, porque la gente creí que el diablo mismo había llegado a la Tierra.

-Todavía no es el fin, pero cuando el emperador surja realmente lo será-declaro Demondor, mientras lanzaba varios rayos, aterrorizando más a la gente, fue cuando…..

-¡Oye, metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-indico Ulrich, mientras el resto de los rangers se le unían.

-Rangers, los estaba esperando-dijo Demondor riéndose con maldad.

-Cielos, creo que Gaiark se esfuerza cada día más con sus monstruos-dijo Yumi algo preocupada.

-Que importa, sigue siendo un gaiarkno y lo vamos a derrotar-dijo Odd y se lanzo contra Demondor.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita preocupada.

Odd lanzo un golpe con sus garras, pero Demondor bloqueo el ataque y le dio una poderosa embestida, la cual hizo que Odd se estrellara contra un árbol, Demondor ya preparaba un golpe con su espada, cuando las flechas del Aelita lo hicieron retroceder y los rangers se acercaron a su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, descuida, aun puedo pelear-.

-Regla número 10 de un ninja-pidió Yubel.

-Nunca subestimar al enemigo-.

-Correcto y regla número uno-.

-Siempre trabajar en equipo-.

-Ahora que tenemos eso claro-dijo Ulrich-es hora de atacar todos juntos-los rangers se lanzaron contra Demondor, quien demostraba estar a la altura de todos.

Ulrich lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Demondor lo bloqueo con la suya, fue cuando Yubel trato de atacarlo, pero Demondor reacciono a tiempo y bloque el ataque, mientras pateaba a Ulrich, Yubel tuvo que retroceder para evitar un golpe con la espada del enemigo.

Yumi y Aelita comenzaron a atacar a gran velocidad, Yumi lanzo su látigo buscando quitarle la espada a Demondor, pero este sujeto el látigo y arrastro a Yumi, mientras bloqueaba las flechas de Aelita con su espada, para luego lanzar a Yumi contra Aelita y ambas rodaron por el suelo.

Kenneth y Odd atacaron por dos flancos, Kenneth lanzo varios golpes con sus dagas, pero Demondor bloqueaba los ataques sin ningún problema, mientras Odd lanzo otro golpe con sus garras, solo para volver a ser lanzado por los aires por una nueva embestida de Demondor.

-¡No otra vez!-.

Kenneth por su parte, se vio sujeto del cuello y lanzado contra el suelo, mientras Demondor se preparaba para pisotearlo, cuando Ulrich lo derribo y lo hizo retroceder.

-Bien, voy a reconocerlo, este tipo es duro-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Lo ven? No pueden vencerme, sin importar cuanto lo intenten, soy demasiado para unos débiles niños como ustedes-.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo Odd indignado.

-Para que lo sepas aun no hemos usado todo nuestro poder-dijo Ulrich-muy bien amigos, mostrémosle a este tipo el poder shogun-.

-Entendido-.

-Perfecto-.

-¡Modo….!-.

-¡Círculo demoniaco!-Demondor alzo su mano y creo un círculo de color rojo, el cual capturo a los rangers impidiéndoles moverse.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Yumi.

-¡No podemos movernos!-declaro Aelita.

-Esa es la idea-dijo Demondor-ahora ranger rojo y ranger dorado, es hora de que hagan un pequeño viajecito-Demondor atrapo a Ulrich y a Yubel en un vórtice, siendo ambos succionados por este.

-¡Ulrich!-.

-¡Yubel!-.

Cuando Ulrich y Yubel desaparecieron, el círculo demoniaco también lo hizo, mientras Demondor se reía de manera triunfal.

-¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros amigos?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Simplemente los envié a otra dimensión, donde los esperan dos adversarios sumamente formidables, será una batalla muy divertida, lástima que ellos no serán los ganadores-.

-¡Tráelos de vuelta!-grito Yumi enfadada.

-Quieren que lo haga, oblíguenme-.

-Si eso quieres-dijo Kenneth.

-Lo haremos-dijo Odd.

-¡Rangers, modo shogun!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Sin Ulrich y Yubel yo soy quien debe asumir el mando-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué? Es claro que debo ser yo-.

-Por supuesto que no, todos saben que se necesita cerebro para ser un líder-.

-Pero la fuerza es más necesaria-.

-¡Cerebro!-.

-¡Fuerza!-.

-¡Cerebro!-.

-¡Fuerza!-.

-No pueden pelear conmigo si se la pasan peleado entre ustedes-dijo Demondor.

-Aunque odie decir esto-dijo Yumi-ese tipo tiene razón, pasemos al modo shogun y obliguémoslo a traer de vuelta a Ulrich-.

-Y a Yubel-agrego Aelita.

-Eso quise decir-dijo Yumi sonrojada.

-¡Modo shogun!-los cuatro rangers entraron al modo shogun y se prepararon para su batalla contra Demondor, esta vez, sin ayuda de su líder ni del ranger dorado.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich apareció en lo que parecía ser una plataforma de artes marciales, cuando reacciono, observo el lugar en el que estaba, era oscuro, sumamente sombrío, por un instante creyó estar en Gaiark, pero de ser así, no estaría vivo, ya que aquellos que poseen un corazón puro no pueden sobrevivir en ese lugar tan despiadado.

-Entonces ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto.

-En la dimensión del caos-dijo una voz muy conocida para él y al voltear comprobó sus sospechas-Soujiro-.

-Bienvenido viejo amigo, bienvenido a la dimensión del caos-dijo Soujiro sonriendo divertido.

En otro lugar de la dimensión, Yubel apareció en un especie de coliseo romano, la ranger dorado miraba el lugar, ella había estudiado sobre ese lugar, la dimensión del caos, un lugar donde se llevaban a cabo batallas ninja a muerte, dos entraban, uno salía y el vencedor obtendría mucho más poder que nunca.

-Es extraño ¿Por qué Demondor me envió aquí?-.

-Para encontrar tu final-dijo una voz que estaba sobre los asientos del lugar y Yubel encaro a su acompañante.

-General Zero, supongo-.

-Veo que sabes mi nombre-.

-Y se mucho más, se que eres el segundo al mando de la emperatriz Evelyn, hechicera más temida de Gaiark, esposa y amante del emperador, se que a pesar de servirles con lealtad eres un guerrero de honor y que mantienes una relación amorosa con la sirvienta personal de Evelyn, Lena-.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido-.

-Leí pergaminos, así como también sobre tu gran rivalidad con el maestro dragón original, a quien nunca pudiste vencer-.

-Algo que corregiré ahora mismo-dijo Zero, desenfundando su espada-si es que esta lista señorita-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Yubel sacando sus espadas.

**Gaiark…**

Sing Lu entro corriendo al salón del trono, donde estaban sus padres, hermano, cuñada y el resto de los súbditos.

-Papi, no encuentro a William y quería jugar al ataque de las arañas gigantes-.

-¿Qué? ¡Jeremy!-el aludido tembló y rápidamente…

-Lo siento excelencia, pero no se donde esta-.

Evelyn miro a Lena, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, al igual que Sissy, Sam, Herb y Nicolás, solo que ellos lo hicieron con mucho terror.

-¿Dónde estará ese bueno para nada?-cuestiono el emperador, quien comenzaba a notarse sumamente molesto, algo que hizo sonreír a Blackmoon y a Lilim.

-Seguramente fue a interferir en nuestros planes como la última vez ¿no crees madre?-pregunto Blackmoon.

-Es una posibilidad, William no ha superado ya no ser el segundo al mando de mi amorcito-.

-Si interviene en el plan y lo arruina, el castigo que recibirá será por demás legendario-

-Es una lastima que William no le tenga el mismo respeto que Blackmoon le tiene excelencia-dijo Lilim, volando hacia su suegro-ahora no se puede saber si es confiable-

-Tonterías, William será un inútil, pero nunca me traicionaría-.

-Eso no lo dudo mi señor, pero con tal de volver a ser su segundo al mando es casi seguro que haría cualquier cosa por hacer quedar mal a Soujiro, para demostrar que él es mejor, etc. Incluso su gran ego podría arruinar muchos de nuestros planes, como ocurrió con el juguete de Sing Lu-.

-Lilim tiene razón-dijo Evelyn-William ya no es confiable en ese aspecto querido-las palabras de su nuera y esposa dejaron pensativo a Darkseid, mientras Blackmoon sonreía triunfal.

**Dimensión del caos…..**

Ulrich y Soujiro se miraban retadoramente, ambos analizando cada movimiento del otro, aunque no estuvieran en combate, ya que no sabían quien daría el primer golpe.

-¿Por qué haces esto Soujiro? Lo único que lograras será que uno de los dos muera-.

-Que así sea entonces ¿tú crees que me importa el honor? Por supuesto que no, hace mucho tiempo deje de lado ese ridículo código de honor gracias a ti, amigo mío-.

-Tú mismo te lo buscaste-.

-¡Pudiste haberme defendido, se suponía que eras mi amigo!-.

-Si lo era, por eso tuve que decírselo al maestro, estabas equivocando el camino, robar la estrella no demostraría que eras el mejor-.

-Y tampoco el que la tengas tú, ya que ese honor era de tu hermana, todos lo sabían, sabían que ella merecía ser el ranger rojo, pero ella no quiso ese honor y prefirió dejárselo a ti, sin saber que yo tenía más capacidad que tu, Shifu te eligió porque tu hermana se lo pidió-.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Por eso me odias tanto, porque crees que hubo favoritismo en ese momento-.

-¿Qué otra cosa pudo ser? Tu hermana fue la mejor de todo el templo, todos lo decían, incluso yo lo reconocía, hasta me había resignado a no ser el ranger rojo porque sabía que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Yubel, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando ella rechazo ese honor y decidió viajar por el mundo, creí que mi oportunidad había llegado, hasta que Shifu decidió que tú lo serías y no puedes decir que eso no fue favoritismo-.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo, no importa lo que creas, nunca fue favoritismo, pero no me vas a creer si te lo dijera-.

-Tal vez, es por eso que mejor pasemos a la acción-Soujiro saco su espada, mientras Ulrich hacía lo mismo, al tiempo que alguien observaba, se trataba de William.

-Ya va a empezar el combate, debo aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tenga para poder ser yo quien acabe con el ranger rojo, después veremos quien es el mejor guerrero del emperador-.

Ulrich y Soujiro se quedaron mirando retadoramente, ninguno lanzaba el primer ataque, aunque el otro lo estaba esperando, fue cuando Soujiro dijo riéndose.

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un largo tiempo-Soujiro miro una de las estatuas de la plataforma-¿Qué dices si comenzamos la batalla cuando esa estatua choque contra el suelo y se haga añicos?-.

-Como quieras-.

Soujiro lanzo su espada contra la espada para tambalearla, después de recuperarla, la estatua comenzó a caer, mientras Ulrich y Soujiro se preparaban, finalmente, la estatua choco con el suelo haciéndose añicos y ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el otro.

En el coliseo, Yubel y Zero se mantenían en guardia, ninguno había lanzado el primer ataque, cada uno analizaba a su oponente, Yubel sabía que Zero era por mucho mejor guerrero que William, mientras que Zero ya había visto las habilidades de Yubel.

-Pelea-dijo Zero y Yubel se lanzo contra él, mientras el general hacia lo mismo.

**Tierra…**

Aelita rodo por el suelo, mientras Odd la ayudaba a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, pero este monstruo es muy poderoso-.

-No te preocupes, mientras estemos en modo shogun podremos con él, solo tenemos que resistir hasta que Ulrich y Yubel vuelvan-dijo Odd.

-Es lo más inteligente que haz dicho-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-.

-No se distraigan-dijo Yumi-que aun no hemos acabado con este sujeto-dijo Yumi colocándose en guardia, en compañía de sus amigos, mientras Demondor se reía divertido.

-No importa que hagan, no podrán vencerme sin sus amigos-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Yumi-ya que aunque ellos son los más fuertes de nuestro equipo, nosotros no somos ningunos débiles-.

-Y te lo vamos a demostrar-dijo Aelita.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra Demondor y viceversa, tres batallas se estaban librando y el resultado en cada una puede variar.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, el plan de Darkseid para destruir a los herederos del maestro dragón ha comenzado y tres batallas están comenzando, dependiendo del resultado de cada una se sabrá el destino de la Tierra._

**Raf-lily: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan, sin importar si tardan algo de tiempo y claro que puedes participar en el legado de los peleadores, pero debo decirte que mi abuelo tiene 10 años que falleció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_pues eso es verdad, tienes que descansar y más si tu te llevaste la mayor parte del golpe, en fin, debo aclarar una cosa, el fic el legado de los peleadores no tiene ninguna relación con ataque de las maquinas y venganza del inframundo, es uno totalmente diferente y por eso es que los personajes que aparecieron en esos fics no saldrán, respecto a tu pregunta, había pensado en juntar a Kai con Mia, la hija mayor de Dan y Mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, no me lo tome mal, solo creí que te debía una explicación, respecto del porque quieren humillar a William es para que al quedar mal, Blackmoon y Lilim queden bien después de su fracaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_no te preocupes, yo se que todos tienen cosas que hacer, bienvenida al fic el legado de los peleadores, respecto al video, ya lo cheque y esta muy interesante, realmente tiene un final impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Foryu45: **_no importa quien escriba sobre la serie, Odd siempre será así de distraído y algo torpe, pero buena persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_nada que ver con esas generaciones, yo me base más en Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers, respecto a tu pregunta, debo decir que Freezer, ya que su habilidad de transformar le da una gran ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, bienvenido al fic el legado de los peleadores y serás algo parecido a Kai, el hijo de Ace y Julie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_adivinaste, Kenneth era Timón y Odd Pumba, y con muy justas razones considerando como son cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues quieres ese OC ¿no es cierto? Y mi función es complacer al público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo, Escarlata y Foryu45, junto mis cordiales saludos a Darth Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	17. Dos amigos dos enemigos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, las batallas que han comenzado en el capítulo anterior continúan, pero mientras se llevan a cabo, dos viejos amigos además de su batalla, así como se descubrirá que paso entre ambos en el pasado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Dos amigos, dos enemigos.**

En la Tierra, los rangers se enfrentaban a Demondor con valor, pero el maligno demonio podía lidiar con los 4 aun cuando estaban en modo shogun.

-¡Resistan!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd, ambos aun continuaban con su lucha por el liderazgo, pero sin olvidar quien era realmente el enemigo, aquel monstruo llamado Demondor.

-¡Flechas de energía!-Aelita disparo sus flechas de energía, las cuales fueron desviadas por un movimiento de la espada de Demondor, para sorpresa de la chica.

-No me detendrán con eso-.

-Pero tal vez nosotros si-dijo una voz y al voltear, se toparon con Megan, Maya, Takako, Koshiku, Arya, Jerome y Sakura hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿De donde salieron?-exclamo Odd impresionado.

-Yo los llamé-dijo Yumi-mientras ustedes se peleaban por quien era el segundo al mando-Kenneth y Odd solo se rieron nerviosos.

-Si ustedes tienen refuerzos, entonces lo justo será que yo también ¡Sombras!-un grupo de 25 sombras hicieron su aparición, listas para traer destrucción y sufrimiento, los rangers se colocaron en guardia, al igual que sus aliados, pero aunque lograran resistir, ninguno sabía como regresar a Ulrich y Yubel, excepto…

**Templo….**

-Es por eso que te llamamos, para que nos ayudes, viejo amigo-dijo Shifu, dirigiéndose a un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, chaqueta de cuero, jinns azules, tiene una varita con mango de plata y el resto del palo negra.

-Comprendo-.

-Frank, has viajado y estudiado la magia más antigua que ha existido-intervino Isis-por lo tanto, creemos que quizás conozcas una forma de liberar al ranger rojo y dorado de la dimensión del caos-.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, la dimensión del caos es un lugar completamente diferente a la Tierra o a Gaiark, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible-.

-Te lo encargamos-dijo Shifu y Frank asintió.

**Dimensión del caos, coliseo….**

Yubel y Zero estaban luchando ferozmente, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, Zero debía admitirlo, Yubel era digna de ser el ranger dorado y una maestra, ya que demostraba una gran habilidad en la batalla.

-No tienes que hacer esto-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Servir al emperador, eso solo hará que tarde o temprano termine destruyéndote a ti y a Lena-.

-He sido leal a la familia imperial desde siempre, nunca me traicionarían-.

-¿Estas seguro? Piensa que William también ha sido leal a Darkseid y como le pago-.

-Eso es diferente-dijo Zero y se lanzo al ataque.

**Plataforma…..**

Ulrich y Soujiro estaban luchando, pero a diferencia de los otros guerreros que combatían, ellos lo hacían con una gran ferocidad, debido a su antigua amistad y gran odio que se sentían actualmente.

-¡Tú eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante canallada?-exclamo Ulrich.

-¡No es canallada reclamar lo que por derecho era mío, ser el ranger rojo, pero claro, solo hubo favoritismo!-.

-Sabes que eso no fue lo que pasó-.

-¿En serio? Yubel iba a ser el ranger rojo, pero ella prefirió irse de viaje por el mundo y es muy curioso que hayan escogido al hermano de la mejor estudiante ¿Cómo lo llamas a eso?-.

-Favoritismo, pero no fue así realmente…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Algunos años en el pasado, Yubel se encontraba entrenando duramente, demostrando que era la mejor guerrera, todos la admiraban, incluso Ulrich y Soujiro.

-Tu hermana simplemente es la mejor-dijo Soujiro admirado por las habilidades de Yubel.

-Lo se, siempre ha sido buena en todo lo que hace-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Sabes? Yo quería ser el ranger rojo, ser el heredero del maestro dragón original, líder de los power rangers, pero contra tu hermana….simplemente no tengo oportunidad, nadie la tiene-.

-Creo que tienes razón-ambos chicos se rieron por eso.

-¡Yubel!-el maestro Shifu hizo acto de aparición y Yubel dejo su entrenamiento para saludar a su maestro-acompáñame por favor-la guerrera acepto y ambos entraron al templo, ante la mirada confundida y admirada del resto de los estudiantes.

**6 horas después…**

Mientras Ulrich y Soujiro trataban de pasar la pista de obstáculos, al mismo tiempo que intentaban romper el record de 10 segundos de Yubel, algo que nadie podía hacer, el más cercano lo había hecho en 1 minuto 3 segundos, su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido con la aparición de Takako.

-¡Chicos, les traigo una gran noticia!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Se trata de tu hermana, el maestro Shifu le pidió que se convirtiera en el ranger rojo-

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Soujiro resignado-era obvio que ella sería la mejor opción-.

-Pero eso no es todo-dijo Takako-Yubel lo rechazo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, al parecer quiere viajar por el mundo y perfeccionar sus habilidades, se marcha esta misma noche-.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich salió corriendo y al llegar vio a su hermana, quien llevaba una mochila con comida-¡Hermana! ¿Es cierto que te vas?-.

-Así es, me voy para poder perfeccionar mis habilidades ninja-dijo Yubel sonriéndole tiernamente a su hermano.

-Pero eres la mejor estudiante de la escuela, todos dicen que te ibas a convertir en el ranger rojo-.

-Lo se, pero no es algo que me atraiga mucho, además, hay alguien que lo merece más que yo….-fue así como Yubel le confió toda esa responsabilidad a su hermano, como ella creía en él y que algún día ella sería parte del equipo, dispuesta a seguir a su hermano en la batalla contra Darkseid.

**Más tarde….**

-Entonces ¿realmente se fue?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Si, realmente se marcho-.

-Vaya, no se como tomarme esto, digo, yo ya me había resignado a nunca ser el ranger rojo y ahora pasa esto, creo que es una nueva oportunidad para lograrlo, si, me convertiré en el ranger rojo-.

-Si bueno…..-Ulrich parecía muy incomodo-sobre eso….-.

-Ulrich-el maestro Shifu apareció y ambos estudiantes saludaron a su maestro-como ya sabrás, tu hermana rechazo el lugar del ranger rojo y se marcho para seguir su propio camino-.

-Si maestro-.

-Pero no se fue sin antes decirme que había alguien más que merecía ser el ranger rojo, alguien en quien había mucho potencial, alguien que seguramente sería mejor líder que ella-Soujiro estaba comenzando a sospechar y la rabia estaba comenzando a fluir en su cuerpo-es por eso que debo felicitarte, a partir de ahora serás entrenado para convertirte en ranger rojo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Soujiro molesto-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque Yubel, quien ha sido la mejor estudiante que hemos tenido, así como la más sabia, me hizo ver que su hermano tenía un gran potencial y tiene razón, veo un gran potencial en ti Ulrich y estoy seguro que lo que ella dijo es cierto, serás el más grande ranger rojo de todos-.

-Pero…NO ES JUSTO-grito Soujiro.

-¿A que te refieres Soujiro?-.

-Maestro, todo pensábamos que Yubel sería la ranger rojo, ella era la mejor estudiante, incluso yo me había resignado a eso y cuando rechazo el puesto, largándose del templo, creí que tendría la oportunidad y ahora sale con que el ranger rojo será Ulrich, solo porque Yubel lo dijo-.

-No es el único motivo, hay otro además de ese-.

-Pues no lo parece, admita que solo lo hace porque su estudiante favorita se lo pidió, es un viejo injusto y…-.

-Suficiente, Soujiro, ve a la sala de meditación y quédate ahí hasta que yo te diga-.

Soujiro miro con rabia al maestro y sin decir nada más, salió y se dirigió a la sala de meditación, seguido por la triste mirada de Ulrich.

-Maestro….lo que dice es cierto, parece que solo me escogió porque Yubel se lo pidió-.

-Se que eso parece Ulrich, pero no es así realmente, hay algo más que me hizo aceptar esa elección, ya que si yo no viera potencial en ti, no habría estado de acuerdo con Yubel en esto, pero como ella, veo algo en ti que no veía en ningún otro guerrero ninja, ni siquiera en tu hermana-.

-¿Qué es maestro?-.

-Valor y esperanza Ulrich, el valor para enfrentarse a las adversidades y la esperanza de nunca rendirse, eso es lo que caracterizaba al maestro dragón y es por ello que te escogí a ti-.

-Pero Soujiro…..-.

-Él lo entenderá, solo dale tiempo-.

Pero no fue así, en la sala de meditación, Soujiro solo pensaba que si Ulrich había sido escogido como el ranger rojo fue solo por que Yubel era la preferida del maestro y porque ella se lo pidió a Shifu, era injusto, así que decidió que tomaría medidas drásticas por eso.

Esa noche, el maestro Shifu llevo a Ulrich al salón donde estaban las estatuas de los antiguos maestros ninja, ningún estudiante de menor rango había entrado nunca en ese lugar tan sagrado y Ulrich estaba admirado.

-Como verás Ulrich, los maestros ninja eran sumamente….-.

-Guau-Ulrich se quedo viendo la estatua de la maestra serpiente-es muy hermosa-.

Shifu se rio y se acerco a su pupilo-No sabemos mucho de los maestros ninja, al menos, no sobre sus vidas fuera del entrenamiento y código ninja, pero todos decía que la maestra serpiente no solo era bella, sino que además era muy ruda y que tenía algo con él-Shifu señalo la estatua que estaba en medio de las otras cuatro, se trataba del….

-Maestro dragón-Ulrich quedo maravillado ante lo que sus ojos veían, mientras el maestro Shifu se reía, recordando la primera vez que entro a ese salón.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Es….es…..BARBARO, el maestro dragón, el más poderoso de los maestros ninja, además de ser el líder, respetado y admirado por todos, el primero en descifrar el secreto del rollo del dragón, así como el primero en combinar técnicas de ninja, kun fu, técnicas samurái, karate…me da, me da….-.

-Tranquilo muchacho, respira-.

-Es que es….cielos-.

Shifu se rio quedamente-Si, el maestro dragón hizo todo eso y más, pero no era por ello que era tan admirado y querido-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-No, el maestro dragón era más que eso, su corazón era bondadoso, aunque siempre tenía una actitud muy dura, él siempre se dedico a proteger a otros, sabía que la virtud de un líder era esa, saber que aunque estas al mando, eres responsable de la seguridad de muchos, es por ello que nunca dudo en enfrentarse al emperador Darkseid y nunca perdía la esperanza-.

-Muchos creen que por ello era el más valiente, lo que no saben es que él tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo? Esta diciendo que…-.

-Oh no, no lo malinterpretes, no le temía a enfrentarse a Darkseid, ni morir ni a lo que Darkseid pudiera hacerle, lo que más miedo le daba era fallar, porque sabía que si fallaba sería el final de todo, era por eso que siempre entrenaba duramente, por ello es que realmente es admirable-.

-Vaya-.

-Y es por eso que tú-Shifu abrió el compartimiento de la caja-te convertirás en su heredero-dijo dándole la estrella del dragón.

-Yo…..yo…-.

-¿Te quedaste mudo Ulrich? Que sorpresa-dijo una voz, al voltear se toparon con Soujiro, quien tenía una mirada muy agresiva y arrastraba una espada.

-Soujiro, no te esta permitido entrar en este salón-dijo Shifu.

-Difiero en eso anciano estúpido-.

-Soujiro-.

-¡Yo merecía ser el ranger rojo, pero usted solo se dejo guiar por su estudiante favorita, eso es favoritismo, solo por eso eligió a Ulrich sin ponernos a prueba!-.

-Como dije hay otros motivos, no es tu destino ser el ranger rojo, tampoco el de Yubel, no es mi culpa-.

-¿No es tu culpa? ¿Quién lleno de sueños nuestras cabezas? ¿Quién nos hace entrenar hasta que se nos rompen los huesos? ¿Quién me negó mi destino?-.

Shifu se dio cuenta de que Soujiro no escucharía razones y que realmente intentaría robarse la estrella, Soujiro se lanzo contra Ulrich en un intento de matarlo, Ulrich tuvo como reacción defenderse, pero entonces recordó que se trataba de su amigo y no pudo hacerlo, siendo derribado por un golpe de Soujiro.

-¿Y este va a ser el poderoso ranger rojo? Ni siquiera puede derribarme a mí-.

-Aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria-dijo Shifu autoritariamente, Soujiro apretó los puños y dientes, para luego lanzarse contra Shifu.

Lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Shifu lo esquivo, luego trato de patearlo, pero Soujiro no era nada contra el gran maestro ninja, quien sin lanzar un solo golpe ya lo había derribado.

-¡Viejo tonto! ¡Defiéndete!-.

-Me estoy defendiendo, pero no golpeare a un niño-.

-¡Entonces muere!-Soujiro se lanzo con deseos asesinos, Shifu lanzo un golpe con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Soujiro y haciendo algunos movimientos paralizo el cuerpo de Soujiro-¿Qué? No puedo moverme….-.

-A veces no pelear es la mejor manera de ganar-dijo Shifu y se acerco a Ulrich-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si maestro-.

-Soujiro, has deshonrado el código ninja, intentaste matar a un amigo y robar la estrella del dragón, herencia del gran maestro dragón, este tipo de comportamiento merece la expulsión-.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!-.

-Ya lo hice, recoge tus cosas y vete, yo mismo me asegurare de que así sea-.

Soujiro miro a Shifu y luego a Ulrich, en los ojos de Soujiro había súplica, pero Ulrich solo desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza entristecido, fue cuando Soujiro lanzo un grito de rabia y odio, siendo expulsado esa misma noche del templo, sin que Ulrich pudiera decir nada a su favor.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Como verás, fue tu culpa haber sido expulsado del templo, el maestro Shifu te lo advirtió y no quisiste escucharlo-.

-No me importa, siempre hubo favoritismo en todo, Yubel era tu hermana mayor y la alumna preferida de Shifu, es por eso que te eligieron como ranger rojo-.

-El maestro Shifu me escogió porque sabía que tú no podrías con esa carga-.

-Te equivocas y puedo probártelo, ahora que soy el segundo al mando del emperador Darkseid, tengo bajo mi mando a sus ejércitos más importantes ¿aun crees que no merezco ser el ranger rojo?-.

-Alguien que se pasa al lado de Darkseid no merece heredar el poder del maestro dragón-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Desde su escondite, William observaba la batalla, había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora apretaba los puños furioso, las palabras de Soujiro hacían que deseara despedazarlo a él en vez de a Ulrich.

-Debo controlarme, al final seré yo quien obtenga la gloria, solo debo esperar el momento oportuno-.

-Ya me harte de hablar contigo-dijo Soujiro, mientras alzaba su espada-ya es tiempo de eliminarte y tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece-.

-Eso es algo que jamás sucederá-.

-¿Eso crees? Para que lo sepas tengo más poder del que aparento, así que porque no dejas de jugar y me muestras el poder del guerrero shogun-.

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo-.

-Claro que lo se, quiero acabar contigo de una buena vez, pero no me sentiré satisfecho a menos que uses todo tu poder, vamos, pasa al modo shogun, si es que no tienes miedo-.

A través del casco, Ulrich solo miro con profunda pena a quien fuera su mejor amigo hace años-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres-.

-Claro que es lo que quiero-.

-¡Maestro ninja forma shogun!-el cuerpo de Ulrich brillo y apareció en su forma shogun, en la cual su poder estaba al máximo-¿Qué opinas?-.

-Tal como esperaba, es realmente impresionante-dijo Soujiro, pero entonces reunió energía maligna y obtuvo una armadura negra, la cual parecía ser de un guerrero samurái, su boca se vio cubierta por una máscara y su poder aumento, para el asombro de Ulrich.

-Dudo que esta batalla termine pronto-dijo Ulrich preocupado.

Soujiro sonrió complacido por el efecto que tuvo sobre Ulrich-¡Prepárate, porque acabare contigo Ulrich!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, ahora saben que fue lo que pasó en el pasado entre Ulrich y Soujiro, así de porque lo expulsaron, entre otras cosas, ahora la batalla entre ambos apenas esta a punto de comenzar y William esta esperando su momento de gloria._

**AkiraKazami97: **_una disculpa por eso, creo que debo leer con más cuidado los comentarios para evitar esas situaciones, en fin, lo odio por querer jugar a ser un héroe, no se toma nada en serio y se cree un rebelde, y no se que tanto, es difícil de explicar, al menos para mí, pero espero comprendas, otra cosa, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que inventes un novio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra eso, en fin, en este capítulo se explico el porque Soujiro odia a Ulrich, sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y espero te guste tu nueva forma, cielos, si que quieres ser muy frío en ese aspecto, aunque el fic tratara precisamente de eso, de la poca esperanza que le queda a la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso significa que estoy logrando mi objetivo, que ambos sean seres despreciables y crueles, que bien, me alegra que todo esta bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves….**_


	18. Intervencion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla en la dimensión del caos esta llegando a su apogeo, pero mientras nos acercamos al gran final de esta batalla, William hará su jugada y esto traerá consecuencias muy serias para todos, incluyéndolo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Intervención.**

La batalla entre Ulrich y Soujiro comenzó, solo que esta vez, debido al gran nivel de cada uno, la batalla era sumamente devastadora, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, usando sus espadas, mientras William observaba lo que pasaba oculto.

-No puedo creerlo ¿tanto poder tienen?-.

Ulrich detuvo un golpe con la espada de Soujiro y dando un giro le dio una patada, pero Soujiro no cayó, simplemente se levanto de nuevo, mientras William se preparaba para poder hacer su jugada en cualquier momento.

**Tierra…**

Mientras sus aliados luchaban con las sombras, los rangers estaban enfrascados en su lucha con Demondor, el maligno monstruo atacaba con ferocidad, pero ahora estaba viéndose en dificultades por el gran poder shogun.

-¡No me van a destruir rangers!-.

-Muchos monstruos nos dijeron lo mismo y todos cayeron-dijo Yumi, mientras lo sujetaba con su látigo-¡Ahora!-.

Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se rodearon a Demondor, lanzándose al mismo tiempo en un poderoso ataque, el cual termino con Yumi alzándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo, lo que termino con él.

-Eso fue de otro mundo-dijo Odd riéndose.

-No bajes la guardia-dijo Kenneth-recuerda que aun no ha terminado-.

-Velorus Megavalorus-.

Demondor reapareció en su forma gigante listo para vengarse de los rangers por su derrota previa, mientras las sombras continuaban luchando con los otros guerreros.

-Sin Ulrich no podremos formar a ninguno de los megazords-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Tendremos que pelear solo con los zords, hay que llamar a todos-dijo Yumi.

-Buena idea Yumi-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Serpiente Shogun, Zord Serpiente, Zord Delfín!-.

-¡Lobo Shogun, Zord Lobo, Zord Cocodrilo!-.

-¡Garza Shogun, Zord Garza, Zord Mantis!-.

-¡Tigre Shogun, Zord Tigre, Zord Toro!-.

Los 12 zords hicieron su aparición y se lanzaron contra Demondor, iniciando una colosal batalla.

**Templo….**

Isis comenzó a preocuparse cuando Demondor apareció en su forma gigante-Esto es serio, el monstruo ha crecido y los rangers no podrán formar ningún megazord sin ayuda de Ulrich-.

Shifu también se preocupo y se acerco a Frank-¿Cómo vas?-.

-Hago lo que puedo, pero aun no encuentro el hechizo necesario, se trata de la dimensión del caos, un lugar al que es casi imposible ingresar o salir sin terminar el combate-.

-Tienes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible-.

-Decir eso no acelerara las cosas-.

**Dimensión del caos…..**

-Admítelo Ulrich, soy mejor guerrero que tu-.

-El tener un gran poder no te vuelve un gran guerrero-.

-Pero usarlo si-Soujiro se lanzo contra Ulrich y ambos retomaron su lucha de espadas, cada uno se atacaba con todo lo que tenían, Ulrich sabía que la única forma de salir de la dimensión del caos era que alguno perdiera no solo la batalla, sino también la vida.

Desde su escondite, William continuaba observando la batalla, esperando el momento para intervenir y poder llevarse el crédito de la derrota del ranger rojo, luego se convertiría de nuevo en el segundo al mando del emperador, quedaría bien ante Lilim y dejaría humillado al príncipe.

-¡Aun tienes mucho que aprender, falta mucho para que me venzas!-declaro Ulrich esquivando un golpe de Soujiro, quien sin mucha dificultad hizo lo mismo.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, viejo amigo-.

-Ya no somos amigos, nuestra amistad quedo destruida hace muchos años por tu enfermiza ambición-.

-No es enfermizo querer ser el mejor-.

-Pero si lo es de la manera que tú lo buscabas-Soujiro solo se rio y ambos guerreros retomaron su lucha, ninguno iba a ceder terreno en esa gran batalla, Ulrich sabía que para si mismo, perder no era una opción, ya que estaba en juego el destino del mundo-¡Ahora entiendo porque Shifu no permitió que fueras el ranger rojo!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-El maestro dragón no era lo que tú eres, él era un gran y noble guerrero, ponía las necesidades de otros antes que la suya, incluso sacrifico su propia felicidad por el bienestar del mundo-.

-¿Es lo que tú haces? Ahora entiendo porque no has intentado nada con la ranger negro, es curioso y patético, poner la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya, creo que es algo que el maestro dragón debió cambiar-.

-Te equivocas, porque eso es lo que lo hacía genial-.

-Estúpido, eso era lo que lo volvía débil-.

-¡Veamos quien es débil!-.

-¡Esperaba que dijeras eso!-.

Ulrich y Soujiro retomaron su feroz batalla, William ya estaba casi listo, su espada ya estaba sobre su mano y solo esperaba el momento.

**Gaiark…..**

Lena entro corriendo al salón del trono, se veía muy alarmada-Mi señores, he encontrado a William-.

-¿Dónde esta?-cuestiono Darkseid.

-En la dimensión del caos, al parecer tiene pensado intervenir en la batalla entre el ranger rojo y el general Soujiro-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Evelyn-esta loco ¿acaso no sabe que puede pasar si interviene en una batalla que no era suya en esa dimensión?-.

-Al parecer no, madre-dijo Blackmoon.

-No entiendo ¿Qué pasara?-pregunto Sing Lu abrazando a Circe.

-Digamos que si un tercero interviene en una batalla que era solo entre dos guerreros, algo muy serio pasara y ninguno de los contendientes podrá regresar-explico Lilim.

-Interesante-dijo Darkseid.

-Enviare al los demás generales a detenerlo de inmediato, mis señores-dijo Lena, pero Darkseid la detuvo.

-Olvídalo-Lena miro al emperador confundida-si William quiere intervenir que lo haga, eso significaría el final del ranger rojo y dorado-.

-Pero señor, eso podría significar también el final de Soujiro, William y…..Zero-el rostro de Lena se lleno de angustia con eso último.

-Un sacrifico aceptable-dijo Darkseid con maldad.

-No puede…Zero esta ahí….-.

-Silencio-ordeno Evelyn-si mi esposo dice que esta bien, entonces no debes decir nada en su contra ¿entendido?-Lena quiso protestar, pero fue más el miedo que sentía y se quedo callada-así esta mejor-.

-Ahora veremos si William es lo bastante estúpido para hacer ese movimiento-dijo Darkseid con una gran maldad.

**Dimensión del caos….**

-¡Elemento del fuego: Llamarada Dragón!-.

-¡Llamas del infierno!-.

Los dos ataques de fuego chocaron y ambos guerreros salieron despedidos, chocando contra las paredes del lugar, mientras Yubel y Zero se encontraban en una batalla igual de devastadora, los 4 guerreros daban todo de si en sus batallas.

-Ya casi, solo debo esperar a que ambos estén lo suficientemente agotados, luego le daré el golpe final al ranger rojo y la gloria será mía-dijo William sonriendo emocionado, mientras se imaginaba las recompensas de su "victoria".

Ulrich y Soujiro dieron un colosal salto, chocando sus espadas en el cielo, ambos guerreros se daban con mucha furia, definitivamente había odio y deseos de matarse, especialmente por parte de Soujiro.

-¡Acepta que robaste mi derecho a ser el ranger rojo!-.

-¡Tú mismo lo perdiste después de lo que hiciste!-.

Ambos chocaron en el centro de la plataforma, mientras se miraban con furia, aunque Ulrich llevaba puesto el casco, Soujiro sabía que su rival lo estaba mirando con rabia y eso era algo divertido.

-Rabia y odio, no son emociones dignas del heredero del maestro dragón-.

-Tal vez, pero sigo siendo un ser humano y si son sentimientos normales en un humano, especialmente cuando son provocados por quien fuera un gran amigo-.

-Admirables palabras-.

**Templo…..**

Tras casi una eternidad, Frank encontró el hechizo-¡Eureka!-.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?-pregunto Isis emocionado.

-Si, me tomo un buen rato, pero al fin encontré el hechizo indicado, el problema es que se requiere de una gran cantidad de energía-.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos-aseguro Shifu y Frank sonrió.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos traer al ranger rojo y dorado, para que ayuden a sus amigos en esta batalla tan difícil-.

**Dimensión del caos….**

Zero lanzo un golpe con su espada y Yubel lo bloqueo con las suyas, haciendo que el general retrocediera.

-No tiene que ser así-dijo Yubel.

-¿Prefieres jugar una partida de damas conmigo?-pregunto Zero burlesco.

-De hecho, preferiría un buen juego de póker, pero no me refería a eso, no tenemos que pelear, eres un guerrero de honor, solamente estas en el bando equivocado-.

-Eso es lo que crees-.

-Así es, porque es cierto, has estado con el emperador todo este tiempo, debes saber la clase de sujeto que es, no es alguien en quien puedas confiar ¿Por qué le sirves con tanta devoción?-.

-Tengo mis razones-dijo Zero, pensando en su amada.

-¿Hablas de Lena? Se la historia de ambos, estaban a punto de casarse, cuando la tragedia llego a sus vidas, Lena habría muerto y para salvarla hiciste un trato con Darkseid, él la salvo y ambos se convirtieron en sus siervos-.

-Veo que conoces mi historia-.

-La de cada uno, William solo quería ser el mejor guerrero a cualquier costo, al igual que Soujiro, Sissy quería ser la chica más popular del mundo, Herb el más inteligente, Sam la mejor música, Nicolás….no tengo ni idea-.

-Él solo hacía lo mismo que hacían Sissy y Herb-.

-Ya veo-dijo Yubel imaginándoselo-Jeremy solo quería ser un poderoso hechicero, tú fuiste el único que actuó por un motivo noble-.

-¿Eso crees? A veces creo que fui demasiado egoísta, ya que no quería dejarla ir, ella lo es todo para mí, no quería que me dejara, pero hay ocasiones en que me arrepiento de lo que hice-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Desde que hice ese trato, hemos servido fielmente al emperador y a su familia, incluso me convertí en el segundo al mando de la emperatriz, pero aunque se que muchas cosas…..más bien, todo lo que hacemos esta mal, no me atrevo a traicionarlo, porque temo que si lo hago, podría hacerle algo a Lena y no podría soportarlo, debes pensar que soy un cobarde y tienes razón….-.

-No creo que seas un cobarde-dijo Yubel y Zero la miro-más bien eres el guerrero más valiente en ese lugar, porque luchas por proteger a tu amor, pero mientras sirvas a Darkseid nunca estará segura-.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-pregunto Zero con pesar.

-Pásate a nuestro bando-dijo Yubel, sorprendiendo a Zero-nosotros los protegeremos, no dejaremos que les haga daño, hazlo, pásense a nuestro lado-.

Yubel y Zero se sostuvieron la mirada, pero ninguno soltaba sus espadas, Yubel están consciente de lo que acababa de decir, mientras que Zero estaba confundido, impresionado y sin saber que decir.

Ulrich y Soujiro, por su parte, continuaban en su feroz batalla, ellos definitivamente no se daban descanso alguno, era una batalla hasta el fin, un fin que estaba por llegar de manera inesperada.

William noto que aunque los movimientos de ambos seguían siendo rápidos, precisos, mortales y feroces, también se podía notar que ambos estaban comenzando a cansarse, ya que respiraban agitadamente, pero como sus movimientos aun eran impresionantes, no era prudente actuar.

-Rayos ¿Cómo pueden soportar una lucha así y mantenerla?-cuestiono furioso.

Ulrich y Soujiro chocaron sus espadas, comenzando a respirar agitadamente, ambos se podía ver que el cansancio estaba comenzando a afectarlos.

-¿Qué te sucede Ulrich? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-.

-Ya quisieras tú-.

Fue cuando William lo vio claro, esa era su oportunidad, Ulrich estaba cansado, distraído, enfocado en su oponente, lo estaba tanto que no notaría un ataque por la espalda.

-Espérame Lilim, en seguida regresare a Gaiark triunfal-dijo sonriendo de manera emocionada y desquiciada-después de tanto tiempo, todo volverá a ser como antes-William sostuvo su espada y de un salto se lanzo al ataque, atrayendo la atención de Soujiro.

-¿Qué? ¡William!-.

Ulrich volteo justo en el momento en que William lanzaba el golpe con su espada, dándole en el pecho al ranger rojo, quien rodo por el suelo y al ser tomado por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un rayo de William.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? El gran ranger rojo al fin esta vencido-dijo William sonriendo como demente.

-¿Qué haces aquí William?-exclamo Soujiro furioso y aterrado.

-Vine a reclamar mi lugar como el segundo al mando del emperador, ahora que he vencido al poderoso ranger rojo, el emperador verá que sigo siendo el mejor guerrero-

-¡Estúpido, no sabes que lo que haz hecho!-.

-Claro que lo se, te robe la gloria, ahora regresare triunfal a Gaiark-.

-Necio estúpido ¡Eso ya no importa porque todos moriremos por tu estupidez!-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Imbécil, se supone que todos los guerreros ninja lo saben, la dimensión del caos es un lugar de batallas y estas batallas solo pueden llevarse a cabo entre los guerreros que se reten, en este caso, yo rete a Ulrich, era una batalla solo entre nosotros, UNA REGLA ¿entiendes eso? Rompiste esa regla y nos condenaste a todos-.

Por un instante, William se mostro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió con cinismo y se rio-Estas celoso porque acabe con el mayor enemigo del emperador y tú no-pero a Soujiro eso ya no le importaba, esta preocupado por lo que vendría, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando…..

-Aun no estoy acabado-dijo Ulrich levantándose, ante el asombro de William-un ataque traicionero y malintencionado, no se quien es peor, si tu o Soujiro, pero creo que serías tú, ya que Soujiro nunca atacaría por la espalda-.

-No me importa, estas herido, significa que aun puedo matarte y llevarme la gloria-.

-Lo que Soujiro dijo es cierto, eso ya no importa, has roto la principal regla de este mundo y por lo tanto todos estamos en peligro-.

William comenzó a temblar, pero su mirada era sumamente paranoica-Estas mintiendo ¡TODOS MIENTEN! ¡Lo único que quieren es evitar que vuelva a ser el segundo al mando, eso es todo!-.

-No hay tiempo para tonterías, hay que salir de aquí antes de que…..-.

-¡CALLATE! Nadie se irá hasta que haya logrado mi objetivo-dijo William sonriendo como demente.

-Y yo que creía que Odd estaba loco-dijo Ulrich.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, ya que en ese momento, el lugar entero comenzó a temblar, para terror de Ulrich, Soujiro, Yubel y Zero.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Zero.

-Alguien debe haber roto una de las reglas de esta dimensión-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para hacerlo?-exclamo Zero, mientras pensaba en Nicolás y Yubel en Odd.

**Gaiark…**

-La dimensión del caos esta comenzando a destruirse, excelencia-informo Jeremy.

El emperador se mostro sumamente complacido-¡Por fin, la destrucción del ranger rojo y la ranger dorado!-.

Mientras la familia imperial festejaba lo que podría ser su victoria, Lena tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho, mientras musitaba preocupada-Zero….por favor, vuelve conmigo-.

**Dimensión del caos…**

El cielo comenzó a abrirse, al igual que la tierra, mientras el templo y coliseo comenzaban a colapsar, Ulrich, Yubel, Soujiro y Zero estaban preocupados, pensando en una salida, pero William se hallaba fuera de si.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esto no esta pasando, es mi mayor gloria, mi mayor triunfo!-.

-¡Ya cállate!-gritaron Ulrich y Soujiro, para luego ver que mientras el suelo se abría, lava ardiendo comenzaba a aparecer.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, William ya hizo su jugada, pero al haberla hecho, ha provocado que toda la dimensión comience a colapsar, si no salen pronto, nunca más verán la luz del sol y los demás rangers necesitan ayuda en esa batalla contra Demondor._

_El sábado voy a estar ocupado con un asunto familiar, así que subiré un nuevo capítulo mañana, viernes, pero el próximo estaría listo hasta el lunes, por su comprensión muchas gracias._

**Foryu45: **_pues creo que las dudas han aumentado, ya que el lugar donde se esta llevando la batalla esta colapsando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_si pensabas eso antes, a ver que opinas ahora que por meterse en la batalla la dimensión del caos esta colapsando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_se que al principio parecía haber favoritismo, pero ya se explico que lo que realmente ocurrió fue la elección de Ulrich al tener muchas de las cualidades que el maestro dragón tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_interesante, creo que si se puede, ya que podría ayudar a Zero en la difícil decisión de traicionar al emperador Darkseid y a la emperatriz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente la historia de tu personaje, aunque como el fic ya casi termina, pues…ya te imaginaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_no tienes que agradecerme, por cierto, ya apareciste con el hechizo listo para liberar a Ulrich y Yubel de la dimensión del caos, aunque no será nada fácil, debido al gran peligro que esta ocurriendo gracias a William. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Foryu45, AkiraKazami97 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Darth Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos….mañana….**_


	19. La destruccion de la dimension del caos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado la hora de que Ulrich y Soujiro terminen su rivalidad, pero con la dimensión del caos colapsando, esta solo terminara de un modo y William será recibido de la peor manera por el emperador._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 La destrucción de la dimensión del caos.**

Toda la dimensión del caos estaba colapsando, mientras los guerreros que estaban ahí buscaban una manera de salir antes de que el lugar se viniera abajo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-grito Soujiro, mientras le daba un feroz golpe a William-por tus estupideces nos has condenado a todos-dijo sujetándolo del cuello-debería matarte ahora mismo, pero si salimos vivos de esta, el emperador…..-de pronto, el suelo comenzó a abrirse, lo que distrajo a Soujiro y William le dio una patada, lanzándolo al vacío.

-¡Soujiro!-Ulrich dio un salto y sujeto la mano de Soujiro, mientras clavaba su espada en la pared para evitar caer-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Tú…me salvaste ¿Por qué?-.

-Aun tenemos un combate que terminar-dijo Ulrich, pero William soltó una carcajada.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo como demente-este será mi momento de gloria, acabare con el usurpador y con el peor enemigo del emperador, será más que el segundo al mando-conforme hablaba, la sonrisa demente de William aumentaba más y más.

-Este tipo está loco-dijo Ulrich.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Soujiro.

William preparo un golpe con su espada-Espero que les guste el infierno, porque allá los mandaré-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-grito una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, William fue derribado por una patada del ranger dorado, es decir, de Yubel, mientras Zero lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Espera que el emperador se entere de esto, no estará nada contento-dijo con voz siniestra.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-Eh ¿es una pregunta retórica?-.

-Lo siento, resistan, en seguida los subiré-.

-Una vez que salgamos de aquí, terminaremos nuestra batalla, eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Ulrich, mientras Soujiro solo permanecía en silencio.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió y la imagen de Frank apareció, sostenía una varita y mantenía abierto el portal, pero por lo que se veía, le costaba mucho trabajo y además, se notaba que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

-¿Frank? ¿Cómo…?-.

-¡No hay tiempo, salgan de ahí, no podré mantener el portal abierto mucho tiempo!-.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Zero tomo a William y saltaron fuera de la dimensión, mientras Yubel unía sus espadas para hacerlas más largas.

-¡De prisa hermano, tómala, nos vamos de aquí!-.

Ulrich asintió-¡Sujétate fuerte Soujiro!-.

-Olvídalo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ambos sabemos que juntos somos demasiado pesados, Yubel no podrá sostenernos y solo hay tiempo para salvar a uno-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Fue muy divertido haber peleado contigo, viejo amigo-dijo Soujiro sonriendo.

Ulrich se dio cuenta de lo que Soujiro planeaba y palideció-No…..no lo hagas, no te dejare, no voy a soltarte-.

-Se que no lo harás, por eso no te daré otra opción-dijo Soujiro y con gran fuerza se soltó del agarre de Ulrich.

-¡No!-.

-¡Adiós Ulrich, adiós ranger rojo, nuestra rivalidad termina aquí, la victoria es toda tuya, felicidades!-grito Soujiro antes de caer en el río de lava ardiente.

-¡Soujiro!-Ulrich grito y Yubel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetarlo y rescatarlo.

-No es tiempo para lamentaciones-dijo una vez que Ulrich estuvo a salvo-tenemos que irnos de aquí-.

-Lo sé-dijo Ulrich, Yubel salto al portal y Ulrich la siguió, pero antes de eso, dio un último vistazo al río que había consumido a su antiguo amigo y feroz rival.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, Frank cerró el portal y cayó al suelo exhausto, mientras Shifu e Isis corrían a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Isis y Frank solo pudo asentir.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes?-pregunto Shifu mirando a sus dos discípulos.

-Estamos bien-dijo Yubel-pero ¿Dónde están Zero y William?-.

-Volvieron a Gaiark, pero no deben preocuparse de ellos, los demás rangers necesitan su ayuda cuanto antes-dijo Shifu y ambos hermanos asintieron.

**Ciudad…**

El resto de los rangers se veían envueltos en su batalla contra Demondor, pese a tener ventaja numérica, el demonio era sumamente poderoso y cada vez les resultaba más difícil derribarlo, hasta que…

-¿No extrañaron?-pregunto Ulrich irónico-¡Zord Dragón, Drago Shogun, Zord Fénix!-.

-¡Zord Dragón Dorado, Zord Halcón Negro!-.

Los zords aparecieron y derribaron a Demondor, quien volvió a levantarse-¡Pagaran por eso!-.

-¿Dónde han estado?-pregunto Odd.

-Tuvimos nuestra propia fiesta-dijo Yubel.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y es hora de darle en la torre a ese demonio-dijo Kenneth.

-Por supuesto-dijo Ulrich sonriendo-¡Inicien formaciones Megazords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja!-.

-¡Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord!-.

Los tres Megazords se prepararon para la batalla, en compañía de los 5 zords auxiliares, pero eso solo divirtió a Demondor.

-No les temo a sus patéticos robots-dijo sacando su espada, los tres Megazords hicieron lo mismo, mientras los zords auxiliares se preparaban para la batalla, la cual no tardo en empezar.

Demondor atacaba con mucha ferocidad, no parecía importarle la desventaja numérica, de hecho, eso le divertía mucho.

El fénix voló a su alrededor y disparo bolas de fuego, mientras el delfín le lanzaba un chorro de agua muy potente, mientras el cocodrilo lo sujetaba con sus poderosas mandíbulas y daba el giro mortal, la mantis lanzo un golpe con sus hoz y el toro embistió a Demondor, pero este no se daba por vencido.

Fue cuando los tres Megazords lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo, como lo habían hecho contra Butterbot, pero Demondor era más poderoso y detuvo el ataque de los tres.

-¡Este tipo no se rinde!-grito Yumi preocupada.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Aelita en las mismas condiciones.

-Solo nos queda una opción-dijo Ulrich-Yubel, escucha, la única forma que tenemos de vencerlo es combinando a los Megazords con los zords auxiliares-.

-Parece un buen plan-dijo Yubel-¿Qué opinan chicos?-.

-Creo que es una gran idea-dijo Yumi.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Es simple-dijo Kenneth, el gran cerebro del equipo-son tres Megazords y 5 zords auxiliares, 2 de los zords se combinaran en un Megazord y el último con el Megazord que quede-.

-No entendí-dijo Odd.

-No esperaba que lo hicieres, con que entiendan los otros basta-.

-No te pego no más por una sencilla razón-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Que no entendí-.

Kenneth entrecierra los ojos y mira a Aelita-recuérdame torcerle el cuello cuando regresemos-.

-Muy bien, Delfín y Mantis al Maestro Ninja, Cocodrilo y Toro al DragoFalconzord, Fénix al Shogun-declaro Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

De esa forma, los 5 zords auxiliares se combinaron en sus respectivos Megazords, quedando tres poderosas combinaciones.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Tsunami/Navajas!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord Formación Predador/Embestida!-.

-¡Megazord Shogun Formación Tormenta de Fuego!-.

El Maestro Ninja tenía de casco la cabeza del delfín, mientras la de la mantis estaba en su pecho, la cola del delfín estaba en su brazo derecho y una de las navajas de la mantis en el brazo izquierdo, la otra navaja se conecto en su espalda y el resto del cuerpo de ambos zords distribuido por el cuerpo del Maestro Ninja.

El DragoFalconzord tenía la cabeza del cocodrilo en su pecho, su cola conectada en su brazo derecho, mientras la cabeza del toro se volvió un casco, el resto del cuerpo disperso en su cuerpo, pero sin hacer que perdiera la agilidad.

Finalmente, el fénix se conecto en la espalda del Shogun, en cuanto ocurrió, el Shogun comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, como si estuviera en llamas.

-Increíble, no creí que diera resultado-dijo Odd impresionado.

-Todas mis ideas siempre funcionan-dijo Kenneth orgulloso.

Los tres nuevos Megazords encararon a Demondor, quien nuevamente se rio-Eso fue impresionante, pero están muy equivocados si creen que eso les ayudara-dicho eso, les lanzo un feroz golpe con su espada, pero apenas esta toco el cuerpo del Shogun, se derritió-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que te equivocaste-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

El primero en atacar, fue el Maestro Ninja, quien le dio un letal golpe con la cola del delfín, para luego atacarlo con la navaja y finalmente, con ambas armas.

El siguiente en lanzarse al ataque, fue el DragoFalconzord, quien gracias a su gran velocidad, se lanzo en una poderosa embestida, su velocidad combinada con la fuerza del toro fue igual a un tremendo golpe, el cual termino con un feroz ataque de la cola del cocodrilo.

El Shogun saco su espada, la cual estaba más que en llamas, ya que gracias al poder del fénix, se había convertido en un ave de fuego, el Shogun lanzo varios golpes con su nueva arma y Demondor se vio más que afectado.

-No….esto no puede estar pasado….-.

-Aunque lo atacamos juntos, el tipo no cae-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Entonces ataquemos de nuevo, pero esta vez, todos juntos-declaro Ulrich.

-¡Poder ninja!-.

-¡Poder Dragón, Fénix y Drago Shogun!-.

-¡Poder Serpiente, Delfín y Serpiente Shogun!-.

-¡Poder Lobo, Cocodrilo y Lobo Shogun!-.

-¡Poder Garza, Mantis y Garza Shogun!-.

-¡Poder Tigre, Toro y Tigre Shogun!-.

-¡Poder Dragón Dorado y Halcón Negro!-.

Los tres Megazords comenzaron a brillar con un aura dorada y dispararon un poderoso rayo contra Demondor, quien tras recibirlo quedo reducido a polvo.

-¡Estas acabado!-.

-Por fin-dijo Kenneth exhausto.

-Ese tipo dio muchos problemas-dijo Odd.

Yumi miro a Ulrich-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-Ulrich suspiro y procedió a contarles que le había sucedido a él y a su hermana.

**Templo….**

Tras contarles lo que había sucedido en la dimensión del caos, los rangers y sus aliados estaban descasando tras una gran batalla contra el enemigo.

-Los felicito a todos, realmente dieron una gran batalla el día de hoy, no podría estar más orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes-dijo Shifu.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Pero recuerden-intervino Isis-que la batalla aun no ha terminado, el emperador y su familia aun están asechando, si no los detenemos, no habrá esperanza para el futuro-.

-Sí, sí, ya nos sabemos el discurso de memoria-dijo Odd, mientras sus tripas rugían-ahora ¿podemos comer?-.

Isis miro a Shifu, quien solo se encogió en hombros-Recuerda que el maestro tigre era igual-.

-Sí, pero este le saco mucho-.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde Odd arrasaba con todo lo que se le ponía frente a él, mientras Kenneth conversaba con Aelita sobre algunos planes, Odd trato de robarle su carne con arroz y….

-¡No te atrevas a robarte mi comida Odd!-y continuo con el postre, un poco de helado, Odd se comió el suyo y trato de robárselo a Kenneth-¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi helado!-.

-Lo siento-dijo Odd sonriendo nerviosamente.

Después de que todos hubieron comido y bebido, Kenneth tenía una duda en la cabeza y miro a su líder, al mismo tiempo que a Odd.

-Creo que ya es hora de saberlo ¿no crees?-.

-Eso parece-.

-Oye Ulrich-el aludido volteo a ver a su amigo-tenemos una pregunta, si tú eres el líder y Yubel es la segunda al mando ¿Quién es el tercero al mando?-.

Ulrich respondió enseguida y sonriendo-Es Yumi por supuesto-dijo señalando a Yumi, quien sonreía, Kenneth y Odd se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Yumi sonreía orgullosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Yumi? ¿En serio?-exclamo Odd.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era obvio?-pregunto Ulrich encogiéndose en hombros.

-Si-respondió Aelita sonriendo divertida y las risas llenaron el comedor, pero mientras los buenos se reían, uno de los malos estaba sufriendo.

**Gaiark…..**

Un gran estruendo sacudía todo el castillo, mientras varios destellos lo iluminaban y gritos de gran dolor se escuchaban, fue cuando en el salón del trono, William rodo por los suelos, gravemente herido.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-grito Darkseid furioso, mientras le disparaba un rayo más a William, quien nuevamente rodo por el suelo.

-¡Amo, por favor, se lo suplico, no más…!-.

-¡Silencio!-grito Darkseid y le disparo un rayo más-¡Al parecer aun no has comprendido la magnitud de la estupidez que cometiste!-.

-Yo solo….solo…-.

-¡No me importa, no solo no destruiste al ranger rojo, sino que además, por tu estupidez perdí a mi mejor guerrero, mi mejor general!-esas palabras hirieron más el ego y orgullo de William.

-Amo, yo le he servido fielmente todos estos años, nunca…-.

-¿Crees que eso me importa ahora? ¡Lo único que has demostrado es que eres un inútil, el cual nunca debía haber convertido en un miembro de mi ejercito!-.

-Pero amo…-.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ya estoy HARTO DE TI!-.

-¡Deme una oportunidad más, se lo suplico y le prometo que…!-.

-¡No más oportunidades, de hecho, no más NADA!-.

-Por favor amo, le imploro piedad…..-.

-¿Piedad? ¿Por incompetencia? Muy bien ¡Sombras!-varias sombras aparecieron de distintos lados, golpeando y atacando ferozmente a William-¡Blackmoon, Lilim!-los aludidos asintieron y juntos dispararon un rayo contra William, quien se estrello contra la pared-tráiganmelo-.

Blackmoon y Lilim sujetaron a William por los brazos, pero antes Lilim le susurro al oído-Bien hecho, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan fácil de engañar-William miro a Lilim sorprendido-pobre estúpido ¿en serio creíste que engañaría a mi amado Blackmoon con alguien tan torpe y débil como tú?-.

William miro a Blackmoon, quien sonreía triunfal, trato de decir algo, pero el emperador ya estaba harto.

-¡No quiero volver a escuchar ninguna palabra de ti!-y con estas palabras, Darkseid robo el poder que alguna vez le diera a William, para proseguir atravesándolo en el pecho, acabando con su existencia-quitan esta basura de mi vista y quemen su cuerpo-.

Las sombras se llevaron a William, mientras Blackmoon y Lilim sonreían triunfales, Darkseid noto algo, su poder se había incrementado al absorber el poder de William y ese hecho lo dejo sumamente pensativo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, la dimensión del caos desapareció y los rangers ya no tienen que preocuparse por dos de sus enemigos, uno honorable y el otro una basura, pero Darkseid acaba de hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante._

_Les recuerdo nuevamente que el siguiente capítulo estará hasta el lunes, para que lo tengan presente y me tengan un poco de paciencia._

**Creepie Phantom: **_muy bien, entonces bienvenida al fic el legado de los peleadores, el cual espero empiece pronto, ya que es uno de los que más deseo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pues ya supiste, lograron salir de la dimensión del caos a tiempo, pero la batalla contra Gaiark aun no termina y el emperador acaba de hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nilpijiguera: **_yo no creo que me das lata, al contrario, me da gusto que comenten, aunque se tarde un poco a veces, pero lo importante es que comenten cuando pueden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias, pero ¿Qué significa yare, yare? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso lo sé, por eso puse que Ulrich dijera que nunca atacarías por la espalda como lo hizo William. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, entonces vas a ser de mucha ayuda para contarle todo a Zero y hacer que se pase del lado de los rangers, él y Lena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso es lo que representa William ¿aun te cae bien? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Anónimo y Nilpijiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…..si Dios me lo permite…**_


	20. Batalla animal

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras se acerca la batalla final contra el emperador, los rangers se enfrentaran a un nuevo monstruo de Gaiark, mientras Evelyn estudia el interesante descubrimiento de su esposo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 Batalla animal.**

En el zoológico de la ciudad había un gran caos, debido a la aparición de un monstruo de Sing Lu y de la pequeña princesa de Gaiark.

-Encárgate de causar terror Hunter-.

-Con mucho placer-dijo Hunter, quien tenía la apariencia de un cazador de animales, llevaba un collar de huesos en su cuello, así como una escopeta y un látigo, el monstruo comenzó a disparar rayos y la gente comenzó a escapar aterrada.

-Esto es muy divertido ¿verdad Circe?-pregunto Sing Lu a su muñeca.

-¡Esa diversión termina ahora!-grito una voz y los power rangers hicieron acto de aparición.

-Vaya, los power rangers llegaron, esto va a ser divertido, permítanme presentarles a mi nuevo monstruo, Hunter-.

-¿Un cazador? Eso es repugnante-dijo Aelita, quien siempre había sido un amante de los animales.

-Seré el último monstruo que verán, ya que además no solo soy un gran cazador, sino también-Hunter lanzo un golpe con su látigo y varios animales aparecieron-soy un gran domador ¡Ataquen!-.

Varios animales se lanzaron al ataque, Ulrich peleaba contra los 6 leones que había en el zoológico, Yumi contra unos monos que le arrojaban fruta.

-¡Nunca me gustaron los monos, me recuerdan a mi hermano!-.

Kenneth luchaba contra el animal más injusto para él, un oso-¿Por qué a mí me toco el oso?-.

Aelita y Yubel luchaban contra los tigres de bengala, esquivando sus ataques de garras, mientras que Odd…

-¡Vas a caer ratón súper desarrollado!-le declaro a un canguro boxeador, mientras ambos hacían movimientos de boxeo y Odd comenzó a reírse-ratón súper desarrollado, que buena broma se me acaba de ocurrir-Odd se vio interrumpido, cuando el canguro le dio dos potentes golpes, para luego patearlo, hacerlo girar con sus largas patas y lanzarlo contra un muro.

Desde su escondite, un guardia de seguridad cuidaba de algunos visitantes-Un hombre vs un canguro es un espectáculo poco común, pero un ranger vs un canguro, ahora si lo he visto todo-.

Kenneth se comenzó a reír al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo y eso casi le cuesta el letal abrazo del oso.

-Lo siento amigo, no tengo deseos de que me apapaches-.

El oso lanzo un rugido y trato de golpear a Kenneth, el ranger azul esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, mientras que Hunter también se unía a la batalla, sacando su escopeta.

-¿Quién será mi primera presa?-.

-Acaba con el ranger rojo-ordeno Sing Lu.

-Pero siempre dejo la mejor presa para el final-.

-No me importa, yo soy la princesa y harás lo que te ordeno, acaba con el ranger rojo AHORA-.

-Está bien, está bien, cielos, que carácter para ser tan pequeña-Hunter apunto a Ulrich y disparo, pero Ulrich fue más rápido y esquivo el disparo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no soy una presa fácil de conseguir-.

-Eso veo, esto hará que la cacería sea más divertida ¡Fuera todos!-ordeno golpeando el suelo con su látigo, el canguro, quien había vuelto a atrapar a Odd con sus patas y lo hacía girar nuevamente, lo soltó y se fue brincando.

-Y si quieres más…me avisas-dijo Odd mareado.

Sing Lu se sentó en una banca, con un tambo de palomitas, colocando a Circe a su lado, siempre sonriente.

-Veamos que pasa con la batalla ahora-dijo Sing Lu, llevándose una gran cantidad de palomitas a la boca.

Hunter comenzó a disparar contra los rangers, los cuales esquivaron los disparos del cazador gaiarkno, aunque Kenneth tuvo que ayudar a Odd, ya que estaba sumamente mareado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd preocupado.

-Al menos esquivamos el disparo a tiempo-dijo Kenneth, quien no pudo soportar la risa-no puedo creer que un canguro te pateara el trasero-.

-Solo fue suerte-dijo Odd malhumorado.

-Claro, que un canguro te haya pateado el trasero solo fue suerte-.

-Es en serio-.

-Lo que digas amigo-.

-Concéntrense en la batalla-advirtió Ulrich, cuando Hunter lanzo un golpe con su látigo, uno que fue detenido por el látigo de Yumi.

-¿Qué?-.

-No eres el único que tiene como arma un poderoso látigo-dijo sonriéndole divertida.

-Veremos quien es el mejor entonces niña-Hunter preparo su arma, pero fue derribado justo por una poderosa patada de Ulrich.

-No esta bien atacar de esa manera a tus adversarios, es poco honorable-.

-El honor esta sobrevaluado, prefiero el instinto asesino-dijo Hunter, mientras sacaba una espada y se lanzaba a la batalla, los rangers comenzaron su lucha con gran ferocidad, sin imaginarse que ese ataque, solamente era una pequeña distracción.

**Gaiark….**

La emperatriz se encontraba en esos momentos en la biblioteca, leyendo los manuscritos antiguos de Gaiark y sobretodo, la información sobre los guerreros que le habían servido a la familia imperial por años.

-Interesante-dijo leyendo un pergamino-esto nos será muy útil-.

-Disculpe emperatriz-intervino Jeremy-pero ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?-.

-Algo que nos ayude a sacar a mi esposo de su forma restringida lo más pronto posible-.

-Pensé que para eso ya teníamos el miedo de los humanos-dijo Herb.

-Eso es cierto, pero después de castigar a William descubrimos algo interesante, pero necesitamos estar seguros al 100% ¿Dónde esta Lena?-.

-Creo que esta con Zero-dijo Sam.

-Bien, que haga lo que quiera, ustedes sigan buscando, mientras yo voy a hablar con mi esposo y el resto de mi familia-.

-Entendido alteza-.

Evelyn abandono la biblioteca y se dirigió al salón del trono, donde Darkseid observaba lo que su hijo y yerna habían aprendido en su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, pero aun les falta mucho para perfeccionar sus técnicas-.

-Lo sabemos padre-dijo Blackmoon.

-Y le prometemos que seguiremos entrenando duramente-dijo Lilim.

-Eso espero, ah, Evelyn, querida ¿descubriste algo?-.

-Si, al parecer nuestras sospechas son muy acertadas, solo debemos estar muy seguros y nuestros sirvientes nos serán más útiles muertos que vivos-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Darkseid, sin saber que Zero y Lena estaban escuchando su conversación.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto Lena asustada.

-No lo se, pero creo que ya no podemos seguir confiando en la familia imperial-dijo Zero con voz tenebrosa y preocupada.

**Tierra…..**

La batalla con Hunter continuaba, los rangers atacaban con todo lo que tenía, pero Hunter era sumamente hábil, además de que no solo podía controlarlos, sino que poseía las habilidades de todos los animales combinados.

-Pobres tontos, no pueden vencer el poder animal-.

-Para tu información-dijo Odd-nosotros tenemos mucho poder animal-.

-Si, sobretodo Odd, que ya de por si es un animal-dijo Kenneth.

-Exacto-reaccion-¿Qué?-.

-Basta de tonterías, es tiempo de acabar con ustedes-Hunter iba a disparar, cuando Yumi lanzo su látigo y le quito su escopeta-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-Y yo me quedo con esto-dijo Aelita apareciendo y quitándole su látigo y espada.

-No necesito mis armas para vencerlos-.

-Eso esta por verse, estas a punto de conocer el poder shogun-declaro Ulrich-¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Maestros Ninja Forma Shogun!-los 5 rangers entraron al modo shogun y encararon a Hunter, quien solo se burlo de esa nueva apariencia.

-¡Eso no les ayudara para nada!-declaro Hunter lanzándose a la batalla, los 6 rangers unidos se lanzaron contra Hunter a una gran velocidad, atacándolo varias veces, mientras que Sing Lu…..

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Arbitro!-.

Hunter recibió un último golpe de parte de los hermanos rangers y finalmente cayó al suelo explotando.

-¡Así es como Odd el magnifico, sexy, guapo, entre otras cosas, lo hace!-.

-Mejor cállate amigo-dijo Kenneth.

-Y manténganse alerta-dijo Yubel-porque como saben esto aun no termina-.

-¡Efectivamente!-declaro Hunter reapareciendo en su forma gigante-pero dentro de muy poco terminara-.

-Muy bien, es hora de los zords-declaro Ulrich.

-Esperen-intervino Yubel-llamen a los Zords Shogun solamente-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-Hunter tiene la habilidad de controlar a los animales y muchos de nuestros zords son animales, los shogun son los únicos que no caen en esa categoría, ya que tienen características humanas-.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo, llamemos a los zords shogun-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu Yubel?-pregunto Yumi.

-Voy a encargarme de cierta niña malcriada-dijo Yubel, quien a través del casco sonreía divertida.

-¡Poder de la luz, poder del bien, poder ninja! ¡Necesitamos Poder Shogun!-.

-¡Drago Shogun Activado!-.

-¡Serpiente Shogun Activada!-.

-¡Lobo Shogun Activado!-.

-¡Garza Shogun Activada!-.

-¡Tigre Shogun Activado!-.

Los 5 shogun aparecieron y encararon a Hunter, quien ahora tenía una nueva escopeta, solo que esta parecía más futurista-Esto si les va a doler-declaro disparando, pero los shogun esquivaron el ataque.

El lobo y tigre dieron un salto, pateando a Hunter, para que después la serpiente y la garza lo golpearan, finalmente, el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego y Hunter rodo por el suelo.

-¡Lo estamos logrando!-grito Odd emocionado.

-Pero aun no terminamos ¡Inicien formación Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los 5 shogun iniciaron la combinación y el poderoso Megazord Shogun hizo acto de aparición, listo para ponerle fin a Hunter.

-¡No le temo a su robot gigante!-saco su látigo y atrapo al Megazord, quien comenzó a luchar para liberarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte-¡Y esto como un extra!-declaro disparando con su nueva arma.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Ulrich desde la cabina.

-¡Este tipo ya me tiene harta!-grito Aelita, quien por lo general tenía un carácter tranquilo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, hizo que el Megazord sujetara el látigo de Hunter, para luego comenzar a girar, liberándose y atrapando a Hunter en su propia arma.

-¿Qué?-.

Pero Aelita todavía no terminaba-¡Deja en paz a los animales!-grito furiosa, mientras golpeaba salvajemente a Hunter, quien cayó al suelo, mientras los amigos de Aelita la miraban con miedo y asombro-¿Qué? Odio a los cazadores-dijo con tono inocente.

-Lo que digas-dijo Ulrich-terminemos con esto ahora-.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord saco su espada de fuego, le dio un giro y lanzo los tres golpes contra Hunter, quien al recibirlos, comenzó a sufrir una serie de explosiones y finalmente cayó al suelo explotando.

-¡El cazador se convirtió en presa!-grito antes de desaparecer.

El Megazord hizo una señal con la mano, como una demostración de triunfo, mientras los rangers respiraban aliviados por otra victoria.

-¡Estas acabado!-.

Al ver lo que había pasado, Sing Lu comenzó a enojarse-¡No es justo, ese era otro monstruo mío, los voy a acusar!-.

-Realmente eres una niña malcriada ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué?-Sing Lu volteo y se topo con la ranger dorado.

-Ahora no tienes a tus monstruos ni sombras para protegerte-dijo Yubel fríamente y parecía que Sing Lu también lo había pensado-descuida, yo no mato a los niños, no importa que se trate de alguien tan desagradable como tú-.

-Entonces…-.

-Contigo me conformo con hacer esto-Yubel combino sus espadas gemelas, creando la cruz, la hizo girar y genero un potente viento, el cual lanzo a Sing Lu por los aires.

-¡Mami!-grito Sing Lu antes de chocar contra un árbol y caer al suelo-esa ranger dorado nos la va a pagar Circe-con esas últimas palabras de Sing Lu, volvió a Gaiark, mientras que Yubel…

-Niños-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

**Gaiark….**

La familia imperial se encontraba reunida, escuchando el informe de Sing Lu, sobre que los rangers se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes.

-Eso significa que podrían ser más problemas para nosotros-dijo Lilim preocupada.

-Ahora que sabemos que existe otra forma de sacarme de mi forma restringida, lo único que debemos hacer es continuar con los ataques hacia la Tierra para mantenerlos ocupados, para cuando se den cuenta de que hay algo extraño será demasiado tarde-declaro Darkseid.

-Y ya habrás salido de tu forma restringida, querido-dijo Evelyn sonriendo coquetamente.

-Pero para lograr eso tendríamos que estar lanzando ataques constantes para evitar que los rangers se den cuenta de algo-dijo Blackmoon.

-Y eso es justamente lo que haremos-dijo el emperador, cuyos ojos brillaron con maldad.

-Y ya tengo un nuevo monstruo preparado-dijo Sing Lu-haré que esa ranger dorado pague por haberme humillado-.

-No lo dudo para nada-dijo Lilim-yo te ayudare-.

-Gracias-.

**Templo…**

5 de los 6 rangers estaban meditando, mientras los maestros observaban en silencio, fue cuando el maestro Shifu decidió interrumpir.

-Quiero felicitarlos, han demostrado un gran nivel de poder el día de hoy, me alegra ver que se vuelven cada día más poderosos, rápidos y sabios-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Aunque aun hay que controlar ciertas cosas, pero son pequeñeces-dijo Isis-por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Odd? No llego con ustedes-.

Kenneth fue el que respondió la pregunta-Dijo que tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar y que regresaría en cuanto la haya ajustado-.

-Ese Odd a veces olvida lo que significa ser un ninja-dijo Yumi negando con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto que cuentas pendientes tendrá-dijo Aelita preocupada.

**Zoológico…**

-Muy bien amigo ¿sabes quien soy? ¿Lo sabes? Soy el ranger blanco, heredero del poder del maestro tigre original y si crees que alguien como yo, no puede contra alguien como tú, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado-decía Odd a su más grande rival, el canguro boxeador-ah no quieres hablar ¿eh? Sabes porque no, porque eres un canguro y los canguros no hablan, estas derrotado, caerás ante la maravillosa fuerza de Odd el magnifico, anda, defiéndete animal ¡Vamos! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!-.

El canguro mira a Odd, le lanza varios golpes de boxeo a gran velocidad, luego lo levanta con sus patas y lo vuelve a hacer girar, para lanzarlo contra el agua de su estanque y Odd sale empapado y mareado.

-Fue suerte-dijo antes de caer de nuevo al agua.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, los rangers no sospechan que estos futuros ataques solo serán distracción para que el emperador consiga finalmente salir de su forma restringida, para cuando lo sepan, podría ser demasiado tarde, en fin, espero les haya gustado la gran batalla del siglo:_

_ODD VS EL CANGURO BOXEADOR_

**Foryou45: **_pues Odd no fue el único que se quedo decepcionado, ya que Kenneth también se quedo muy decepcionado e impresionado con esa revelación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_a mí también me dio pena eliminar a Soujiro, pero al menos lo hice de una forma noble, ya que al final, se sacrifico, en cuanto a William, creo que era el final indicado para ese bastardo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_por esa razón serás recordado, no como el traidor más grande del código ninja, sino como un guerrero noble y honorable que simplemente equivoco el camino en la búsqueda de sus metas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_yo no, soy de la firme opinión de que se merecía un final así, ese hijo de "palabra censurada". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_no realmente, es una que yo invente, la que recuerdo de DC es la dimensión fantasma, respecto a Pixie, generalmente es como se llaman a las hadas, es decir, otro nombre con el que se les conoce. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por la aclaración, respecto a William, no tenías el mismo inconveniente cuando era Max el torturado jeje, creo que te debo una explicación, deje un anuncio de que iba a estar ocupado el sábado y por eso subí un capítulo el viernes y el nuevo hasta hoy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no hay problema, creo que la única disponible que queda es Akari, la hija de Shun y Fabia, ya que Mia se quedara con Kai, Yoh con Anna, pero Emily y Hiroki apenas tienen 10 años, así que dime ¿Qué te parece la opción? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Foryou45 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Darth Ocnarf, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	21. El secreto ninja

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado la hora de otra batalla, solo que esta vez, los rangers se verán enfrascados en una batalla sumamente dura, ya que conforme se avance, el emperador descubrirá la siguiente manera para salir de su forma restringida, su paciencia se esta acabado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 El secreto ninja.**

En el templo, los rangers se encontraban meditando en el salón sagrado, mientras Shifu e Isis estaban observando, Yubel, por su parte, había pedido hablar en privado con Koshiku, de un asunto secreto.

-El momento se acerca-dijo Isis-puedo ver nubes de peligro, la hora en que el emperador atacara la Tierra casi llega y no se si los rangers están listos para este reto-

-Es por eso que debemos averiguarlo, por eso les pedí meditar en el salón sagrado, llego la hora de que enfrenten su mayor reto-.

-Te refieres a… ¿estas seguro?-Shifu asintió-muy bien, hagámoslo-.

Ambos maestros comenzaron a hacer varias posiciones ninja, mientras sus manos brillaban con un aura blanca, finalmente lanzaron su aura a los rangers, los cuales se vieron rodeada por esta.

-Buena suerte rangers-dijo Shifu, esperando que todo saliera bien.

**Mientras…**

Ulrich se vio flotando en un lugar muy extraño, parecía estar en el cielo, ya que el lugar era azul y había varias nubes pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto.

-Di más bien donde estamos-dijo una segunda voz y al voltear se topo con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-.

-No tenemos idea-dijo Odd-Kenneth estaba a punto de explicárnoslo cuando te vimos-.

-¿Acaso tú sabes que lugar es este?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Que lo sepa bien, no, pero si tengo una idea de donde estamos-dijo Kenneth con sinceridad.

-Entonces dínoslo-pidió Yumi amablemente.

-Bueno, sospecho que estamos en el plano astral-.

-¿El plano astral? ¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Aelita asombrada, al igual que Ulrich y Yumi, mientras que Odd…

-No es justo, yo nunca entiendo nada-dijo molesto.

**Gaiark…..**

El emperador estaba meditando, cuando de pronto, se levanto de golpe y miro a todos con una extraña expresión, Evelyn la conocía muy bien, era la misma que ponía cuando sentía que algo no estaba bien para sus planes.

-¿Qué ocurre querido?-.

-Algo sucede, esos molestos rangers….no puedo sentir su presencia, sus cuerpos aun están en la Tierra y siguen vivos, pero sus almas, sus esencias, están en otro lado-.

-Pero…..solo hay un lugar al que sus esencias pudieron haber ido-dijo Evelyn preocupada.

-El plano astral-dijo Darkseid entre molesto y preocupado.

-Eso es malo-dijo Blackmoon-en ese mundo cualquier cosa podría pasar, los rangers podrían descubrir que fue…-.

-¡Ya se lo que descubrirían!-grito Darkseid furioso-si esos insectos lo averiguan antes de que pueda salir de mi forma restringida, entonces todo estará perdido, debo asegurarme de salir de mi forma antes de que eso pase-.

-Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato-dijo Evelyn-Jeremy, Lena y Sam ayúdenme-.

-¡Si emperatriz!-.

Darkseid miro su reino, mientras apretaba los puños-¿Qué están planeando rangers?-.

**Plano astral…**

Los rangers continuaban hablando sobre ese extraño logro, después de todo, solo existían dos formas de lograr entrar al plano astral: convertirse en maestro o que un maestro te enviara, para todos era obvia la respuesta, bueno, para casi todos….

-¡Lo logramos, ya somos maestros!-grito Odd emocionado.

-No creo que ya seamos maestros-dijo Aelita.

-Yo tampoco, sospecho que los maestros Shifu e Isis nos enviaron al plano astral, aunque no se porque-dijo Kenneth.

-Tal vez debemos aprender algo-dijo Yumi-o buscar algo-.

-Creo que lo primero es la respuesta-dijo Ulrich cuando un vórtice comenzó a abrirse frente a ellos, cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron, descubrieron que su cuerpos eran transparentes.

-¡No! ¡Somos fantasmas! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy demasiado joven, guapo y sexy para estar muerto!-.

-Ya cállate, no estamos muertos, solamente estamos teniendo una visión del pasado, los pergaminos dicen que cuando alguien entra al plano astral, recibe visiones de lo que más necesitas ver-explico Kenneth.

-No entiendo-.

-No te esfuerces, se te quemaran las neuronas-.

-Silencio-dijo Yumi-miren-.

Frente a ellos, apareció un pueblo, el cual estaba bajo el ataque de las sombras de Gaiark, la gente escapaba aterrada, mientras algunos trataban de luchar contra las sombras, pero todo era en vano, sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, fue cuando una esperanza apareció…..

-¡Los maestros ninja!-grito un niño.

Efectivamente, los 5 maestros ninja aparecieron para oponerse a las sombras, sacando sus armas, la espada, el látigo, las dagas, el arco y las garras, luchaban con valor contra los soldados de Gaiark.

-¡Dejen en paz a los inocente!-grito la maestro garza disparando sus flechas contra las sombras.

El maestro tigre corto a algunas sombras con sus garras-Hoy hice sombras de picadillo-y comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste.

-Cállate-dijo el maestro lobo, quien destruía a otras sombras.

-Esto me resulta familiar-dijo Odd rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y por que será?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

La maestra serpiente sujeto a por los menos 6 sombras con su látigo y los lanzo contra el suelo con gran fuerza, lo único que quedo de las sombras fue un hueco, pero la maestra serpiente no se dio cuenta que un sombra más le iba a lanzar una estrella ninja por la espalda, cuando el maestro dragón llego y la destruyo con su espada.

-Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes-.

-Gracias guapo-dijo la maestra serpiente guiñándole el ojo, provocando sonrojo en el maestro dragón.

-No hagas eso-.

-Tenemos más compañía-dijo la maestra garza, fue cuando William y sus compañeros aparecieron listos para la batalla.

-Yo esperaba un verdadero reto-dijo Odd-pero esto será algo aburrido-.

-¡Ataquen!-grito William y sus compañeros se lanzaron a la batalla, pero tal como Odd predijo, para los maestros ninja no fue ningún problema, William trataba de atacar con ferocidad, pero el maestro dragón esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad y lo derribo, para luego noquearlo.

-Esto fue fácil-dijo la maestra serpiente.

-Pero aun no es el fin-dijo el maestro dragón, sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció y dos relámpagos cayeron al suelo, mientras los emperadores se alzaban victoriosos, Ulrich y los otros pudieron ver al terrible emperador con todo su poder-emperador Darkseid-.

-Maestros ninja, veo que han derrotado a mis subordinados-dijo Darkseid con maldad y odio.

-Debiste escoger mejores lacayos-dijo la maestra serpiente.

-Tal vez-dijo Evelyn-pero este será su fin-.

-Efectivamente, ninguno de ustedes esta a la altura de mi poder-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-el maestro tigre se lanzo contra Darkseid y trato de golpearlo con sus garras, pero el emperador bloqueo el ataque con mucha facilidad y luego pateo al maestro tigre, quien rodo por los suelos.

-Patético-.

-¡Toma esto!-grito la maestra garza disparando sus flechas, Darkseid las detuvo en el aire con su mano.

-Demasiado fácil-dijo regresándoselas a la maestra garza, quien tuvo que agacharse para esquivar su propio ataque.

El maestro lobo intento atacarlo por atrás, pero Darkseid dio un giro a gran velocidad y lo golpeo con fuerza, fue cuando el maestro lobo se estrello contra un árbol.

La maestra serpiente atrapo a Darkseid con su látigo, pero este lanzo un rayo contra ella y la maestra serpiente termino en el suelo.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-grito el maestro dragón lanzándose al ataque, Darkseid detuvo el ataque con su espada con solo dos dedos, para asombro del valiente guerrero.

-No eres nada contra mi formidable poder oscuro-dijo Darkseid sujetándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito la maestra serpiente, mientras Darkseid retrocedía y los maestros se reagrupaban.

-Es demasiado poderoso ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la maestra garza preocupada.

-No pueden hacer nada-dijo Darkseid con maldad absoluta y el emperador se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el maestro tigre, dándole un feroz golpe en las costillas, lo cual hizo que el maestro cayera al suelo, sin un gramo de vida, cuando eso paso, Odd sintió un dolor terrible en sus costillas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Odd?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Ese golpe…..sentí…como si me lo hubiera dado a mí….-.

-Creo que ya se donde estamos-dijo Kenneth-es el momento en que los maestros ninja fueron derrotados y que el maestro dragón encerró a Darkseid-.

-Eso significa que podremos ver que fue lo que hizo el maestro dragón para derrotarlo-

-Pero según la historia, no logro completar el conjuro-dijo Yumi.

-Tal vez estamos aquí para ver que fue lo que hizo y descubrir como terminarlo-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron.

La maestra garza fue la siguiente víctima de Darkseid, quien llena de dolor, ira y angustia al ver como mataban a su amigo, se lanzo contra el emperador disparándole como loca, pero Darkseid solo se rio y la elimino.

-¡Garza!-grito la maestra serpiente.

-¡Monstruo!-grito el maestro lobo furioso.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienen, entonces esta batalla ya casi termina-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-el maestro lobo ataco, moviéndose a gran velocidad, pero aunque era muy rápido, no pudo evitar que Darkseid lo detuviera con solo un movimiento de su mano.

-Débil y patética cosa-.

-¡Suéltalo!-el maestro dragón y la maestra serpiente se lanzaron contra Darkseid, quien solo lanzo una ráfaga de aire que los lanzo contra el suelo.

-Después de que haga esto-dijo atravesando el cuerpo del maestro lobo, tanto Kenneth como Aelita habían sentido ese dolor como propio-¿Quién sigue?-.

-Maldito monstruo-dijo la maestra serpiente furiosa.

-No vamos a permitir que sigas vivo-dijo el maestro dragón.

-No pueden matarme, soy inmortal y no hago cosas como morirme-.

Evelyn solo sonreía al ver a su esposo matar a sus mayores enemigos, mientras se relamía los labios con deleite.

Los últimos maestros se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Darkseid lanzo un golpe con su mano al maestro dragón, quien rodo por el suelo, al ver eso, la maestra serpiente se distrajo y Darkseid aprovecho eso para aplastarle el cráneo, acabando con la vida de la maestra.

-¡No!-grito el maestro dragón, al tiempo que Yumi sentía el dolor de la maestra serpiente, cuando Darkseid acabo con ella, encaro al maestro dragón, quien se levanto con dificultad, sujetándose a su espada.

-Maestro dragón haz sido una verdadera peste y un gran obstáculo en mis planes, tristemente, no eres rival para mí ¡Muere!-Darkseid le lanzo un rayo al maestro, quien cayó al suelo agonizante, mientras Evelyn aumento su sonrisa-¡La victoria es nuestra!-declaro el emperador, mientras le daba la espalda al maestro y se acercaba a su esposa.

Desde el suelo, el maestro dragón vio los cadáveres de sus amigos, el pueblo en llamas, la gente aterrada, pensó que era el final, pero entonces, vio algo que le dio nuevas fuerzas, dos pequeños niños de escasos 6 años, le sonreían con esperanza, ellos aun no perdían la fe en él, aun cuando sus amigos estaban muertos, cuando la maestra serpiente, la persona más importante para él yacía en el suelo, ellos no perdían la esperanza de que el maestro dragón los salvaría y por lo más sagrado no iba a defraudarlos, solo le quedaba una alternativa.

-No voy a rendirme…..no me iré sin vencerlos…-el maestro dragón comenzó a reunir no solo su energía, sino la de sus amigos caídos (Nota: para esta escena, recomiendo mucho esta canción en youtube: .com/watch?v=B7qpRnNOz1E)-¡Poder del Dragón, de la Serpiente, del Lobo, de la Garza y del Tigre!-el maestro comenzó a brillar con los poderes de sus amigos, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Ulrich y los otros también lo hacían, pero no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría y al parecer ni el emperador ni su esposa se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, finalmente, el maestro dragón lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de los 5 animales, Darkseid recibió el rayo y su cuerpo sufrió un cambio, quedando en su forma actual, su forma restringida.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-exclamo Evelyn en iguales condiciones, mientras corría con su esposo, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que vino después.

-Voy a enviarlos….a un lugar del cual nunca…..regresaran….la zona de la muerte….-.

-¿Zona de la muerte?-susurro Ulrich.

El maestro lanzo un grito y un agujero se abrió debajo de los emperadores, el agujero los llevo de vuelta a Gaiark, donde su castillo comenzó a hundirse en el lago, pero como todos saben, el maestro dragón no logro completar el hechizo…..

-Ya no….tengo…..fuerzas…-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer, pero a pesar de estar en sus últimos momentos, se acerco arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de la maestra serpiente y con un esfuerzo supremo tomo su mano, mientras sonreía-haya voy…..mi amor…..dile a nuestros amigos….que…me…esperen…-fue lo último que dijo.

La gente comenzó a acercarse a los cadáveres de sus héroes, los que habían luchado por defenderlos, no solo a ellos, a todo el mundo, en esa lucha, perdieron sus vidas, protegiendo a otros.

Los honraron como lo que eran, verdaderos héroes y en su honor, construyeron el templo de entrenamiento ninja, donde los futuros guerreros ninja serían entrenados para luchar contra Gaiark, en caso de que regresaran, siendo fundado por Shifu e Isis.

-Cielos-dijo Kenneth aun adolorido-eso fue intenso-.

-Más que intenso, creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Odd con el rostro verde.

-No puedo creer lo que hemos visto….fue horrible-dijo Aelita aterrada, mientras Odd la abrazaba.

-Pero valió la pena-dijo Ulrich serio.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yumi.

-A que hemos descubierto que fue lo que hizo el maestro dragón en el pasado y sabemos que si existe una forma de vencer a Gaiark, ese lugar llamado….-Ulrich no pudo continuar, porque un nuevo resplandor los cegó y cuando abrieron los ojos, se toparon con los rostros sonrientes de sus maestros.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Isis.

-Fue un viajecito que no quiero repetir-dijo Odd con la cara aun de un color verde.

-Pero ¿averiguaron algo de lo que ocurrió en la última batalla?-pregunto Shifu.

-Si maestro y necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre eso-dijo Ulrich-porque creo que podremos vencer a Darkseid, si aprendemos a usar el poder que el maestro dragón uso en ese momento-.

-Muy bien ¿de que se trata?-.

Los rangers comenzaron a contarle todo a su maestro, desde la batalla contra el emperador hasta la mención de un lugar llamado la zona de la muerte.

**Mientras….**

En otras de las habitaciones del templo, Yubel hablaba con Koshiku-Entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?-.

-No lo dude maestra, pero lo encuentro muy difícil, nadie ha traicionado al emperador y vivido para contarlo-.

-Nadie excepto tú-dijo Yubel-eres el único que lo logro y por ello es la mejor opción que tengo, no puedo permitir que dos almas nobles como las de Zero y Lena sean destruidas, por eso necesito tu ayuda-.

-Haré lo que pueda y prometo no defraudarla-.

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se ha descubierto que fue lo que hizo el maestro dragón cuando lucho contra Darkseid, ahora deben entender que es exactamente la zona de la muerte, mientras que Yubel y Koshiku están tramando algo para salvar a Zero y Lena ¿lo lograran?_

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_si que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero me queda el consuelo de que has leído todas mis historias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Foryu45: **_me alegra leer eso, ya que significa que esa parte logro su cometido, el cual era ser sumamente divertido, la batalla del siglo ODD VS EL CANGURO BOXEADOR, el ganador el canguro por KO. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_logre mi objetivo con esa parte, el cual era hacer reír al público, después de todo, con lo presumido que es Odd, me pareció que sería gracioso que un canguro le diera una paliza y acerté. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_muchas gracias y lamento que no te gustara lo de Soujiro, pero creí que sería el mejor final para él, considerando el porque se paso al lado de Darkseid y de su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_no creo que pueda hacer eso, ya que el fic trata de guerreros ninja, no de magos tipo Harry Potter, lo lamento mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_técnicamente, a Odd no le toco un animal injusto, ya que el canguro sabe pelear como ya viste, aunque mucho mejor que Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y me alegra que no haya inconveniente con lo de tu pareja, ya que Akari es la hija de Shun y Fabia, junto con su hermano Yoh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_siempre me lo pareció, especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas, aunque era más que nada un mujeriego que no estaba contento con una sola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jerome Clark: **_entonces bienvenido al fic "el legado de los peleadores" y no te preocupes por tardarte en comentar, lo importante es que lo hagan, aunque sea después de un tiempo, una pregunta, tu personaje es el que sale en hora de aventura ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen Lyoko, Foryu45, Anónimo y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Darth Ocnarf, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Jerome Clark.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…**_


	22. Dimension del juego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los rangers saben el secreto de los maestros ninja, deben descubrir que es exactamente la zona de la muerte y porque razón el maestro dragón intento enviar a la familia imperial a ese mundo, pero las cosas no le serán tan fáciles de descubrir._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Dimensión del juego.**

Los rangers se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa, más específicamente, serpientes y escaleras, la suerte estaba en manos de Kenneth, quien jugaba con mucha emoción.

-¡Vamos, vamos, papá necesita unas botas nuevas!-decía mientras sacudía los dados.

-Ya lánzalos-dijo Yumi molesta-solo es el juego de serpientes y escaleras-.

-Lo se, pero me emociono cuando se trata de un juego-dijo Kenneth sonriendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento, el maestro Shifu apareció-Kenneth, quiero pedirte un favor-.

-¿De que se trata maestro?-.

-Ya que eres el miembro más listo del equipo, necesito que investigues todo lo posible de esa zona de la muerte, si el maestro dragón quería enviar a la familia imperial a ese mundo es por algo ¿puedo contar contigo?-.

-Por supuesto maestro-.

-Entonces ve a la biblioteca y comienza a trabajar-.

-A la orden-Kenneth salió del salón y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-¿Cree que pueda solo con esto?-pregunto Ulrich-Kenneth es brillante, pero es demasiado trabajo para uno solo-.

-Puede ser, pero confío en sus habilidades por separado así como en equipo-dijo Shifu sonriendo-además, el resto estará alerta en caso de que Gaiark lance otro ataque-.

-Entendido maestro-.

**Gaiark…**

Sing Lu se encontraba dibujando un nuevo monstruo, mientras Lilim la observaba atentamente, su cuñada no paraba de decir:

-Voy a darle su merecido a esa ranger dorado, me las va a pagar todas juntas y este monstruo me ayudara a lograrlo-.

-¿Qué monstruo?-.

-Este, te presento al Jugador-Sing Lu le dio vida a su nuevo monstruo, este parecía más humano que cualquier otro, su rostro era rojo y tenía pelo rubio corto, parecido a un demonio, llevaba ropas de gala y un sombrero de copa, así como guantes y un bastón.

-A sus servicios-.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con un monstruo así?-pregunto Lilim confundida.

-Vengarme de los rangers-dijo Sing Lu con maldad, para luego-¿no es así Circe?-.

**Tierra….**

El Jugador hizo acto de aparición, mientras veía la ciudad-Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de comenzar con la diversión-saco unas cartas y las lanzo contra un restaurant, el cual comenzó a explotar y la gente comenzó a huir aterrada-perfecto-.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que en ese preciso momento, los rangers hicieron acto de aparición, al menos, 5 de ellos.

-¡Detente ahora!-grito Ulrich.

-Vaya, justo a los que estaba esperando-.

-Prepárate para volver a Gaiark en pedazos-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible, ya que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa-con esas palabras, el Jugador se quito su sombrero y de este se abrió un agujero negro que se trago a los rangers-perfecto, la verdadera diversión ya puede comenzar-.

**En otra dimensión…..**

Los rangers se encontraban viajando en un espacio vacío y de color negro, mientras que Odd…

-No otra vez, no más viajes a dimensiones desconocidas-.

-Cuando eres ranger esto es parte de lo cotidiano-dijo Aelita.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Yubel?-pregunto Yumi cuando noto que les faltaba el ranger dorado, Ulrich también lo noto y comenzó a buscar a su hermana, pero…..

-No te molestes, no la encontraras, a menos que yo lo diga-y el Jugador apareció-y eso es justo lo que quiero hacer-el Jugador encendió una luz y Yubel apareció atrapada en una caja de vidrio que se comenzaba a llenar de agua.

-¡Suéltala!-exigió Ulrich, pero el Jugador solo negó con un dedo.

-No te exaltes amigo, no la soltare a menos que sigan mis reglas, todo lo que tienen que hacer es vencerme en un juego, si lo logran no solo habrán salvado a su amiga, sino que además me habrán destruido-.

-¿Y que juego sería ese?-pregunto Yumi desafiante.

-Eso depende de ustedes. Ustedes eligen el juego y yo pongo las reglas-.

Al escuchar eso, Ulrich miro a sus amigos-Muy bien, hay que escoger uno que él no pueda…-.

-Ya es tarde, uno de sus amigos ya escogió el juego-con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Jugador invoco un tablero gigante de 100 casillas, 102 con el inicio y el final, así como dos dados gigantes, no se necesito de una segunda vista para reconocer el juego.

-¡Serpientes y escaleras!-exclamaron Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita, tras pensarlo unos segundos-¡Odd!-.

-Fue el primer juego que se me ocurrió-.

-Muy bien, ya que ustedes eligieron el juego, yo voy a comenzar y conforme avancen verán a que me refería con otras reglas-con otro chasquido de sus dedos, los dados se elevaron, giraron y cayeron, dando como resultado entre los dos un 7-bien, nos vemos-el Jugador comenzó a correr por los cuadros, le falto solo uno para caer en una serpiente-¿Quién sigue?-.

Ulrich decidió ser el primero de los rangers, chasqueo los dedos, los dados giraron y le salió un 3, camino lo 3 pasos y se quedo en su lugar, Yumi fue la siguiente y obtuvo un 7, quedando junto con el Jugador, Aelita obtuvo un 10, siendo la que más se adelanto, pero Odd obtuvo un 8, lo que lo llevaba directamente hacia la serpiente, cuando estuvo en el espacio, un agujero se abrió y Odd quedo atrapado en una caja de vidrio, que también comenzó a llenarse de agua.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita-¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Son las reglas, aquellos que caigan en una serpiente, automáticamente serán encerrados, no se preocupen, ya que hasta yo puedo caer en una-.

-¿Qué pasa si llegamos a las escaleras?-.

-Subirán 6 espacios más, podrían hasta llegar a la meta, pero dudo mucho que lo logren-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Ulrich retadoramente.

El juego continúo, pero parecía que quienes llevaban la peor parte eran los rangers, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de caer en una serpiente, pero el Jugador solo una vez estuvo a punto, él iba más adelante, habiendo rebasado a Aelita.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Aelita cuando cayó en una serpiente.

-¡Aelita!-grito Yumi.

-Van 3 faltan 2-dijo el Jugador riéndose con ganas.

Ulrich y Yumi lo miraron desafiantes, para continuar el juego, Yumi obtuvo un 12 y cayó en una escalera, lo que le permitía avanzar 6 casillas más, pero su alegría duro poco, ya que la última era una serpiente y también termino encerrada.

-¡Yumi!-.

-No siempre es bueno obtener escaleras-dijo el Jugador riéndose con más ganas, ahora solo quedaban él y Ulrich, pero Ulrich quedo atrapado tras sacar 3-¡Ya los tengo a todos! ¡Gane!-.

Los 5 rangers estaban tristes, pese a sus esfuerzos habían perdido o eso creían-Debe haber un modo de salir de esto-dijo Aelita.

-Lo que necesitamos es a alguien que sea un ganador, alguien que nunca perdería en un juego-dijo Yumi, los 5 se quedaron pensando y tras 1 segundo…

-¡Kenneth!-.

-¡Gane, gane, gane!-.

-Oye jugador-llamo Yubel-aun no ganas-.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ya los tengo a todos-.

-Te equivocas, te falta uno-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-el Jugador se fijo bien-rojo, negro, rosa, blanco, dorado….dragón, serpiente, garza, tigre, dragón dorado…..-finalmente se dio cuenta-¿Dónde esta el ranger azul? ¿Dónde esta el lobo?-.

-Él aun esta en la Tierra, creo que no eres tan buen jugador-dijo Yumi riéndose y el Jugador se enojo.

-¡Soy el mejor y lo demostrare trayendo a su amigo y derrotándolo en el juego desde el principio!-.

A través de sus cascos, los rangers sonreían de manera cómplice, aunque Odd-¿Por qué sonreímos?-.

**Templo…**

Kenneth estaba revisando los pergaminos, buscando alguna cosa sobre la zona de la muerte, pero por más que buscaba no hallaba algo sobre ese lugar, fue cuando un sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta llamo su atención.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto levantándose y acercándose a abrir, cuando lo hizo solo vio un sobrero de copa en el suelo-¿hola?-apenas dijo eso, el sombrero lo succiono.

**Dimensión del juego….**

Kenneth apareció en el inicio del tablero de serpientes y escaleras, por unos instantes se quedo confundido y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es este lugar tan feo?-luego noto el detallito de sus amigos encerrados-¿y que les paso?-.

-Él nos tiene encerrados-dijo Aelita señalando al Jugador, al voltear y verlo, Kenneth comprendió todo o casi todo.

-¡Un monstruo de Gaiark! ¡Descuiden chicos los salvare! ¡Maestro Ninja Forma Ranger!-Kenneth se transformo-ahora te enfrentaras al… ¡Ay miren, un juego!-las sonrisas de sus amigos aumentaron, más cuando Kenneth tomo la iniciativa, ante el asombro del Jugador-¡Vamos, vamos, papá necesita un par de pantuflas nuevas!-lanzo los dados y obtuvo un 11, dejándolo muy adelante-¡Si, en tu cara!-le grito al Jugador.

-Miserable-el Jugador lanzo los dados y obtuvo un 12, llegando hasta una escalera y avanzando otros 6 espacios.

-Buena jugada-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto el jugador riéndose y Kenneth lo miro retadoramente.

-Muy bien, acepto el reto-y así el segundo round del juego comenzó.

(Nota: para esto, creo que esta canción quedaría a la perfección, desde youtube, un clásico de los 80: .com/watch?v=KX3X76b13H8).

El juego se volvió muy agresivo y competitivo, Kenneth y el Jugador lanzaban los dados con ferocidad, al tiempo que se lanzaban miradas agresivas, los rangers solo podían observar, Kenneth se las arreglaba para evitar caer en las serpientes y llegar a las escaleras, al igual que el Jugador.

-Es irónico que una serpiente te haya enjaulado Yumi-dijo Odd, ya algo aburrido porque el juego no parecía terminar.

-Mejor cállate-dijo Yumi algo molesta.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 horas o eso parecieron, y tanto Kenneth como el Jugador ya estaban agotados, siendo el turno de Kenneth, el chico lanzo los dados y obtuvo un 3, avanzo los 3 espacios y cayó desfallecido, pero…

-¡El ganador…..Kenneth, el ranger azul!-apenas se anuncio esto, los rangers fueron liberados y corrieron con su amigo.

-¡Kenneth lo hiciste!-grito Aelita abrazando a su amigo, lo que provoco una mirada celosa de parte de Odd.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth cansado y luego se dio cuenta-¡Ay! ¡Gane, gane, gane, gane, gane y tú perdiste!-grito señalando al Jugador-¡Perdiste! ¡El baile de la victoria!-Kenneth comenzó a bailar, mientras el Jugador….

-¡No!-grito antes de explotar y los rangers volvieron a su mundo.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Odd impresionado.

-No tiene nada de increíble, siempre gano en los juegos-.

**Gaiark…**

-Ese monstruo me gustaba-dijo Sing Lu triste.

-No te preocupes hermanita-dijo Blackmoon apareciendo de repente-esto aun no ha terminado ¡Velorus Megavalorus!-.

**Tierra….**

El Jugador reapareció en su forma gigante y por lo que se veía, estaba realmente furioso-¡Se acabaron los juegos, voy a destruirlos!-.

-Aun no terminamos-dijo Yubel y los rangers asintieron, mientras llamaban a los zords ninja, shogun y los zords de Yubel, combinándolos en los tres Megazords.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja! ¡Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord!-.

Los tres Megazords encararon al Jugador, quien saco su bastón, convirtiéndolo en una filosa espada-¡Voy a rebanar a sus robots!-al mismo tiempo, los tres Megazords sacaron sus espadas y contraatacaron, aunque eran tres vs uno, el Jugador era muy ágil-¡No pueden atraparme!-.

-¡Eso crees amigo!-declaro Yubel, mientras sacaba las alas del DragoFalconzord, dándole más velocidad en el ataque y el Jugador fue derribado por una patada doble.

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Arbitro!-.

El Megazord Shogun y Maestro Ninja lo sujetaron de los brazos, lanzándolo contra el DragoFalconzord, quien dio un giro y le dio otra patada, lo siguiente que pasó, era que el Jugador era usado como pelota por los rangers.

-¡Esto si es divertido!-declaro Odd sonriendo.

-¡Me estoy mareando!-grito el Jugador.

-¡Entonces voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento!-Yubel hizo que el DragoFalconzord diera un potente salto, para luego golpear repetidamente al Jugador, quien comenzó a caer en picada-¡Es todo suyo!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los dos Megazords en el suelo, alzaron sus espadas y cuando el Jugador estaba lo bastante cerca, lo golpearon al mismo tiempo con sus espadas acabando con él.

-¡El juego acabo!-grito el Jugador antes de explotar.

-¡Estas acabado!-declararon los rangers, mientras sus Megazords solo posaban frente al sol en señal de triunfo.

**Gaiark…**

Sing Lu estaba sumamente furioso y ahora se encontraba haciendo un berrinche-¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! ¿Por qué siempre ganan?-.

-Esto aun no termina-dijo Blackmoon-una vez que nuestro padre salga de su forma restringida conocerán su final-.

-Tú lo has dicho amor-dijo Lilim.

-Aun así estoy muy enojada ¡Voy ir a torturar a esos inútiles!-grito-vamos circe-.

-Tú hermana es encantadora-dijo Lilim sonriendo divertida.

-Lo se, llegara a ser una gran tirana de la familia-.

-Al menos hasta que un pequeño llegue a nuestras vidas-.

-Cierto-.

**Templo…**

Tras su victoria contra el Jugador, los rangers volvieron al templo, donde el maestro Shifu les pregunto como les había ido.

-Prefiero enfrentar monstruos más rudos que ese-dijo Ulrich.

-Ese tipo no era rudo, era insoportable-dijo Yumi.

-Pero Kenneth nos salvo al final-dijo Aelita.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Pero creo que debes ir y continuar investigando sobre la zona de la muerte-.

-A la orden-Kenneth regreso corriendo a la biblioteca, mientras Yubel se volvió a reunir con Koshiku.

-¿Tienes alguna novedad?-.

-Ninguna, no se como hacer que vengan a la Tierra sin las órdenes del emperador y desde que lo traicione no puedo ir a Gaiark-.

-Lo se, pero no voy a dejarlos ahí, tiene que haber un modo y voy a encontrarlo-.

-¿Por qué le importan tanto?-.

-Porque nunca permitiría que seres de corazón tan noble como ellos terminen como el odioso de William-Yubel hizo una pausa-y sospecho que si no nos apresuramos, tal vez así sea-.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro Koshiku.

-No lo dudo-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, se acerca la batalla final con un monstruo de Gaiark, para pasar al momento de luchar contra el emperador, quien ya esta harto de permanecer en esa forma débil, el terror se acerca._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente aprecio que la gente me diga cosas como esas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_no me gusta decir que mi abuelo falleció, más bien que inicio un nuevo viaje, pero descuida, acepto tus disculpas y no estoy molesto, ni por eso ni por tardar en comentar, pasando a cosas más agradables, espera a ver lo que falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_¿decepcionarme? ¿En que o porque lo dices? De hecho, si, el fic esta por acabar, más ahora que saben que fue lo que ocurrió hace siglos en la última batalla entre los maestros ninja y la familia imperial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan, ya que eso es lo único que me importa realmente, en fin, este fic esta llegando a su fin y podré empezar el legado de los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho, la familia imperial no puede ser destruida, lo único que pueden hacer es encerrarlos, es por eso que la zona de la muerte es crucial para la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_¿Qué tipo de fics son? Respecto a la batalla, Goku demostró poder pelear contra Freezer, pero no pudo ganarle hasta convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, dudo mucho que alguien como Superman pudiera ganarle al tirano, Darkseid quizás tena posibilidades, pero se queda corto si lo hacemos luchar con Cell, Majin Boo, Broly o Li Shen Long. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos para legado de los peleadores y no digo que Odd no era buena persona, pero solo espera a ver el epílogo que he pensado para este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no me preocupo, yo confío en ti y en tu talento para escribir, se que tienes un motivo para que el gran Piccolo llegara con Vhennos, aunque creo que su discípulo lo necesita más, ya quiero ver que sigue, tanto suspenso me esta matando, por cierto, aun no he recibido tus datos para el legado de los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por sus palabras, solo queda un monstruo más y podrá comenzar el intento para hacer que tanto Zero como Lena traicionen a la familia imperial, aunque no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el mismo Shifu les dijo que ellos tenían ciertas similitudes con los antiguos maestros ninja, lamento decir que eso no se podrá, lo siento, pero desapareciste en otra dimensión y esta quedo completamente destruida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Raf-lyli, Nipiljiguera, Suteichi-Kazami y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	23. La capa de ozono

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que los rangers se preparen para enfrentar al último monstruo de Gaiark, para luego enfrentarse al emperador y a su familia, el momento de la batalla final esta cada vez más cerca._

_En este episodio, uno de los siervos de Darkseid tendrá una participación un poco mayor._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 La capa de ozono.**

**Polo norte….**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el lugar más frío de toda la Tierra, mientras dos siluetas observaban.

-Después de varios meses de oscuridad-dijo uno de ellos con voz rasposa y grave-el sol regresa al polo norte y Duque Nuclear-.

-Cielos-dijo uno de los siervos de Darkseid, Nicolás-es realmente hermoso señor Nuclear-.

-¿Hermoso? Odio lo hermoso-dijo el tal Duque Nuclear, el cual parecía un reptil humanoide, solo que sin cola y más parecido a un humano, sus piel era amarilla y escamosa, tenía dos ojos verdes y una serie de placas sobre su cabeza al estilo de un peinado punk, tres dedos y cada mano, vestía una camisa hawaiana azul, shorts rojos y unas sandalias-lo único que me importa es el plan del emperador para hacer del mundo una inútil tierra radioactiva y esas fábricas de ahí me ayudaran a lograr mi objetivo-.

Una fábrica abandonada comenzó a ser activada por algunas sombras, parecían estar construyendo aire acondicionado y Nicolás se rio.

-Va a destruir el mundo con…ji, ji, ji…aire acondicionado-.

-Claro que no, no me interesa el aire acondicionado o los refrigeradores, lo único que me interesa son los clorofluorocarburos que estos producen y los cambios que hice con esta fábrica me ayudara a obtenerlos-.

-Cloroflu….cloruru….cloco…-Nicolás no podía pronunciar esa palabra.

-CFC para ti, bobo lerdo-.

-¿Y que hará con el CFC?-.

-El sol emite una gran cantidad de rayos radioactivos, pero esa odiosa capa de ozono impide que lleguen por completo, aquí va la mejor parte, estoy creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que entre la mayor cantidad de rayos solares-.

-Pero sin el ozono, los rayos más mortíferos del sol caerán sobre nosotros-.

-Exacto, eso hará que la gente sufra de una manera extraordinaria y abrirá las puertas para el emperador, pero descuida, te daré un poco de crédito por el éxito de la misión. Oh, aquí vienen ya-Nuclear tenía razón, porque los primeros rayos letales estaban comenzando a aparecer-¡Alerta al mundo, el Duque Nuclear esta ardiendo!-.

**Templo…**

Era un día caluroso, los rangers se encontraban disfrutando de una limonada, al parecer era lo único que podían y quería hacer, al igual que sus aliados, pero entonces…

-Rangers, tenemos un problema-dijo Shifu.

-El deber llama-dijo Odd con pesar-ahora que estábamos empezando a refrescarnos-.

Se dirigieron al salón, donde Shifu e Isis veían algo preocupados, fue cuando Yumi hablo-¿Qué ocurre maestros?-.

-Alguien esta abriendo un agujero en la capa de ozono-informo Isis.

-¿Y eso que? Si solo esta abriendo un agujero que importa-dijo Odd y Kenneth tuvo que explicarle.

-Odd, el ozono es lo que protege a la Tierra de los rayos letales del sol, si algo le ocurriera nos asariamos como pollos-.

-Me gustan los pollos, pero no quiero que me asen como uno-.

-¿Quién esta detrás de esto?-pregunto Aelita.

-Un nuevo monstruo de Gaiark, llamado Duque Nuclear, al parecer el emperador quiere usar los rayos solares como armas contra nosotros, si lo logra estaremos perdidos-.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Aelita.

-En el polo norte-.

-Bueno, queríamos refrescarnos-dijo Odd encogiéndose en hombros.

-¿Vienes Yubel?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si la capa de ozono cae estaremos fritos, literalmente, así que si, andando-.

-Buena suerte-.

**Polo norte….**

El Duque Nuclear preparaba un arma para guiar los rayos solares, se trataba de una lente gigante, las sombras lo construían, mientras él observaba.

-Luce radiante, es un hermoso día para tomar un baño de sol ¡Lerdo tonto!-.

-Prefiero que me llame Nicolás señor-.

-Es igual, necesito más rayos solares, aumenta la producción de la fábrica-tras esa orden, Nicolás comenzó a acelerar las cosas-eso esta mejor-dijo riéndose.

Desde su escondite, los rangers observaban todo lo que pasaba, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, habían llegado en cuestión de segundos, era bueno tener como vehículos robots gigantes.

-¿Qué hacemos? Si terminan ese lente podrán tener un arma mortal-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-¿Por qué no detenemos la fábrica?-pregunto Aelita y todos la miraron-todas las fábricas tienen algún interruptor que les permite trabajar, si lo quitamos detendremos todo-.

-Eso me suena como un buen plan, pero necesitamos distraer a nuestros enemigos, mientras el miembro más veloz del equipo va por el interruptor-dijo Ulrich y Kenneth asintió-nosotros causaremos una distracción-.

De esa forma, Aelita disparo flechas para destruir el lente y así llamar la atención del Duque-¿Qué? ¡Intrusos, odio a los que se invitan solos! ¡Sombras vayan tras ellos!-las sombras dejaron la lente y se dirigieron tras los rangers, mientras que Kenneth entraba a la fábrica.

-Bien, ahora debo encontrar el interruptor-no le tomo mucho dar con él, ya que era un aparato rojo y el único que estaba era Nicolás-esto será muy fácil-dijo moviéndose a gran velocidad y robándose el interruptor, lo que detuvo toda la fábrica.

-¿Qué? Todo se apago, será mejor que investigue-dijo Nicolás, pero no fue el único que lo noto.

-¿Qué? La fábrica se detuvo, debo echarla a andad, aun tengo que aumentar más el hoyo de ozono-.

Los rangers acabaron con las sombras con mucha facilidad, habían entrado al modo shogun para soportar un poco más el frío del lugar, algo irónico, opino Odd, cuando esa mañana querían refrescarse, fue cuando Kenneth llego.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?-pregunto Yubel.

-Nicolás era el guardia-respondió Kenneth y todos asintieron comprendiendo.

Mientras que en la fábrica, Nicolás buscaba el interruptor-Que extraño, juraría que estaba aquí-.

-¿Por qué no has reactivado la fábrica?-cuestiono Nuclear molesto.

-Eso quiero señor, pero no puedo, alguien robo el interruptor-.

-¿El interruptor? ¡Esos rangers de nuevo!-.

Justo en el momento en que los rangers decidieron tenderle una trampa a Nuclear, este salió de la fábrica muy molesto.

-¡Alto! ¡Devuélvanme el interruptor!-pero los rangers ya estaban algo lejos y Nicolás se acerco a Nuclear.

-Señor, no lo culparía si me regañara, usted esta….-Nicolás no pudo terminar, porque Nuclear lo sujeto del cuello y a sacudirlo con violencia.

-¡Eres un inútil, eres un incompetente, eres un lerdo, lerdo, cabeza de chorlito, chorlito sin sesos, animal!-.

-No se exalte señor, le puede hacer daño-dijo Nicolás asustado.

-¡Te daré tu merecido, pero antes me encargare de esos miserables rangers! ¡Vamos! ¡A la nave lerdo!-la nave resulto ser un camión diseñado para viajar por la nieve.

-Ay ¿Por qué me dice lerdo señor?-.

-¡Ahora verán! ¡Verán quien tiene el poder! ¡Vamos tras ellos!-grito Nuclear furioso y la persecución empezó.

No habían estado buscando más que 10 minutos, cuando los encontraron frente al camión, solo que estaban en la posición estrella.

-¡Oh no!-grito Nicolás.

-¡Observa esto lerdo, aun no conoces mi poder!-Nuclear se asomo por la ventana-¡Tome un poco de radiación infrarroja!-.

-¡Ahora! ¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon sus rayos, mientras Yubel también lanzaba uno con sus espadas, ambos rayos chocaron en el centro.

-¡Yo me voy!-grito Nicolás, saltando del camión.

-¡Bien, huye, no necesito a un cobarde!-.

Los rangers resistían todo lo que podían, pero el poder de Nuclear era más fuerte y al final los rangers terminaron esquivando el ataque y enterrados en la nieve.

-No puedo creer que esta mañana estábamos buscando un lugar para refrescarnos-dijo Kenneth.

-Ríndanse rangers, quiero mi interruptor-.

-Pues tendrás que pelear porque nunca te lo daremos-declaro Ulrich desafiante.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense a desaparecer-Nuclear ya iba a disparar su rayo, cuando Aelita comenzó a cantar, era un canto parecido al de una sirena.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡Miren!-grito Yumi, señalando a una colina, donde un ejército de pingüinos apareció.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos pajarracos aquí?-exclamo Nuclear, mientras Aelita miraba a los pingüinos.

-¡Ataque!-los pingüinos se deslizaron en la nieve y derribaron a Nuclear, una vez en el suelo, comenzaron a picotearlo, mientras Aelita, ya emocionada-¡Pelearemos contra él en los glaciares, pelearemos contra él en los iglúes, pelearemos contra él en los icebergs!-.

-¡Quítense bola de monjas! ¡Asquerosos pajarracos!-Nuclear estaba a punto de atacar a los pingüinos, cuando Yumi le amarro sus manos con su látigo.

-No lo creo-.

Fue el momento que el resto de los rangers atacaron juntos a Nuclear, quien al recibir los ataques y ser lanzado por una patada de Ulrich al mar helado, quedo vencido.

-Gracias pingüinos-dijo Aelita acariciando la cabeza de uno, los pingüinos agacharon la cabeza y se retiraron.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Odd.

-De hecho-comenzó Kenneth-la maestra garza no solo era conocida por su amor hacia la naturaleza y los animales, sino por su habilidad de comunicarse con ellos, pero no me imagine que Aelita también la tendría-.

-¿Por qué nunca la habías usado?-pregunto Odd.

-Supongo que no querías poner a los animales en peligro ¿verdad?-dedujo Yubel.

-Así es, pero este era un caso de vida y muerte-.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho-dijo Odd aliviado, pero….

-¡Aun no acaban conmigo!-grito Nuclear apareciendo en su forma gigante.

-¿Por qué nunca se quedan destruidos a la primera? ¿Es mucho pedir?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Ya saben que hacer-dijo Ulrich y la invocación comenzó.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja! ¡Megazord Shogun!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord!-.

Los tres Megazords aparecieron listos para la batalla contra Nuclear, quien aun estaba molesto por los pingüinos.

-¡Esos malditos pajarracos! ¡Los pingüinos siempre rompen las reglas, las aves deben volar, pero no, ellos tienen que nadar!-.

-Creo que el agua fría le afecto-dijo Odd.

-Vamos por él-dijo Ulrich y los Megazords se lanzaron contra Nuclear, quien les disparo rayos radioactivos.

-¡Sus robots no son rivales para mi poder radioactivo!-.

-Tal vez no aun…-dijo Yubel.

-Por suerte tenemos más-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Zord Fénix!-.

-¡Zord Delfín!-.

-¡Zord Cocodrilo!-.

-¡Zord Mantis!-.

-¡Zord toro!-.

Los 5 zords auxiliares hicieron su aparición, comenzando la combinación con sus respectivos Megazords.

-¡Megazord Shogun Formación Tempestad de Fuego!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord Formación Depredador/Embestida!-.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Tsunami/Navajas!-.

-¡Nuevos juguetes no les servirán de nada!-grito Nuclear disparando sus rayos, siendo repelidos por el DragoFalconzord, gracias a su armadura de resistencia.

El Maestro Ninja lanzo un chorro de agua y luego un golpe con sus navajas, Nuclear rodo por el suelo congelado y el Shogun lo derritió, haciendo que Nuclear cayera nuevamente al mar y se convirtiera en una paleta de hielo.

-Le pondría un poco de jarabe de chocolate y una cereza, quedaría delicioso-dijo Odd pensando en una paleta así.

-Mejor cállate-.

-¡Ya es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Ulrich.

Los tres Megazords comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor dorado, mientras su poder aumentaba, finalmente, dispararon su poderoso rayo ninja contra Nuclear, quien congelado como estaba, no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y quedo reducido a polvo.

-¡Estas acabado!-declararon los rangers.

Con la destrucción de Nuclear, el hoyo en la capa de ozono comenzó a cerrarse, hasta volver a la normalidad.

-Pudimos haber estado en grandes problemas si destruían la capa de ozono-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Esto es una señal de que Darkseid esta cada vez más desesperado, hay que estar más atentos ahora-dijo Ulrich y los demás asintieron, aunque Odd…..

-Pero no hay prisa por volver al templo ¿verdad? Digo, aquí esta muy fresco y prefiero el frío a ese intenso calor, además, estamos en los Megazords-.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato-dijo Yubel.

-¡Que bien!-.

-Preparare chocolate-dijo Aelita emocionada, mientras los Megazords solo bajaban sus armas en señal de triunfo.

**Gaiark….**

Nicolás se enfrentaba a un castigo de Darkseid, solo que a él solo lo regañaba con palabras-¡Escapaste de la batalla y dejaste que destruyeran a Nuclear! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-.

-No se-dijo Nicolás con voz cansada, Darkseid hizo un ademan de querer estrangularlo, pero…..

-No, fue mi culpa, debí saber que un descerebrado como tú no podría con esta misión, pero pensé que ni siquiera el más estúpido de mis guerreros podría echar a perder mi plan, que ingenuo fui-.

-Parece que estas de mal humor, querido-dijo Evelyn entrando.

-Otro plan perfecto arruinado por la ineficiencia de los sirvientes-.

-Ya veo, pero te traigo una noticia que te va a alegrar mucho, es sobre lo que he estado investigando-.

-Dime más-.

Evelyn ordeno a sus siervos que abandonaran el salón del trono, quedándose solo la familia imperial, mientras que afuera…

-Zero, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Lena asustada.

-Yo también, pero pase lo que pase, no dejare que te hagan daño, no volveré a perderte-.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-.

Mientras en el salón del trono, Evelyn ya había terminado de explicarle todo a su esposo-Con eso bastara para que finalmente salgas de tu forma restringida y al fin podrás atacar la Tierra personalmente-.

-Después de tantos siglos finalmente lo lograre-dijo Darkseid emocionado-y una nueva era de oscuridad comenzara, el final de los humanos esta cerca-.

-¡Si!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, el último monstruo de Gaiark ha sido destruido, pero ahora el emperador esta listo para llevar a cabo su plan maestro y salir de su forma restringida, en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas traiciones, no se lo pierdan._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero yo creí que daría más risa el como Kenneth se emociona mucho cuando se trata de juegos, pero eso también da risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Foyou45: **_eso se sabrá muy pronto, pero primero deben descubrir que es exactamente la zona de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no lo creí necesario, ya que al estar chico podía usar su truco mejor que en su forma gigante, en fin, el momento de descubrir el secreto de la zona de la muerte se acerca, respecto a Zero y Lena, Yubel explico que Zero ofreció su vida para salvar la de Lena y ambos se convirtieron en siervos de la familia imperial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_yo no estoy tan seguro, los enemigos de Goku demostraban ser terribles, no creo que alguna versión de Superman pudiera contra ellos, especialmente si se trataba de Majin Boo, lo mejor sería no comparar eso, porque sería como decir una batalla entre Hulk y Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, pero para aclararlo ¿te refieres a este fic o a el legado de los peleadores? Por cierto, me encanto el capítulo, realmente me sacaste muchas ansias por ver el próximo, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara, respecto al epilogo, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_la frase me gusta, pero creo que quedaría mejor en power rangers infinito, dicha por el rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tu puedes, tienes potencial y aun te queda mucho por contar en el fic, eso lo se, sigue como hasta ahora y lo lograras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangerSamurai, Foryou45 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Darth Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…..**_


	24. Doble traicion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que comiencen las traiciones, desde la familia imperial hasta Zero y Lena, sin embargo, estas traiciones traerán una grave consecuencia, la noche del emperador se acerca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Doble traición.**

**Gaiark…**

Algo sucedía, el castillo era recibido con una tormenta de rayos, mientras el emperador se encontraba en el salón del trono, su cuerpo liberaba una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Si! ¡Mi poder aumenta cada segundo! Pero aun no es el suficiente para sacarme de esta forma restringida ¡Zero!-.

-¿Me llamo emperador?-.

-Si Zero, necesito que vuelvas a la Tierra y causes más destrucción, toda la posible, ya estoy cansado de que los rangers humillen mi imperio, es tiempo de verlos cara a cara-.

-Como ordene-con esas palabras Zero se dirigió a la Tierra, justo en el momento en que Evelyn entraba.

-Quizás ese momento llegue más pronto de lo que crees, cielo-.

-¿A que te refieres querida?-.

-Mis investigaciones demostraron que nuestras sospechas eran correctas, hay una forma de sacarte de tu forma restringida más rápidamente-.

-¿Es lo que creía?-.

-Así es-.

-Al fin, esos estúpidos me serán útiles-.

**Tierra…..**

Zero y un grupo de 20 sombras hicieron su aparición-Comiencen el ataque, debemos sacar al emperador de su forma restringida, no permitiré que lastime a Lena ¡Muévanse!-.

Con esas palabras, las sombras comenzaron a atacar la ciudad y la gente nuevamente comenzó a escapar aterrada.

**Templo….**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers aparecieron preocupados por el nuevo ataque de Gaiark.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Yumi.

-El general Zero esta atacando cerca del centro de la ciudad, esta causando un gran alboroto-informo Isis.

-Estamos en camino-dijo Ulrich.

-No-intervino Yubel llamando la atención de todos-iré yo, de hecho, iremos Koshiku y yo-el aludido asintió.

-Estoy listo maestra-.

-Bien-.

-Yubel ¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo confíen en mí, no voy a permitir que almas nobles como Zero y Lena sean destruidas por la ambición de Gaiark, no habiendo la posibilidad de salvarlos-con esas palabras, Yubel y Koshiku se retiraron dejando confundidos a los rangers, menos a los maestros Shifu e Isis.

-¿De que estaba hablando?-pregunto Kenneth y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ulrich.

-No me vean a mí, yo tampoco tengo idea-.

-Nosotros si-dijo Shifu-verán, Zero y Lena no siempre sirvieron a la familia imperial, hace años eran dos jóvenes enamorados, ansiosos por empezar una vida juntos-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Aelita.

Shifu suspiro antes de responder-Lena cayó gravemente enferma, no parecía haber esperanza de que se salvara, Zero estaba desesperado, no quería perder a su amada, así que hizo un trato con la emperatriz Evelyn, ella curo a Lena y ambos se convirtieron en esclavos de la familia imperial-.

-Se condenaron así mismos-dijo Yumi.

-Pero lo hizo por amor, yo habría hecho lo mismo-dijo Aelita entristecida.

-Es una historia muy triste, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Koshiku?-pregunto Odd.

Esta vez, fue Isis quien les explico-Koshiku alguna vez fue otro sirviente de la familia imperial, les sirvió con lealtad, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la maldad del emperador no tenía fin y no dudaría en traicionar a sus propios aliados para lograr sus objetivos, Koshiku decidió abandonar al emperador y se alió con los maestros ninja, él lucho contra William antes de que los maestros llegaran-.

-¿Y porque razón Yubel necesita su ayuda?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ya que Koshiku ha sido el único que ha traicionado al emperador y vivido, es también el único que puede hacer algo para rescatar a Zero y Lena antes de que sea tarde-.

-Ya veo-dijo Yumi pensativa-espero que tengan éxito, nos vendría mejor más ayuda en caso de que el emperador intente algo-.

-Pero creo que lo mejor sería ir-dijo Ulrich-por si acaso-agrego y sus compañeros asintieron.

**Ciudad….**

La destrucción causada por las sombras y por Zero aumentaba, conforme el general caminaba, evitaba a toda costa que las sombras lastimaran a la gente, solo debían asustarlas para aumentar el poder del emperador.

-No dañen a nadie, necesitamos asustarlos, no dañarlos ¿entendido?-las sombras asintieron.

-Sabía que tenía un buen corazón-dijo una voz y Zero tuvo frente a él a la ranger dorado.

-Vaya, apareciste y que extraño que vinieras sola ¡Sombras!-las sombras se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien simplemente saco sus espadas y las elimino sin ningún problema-no esta mal, realmente eres una maestra-.

-No vine a pelear y tampoco vine sola-.

-No veo a tus compañeros rangers-.

-Nunca dije que vine con ellos, vine con alguien que puede abrirte los ojos-Yubel se hizo a un lado y Zero estuvo frente a Koshiku.

-Hola Zero, espero sepas quien soy-.

-Por supuesto, eres el único guerrero que ha traicionado al emperador y vivido para contarlo-.

-Me alegra eso-dijo Koshiku sonriendo-eso hará que esto sea más rápido-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Claro que no, solo quiero hablar-.

-¿Hablar de que?-.

-Escúchame, yo se que solo sirves a la familia imperial porque la emperatriz salvo a tu amada, esa es la única razón-.

-¿Y que si así fuera?-.

-Es algo muy noble, creo que eres el único que lo ha hecho por una razón tan pura como el amor, yo me uní al emperador buscando poder, al principio lo tuve, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que tan alto era el precio por habérmele unido-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-El precio era hacer cosas…terribles…..no tienes idea de cuantas noches he despertado empapado en sudor, la gente que el emperador me obligo a matar, puedo verlos en sueño, sus ojos vacíos, sin expresión, diciéndome que yo los mate, preguntándome porque lo hice, no es algo agradable, solo aquellos que busquen el poder a toda costa, como William, podían hacer eso sin sentir remordimiento, quería poder, no lo niego, pero no a ese costo-.

Zero escuchaba la declaración, mientras Yubel solo escuchaba y observaba, fue cuando Zero tomo la palabra-Yo tampoco lo disfruto…..pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a Lena-.

-¿Crees que eso le importa al emperador o cualquier otro miembro de esa familia? Solo les importa lograr sus objetivos, no les importa nada más, tú mismo viste lo que le hizo a William tras fallarle-.

-¿Cómo sabes…..?-.

-No hemos visto a ese tipo en días, menos después del fracaso que tuvo en la dimensión del caos, es algo fácil de comprender-.

-Yo…..-.

-La familia imperial no tendrá piedad de ninguno de ustedes, no puedes seguir sirviéndoles a seres como ellos, por favor, piensa en eso-.

Zero se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, Yubel solo se mantenía al margen, pero antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, pues en esos momentos, Lena apareció, aunque cuando lo hizo, rodo por el suelo.

-¡Lena!-grito Zero preocupado-¿Qué te pasa?-exclamo abrazándola, Lena abrió los ojos y miro a su amado.

-Zero….el emperador…Sissy y los otros….-Lena no pudo terminar, ya que cayó en la inconsciencia.

-¡Lena!-Zero miro suplicante a Yubel y Koshiku, el guerrero miro a su maestra, quien no lo pensó 2 veces.

-Hay que llevarla al templo, Aelita tiene poderes curativos-.

-No es necesario, estamos aquí hermana-los rangers aparecieron, saltando de un árbol y Yubel los encaro algo molesta.

-¿Me siguieron?-.

-Por si acaso-dijo Ulrich encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ya lo hablaremos más tarde-dijo Yubel, aunque Ulrich era el líder ranger, Yubel ya era una maestra, fue cuando Aelita se acerco a revisar a Lena.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Zero preocupado.

-Se encuentra bien, solo cansada, debió gastar mucha energía escapando de la familia imperial-.

-Pero ¿Por qué escaparía de sus amos?-pregunto Odd confundido.

Zero miro a Koshiku, quien simplemente se encogió en hombros sabiendo lo que había pasado, Zero apretó los puños furioso y suplico que ayudaran a Lena.

-Tenemos que llevarla al templo, el maestro Shifu sabrá que hacer-dijo Aelita y todos miraron a Ulrich, quien simplemente asintió.

**Más tarde….**

Na estaba recostada en una cama, mientras el maestro Shifu hacia algunas curaciones, colocando unas cuantas hojas húmedas sobre su frente, mientras Zero solo esperaba impacientemente.

-Tranquilo-dijo Yubel-ella estará bien-.

A muchos les pareció extraño ver llegar a dos de los esbirros más cercanos del emperador, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver el mal estado de Lena y la mirada llena de preocupación de Zero, después de unos minutos trabajando, el maestro Shifu termino.

-Listo-.

-¿Ya se encuentra bien?-.

-Si, solo necesita dormir un poco, sufrió una gran conmoción, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido-.

-Lo único que me importa es que este bien-.

-Espero que estés consiente de que cuando despierte tendremos que interrogarla, si el emperador esta detrás de esto, algo terrible podría pasar-.

-Que ella lo decida-.

-Una sabia elección-.

Tras unas horas de estar dormida, poco a poco, Lena comenzó a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Zero, a quien encontró a su lado, pero su alegría duro poco al ver a los rangers.

-Zero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Ellos te ayudaron-Lena los miro sorprendida y los rangers solo se encogieron en hombros.

-No íbamos a dejar a una chica lastimada, especialmente siendo tan linda-dijo Odd guiñándole el ojo y ganándose un golpe de parte de Zero y de Aelita.

-Te lo merecías-dijo Kenneth.

-Disculpa jovencita-dijo el maestro Shifu hablando con amabilidad-pero podrías contarnos que fue lo que te ocurrió-.

-Es cierto, mencionaste a Sissy y a los otros esbirros de Darkseid ¿Qué les ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Di más bien "que ocurrió"-dijo Lena con un tono tenebroso-fue espantoso…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El emperador había llamado a sus esbirros al salón del trono, donde estaba reunida toda la familia imperial, una vez que estuvieron ahí, el emperador comenzó a hablar.

-Han sido mis leales sirvientes todos estos años, inútiles, pero leales-.

-Siempre lo seremos alteza-dijo Jeremy.

-Este es el momento para demostrarlo-dijo Darkseid, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Eh?-.

-He estado en esta maldita forma restringida por demasiado tiempo y ninguno de mis monstruos me ha dado el miedo que necesito para salir, a este paso, nunca lograre liberarme-.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos?-pregunto Sam.

-Mi querida esposa tiene un plan-.

Evelyn sonrió cuando Darkseid la menciono-Existe otra forma de que mi amado salga de su forma restringida, debe absorber el poder que les dio, con eso será suficiente para que alcance un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para salir de su forma restringida-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-pregunto Sissy con miedo.

-Perderán la vida, pero mírenlo así, su sacrificio hará que Gaiark triunfe-dijo Evelyn sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Olvídenlo!-grito Herb, empezando a correr, solo para que Darkseid absorbiera su poder en cuanto se levanto, los otros también trataron de escapar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, mientras que Sing Lu…

-Fue divertido mientras duro-dijo despidiéndose con la mano, al tiempo que también hacía que Circe se despidiera, mientras que Blackmoon y Lilim observaban sonriendo.

-Si, mi poder aumento mucho-dijo Darkseid complacido-ahora solo tengo que obtener más miedo de los humanos y al fin saldré de mi forma restringida-.

-Padre, Lena no esta-dijo Blackmoon.

-¿Qué?-Darkseid se dio cuenta que las palabras de su hijo eran ciertos, sus siervos estaban en el suelo, sin vida, pero de Lena no había rastro-¡Búsquenla!-.

Lilim comenzó la búsqueda con las sombras, por suerte, Lena había sospechado lo que ocurriría y abandono el castillo, para luego teletransportarse a la Tierra, pero como había estado mucho tiempo viviendo bajo las sombras de Gaiark, su cuerpo no soporto el viaje.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Lena.

-No me imaginaba que el emperador llegaría hasta esos límites-dijo Zero impactado.

-¿Qué haremos maestro?-pregunto Ulrich.

Shifu se quedo pensando, al igual que Isis, ambos sabían que aunque el emperador había absorbido el poder de sus siervos, aun necesitaría del miedo de la humanidad para poder salir de su forma restringida.

-Si el emperador sale de su forma restringida será el fin de todo, pero para lograrlo aun necesita del poder del miedo de los humanos-.

-Cuando obtenga lo suficiente podrá salir y atacar la Tierra-dijo Isis.

-Eso no me suena para nada bien-dijo Odd preocupado, al igual que sus amigos.

-Pero tenemos una esperanza-dijo Ulrich y todos lo miraron-la zona de la muerte-al escuchar eso, Lena por poco se cae de la cama.

-¿La zona de la muerte? ¿Qué saben ustedes de ese lugar?-.

Los rangers miraron a Lena impresionados, no solo por el hecho de que aparentemente, Lena conocía ese lugar, sino que además, parecía saber mucho o de hecho, todo sobre esa zona.

-No, una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué sabes tú de ese lugar?-pregunto Kenneth, Lena se quedo callada, pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

**Gaiark…**

El emperador estaba liberando la nueva energía que había absorbido, la cual le daba un poder extraordinario, ahora podía salir de Gaiark, si lo deseaba.

-Pero no lo haré, me dirigiré a la Tierra una vez que haya obtenido todo mi poder, entonces acabare con todos mis enemigos con mis propias manos, el triunfo final esta cerca-declaro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad y tanto su familia como sus solados gritaban llenos de triunfo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, el momento que tanto esperaba el emperador ha llegado, es hora de que salga a cumplir su ambición de destruir al mundo humano, la batalla final con los rangers esta a punto de comenzar._

**Anónimo: **_me alegrara que te gustara tanto la habilidad de Aelita como el propósito ambiental, después de todo, el día que nos quedemos sin capa de ozono será nuestro fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero mi pareja es Aelita y Odd, lo lamento, en fin, como habrás leído, la batalla final será en el próximo capítulo, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_entiendo, pero creo que debes primero asegurarte antes de decir cualquier cosa, en fin, tú comenta cuando puedas, eso es lo que importa amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_también lo había pensado, pero decidí darle un toque al poder que Aelita tenía en lyoko, además, me gusto todo lo que dijo cuando los pingüinos se lanzaron contra Nuclear ¿a ti no? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_a mí me gusto más como quedo esto, es decir, con Mira herida y con Han alterado, aunque ya quiero ver como la curara Dan, yo esperaba que el gran Piccolo la curara, pero supongo que eso es esperar mucho, ya tengo deseos de ver como continua tu gran fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_de hecho, ya sucedió, el emperador ya le quito sus poderes y vida a sus siervos, ahora solo le falta un poco más de miedo para estar listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso me alegra, respecto a tu pregunta, veamos, los tres saiyajin son poderosos, pero Raditz es el más débil del grupo, así que creo que Hulk y Thor podrían ganarle, Vegeta y Nappa son otras historias, ambos son más poderosos, y los vengadores se verían en serios problemas si ambos saiyajin se transforman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	25. El emperador asciende

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, finalmente llego el momento de que el emperador aparezca, solo le queda obtener un poco más de energía, energía que su familia obtendrá para él, el terror esta a punto de comenzar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 El emperador asciende.**

**Gaiark….**

-El momento ha llegado-dijo Darkseid, mientras una gran cantidad de energía maligna recorría su cuerpo-es hora de terminar con lo que empecé hace siglos, cuando esos odiosos ninjas me detuvieron ¡La hora de la conquista ha llegado!-.

Las sombras y la familia de Darkseid lanzaron gritos de guerra y de victoria, mientras Evelyn se acercaba a su esposo.

-Llevare a nuestra familia a la Tierra, obtendremos el miedo que necesitamos para tu ascenso-.

-Que así sea-.

**Templo…..**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes de la zona de la muerte?-pregunto Yubel, mientras que Lena permanecía en silencio, fue cuando Shifu tomo la palabra.

-Jovencita, ese lugar es nuestra última oportunidad para derrotar al emperador y a su familia, si sabes algo necesitas decírnoslo-pidió amablemente.

Lena no respondió, primero miro a Zero, quien simplemente asintió, después de todo, al ver de qué era capaz el emperador, lo mejor era ayudar a los rangers en todo lo posible, Lena suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-La zona de la muerte es un lugar maldito, un sitio que no es la Tierra ni Gaiark, un mundo de oscuridad total, de muerte y miseria, lo que entra ahí jamás volverá a salir, no existe conjuro ni medio para escapar de ese terrible sitio-.

-Eso explicaría porque el maestro dragón quería enviar a la familia imperial a ese lugar, porque sabía que nunca más volverían-dijo Yumi.

-Pero yo no entiendo eso-dijo Odd-¿Por qué no busco mejor una manera de destruirlos?-.

-Odd, la familia imperial no son como los otros gaiarknos, ellos poseen poderes oscuros muy poderosos, los cuales los hacen inmortales, nunca podrás destruirlos, sin importar lo que hagas, la única opción es encerrarlos-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero si el maestro dragón los encerró en Gaiark y ellos pudieron levantarse ¿Por qué creía que sería diferente hacerlo en ese lugar llamado zona de la muerte?-.

-La intención del maestro dragón era encerrarlos en la zona de la muerte-dijo Ulrich recordando su visión-pero el maestro estaba muy agotado y no pudo completar el hechizo, lo más que pudo hacer es enviarlos a Gaiark-.

-Y eso no los detendría por siempre-dijo Lena-pero de haber sido enviados a la zona de la muerte todo habría terminado y el mundo ya no se preocuparía por esa amenaza nunca más-.

-Entonces esa es nuestra única oportunidad-dijo Aelita-tenemos que encerrar a Darkseid y a su familia en la zona de la muerte-.

-No será fácil-dijo Isis-lo poco que se de ese sitio es que esta oculto y que la energía que se requiere para abrirlo es demasiada-.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos-dijo Ulrich, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Ataque gaiarkno-dijo Shifu-y sospecho que algo grande ocurrirá en esto, deben ir todos, los rangers y sus aliados ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestro-.

-Yo también iré-dijo Zero-tengo que ajustar cuentas con el emperador-.

**Ciudad…..**

Un ejército de sombras atacaba sin piedad, aterrorizando a la gente, mientras la emperatriz, sus hijos y yernos observaban todo desde un edificio.

-¡Eso es soldados! ¡Causen terror y denle ese miedo a mi esposo! ¡Háganlo por la victoria de Gaiark!-gritaba Evelyn.

-Esto es divertido ¿verdad Circe?-dijo Sing Lu sujetando su muñeca, mientras que Blackmoon y Lilim comenzaron a disparar contra la gente, aumentando cada vez más el pánico.

**Gaiark…**

El emperador comenzó a recibir la energía del terror de los humanos, su poder comenzó a aumentar poco a poco.

-¡Si, mi poder esta creciendo cada vez más, dentro de poco podré ir al mundo de los humanos y tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece!-.

**Tierra…..**

En esos momentos de desesperación, los poderosos power rangers y sus aliados aparecieron listos para enfrentar la batalla más grande de sus vidas.

-¿Qué ordenas Ulrich?-pregunto Maya.

Ulrich solo tenía una orden en mente-Acaben con todos-.

-Esa orden me gusta-dijo Odd.

-A mí también-agrego Kenneth y todos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Desde el techo, la emperatriz y sus acompañantes vieron la llegada de los rangers y sus aliados, listos para acabar con la amenaza de Gaiark, antes de que esta empeorara.

-Esos malditos rangers-dijo Lilim apretando los dientes.

-No te preocupes, no importan que hagan, el poder de mí amado esta creciendo cada vez más y más, dentro de algunos minutos estará listo para volver a este mundo-.

Ulrich comenzó a luchar con varias sombras, usando su espada se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo, mientras que Yumi hacía lo propio con su látigo, Kenneth atacaba con sus dagas, Aelita disparaba flechas a gran velocidad, Odd golpeo a otras sombras con sus garras y Yubel atacaba con sus sables gemelos.

Mientras sus aliados hacían lo propio, Zero era el que atacaba con más ferocidad, furioso por el hecho de que el emperador había tratado de lastimar a Lena.

-Ese traidor pagara muy caro su ofensa-dijo Blackmoon.

-No importa, al final tendrá el mismo destino que los débiles humanos, el tiempo finalmente llego-dijo Evelyn sonriendo de manera maligna.

Efectivamente, mientras los rangers continuaban luchando contra las sombras, el sol comenzaba a eclipsarse, mientras el poder del emperador llegaba a su punto máximo.

**Gaiark…..**

-¡Al fin! ¡Soy libre! ¡Libre! ¡Libre!-el cuerpo del emperador comenzó a sufrir un gran cambio, mientras varios destellos cubrían al territorio oscuro, las sombras comenzaron a levantarse sin control y a dirigirse a la Tierra.

**Tierra….**

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Odd-¡Siguen llegando más y más!-.

Evelyn y su familia sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando-¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Finalmente se inclinaran ante el gran emperador!-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que una grita se abría y un geiser de fuego negro surgía, mientras los rangers se colocaban en guardia.

-¡Prepárense para lo peor!-dijo Ulrich.

Poco a poco, pudieron ver como algo surgía desde el fondo, se trataba de la peor pesadilla de los ninja, el emperador había regresado y finalmente, había salido de su forma restringida.

(Nota: para la forma final del emperador, entre a Google/imágenes, pongan Demon Shredder, es la primera imagen que aparece en la primera fila de izquierda a derecha).

-¡Al fin! ¡He regresado!-declaro el emperador lanzando un grito de triunfo, mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder.

-Creo que me voy a hacer pipi-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Yo ya me hice-dijo Odd en iguales condiciones y sus amigos se apartaron de él.

Darkseid miro el mundo que reclamaría como suyo, debía admitirlo, había cambiado mucho en todos esos siglos, pero eso ya no importaba, era suyo, de su esposa, de sus hijos y de su yerna.

-¡Bienvenido amor!-grito Evelyn.

-¡Bien hecho padre!-.

-¡Espero le guste su nuevo mundo, suegro!-.

-¡Papi, papi!-.

-Aun no es mío-dijo Darkseid, cuyo ojos brillaban con maldad, para luego mirar a los rangers-no hasta que haya acabado con ustedes-.

-No te será tan fácil-dijo Yubel.

-Mi hermana tiene razón ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Maestros Ninja Modo Shogun!-.

-Impresionante, pero no es del todo-dijo Darkseid, mientras sus manos se llenaban de energía maligna-veamos si son tan buenos que los maestros ninja originales-.

-¡Adelante!-Ulrich y sus amigos se lanzaron contra el emperador, quien solo se rio.

El emperador lanzo un golpe con su puño al suelo y los rangers salieron disparados por el aire, para luego lanzarse contra Yubel y darle una serie de patadas, al ver eso, Ulrich se lanzo en ayuda de su hermana, solo para ser sujeto por la mano del emperador y estrellado contra su hermana.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

Yumi y Aelita se lanzaron juntas contra el emperador, Yumi lanzo un golpe con su látigo, pero el emperador lo atrapo del otro extremo.

-Tienes mucho que aprender niña-dijo Darkseid, para luego lanzar a Yumi contra el suelo, Aelita comenzó a disparar sus flechas, pero estas nada le hacían al cuerpo del emperador-mi turno-el emperador lanzo una ola de energía contra Aelita, quien rodo por el suelo.

Kenneth y Odd se lanzaron contra Darkseid, comenzando a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, pero el emperador solo se reía de sus mediocres golpes.

-¡Ataca Odd!-.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?-.

Darkseid sujeto a ambos rangers y tras estrellarlos contra el suelo, comenzó a arrastrarlos por diversión, cuando se levantaron, ambos rangers estaban muy mareados.

-Sabía que te irías corriendo con tu…MAMA-grito Kenneth cuando Darkseid se lanzo de nuevo contra ambos.

-Esto si es espectáculo-dijo Sing Lu aplaudiendo divertida.

Evelyn solo mantenía su mano en su cintura y sonreía con la destrucción que su esposo causaba, no importaba que los aliados de los rangers acabaran con las sombras, nadie podía oponérsele al poder de su esposo.

Los rangers se reagruparon y se prepararon para continuar la batalla, para deleite del Darkseid-Así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

-Vamos a terminar lo que empezaron los maestros ninja, te enviaremos a la zona de la muerte-declaro Ulrich.

-Me impresiona que sepan de ese mundo, pero creo que era obvio después de que Lena me traicionara, pero no importa, ustedes no podrán acceder a ese mundo de oscuridad, yo acabare con todos y ya no tendré que preocuparme por los patéticos maestros ninja-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-Ulrich se lanzo contra Darkseid, para terror de todos.

-¡Ulrich!-.

Ulrich comenzó a atacar al emperador con su espada, pero el emperador esquivaba los ataques de Ulrich sin ninguna dificultad, mientras su risa aumentaba.

-Tienes el mismo valor que tenía el maestro dragón y eso me molesta-Darkseid le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Ulrich, para luego darle un golpe en el mentón-patético-.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Yumi, mientras junto con los otros se lanzaban contra Darkseid.

-Acérquense y nos divertiremos en grande-dijo el emperador con maldad.

Esta vez, los 6 rangers atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el emperador no tenía problemas en lidiar con los 6, pateo a Kenneth y Odd, luego sujeto a Yumi y Aelita del cuello y las lanzo por el aire, para terminar golpeando a Ulrich y Yubel.

-Rayos, es demasiado poderoso-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Aun no han visto nada de mi poder-el emperador comenzó a reunir energía, para luego liberarla en un potente rayo de energía oscura, los rangers cayeron al suelo y perdieron su transformación-¿Qué les pareció eso?-.

-Perdimos la transformación-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Y eso no es lo único que perderán-dijo Darkseid acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Kenneth a Odd, quien apareció escribiendo algo.

-Mi testamento-cuando termino, lo doblo como avioncito y lo lanzo contra Darkseid, quien lo desdoblo, el papel decía:

"Al emperador Darkseid, el ganador de esta batalla, le dejo mi posesión más valiosa, un pastel de vainilla".

-¿Un pastel?-.

-¡Lo que digas!-sin saber de donde lo saco, Odd le arrojo un pastel de vainilla justo a la cara del emperador, para asombro y terror de sus amigos, cuando Darkseid se quito el pastel de la cara, sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

-Te dije que eso solo lo haría enojar-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Si voy a morir, lo haré riendo-dijo Odd con orgullo.

-Eso no les será un consuelo, porque de todos modos van a morir-Darkseid preparo un rayo más para acabar con los rangers, cuando Zero y Koshiku atacaron al emperador, seguidos por Megan, Maya, Takako, Arya, Jerome, Sakura y Eragon.

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Arbitro!-grito Sing Lu molesta, pero su padre lo estaba más.

-Ahora mismo dejare de jugar para acabarlos con toda mi ira-.

Con los rangers heridos, sus amigos sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra el poder del emperador, solo les quedaba una opción.

-¡Bombas de humo!-grito Zero y de inmediato, todos los ninjas lanzaron bombas de humo para poder escapar.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Blackmoon.

-Ratas astutas-dijo Evelyn con expresión muy seria.

Cuando el humo se disperso, Darkseid apareció, pero los rangers y sus aliados ya no estaban, algo que molesto al emperador al principio, pero luego se reunió con su familia de un salto, abrazo con fuera a Evelyn y la beso con fiereza.

-Aunque hayan escapado, lo único que han hecho es postergar lo inevitable, al final yo seré quien triunfe, amada mía-.

-Lo se-.

-¿Qué ordenas padre?-.

Darkseid solo se rio de manera siniestra-Llego el momento de que el verdadero terror comience-.

**Templo…**

Los rangers eran atendidos para curarles sus heridas, se sentían humillados, era la primera vez que huían de una batalla, aunque fuera contra el emperador en persona.

-Las leyendas sobre la fuerza de Darkseid eran ciertas, el emperador es sumamente poderoso-dijo Shifu-a este paso destruirá toda la Tierra en cuestión de horas-.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Nuestra única oportunidad es la zona de la muerte-dijo Ulrich-es nuestra última esperanza-.

-Pero no sabemos como acceder a ella, es más, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la entrada-dijo Aelita.

Yubel lanzo una mirada significativa a los tres únicos guerreros que habían traicionado al emperador y vivido para contarlo.

-Lo siento-dijo Koshiku-pero yo solo era un guerrero, un solado más en el ejército del emperador, nunca me confiaron ningún secreto-.

-Lo mismo conmigo, tampoco lo hicieron mucho con William o Soujiro-.

-Pero Lena era la asistente de Evelyn-dijo Kenneth-quizás ella….-.

-Lo siento, pero ya dije todo lo que se de la zona de la muerte, no se donde se encuentra ni como se accede a ella-.

-Si tan solo lo supiéramos tendríamos una oportunidad de derrotar al emperador-dijo Ulrich humillado, Shifu e Isis intercambiaron miradas.

-Ha llegado el momento Shifu-dijo Isis.

-Lo se, tristemente ha pasado lo que tanto temíamos, no conseguimos vencer a Gaiark antes de que el emperador obtuviera todo su poder, ahora la Tierra esta en peligro, necesitamos ese último recurso-.

-¿Último recurso? ¿Qué último recurso?-pregunto Yumi.

-La zona de la muerte-.

-Pero no sabemos donde…esperen-dijo Yubel entendiendo todo-¿ustedes si saben donde esta?-.

Shifu e Isis no contestaron, simplemente se encogieron en hombros y dijeron-Síganos-con esas palabras, los rangers y demás estudiantes siguieron a sus maestros, preguntándose que les esperaría y cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que el emperador comenzara su senda de destrucción.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, finalmente la batalla final con el emperador ha comenzado y aunque los rangers la tienen todo en contra, los rangers aun tiene una última alternativa, la zona de la muerte, pero ¿podrán comprender todo sobre ese sitio antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

**Foryou45: **_pues ya sabes que es lo que sabía Lena sobre la zona de la muerte, ahora es su única oportunidad de derrotar al emperador y a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_pues ya tienes el inicio de la batalla final, pero para poder triunfar deben descubrir todo acerca de la zona de la muerte, lo que no será tarea fácil, respecto a Hikaru, ella era un OC y hace tiempo que no se nada de su creadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pues ya sucedió, el emperador ha salido de su forma restringida y su poder es aterrador, ahora solo les queda la zona de la muerte como última esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, lo mismo te digo, la idea de ir al otro mundo, muy bien pensado, realmente no me esperaba eso, aunque debo admitir dos cosas:_

_-La mutilación del alma me recordó a lo que hizo Voldemort creando Horrocruxes._

_-El viaje al otro mundo, obviamente a Dragon Ball._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya me imaginaba eso, aunque personalmente, no lo siento por ninguno de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tengo muchos en mente, pero eso lo veras en el capítulo final de este fic, porque dejare adelanto de mis futuras obras en el orden en que las haré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_se que eso es muy visto, pero me gusta ver al villano traicionero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Foryou45, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado….**_


	26. La zona de la muerte primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el emperador atacando la Tierra solo hay una oportunidad, los rangers deben descubrir que es exactamente la zona de la muerte y como podría serles útil, pero deben darse prisa, porque cada minuto que pase, el emperador se vuelve más y más poderoso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 La zona de la muerte.**

**Primera parte.**

Los rangers y sus aliados siguieron a sus maestros hasta una cueva que permanecía oculta en el bosque, comenzaron a bajar por varias escaleras, conforme lo hacían, la oscuridad aumentaba, aunque ambos maestros llevaban dos antorchas.

-Este lugar me da miedo-dijo Odd mirando los dibujos, los cuales era de esqueletos y algunos hechiceros de aspecto siniestro.

-Para ser nuestra última esperanza es muy del estilo de Gaiark-dijo Kenneth en iguales condiciones.

-La zona de la muerte puede parecer un lugar temible, pero es un sitio neutral, donde ni siquiera el emperador tiene poder-explico Shifu.

-Ya casi llegamos-informo Isis, efectivamente, sus pasos ya estaban cerca del lugar, cuando llegaron, Lena por poco se cae de la impresión.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Ulrich.

-La puerta a la zona de la muerte-dijo Lena impactada.

-¿Esta es la puerta?-exclamo Odd.

Lo que Odd quería decir, era que la supuesta puerta no existía, simplemente eran los dibujos de los antiguos animales ninja:

El dragón rojo, símbolo de poder del maestro dragón.

La serpiente oscura, símbolo de la maestra serpiente.

El lobo azul, símbolo del maestro lobo.

La garza rosa, símbolo de la maestra garza.

El tigre blanco, símbolo del maestro tigre.

El dragón dorado, símbolo del poder del sol y la luz.

El fénix, símbolo del poder.

El delfín, símbolo de la gracia.

El cocodrilo, símbolo de la ferocidad.

La mantis, símbolo de la elegancia.

El toro, símbolo de la fuerza.

El halcón negro, símbolo de la inteligencia.

También se podía apreciar los 5 niveles shogun:

El shogun dragón, símbolo del fuego.

El shogun serpiente, símbolo de la oscuridad.

El shogun lobo, símbolo del agua.

El shogun garza, símbolo del viento.

El shogun tigre, símbolo de la tierra.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Los únicos que pueden invocar la zona de la muerte, ustedes, mis estimados estudiantes-dijo Shifu.

**Ciudad…**

Todo era un caos, la gente huía aterrada de la amenaza de las sombras, pero sin importar a donde fueran, más sombras aparecían para atraparlos y tratar de destruirlos, mientras el emperador y su familia contemplaban todo.

-¡Este mundo ya es mío sucios mortales! ¡Hace mucho tiempo unos tontos ninjas me impidieron triunfar, pero ahora nada podrá detenerme, sus rangers han fallado y muy pronto todos sus imperios caerán!-.

-Buen discurso querido-dijo Evelyn tomando un poco de sake.

-Pero ¿no deberíamos buscar a los rangers? Podrían ser una molestia-dijo Lilim.

-Que vengan si eso quieren, ya que esta vez no tendré ninguna consideración con ellos-dijo Darkseid, cuyos ojos brillaban con profunda maldad.

-¿Qué hay del resto del mundo?-pregunto Blackmoon.

-Caerán a su tiempo-declaro el emperador.

-Será divertido ¿verdad Circe?-dijo Sing Lu sonriendo emocionada.

**Templo…..**

-¿Nosotros? Creí que solo el maestro dragón podía usar la zona de la muerte-dijo Yumi.

-No es del todo cierto-dijo Zero-en mis investigaciones descubrí que el maestro dragón reunió la energía de sus camarada caídos, aunque al estar tan débil no pudo usarla adecuadamente y eso lo llevo a su propia destrucción-.

-Eso explica porque fallo-dijo Aelita-pero no explica que es lo que debemos hacer-.

-Creo que es obvio-dijo Yubel-debemos luchar todos juntos contra Darkseid-.

-Ya lo intentamos y nos pateo el trasero, mis pompis aun me duelen-dijo Odd.

-Creo saber a que se refiere Yubel-dijo Ulrich antes de que Kenneth estrangulara de nuevo a Odd-todos juntos significa a que debemos usar también el poder de nuestros zords, no solo el nuestro, cada uno tiene el poder de uno de los animales de los antiguos maestros ninja, pero también poseemos los poderes de otros animales, tal vez para poder acceder a la zona de la muerte necesitamos del poder combinado de todos-.

-Eso suena interesante, pero si queremos tener éxito tendremos que obligar a Darkseid a hacerse gigante y eso me da miedo-dijo Kenneth.

-Si en ese tamaño es tan poderoso, no quisiera verlo en forma gigante-dijo Aelita temblando.

-No tenemos opción, hay que hacerlo-dijo Ulrich-puede ser nuestra última oportunidad para derrotar a Darkseid, los maestros ninja no se rindieron en el pasado, nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo-.

-Pero no sabemos que hacer para poder usar la zona de la muerte-dijo Yumi y Ulrich miro a sus maestros.

-Sospecho que lo sabremos cuando el momento llegue ¿verdad?-.

-Has aprendido muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti-.

-Yo también-dijo Yubel colocando su mano sobre su hombro y Ulrich sonrió, para luego ponerse serio.

-Pero no podemos ganar esta guerra solos-.

-Por eso nosotros les ayudaremos-dijo Maya-es nuestro deber, ya que después de todo seguimos siendo ninjas-.

-Si, hay que patearles el trasero a esos gaiarknos-dijo Jerome.

-Oye, yo soy el gracioso, a mí me dieron el papel del payaso-dijo Odd-¿o ya me cambiaron? ¿Me veo diferente?-.

-Yo te veo igual de burro-dijo Kenneth y Odd lo miro seriamente.

Shifu suspiro y miro a Isis-Creo que es el momento de que nosotros también hagamos nuestra parte-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hace tiempo que no estamos en una buena batalla-.

-Pero esta vez será una guerra-dijo Ulrich-una guerra que debemos ganar a toda costa, puede que no todos regresemos con vida, yo espero que si, pero si es necesario morir para detener a Darkseid, entonces que así sea-.

-Bien dicho amigo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Supongo que es mejor morir que servir a ese tipo-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces andando-.

**Ciudad….**

La paciencia del emperador estaba acabándose, él creía que si causaba terror y pánico entre los humanos, esa despreciable raza que no eran más que cobardes, su única amenaza se haría presente.

-Ya estoy harto de esperar, acaben con todos-.

Las sombras prepararon sus armas para acabar con la vida de la gente que tenían atrapada, ya casi estaban sobre ellos cuando…

-¡Darkseid!-grito la voz de Ulrich, quien apareció en compañía de sus amigos-¡Hemos venido a detenerte de una vez por todas!-.

El emperador miro a Ulrich y pudo en ver en su mirada lo mismo que había visto hace siglos en los ojos de su peor enemigo, el maestro dragón, veía determinación, miedo y deseo de luchar hasta el final.

-Pobres tontos, no se han dado cuenta del poder que poseo, pero no necesito demostrarles, ya que mis sombras se encargaran de ustedes, ahora que estoy en la Tierra, aparecerán infinitamente-.

-Es una suerte que trajimos aliados-dijo Yumi sonriendo y tanto sus dos maestros, como sus aliados ninja aparecieron, entre ellos, Zero y Lena.

-Par de traidores-dijo Evelyn entre dientes.

-Esto será de otro mundo-dijo Takako lista para la batalla, al igual que el resto de los ninjas.

Darkseid miro a sus enemigos con profundo odio, pero no le preocupaba-¡Acábenlos!-las sombras se lanzaron al ataque y al instante, los amigos de los rangers se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Veamos que tal te mueves anciano!-grito Isis.

-¡Puedo ser viejo, pero mi espíritu es fuerte!-declaro Shifu.

Una gran batalla comenzó, mientras las personas inocentes no sabían si correr o no, fue cuando los rangers y la familia imperial se miraron retadoramente.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Maestros Ninja Forma Ranger! ¡Maestros Ninja Modo Shogun!-.

-¡Poder del maestro dragón! ¡Ranger rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la maestra serpiente! ¡Ranger negro!-.

-¡Poder del maestro lobo! ¡Ranger azul!-.

-¡Poder de la maestra garza! ¡Ranger rosa!-.

-¡Poder del maestro tigre! ¡Ranger blanco!-.

-¡Poder del dragón dorado! ¡Ranger dorado!-.

-¡Power Rangers Maestros Ninja!-.

-¡Hoy es el día que acabara tu poder Darkseid!-declaro Ulrich.

-Lo dudo mucho, los maestros ninja dijeron lo mismo y yo los extermine sin problemas-.

-¡Eso no pasara de nuevo! ¡Adelante!-los 6 rangers y los 5 miembros de la familia imperial se lanzaron a la batalla.

Odd se vio envuelto en una pelea con Sing Lu, a quien…..

-Oigan, puede ser mala, pero sigue siendo una niña y no quiero golpearla-.

-Que lastima, porque Circe a ti si-la muñeca de Sing Lu disparo rayos de sus ojos y Odd tuvo que rodar por el suelo.

-¡Eres una niña malcriada!-.

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo-.

Aelita luchaba contra Lilim, la princesa oscura atacaba ferozmente a Aelita, quien se defendía de ella de forma excepcional.

-Niña estúpida, su resistencia es totalmente inútil, nadie puede detener al emperador-.

-Puede ser, pero seguiremos luchando hasta el final-.

Kenneth peleaba con Blackmoon, quien atacaba a Kenneth con ferocidad, el ranger azul eludía los ataques del príncipe como podía y luego contraataco.

-No te será tan fácil derrotarme-.

-Pero eventualmente lo haré-.

Yumi peleaba con Evelyn, la emperatriz demostraba ser una poderosa hechicera, ya que podía lanzar distintos rayos y crear trampas donde casi cae la japonesa.

-No podrás con mi magia niñita-.

-Tal vez, pero puedo intentarlo-.

Finalmente, Ulrich y Yubel atacaban juntos al emperador, usando el gran poder del dragón, pero aun así, Darkseid era un rival sumamente duro de derribar.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienen, entonces esta batalla terminara pronto-declaro el maligno emperador.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque aun tenemos un arma secreta-dijo Ulrich.

-Espero que sea efectiva-.

-Ya lo veras-.

Ulrich y Yubel se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, el emperador lanzo dos rayos contra ellos, pero ambos hermanos los esquivaron y contraatacaron al emperador, pero sus ataques nada le hacían al terrible rey.

-¡Toma esto!-Yubel lanzo varios golpes con sus espadas, pero nada le hacían a Darkseid.

-No me hagas reír-.

-¡Oye, feo! ¡Elemento del fuego: Llamarada dragón!-Ulrich lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego, Darkseid lo recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo, para levantarse rápidamente.

Evelyn estaba por usar un hechizo más, cuando Yumi le amarro las muñecas con su látigo, para luego darle una patada a la sorprendida emperatriz.

-Te falta entrenamiento-.

Blackmoon trato de darle un golpe a Kenneth, pero al ser tan chaparro, el ranger azul pudo esquivarlo sin problemas y luego derribar al arrogante príncipe de Gaiark.

-A veces es útil ser tan chaparro-.

Aelita disparaba sus flechas contra Lilim, quien las esquivaba volando en círculos, mientras se reía de Aelita, pero entonces una pasó muy cerca de su rostro y en el esfuerzo que hizo para esquivarla, Aelita la pateó.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Odd estaba en problemas, Sing Lu hacía que Circe disparar sus rayos y Odd no quería lastimar a una niña, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía que lastimar a la niña, solo a la muñeca.

-¡Aquí voy!-Odd se lanzo en picada y con sus garras logro decapitar a Circe, para terror de Sing Lu.

-¡Circe! ¡No!-grito llorando.

-Ay, ahora me siento mal-dijo Odd-pero me recupero rápidamente-.

Los rangers se reagruparon para encarar a Darkseid, quien ya estaba listo para la batalla y ahora estaba furioso por el trato que le habían dado a su familia.

-¡Van a pagar por eso insecto!-Darkseid reunió energía y preparo una onda de poder maligno.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Kenneth.

-Prepárense, atacaremos todos juntos-dijo Ulrich-¡Elemento del fuego: Llamarada dragón!-.

-¡Elemento de la oscuridad: Serpiente oscura!-.

-¡Elemento del agua: Lobo tsunami!-.

-¡Elemento del viento: Garza huracán!-.

-¡Elemento de la tierra: Tigre impacto!-.

-¡Rayo de fuego dorado!-.

Los seis rangers y Darkseid lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales chocaron en el centro de ambos, los ataques se movían en dirección de cada uno, sin saberse a quien le daría, tras segundos que parecieron horas, los ataques se dirigieron hacia Darkseid.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el emperador antes de que el ataque le diera.

Cuando el ataque ceso, los rangers se arrodillaron cansados, pero aun no podían relajarse, porque les esperaba una batalla más.

-Listo, Darkseid fue vencido-dijo Odd.

-Detenido, pero no vencido-corrigió Yubel.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, aun nos queda una batalla más por librar contra él-.

La energía de las sombras de Gaiark comenzaron a reunirse, mientras la voz de Darkseid se escuchaba de forma siniestra y maligna, comenzando con una risa macabra.

-Las sombras toman forma…..que las criaturas nazcan….ahora veremos que tan bien pelean…cuando su enemigo es el demonio en persona….-.

-¿El demonio?-exclamo Odd.

-Otra vez-.

-Ya no es hora de pelear…..es hora…..de MORIR….-Darkseid reapareció, pero no solo gigante, sino con una nueva forma, una de dragón (Nota: para esta forma busquen en Google/imágenes: Demon Shredder Dragón Form, es la primera imagen de la primera fila).

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Kenneth al ver la nueva forma del emperador.

-¿Qué este tipo tiene más de una forma?-exclamo Odd.

-Hermana ¿algún consejo?-.

-No lo se, según los registros históricos, Darkseid nunca tuvo esta transformación-.

Darkseid rugió y lanzo una llamarada contra la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras su familia observaba, no solo complacidos, sino sorprendidos.

-Es la primera vez que mi amor usa esa forma-dijo Evelyn-supongo que esos rangers son más fuertes de lo que creía, pero ahora conocerán el infierno-.

Darkseid rugió, al tiempo que seguía lanzado llamaradas a diestra y siniestra, fue cuando Ulrich decidió…..

-¡Entonces continuaremos con el plan! ¡Es hora de los zords!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, la batalla fina continua y ahora el emperador alcanzo un nuevo nivel de poder, uno que nadie, ni siquiera los maestros ninja originales habían visto, la zona de la muerte es la última esperanza contra esta amenaza._

_El próximo capítulo será el último, así es, decidí darle un final a este fic al estilo power rangers, pero descuiden, en el final agregare un pequeño epilogo, ya que Odd aun tiene algo que hacer, no se lo pierdan, porque también daré un resumen de mis próximos fics._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no tenía otra opción, de lo contrario el emperador los habría eliminado, en fin, en el próximo capítulo el gran final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_eso tiene fácil explicación, como maestros que son, debían enseñar a sus estudiantes, pero saben que hay cosas que ellos deben hacer por su propia cuenta, como la zona de la muerte, ya que realmente, aunque sabían de su existencia, ni ellos conocían todo sobre ese lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_si te pareció fuerte antes, entonces a ver que te parece ahora que se convirtió en dragón, su poder ha aumentado y si no es detenido, todo se habrá terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_de hecho, debo decir que Drago es más poderoso, ya que él derroto a los dioses y se alimenta del mal que existe en el universo, cuanto más haya más poderoso se vuelve, respecto a tu otra cuestión…no estoy seguro, ya que muchas películas de Marvel y DC también fueron un asco, pero creo que si harían un mejor trabajo con una de Dragón Ball que los de Fox, sin ofender, ya que ellos pasan los Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y respecto a tu pregunta, he oído de la serie, pero no me llama la atención, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no se que esperabas de Odd, sabiendo como es y si eso te gusto, espera a ver que pasara en el capítulo final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entonces vas a tomar un largo descanso, ya que tengo dos fics más antes del de power rangers infinito, pero si crees que es lo mejor, yo apoyo tu decisión, solo espero que no sea un descanso muy largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no se que esperabas, se trata de Odd, el chico menos serio del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Anónimo y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Darth Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes….**_


	27. La zona de la muerte segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el capítulo final de esta historia, ahora que el emperador alcanzo su forma máxima, los rangers deben dar todo de si para derrotar al emperador y a su diabólica familia, el final ha llegado._

_Gracias a todos los que comentaron y participaron en el fic, muy pronto volveré con una nueva obra._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 27 La zona de la muerte.**

**Segunda parte.**

Darkseid disparo más bolas de fuego contra la ciudad, algunas chocaron con las montañas, destruyendo gran parte de estas, al tiempo que los bosques se incendiaban.

-¿Y si lo discutimos con un cafecito?-pregunto Kenneth asustado.

-No vamos a discutir nada, vamos a acabar con él-dijo Ulrich-¡Es hora de los zords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Zord Dragón! ¡Zord Fénix! ¡Shogun Dragón!-.

-¡Zord Serpiente! ¡Zord Delfín! ¡Shogun Serpiente!-.

-¡Zord Lobo! ¡Zord Cocodrilo! ¡Shogun Lobo!-.

-¡Zord Garza! ¡Zord Mantis! ¡Shogun Garza!-.

-¡Zord Tigre! ¡Zord Toro! ¡Shogun Tigre!-.

-¡Zord Dragón Dorado! ¡Zord Halcón Negro!-.

Los 17 zords hicieron su aparición, para preocupación de algunos miembros de la familia imperial.

-Mami, son los zords-dijo Sing Lu.

-Zords de pacotilla, mi esposo acabara con ellos de una vez por todas-dijo Evelyn sonriendo malignamente.

Al ver a los zords, Darkseid lanzo un rugido que hizo temblar todo, incluso la cabina de los rangers en sus respectivos zords.

-¡Muy bien, entonces llevemos esto al siguiente nivel! ¡Combinación!-.

Los zords comenzaron la combinación, formando a los tres poderosos Megazords con sus respectivos arsenales.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Tsunami/Navajas!-.

-¡DragoFalconzord Formación Depredador/Estampida!-.

-¡Megazord Shogun Formación Tormenta de Fuego!-.

Los tres Megazords encararon a Darkseid, quien se lanzo contra los Megazords y viceversa, comenzando una batalla devastadora, aunque eran tres vs uno, el emperador era sumamente poderoso, su única esperanza era la zona de la muerte y ahora que estaban en sus zords debían intentar usar ese poder.

-Pero no sabemos que hay que hacer-dijo Yumi.

-Aun así hay que intentarlo-.

-Somos guerreros ninja-dijo Yubel-el poder ninja corre por nuestras venas y por las suyas corre el poder de los antiguos maestros ninja, podemos hacerlo-.

-Yubel tiene razón, debemos hacerlo-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron.

A penas dijeron eso, Darkseid lanzo varios relámpagos contra los Megazords, los cuales cayeron al suelo debido al gran poder de impacto.

-Eso dolió-dijo Odd.

-Se esta acercando-alerto Aelita.

Efectivamente, el emperador comenzó a acercarse con la intención de dar el último golpe contra los Megazords y así terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

-Si nos da un golpe más estaremos fritos-dijo Kenneth.

-Eso jamás-dijo Ulrich-¡No dejare que el sacrificio de los maestros ninja haya sido en vano!-.

Con esas palabras, el Megazord Shogun se levanto listo para volver a la batalla, lo que provoco que Darkseid se riera con maldad.

-Pobres patéticos, aun no entienden cual es el alcance de mi poder-.

La familia de Darkseid observaba como el miembro más poderoso de toda la familia de Gaiark dominaba sin problema alguno al Megazord Shogun, mientras los rangers hacían grandes esfuerzos para liberarse de su agarre.

-¡Tenemos que seguir tratando!-indico Ulrich.

-Será mejor que entiendan esto, soy el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a mi poder, vencí a los antiguos guerreros ninja y no seré detenido por un montón de niños-.

Justo en ese momento en que parecía que los rangers perderían, el DragoFalconzord y el Megazord Maestro Ninja se unieron a la batalla, colocándose detrás del Megazord Shogun y combinando sus fuerzas, lograron lanzar a Darkseid.

-¡Eso me gusta más!-grito Odd emocionado.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-rugió Darkseid levantándose.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de usar el poder que tenemos, hay que invocar la zona de la muerte y enviar a esta desquiciada familia a ese mundo oscuro-dijo Yubel.

-Hagámoslo juntos-dijo Ulrich y los 6 rangers comenzaron a concentrarse-El dragón es sabio y noble, no duda, actúa-.

-La serpiente es rápida y precisa, jamás falla, siempre acierta-.

-El lobo es leal y confiable, no engaña, vive con verdad-.

-La garza es gentil y elegante, no daña, ayuda-.

-El tigre es fuerte y feroz, no huye, lucha con valor-.

-El dragón dorado mantiene viva la luz y la esperanza, jamás se rinde, protege-.

Los tres Megazords comenzaron a brillar, para asombro de Darkseid, quien les lanzo una poderosa llamarada, pero esta no les hizo el menor daño, ya que estaban protegidos por una barrera de luz.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Darkseid-dijo Evelyn y cuando toda la familia iba a unirse a la batalla, los Megazords lanzaron rayos azules que los atraparon en una esfera-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué están haciéndole a mi familia?-Darkseid volvió a lanzar una poderosa llamarada, pero el resultado fue el mismo, los rangers ya habían reunido la energía suficiente y era hora de liberarla.

-¡Invocamos la zona de la muerte!-.

Una gigantesca puerta emergió poco a poco de las profundidades de la tierra, en el centro tenía la imagen de un cráneo, la aparición de esta puerta, dejo impactado al emperador y a su familia.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

Los Megazords y los rangers hicieron algunos movimientos con las manos, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y finalmente, la puerta a la zona de la muerte se abrió, una potente ventisca atrapo a la familia imperial.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-grito Sing Lu.

-¡No es posible!-gritaron Blackmoon y Lilim mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Darkseid!-.

-¡Evelyn!-Darkseid intento hacer algo, pero fue muy tarde y su familia fue enviada a la zona de la muerte, pero la puerta aun estaba abierta, pues todavía quedaba el emperador mismo.

-Siento un poco de pena por él-dijo Aelita.

-Se te quitara muy pronto-dijo Yumi, ya que Darkseid se había recuperado y estaba totalmente furioso.

-¡Voy a destrozarlos!-una batalla titánica comenzó nuevamente, los tres Megazords luchaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el emperador era sumamente poderoso.

Tras estar peleando por lo que parecieron horas, los tres Megazords se juntaron para atacar al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo, comenzaron a empujar a Darkseid hacia la zona de la muerte, pero el emperador se resistía.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-grito Odd.

-¡Estamos perdiendo todo nuestro poder!-informo Yumi.

-¡No se cuanto tiempo podremos resistir!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Sigan intentando, ya casi lo logramos!-animo Ulrich.

Los tres Megazords continuaron empujando a Darkseid hacia la zona de la muerte, el emperador demostraba su gran poder al luchar contra los tres Megazords, aun combinados con los zords auxiliares.

-¡No me vencerán! ¡Voy a destruirlos!-.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro Yubel-¡Porque aun tengo una sorpresa más para ti, aunque tenía pensando usarla para emergencias, pero esta es una!-con esas palabras, Yubel hizo que el DragoFalconzord le diera un rodillazo a Darkseid en el estomago, lo cual lo distrajo un comento.

-¡Ahora! ¡Todos juntos!-declaro Ulrich.

Los tres Megazords brillaron y dispararon un rayo de luz y esperanza, el cual empujo a Darkseid al interior de la zona de la muerte, lo único que tenían que hacer era cerrar las puertas, pero tendrían que hacerlo de la manera antigua, pues habían gastado mucha energía.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que cerrarlo antes de que…!-Yumi no pudo terminar, porque cuando estaban por cerrar las puertas, una de las garras de Darkseid surgió, seguida por la otra, el emperador aun no se rendía y estaba intentando salir.

-¡No me enviaran a este mundo sin retorno!-.

-¡De prisa, aun podemos ganar!-grito Ulrich.

Los Megazords comenzaron a empujar, al mismo tiempo que Darkseid lo hacía desde el interior, las puertas se abrían y cerraban, abrían y cerraban, sin decidirse por alguno.

-¿Qué hacemos?-grito Aelita-¡Es demasiado poderoso!-.

-¡No lo se, necesitamos más ayuda!-dijo Ulrich.

-Es una suerte que nosotros estemos aquí-dijo una voz y los Megazords brillaron una vez, para que 5 figuras fantasmales aparecieran, cuando tomaron forma, pudieron ver quienes eran.

-¡Los maestros ninja!-.

-¿Ustedes?-los fantasmas de los maestros se combinaron en un rayo espectral que termino por empujar a Darkseid al interior de la zona de la muerte.

-¡Ahora!-los tres Megazords terminaron por cerrar las puertas, solo quedaba que se sellaran por si solas, así que debían mantenerlas cerradas, pero el emperador comenzó a golpear con furia desde el interior.

El emperador trataba de tirar las puertas, con golpes, arañazos y disparos de fuego, pero estas simplemente no cedían, el tiempo llegaba a su fin aumentando su desesperación, hasta que…..

-¡No!-el grito de furia de Darkseid fue lo último que se escucho cuando las puertas de la zona de la muerte terminaron por sellarse, atrapando a toda la familia de Gaiark en su interior por la eternidad.

En cuando eso paso, las sombras que atacaban y luchaban contra los aliados de los rangers comenzaron poco a poco a desaparecer, algunos se quedaron confundidos, pero los maestros Shifu e Isis sabían muy bien que había pasado, fue cuando los aliados lanzaron un grito de victoria, mientras Zero abrazaba a Lena con fuerza.

-Lo lograron, no puedo creerlo-dijo Isis.

-Bien hecho, mis jóvenes estudiantes-dijo Shifu.

En los Megazords, los rangers aun no se recuperaban de lo que acababan de pasar, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Odd.

-Ganamos, de verdad ganamos-dijo Aelita a punto de llorar.

-Darkseid, su familia y Gaiark…..se han ido….para siempre-dijo Kenneth contento.

-¡Si!-.

Yumi abrazo a Ulrich y Aelita a Odd, mientras Yubel sacudía el cabello de Kenneth, quien solo le dijo que parara.

-Finalmente se han ido, para siempre-dijo Yumi feliz.

-La misión de los maestros ninja llego a su fin, finalmente Gaiark fue vencida y toda la Tierra esta a salvo-dijo Ulrich.

Los tres Megazords bajaron sus brazos en señal de triunfo, mientras la puerta a la zona de la muerte comenzaba a desaparecer, llevándose con ella a la familia imperial de Gaiark y esta vez, para siempre.

**Tiempo después…**

Un mes había pasado desde la caída de Gaiark, los rangers aun entrenaban duramente, junto con sus aliados, pero había unas cuantas diferencias, Ulrich y Yumi ahora eran pareja, al igual que Odd y Aelita, después de todo, tras casi estar al borde de una muerte, prefirieron aprovechar cada momento juntos, Kenneth, por su parte, decía que eso era raro.

Zero y Lena se habían casado, llevando una vida normal, sin tener que vivir bajo la opresión de Darkseid y como esclavos.

En esos momentos, los 5 rangers estaban entrenando, aunque Odd lo hacía con mucha flojera, parecía que había cosas que el tiempo no cambia.

-¡Despierta!-grito Kenneth cuando una sierra estuvo a punto de cortarlo en dos, pero Odd la esquivo hábilmente.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Ten más cuidado cielo-dijo Aelita.

-Lo siento princesa-.

-¿Por qué ustedes no tienen apodos como ese par?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No es algo que nos atraiga-dijo Ulrich.

-Nos basta con estar juntos-dijo Yumi.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Kenneth sonriendo pícaramente, fue en ese momento que Yubel apareció.

-Muy bien, suficiente de entrenamiento por hoy, ahora mismo deben prepararse, ya que aun les queda una cosa más por terminar-.

-Cierto-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

En la entrada del templo, Megan, Maya, Takako, Koshiku, Arya, Jerome, Sakura y Eragon, quienes habían alcanzado un nuevo rango ninja, recibían a los nuevos estudiantes.

-Por aquí por favor-dijo Maya a un grupo de chicas que parecían nerviosas.

-Cualquier duda que tengan se les aclarara cuando termine la ceremonia-informo Koshiku.

A lo lejos, Shifu e Isis observaban la gran cantidad de estudiantes nuevos que estaban llegado, como siempre, eran jóvenes de todo el mundo, pero entonces vio a Isis le hizo estremecerse.

-Me llamo Hiroki Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama, es decir, la ranger negro, es mi hermana mayor, vengo con grandes deseos de ser un ninja, les mostrare que soy tan bueno como ella…-.

-Ese chico se parece más a Odd que a su hermana-.

-Aun entre hermanos existen diferencias, amigo mío-dijo Shifu.

-No creo que pueda sobrevivir a un clon en miniatura de Odd y de Kenneth-dijo Isis con leves escalofríos.

-Este año no tendrás ese problema, le dejaras la enseñanza a los 5 nuevos maestros-.

En cuando Shifu dijo eso, Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd aparecieron, cada uno con una toga de maestro ninja, finalmente habían alcanzado ese nivel.

La toga de Ulrich era roja con la imagen del dragón, la de Yumi negra con la imagen de la serpiente, la de Kenneth azul con la imagen del lobo, la de Aelita rosa con la imagen de la garza y la de Odd blanca con la imagen del tigre.

-Me alegra poder haber vivido para ver este momento-dijo Isis.

-Tienes mucha razón, el mundo es un lugar mejor hoy gracias a ustedes, los herederos de los maestros ninja, los power rangers maestros ninja-dijo Shifu sonriendo.

Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se inclinaron respetuosamente, mientras a cierta distancia, Yubel observaba y sonreía con orgullo.

Rápidamente, los demás guerreros ninja se acercaron para felicitar a sus nuevos maestros, aquellos que habían logrado detener finalmente al diabólico imperio de las sombras de Gaiark, como dijo Shifu, el mundo ahora sería un mejor lugar para todos.

**Epilogo**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd habían decidió ir a pasear a la ciudad, mientras Ulrich y Yumi lo hacían por su cuenta, y Yubel entrenaba a sus nuevos estudiantes, en esos momentos, los tres primeros chicos estaban en el zoológico.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Saldare una cuenta pendiente-dijo Odd remangándose las mangas y entrando al habitad del canguro-muy bien amigo, he venido por la revancha-le dijo, mientras el canguro comía su paja-ahora soy un maestro ninja, no hay forma de que un ratón gigante como tú me derrote ¡Prepárate para una humillante derrota!-Odd se lanzo contra el canguro, quien simplemente le dio una patada a Odd y este salió volando, para luego regresar-¡Aun no he terminado contigo!-nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo-¡Canguro Jack, eres un rival temible, pero te aseguro que te derrotare, así sea lo último que haga!-grito Odd lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

El resultado no cambio durante 3 horas, aunque ninguno de los contendientes se daba por vencido, mientras Kenneth y Aelita observaban todo.

-¿Crees que el maestro tigre original tenía una rivalidad con algún canguro o quizás un koala?-pregunto Kenneth y Aelita se rio.

Odd continuo atacando al canguro, quien solo lo pateaba y lo lanzaba contra la pared, continuando así por el resto del día.

Como dijo Shifu, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, aun entre los guerreros ninja más poderosos de toda la Tierra.

**FIN**

_Y es el final de otro fic, espero les haya gustado, especialmente el epílogo, quise terminarlo con algo cómico y que mejor que con la gran rivalidad entre Odd y el canguro boxeador, a quien llamo Jack, en fin, en esta semana volveré con un nuevo fic, el cual será de bakugan, espero me vaya tan bien como hasta ahora._

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios, aquí están mis futuras obras en orden en que serán publicadas y un pequeño resumen de estas._

_Ya no se aceptan OC para el Legado de los Peleadores._

**Legado de los peleadores (Bakugan): **_en un futuro distante, un terrible enemigo ha sometido al mundo entero, asesinando a los peleadores bakugan, la única esperanza son los hijos de los peleadores, los cuales lucharan por librar al mundo de esta tiranía._

**Amenaza Predacon (Bakugan): **_una raza guerrera sedienta de sangre y hambrienta de destrucción ha llegado con poderosos bakugan, entre ellos, uno que ha nacido del dolor más grande del universo, los peleadores deberán detenerlos y encontrar las 6 gemas legendarias._

**Power Rangers Infinito (Bakugan, Power Rangers, Code Lyoko, Harry Potter, Avatar, Teen Titans, Liga de la Justicia, Los Vengadores, etc.): **_todas las generaciones rangers, más una mía, se unirán para luchar contra el diabólico reino de las tinieblas, con ayuda de distintos guerreros de varias dimensiones. _

**Alma de Pirata (Bakugan): **_Spectra es el pirata más temido y buscado del mundo, junto a su tripulación deberán luchar contra un almirante corrupto y un demonio de los mares._

**Cuento de Navidad (Bakugan): **_Mylene Farrow es la empresaria más exitosa del mundo, pero también la más déspota que existe, la visita de tres fantasmas le darán una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Fic pensado para la navidad._

**Amanecer del Dragón (Ley y el Orden UVE):**_ un misterioso vigilante llega a la ciudad, deteniendo a los más peligrosos criminales, aun cuando a él mismo se le considera un criminal, cuando un lunático y sádico homicida hace su aparición._

**Invasión de Demonios (Teen Titans): **_Trigon regresa con una nueva misión, liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas para traer un nuevo apocalipsis._

**Amor y Venganza (Digimon 1 y 2): **_durante su batalla con MaloMyotismon, un nuevo enemigo hace aparición, se trata del hijo de un terrible digimon maligno que busca terminar lo que empezó su padre._

**Raflyli: **_bueno, como habrás leído, Darkseid ha sido vencido, al igual que su demente familia, respecto a Odd, él es el gracioso, por eso le doy tantas escenas cómicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no quiero ni imaginarme como quedaste por el accidente, pero esto te debe enseñar a ser más cuidadosa, la vida se nos puede ir en cualquier momento, recuérdalo, me alegra que ya estés mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho, no solo se hizo gigante, sino que además se convirtió en un terrible dragón, pero al menos ya todo terminó y la paz volvió a ser restaurada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_ya estaba y ya terminó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_lo se y el legado de los peleadores tampoco será muy largo, pero los que siguen me asegurare que sean sumamente largos, especialmente Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten y este fic ha llegado a su fin, pero muy pronto volveré con uno nuevo, nuevamente de Bakugan, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_eso espero, ya que lo dejaste súper emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_estoy de acuerdo en que ese Piccolo era un perdedor comparado con el original, ese si habría convertido a los vengadores en polvo, pero no solo Iron Man lo hubiera derrotado, también el Capitán América. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_como pudiste leer, de hecho fue enviado a la zona de la muerte, de la cual nunca más podrán volver a salir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el dragón ya no es un problema, pero Odd cometió la tontería de volver a desafiar a su peor enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raflyli, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Escarlata y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles….con un nuevo fic…..**_


End file.
